Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold Year 3
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Third year out of twelve of the NATISAG series.
1. Sunday

Sunday

"Blow the horn you loser!" Clare shouted at Luke.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to sleep on the outside!" Luke yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE BLOW THE DAMNED HORN!!!" She yelled at him.

"My apologises my lady!" He yelled back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled.

"FINE!" He yelled and blew the horn.

"OWW My ears!" The ninja yelled.

"YOU TOLD ME TO BLOW THE HORN!" Luke yelled.

"Don't make me come down there!" She yelled at him.

"Bring it!" He shouted.

"FINE!!" Clare said as she ran down the stairs to go beat up her boyfriend. A resounding smack, like skin and bone against metal.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" Luke shouted. Clare then came topside again holding a piece of what looked like the ship's engine in her hand.

"Geeze Clare, why'd you have to hit so hard..." Luke asked as he too came top side, he was going to let the ship run aground since the engine was beyond help.

"I fell off the bed, had a piece of metal chucked at me hitting me on the bruise falling out of bed made, the engine blew up and now my ears hurt! That's why I have to hit you so hard!" She yelled at him.

"I hate to be rude and commanding but you're going to scare Sophie if you don't calm down..." Luke said rubbing his own ears.

"I-" And whatever else she was going to say was cut off when the ship hit the shore and the ninja fell over board and into the water.

"Uh...Clare...you alright...?" Luke asked looking down into the water. There Sheik stood waist deep in water with Clare in his arms before bolting towards the Inn laughing evilly.

"What a way to start the year..." Luke sighed and hopped over the railing and into the water to chase after his other half. Sheik met him at the door with his arms crossed, "Only way to get Clare back is if you beat me in a staring contest..." He said seriously.

"I have to beat a guy who's blind in one eye at a staring contest, are you sure about that?" Luke asked the other blonde.

"I am not blind in one eye..." Sheik said as he stared at his taller counterpart.

"You are too, remember we shared a mind, I know almost everything about you, including how you lost your sight in that eye." The taller man pointed out. As they argued Clare had somehow got out of her ropes, since Tetra had tied her up and stuck her in the closet, and knocked the pirate out before she tossed her over her shoulder. Anni came up with Link and Sophie, "What are you two arguing about?"

"Sheik kidnapped Clare." Luke said pointing to the sheikhan man. The door opened and Clare dumped Tetra onto Sheik, "I can take care of myself...especially ropes..."

Anni laughed and headed inside to put Sophie down for her nap. Luke immediately wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and pulled her against him.

"Mine you two, no touchy." He stated flatly.

"I am not a possession..." Clare stated flatly.

"No you're not, but still..." Luke replied as he scooped the ninja up and went inside. Clare meeped and wrapped her arms around his neck before snuggling into his shirt. Luke smiled and sat down on the couch nuzzling the top of her head.

"Soo...what else are we going to do today?" Clare asked whilst she sat up a little so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"How about lunch?" Anni asked as she came down with Sophie, the tiny eight month napping in her mother's arms.

"Lunch sounds good...It's a change from his cooking..." Clare said motioning to the man who's arms she was in.

"Okay, can you hold Sophie?" Anni asked.

"Of course." Clare said holding her arms out. Anni placed the napping eight month old in her Aunt's arms and disappeared to make lunch. The child snuggled into Clare's arms as Clare snuggled into Luke's chest.

"I'm not sure which one is cuter?" Luke muttered as he kissed Clare's temple.

"At the moment, I vote Sophie..." Clare said as she wrapped Sophie's blanket around her tighter. Luke chuckled quietly and gently stroke Sophie's caramel coloured hair. Clare purred gently and held the infant as she sighed. Link walked by and laughed lightly before continuing to take the laundry out.

"What does he find so funny?" The ninja asked as she watched Link threw the window, also seeing Sheik still trying to get Tetra awake.

"I don't know and have no intentions of finding out at the moment." Luke replied carefully adjusting the two in his lap. She leaned against his chest and giggled lightly when Sophie sneezed because of some dust. Anni came back and placed lunch on the table before taking Sophie, "Lunch time sweetie..."

"Come Luke, there's food to be had." Clare said while standing. Luke stood up behind her as Anni disappeared up the stairs and Link came in with an empty basket, Tetra and Sheik trailing behind him. The ninja moved over to the table and sat down in her usual spot but Luke wouldn't have that, he picked her up and set her in his lap. Link laughed quietly as he took his seat.

"What are you laughing at?" Clare asked as she reached for some food for both of them, since her arms were free.

"That fact that you haven't sat in your own chair in over a year..." Link replied still smiling.

"How do you know that?" The ninja asked her face going pink.

"It was a wild guess but judging by the colour of your cheeks I'd say I'm right." Link replied as he grabbed a bun.

"...Okay who are you and what have you done with Link! He would've cracked at least one joke by now!" The ninja said pointing across the empty chair while her other hand grabbed a sandwich.

"Having kids can change you a lot Clare, thought you'd know that..." Link replied as he stuck a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"And why would I know that...oh right...I had to clean up after you for five years...messy eater...I was always wiping your face off and taking care of you..." Clare said as she leaned forward to grab the soup. Link flushed but didn't say anything and continued to eat his soup. The ninja snickered and spooned some soup in hers and Luke's bowl, which he ate in record time.

"Did you even taste that?" Link asked as he finished his own soup.

"Yeah, beef, noodles, sage, and onion." Luke listed off then before Clare had a chance to taste it, took her spoon and handed her a sandwich.

"Oh that's right you can't have sage, sorry Clare I forgot tell Anni..." Link said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't eat it..." She said then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Anni's attention has been on Sophie, I don't think she even realized you guys were here until she came up from the dock." Link added as he stood up with his bowl.

"Oh I feel so loved..." The ninja said as she took out her headless arrow and fake stabbed herself.

"I'm sorry Auntie Clare, but I've been a little scatter brained since Sophie joined us..." Anni said coming down the stairs.

"Oh don't worry about it Anni. I'm just playing around..." Clare said waving her hand in the air. Both Tetra and Sheik started to chock on their soup.

"Get your minds out of the ditch you two, or else you'll be staying at the Inn in town for the next two weeks." Anni threatened. The two got their soups down and took much needed air. The ninja shook her head as Luke snuggled her shoulder, "You need to shave fuzz face..." She said.

"Fine I'll shave after my bath, but for now you'll just have to deal with it." Luke replied nuzzling the back of her neck. The ninja shivered and squeezed out from under his arms then tapped his shoulder, "Tag your it..." She said then bolted out the door to outside. Luke shook his head and gave chase, tackling her shortly after she stepped off the porch, "You're it..." he laughed and he darted away.

"Come back here!" Clare shouted and chased after him.

"Come get me Angel..." he teased as he disappeared into the tree line.

"I intend to..." She said then poofed to drop on top of him. "Tag!" She said then poofed away.

"Oh so that's how it is..." he muttered and fazed after her, "You're it..." he snickered as he disappeared.

"This means war!" Clare said and listened for his heart beat, when she locked on, she poofed tapped his head then poofed to the bay. Luke fazed into the bay and tapped her ankle before disappearing again. The ninja dived after him and touched his nose before she poofed about five feet above the water and transformed into her sage form to hover that five feet. Luke got out of the bay and looked up, he smiled and ran to the ship where he jumped onto the canon and then off of it at the ninja turned sage. She floated out of reach making him miss completely and splashing into the water. Luke swam around to the other side of the dock and threw a small energy ball at Clare's back, "You're it..." he called as he fazed away. The ninja rubbed the scorch mark on her back and plucked a feather out of her wing.

"Find Luke and poke him..." She told it and it took off. Luke fazed right in front and waved as he dove into the water. The ninja meeped and flew higher as her feather hovered above the water waiting for him to quench his need for air. A few minutes later Luke hauled his ass out of the bay with Clare's feather pinched between his fingers as it attempted to poke him. The ninja flew above his head tapping it lightly, "Ha-ha, You're it!" She called and flew higher than ten feet. Luke sighed and fazed out of view to reappear behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The ninja's wings couldn't support the extra weight and they fell back into the bay. With Clare's wings wet and her dress white the ninja had to go back into her regular clothes. Luke smiled and laughed before he slipped under the water. She flipped her hair back over her head and looked around. Luke came back up a minute later and once more secured his arms around her waist.

"You..." She said but kissed his nose. Luke chuckled and snagged a quick kiss before hauling both of them out of the water. Clare blushed then meeped and flipped her bangs over her ears.

"I need to break you of that habit..." Luke muttered as he walked onto the beach.

"What habit?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"You squeak every time I pick you up." Luke replied.

"Yeah so what?" The ninja asked as she blushed.

"So I thought you said you trusted me?" Luke replied adjusting his hold on her.

"I do trust you...I just meep...old habits die hard." Clare explained. Luke shook his head and set her on her feet again. Clare looked over at him, shook her head and headed up to the Inn. Luke fazed a couple of feet ahead and waited for her.

"What, you can't walk like a normal person?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"I could but where's the fun in that?" he asked once again sweeping her off her feet. She meeped again and looked up at him. Luke chuckled and walked up to the Inn. Clare shook her head and made herself comfortable for the walk. Link was sitting on the lawn with Sophie while Anni took the sheets down. The ninja looked over at them as Luke walked by then back up at him.

"Enjoying the view Angel?" he asked.

"Well there is nothing else to look at so...Yes I am." She said and smiled to him. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before placing her on her feet and sitting next to his nephew. The ninja walked over to her rock and jumped onto the top and she laid on the sun warmed smooth top. Link handed Sophie to her Uncle and decided to give Anni a hand with the laundry. Clare watched Luke hold the smaller child against his chest and gave her his finger. Anni laughed and said something along the lines of 'you're so good with her.' The ninja sighed happily before rolling on to her back and letting the sun's warm heat shine on her stomach.

"Clare, come here, she keeps reaching for you..." Luke said.

"Okay." The ninja said and jumped down to land beside Luke before she sat down. The taller blonde slipped the tiny infant into her arms and flopped backwards onto the warm grass. Clare turned and rested her head on his stomach while she played with Sophie then she noticed Sophie's eyes were green.

"So you've got daddy's eyes huh..." She said. Sophie reached up and grabbed Clare's nose before giggling adorably. Clare smiled and reached for Luke's nose, "Can you move your head a wee bit closer..." Clare asked, he obliged and Clare 'snagged' his nose.

"I've got your uncle's nose..." She said. Sophie started laughing happily. Clare laughed as Luke put his hands over his nose, "Oh no my nose!" he said. Clare and Sophie laughed.

"Should we give him his nose back?" The ninja asked the tot. Sophie nodded and giggled more. Clare smiled and 'handed' Luke his nose. He snagged it from the ninja and 'put' it back on before adjusting it, "Is it on straight?" He asked Sophie while pointing to his nose. Sophie giggled and nodded before snuggling up to Clare. Clare snuggled back the sighed happily. Anni walked over and scooped Sophie away from Clare as they all headed inside.

"I just got comfy..." Clare said then moved around the get comfy again.

"Hey you said we have to wait and we will..." Luke told her as he watched his niece and nephew head inside. The ninja started to blush the same colour as her top and she sat up quickly to go hide somewhere. Luke locked his arms around her waist, "I was joking Clare..." Since Clare couldn't go anywhere she flopped back and turned to bury her face into his stomach. Luke shifted a little before settling to let her do as she wished.

"You're fat..." Clare muttered into his stomach. Luke pulled a page out of Clare's book and pretended to stab himself and die of hurt.

"Nice try buddy, I invented that technique, it's not going to work on me...it's just that you have no muscles here..." She said sitting up and poking him in the stomach.

"So I like being squishy, there's nothing wrong with it..." Luke defended.

"I've got abs of steel..." Clare said stretching up and showing off said abs. Luke flipped them so Clare had her back on the grass, "You may have abs of steel but you're still ticklish..." Luke shot back as he trailed his fingers up her sides.

"Keep away from my sides..." Clare said as she put her hands over her sides where she was ticklish. Luke chuckled darkly and nuzzled her collar bone. She blushed and put her hands on his chest to attempt to push him away. Luke took the opening and started tickling her sides. Clare started laughing as she tried to get away, which of course failed. Twenty minutes later Luke relented and let her catch her breath. She immediately rolled away and laid on her stomach breathing heavily trying to reclaim lost breath. Luke chuckled, "How are those abs of steel Clare?"

"It hurts...But..." The ninja said standing up and brandishing a frog. She poked it and it screamed. Luke snorted as he tried not to laugh. The ninja poked it again and it screamed again. Luke rolled on his back and snorted again with a tight lipped grin. Clare walked up to him and sat on his chest and held the frog right up to his nose.

"If you poke that thing one more time I'm going shove it down your shorts..." Luke threatened between short laughs.

"Oh really..." Clare said and poked the frog. Luke grabbed the screaming frog and then the front of her shorts. She jumped away after slapping his hand off her shorts and poked the frog again so it screamed in his hand. Luke looked at the frog oddly and stood up before punting into the water of the pond. The frog screamed until it hit the water. The ninja was back on her rock looking down at him.

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"That poor frog...You kicked it..." Clare said.

"I don't like frogs." Luke stated.

"Why not?" She asked. Luke flushed and looked in the other direction.

"I have my reasons." He replied.

"Your sister shoved one down your pants didn't she...or was it your boxers...Hmm?" Clare said and started to laugh hysterically. Luke flushed even further and went inside. The ninja was laughing so hard she fell off the rock and hit the ground hard but she was still laughing. After a minute she coughed, "I can't laugh anymore..." She coughed.

"I'd say it serves you right but I hate seeing you get hurt..." Luke said as he picked her up of the packed dirt around the rock.

"Poor you...but then again, I had chu slime down my dress." Clare said looking up at him.

"Well that must have been uncomfortable..." Luke replied as he set her on her feet.

"It was." Clare said as she shifted around. Luke chuckled and once again headed inside. The ninja looked over at the three already inside.

"You coming inside Angel?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said and hurried along. Once she was within reach Luke had his arm around her waist. She leaned against him as they walked inside. Inside Anni and Sophie had once more disappeared and Link was in the kitchen.

"Is Link cooking...?" The ninja asked.

"It would appear that way..." Luke replied as he steered them towards the couch. She shook her head and sat on the couch. Luke sat down a short distance from her then flopped over so his head was in her lap.

"Comfy?" She asked as she stroked his hair back.

"Of course..." He replied as his red eyes slipped shut. She smiled and kept stroking his hair and leaned back against the couch. Anni came down a few minutes later patting Sophie's back, "Auntie Clare, do you want to hold her while I help Link with dinner?"

"Sure...Pass her over." Clare said and held her arms out. Anni placed Sophie in Clare's arms then went to help her husband in the kitchen. The ninja held Sophie with one arm and kept stroking Luke's hair. Luke reached up and ran one finger over Sophie tiny hand. Clare smiled and shifted Sophie slightly. The eight month old wrapped her hand around her Great Uncle's finger and pulled it to her chest. Clare smiled softly.

"She's so much like her mum..." Luke mused quietly.

"That she is..." Clare whispered softly and stroked Sophie's hair with the hand that was petting Luke's. Sophie blinked up at her Aunt and squeezed her Uncle's finger. The ninja smiled lightly. Sophie yawn adorably and started to drift off with her Uncle's finger still in her grasp. Clare smiled and leaned against the back of the couch and closed her own eyes. Sophie yawned again and released Luke's finger to squirm in the ninja's arms until her got her tiny fingers around the fabric of Clare's top. Clare looked down at the babe with a raised eyebrow. Sophie was already out like a candle in the wind. Anni came in and giggled lightly.

"She'll do that..." The young mother told her Aunt.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed and closed her eyes again.

"Do you want me to take her?" Anni asked quietly.

"You can if you want..." The ninja hummed. Anni giggled and left her eight month old daughter with her only other family. Clare kept her eyes closed and sighed happily. Sophie snuggled up closer to Clare and fell asleep. The ninja smiled and asleep herself. Ten minutes later Anni gently lifted her daughter out of her Aunt's so as not to wake either of them, dinner wasn't for another hour. The ninja's arms flopped against Luke's chest the other went behind his head. Luke shifted, his hand subconsciously finding Clare's and lacing their fingers together. Clare sighed happily and shifted slightly. Luke groaned and tightened his hold on Clare's hand slightly. She sighed again and smiled slightly. An hour later Anni came back and gently shook her Aunt awake, "Dinner's ready..."

"Okay..." She said then opened her eyes a crack before stretching her free hand. Anni smiled and shifted the infant in her arms before going to call the others for dinner. The ninja drummed her fingers against Luke's chest as an attempt to wake him. Luke groaned but didn't awaken.

"Luke...wake up, dinner's ready..." Clare said as she shifted. He sighed and opened one eye a crack, "But I'm comfy..."

"I know you are but the food is calling and I think my legs fell asleep..." She said and wiggled her toes. Luke sighed again and sat up. Clare shook her head and stood up then ruffled his hair. Luke rolled his wine coloured eyes and stood up while fixing his hair.

"You're hair is always messy, why fix it?" Clare asked as she stretched her back then walked over to the table.

"Cause that felt weird..." Luke replied as he followed her.

"What me messing up your hair..." She said as she fluffed what she could reach.

"Yes..." He replied sluggishly as he leaned away from her a little.

"Hmm..." She hummed and sat in her chair. Luke sat down in his and as per usual scooped the ninja out of her chair and into his lap.

"You know I am quite capable of sitting in my own chair..." She said as she snagged some food for the both of them.

"I know..." He replied nuzzling her back. The ninja shivered and shook her head and gave him his plate of food. Luke chuckled and took his food. Clare and Luke ate in silence as per usual and of course Luke finished his way before Clare did. Luke leaned his cheek against Clare's back while he waited for her to finish. The ninja finished her dinner and put the fork and knife on the table. Link collected the dishes while Anni shooed the other's away from the table. The ninja scratched her head and rolled her shoulder, "I wonder if I could find that hot spring on my own..." She mused.

"You want some alone time?" Luke asked his hold on her waist instantly loosening.

"No, I just want a bath...in the woods..." She said and looked up at him.

"Oh..." He replied before tightening his hold.

"When you go your bath, I'll go for mine." Clare said whilst snuggling into his chest.

"Okay..." He replied. She smiled to him and resumed her snuggling. Anni slipped by placing Sophie in the first set of free arms which would be Clare' s as she hurried to help Link out from under the content of the linen closet, "I told you not to open that one on your own with good reason."

"Death by sheets..." Clare whispered as she gave Sophie her finger. Sophie took Clare's finger with both hands and pulled it against her chest.

"Should we steal Uncle Luke's nose again?" Clare asked the tiny babe. Sophie cocked her head then started to chew on Clare's finger, at least she didn't have her teeth yet. The ninja smiled and let the child chew on her finger. Luke chuckled lightly as he watched their niece over Clare's shoulder. Clare sniffed once then made a face, "Someone needs to get changed..." She said. Luke chuckled as Anni came back into the room, "Oh come on sweetie..." Anni cooed as she took Sophie from Clare.

"And I think it's time for us to have our baths..." The ninja said sniffing self and smelling salt. Luke chuckled and nudging her out of his lap. Clare went up and grabbed a towel and her bathing stuff. Luke grabbed a towel out of the basket by the door and waited for Clare. She came down and looked at him curiously.

"I'm showering outside..." Luke stated.

"Oh..." Clare said and went to the door. Luke smiled and slipped outside. The ninja disappeared into the tree line and walked to the hot spring. Luke hummed and went to hunt down a bucket. She found the spring and stripped herself of clothing before climbing in. The twin moons Serenity and Eternity hung high in the sky. It was quiet, unusually so. The ninja was wary but need her bath so she kept her senses on alert as she bathed. There was the sound of leaves rustling and small animals moving about but nothing else. Clare relaxed slowly then reached for her strawberry scented body wash. The sound of Anni kicking people out of the Inn for the night reached Clare's ears.

"There's the noise I was looking for..." She said and poured a tea spoon of jell into her palm before washing herself.

"Losers..." Clare heard Anni mutter as she went back in. Clare rolled her eyes and shook her hair and rinsed the suds of her body before reaching for her berry scented shampoo. Once more there was peaceful silence. She poured the same amount into her palm and lathered her hair. When Clare was done she rinsed then climbed out of the water then wrapped the towel around her to dry. Half an hour had passed and it was still quiet. After drying the ninja put on light blue clothes instead of her regular red ones, which needed to be washed. Clare's sharp ears picked up the sound of Luke's humming back near the Inn. She wrapped her dirty clothes in the wet towel and walked back towards the Inn. Moonlight spilled across the lawn in front of the Inn as Clare reached it, and there, standing waist deep in the water, was Luke, his face tilted towards the moon and his wine red eyes closed. The ninja's face turned red and her heart beat a mile a minute as she slunk back into the trees. Luke sighed happily and stretched before opening his eyes and climbing out of the pond. The ninja slunk even further into the trees, trying to make herself seem invisible. Luke towelled off and tied his hair back before pulling his pants on and perching himself on top of Clare's rock. He pulled out his lyre and started picking out Clare's song. The ninja gave herself a minute to control her red face and if anyone asked it was because the spring water was warm. She walked out into the moon light covered lawn, holding the towel close to her chest. Luke was off in his own little world and didn't hear Clare crossing the lawn. The ninja scurried and got the porch in record time and inside in the same speed. She flew up the stairs after depositing the dirty clothes in the dirty clothes hamper then into their room where she promptly fell onto the bed. Anni knocked on the door, Sophie asleep in her arms, "Auntie Clare are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Clare said her voice a few octaves too high. Anni sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked placing one hand on her Aunt's back.

"You try seeing the man you love half naked standing waist deep in a pond, with his eyes closed and moon light spilling over him and being alright..." Clare said her face in a pillow.

"I've seen much worse Auntie Clare...I'd only known Link for about two days when he walks out on the porch in just his tights...at six in the morning, you've been out that early you what it's like..." Anni said as she laid Sophie down next to her.

"Ugh...my heart is still beating a mile a second..." The ninja groaned. Anni smiled softly and rubbed circles in her Aunt's back.

"Any asks, the water was too warm and I poofed in here..." Clare muttered.

"I'm the only one who saw you Auntie Clare but I suggest you slow your heartbeat because Uncle Luke's on his way up..." Anni said quietly as she patted Clare's back one more time before scooping Sophie up and heading back to her room. That information just made the ninja's heart beat faster and her face go redder so she stuck her face deeper into the pillow, but her blush was so bad the tips of her ears were going red too. Luke slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He crossed the room and shut the curtains before sitting on the edge of the bed. During all of this the ninja didn't move except the red travelled down so now her entire ear was red. Luke glanced over at her and smirked.

"Did you enjoy the view Angel?" He whispered right next to her ear. Said ear twitched then darkened the red colour.

"You're so cute..." Luke whispered and placed a kiss to the exposed part of her jaw. She groaned and tilted her head just enough so the corner of one eye appeared. Luke chuckled and laid on his side next to her while gently stroking her now exposed cheek. She looked at him threw the corner of her eye, "You haven't shaved yet..." She pointed out.

"Opps, I knew I forgot to do something back in a bit..." He muttered and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The ninja took that chance to get her face and ears back to their regular shade. Luke came back a few minutes later cleaned up and took his position on the bed again. Clare was resting one side of her face on the pillow the rest exposed. Luke smiled and looped his arms around her waist before nuzzling her neck. Clare giggled once then rolled so she was on her back.

"Better?" He asked resting his head on her collar bone.

"Yeah..." She said quietly and blinked tiredly before yawning.

"Let's get some sleep..." Luke said as he scooped her up and pulled the sheets from under them and over them. Clare nuzzled his chest and promptly feel asleep. Luke naturally tightened his hold on her and then he too fell asleep.


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare woke because of a stubborn ray of sunlight hitting her threw the crack in the curtains. Luke sighed and cuddled closer to the ninja. Clare moved until she could duck her head under Luke's as an attempt to hide from the sun. Luke stared tiredly at the wall as he continued to keep Clare close. With her nose pressed into his chest she fell back into a blissful sleep. An hour later Luke reawaken his ninja with a kiss to her temple.

"Mmm..." She groaned and shifted.

"Wake up Angel..." He said with a yawn.

"Why..." Clare asked after she yawned herself.

"Anni called us for breakfast ten minutes ago..." He replied releasing her and rolling on his back. She groaned and sat up. Luke stared blankly at the roof and yawned again. Clare yawned again and bent to slip her sandals on. Luke sat up looking a lot like a vampire. The ninja looked over her shoulder, "You're not going to suck my blood are you?" Luke gave her a blank look and a flat laugh, "What would you do if I said yes?" Clare shrugged her shoulders then rolled them. Luke sighed and groaned before flopping backwards again one arm drawn across his eyes.

"What didn't sleep good last night?" Clare asked yawning again.

"Out of habit...I woke up with Sophie every time she started crying...Anni's quick though, had her back to sleep within minutes..." Luke replied as he sat up again, his hands falling into his lap.

"Oh...I don't want to get up..." She said and flopped back onto the bed.

"I'd say let's stay in bed but I know Anni will come and get us up if we do..." Luke replied with a sigh as he ran his fingers through the ninja's hair.

"Well I guess we can have a nap later today if we're still tired..." Clare said as she leaned towards his hand.

"Sounds like a plan..." Luke replied as he let his fingers trail across Clare's cheek as he pulled his hand back. She sighed then sat up tiredly again.

"Come on I think Anni needs a hand downstairs..." Luke said as he finally climbed out of bed. The ninja stood, stretched and walked to the door. Luke stretched himself then walked over and looped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Clare leaned against him and snuggled his chest as they made their way into the hall and down the stairs.

"Link hold Sophie, Oh bloody hell..." Anni cursed as she raced back into the kitchen as smoke poured out of it. The ninja sighed softly. Anni backed out of the kitchen waving her hand in front of her, she coughed a couple of times then sighed, "Breakfast is officially delayed until further notice..."

"We can wait..." Clare said after she sneezed.

"Oh that's the first time I've burnt anything in six years..." Anni sighed as she shook her head at herself.

"You know...I could just reverse time until it's back to good..." Clare offered as she twisted her top left earring. Anni just waved her off and went to go open the back door of the kitchen. As Clare was walking over to the table her sandal caught on a floor board and she fell.

"Up we go...Looks like everyone's having a bad morning..." Luke said as he picked her up. The ninja was back asleep, not feeling the fall.

"Yeah a nap sounds good..." Luke mused as he carried Clare over to the couch and laid down with her. Clare snuggled into the hollow of his neck then clutched the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Luke yawned and quickly joined her. Farore appeared to visit and looked over at the couch, "Aww...they're just so cute!" Luke, who wasn't quite all the way asleep, looked up at her drowsily and waved before slipping off all the way. Anni sighed in the kitchen and sat down heavily on the floor before smacking the back of her head against the cupboard door. Farore walked in, "Do you need some help Hun?" The goddess asked.

"Be great..." Anni whimpered once more smacking her head against the cupboards. The goddess smiled then waved her hand the food started to cook. Anni sighed and dropped her head in her hands as she pulled her knees up to her chest, "Why today of all days?"

"Hun, It's Clare's bad day too..." The goddess said softly, sitting next to her. Anni just groaned and continued to hide her face from the guardian goddess.

"You'll be fine..." Farore said wrapping her arm around Anni's shoulders. Anni sighed and leaned against the goddess of courage as he eyes shifted to a deep navy blue. Outside the kitchen there was a muffled thump then a thwack, Luke didn't have that strong of a hold on the ninja, who had rolled and fell off the couch onto the coffee table then onto the floor.

"Today's going to be a very long day..." Anni sighed as she again whacked her head against the cupboards.

"Sounds like it..." Farore said as the ninja groaned loudly.

"Do you want to help Auntie Clare or finish breakfast?" Anni asked.

"I'll finish breakfast, Clare's man is helping her up..." Farore said standing to check on the food.

"They don't actually know you're here..." Anni said as she exited the kitchen to get her fussing daughter from her husband. The goddess sighed and transformed into her human form, a Clare look alike with longer hair and taller.

"I never said you had to change just be prepared for some screaming..." Anni told the goddess as she picked up Sophie and shooed Link out to go bring in the nets.

"Why?" The blond woman asked.

"This is Auntie Clare we're talking about." Anni said an explanation in itself.

"Why do I sense strong magic...?" Someone outside of the kitchen asked. Anni just shook her head and cradled her daughter while waiting for Farore to make up her mind on her appearance. The goddess sighed and went with her usual green hair and what not then stepped out of the kitchen to great her 'daughter'. Anni covered Sophie's ears just in case as she slipped into the living room. The ninja looked up at the goddess then blinked, "What are you doing down here...?"

"Well there's a surprise..." Anni muttered as she placed Sophie in the basket by the piano.

"Ummm...what's a surprise...the fact that I didn't yell or scream...I'm too tired to scream..." Clare said.

"For the most part, Farore is breakfast done, I really don't want the cinnamon buns burnt again?" Anni asked.

"Of course." The goddess said and the food floated out onto the table. Anni nodded and stood up all the way, the nineteen year old looking much older than she should, "You guys enjoy breakfast and keep an eye on Sophie, I have something I need to do..."

"Okay pass her over..." Clare said holding her arms out. Anni placed the half awake infant in her Aunt's arms and slipped out the door, grabbing the basket next to it on her way out. Clare stood and went to the table to eat breakfast. Sophie yawned and Farore took the infant from Clare, Sophie instantly fell asleep, "Eat your breakfast honey then you can have her back."

"Okay..." The ninja said reaching for the eggs and Luke stood and stretched.

"Hey Farore..." Luke yawned as he sat down actually letting Clare stay in her own seat.

"Yes Hun?" The goddess asked looked over at him.

"Can you make sure Anni doesn't fall again, I don't think she'd make it this time..." Luke asked only half there.

"Nayru is there so is Din." Farore said as she rocked Sophie.

"Okay..." He yawned and let his head fall on Clare's shoulder. The ninja got some food in her and was a little more awake but not by much.

"Clare..." Luke cooed, he only did that when he was only half there.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed and nuzzled the top of his head.

"I love you..." He murmured looping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the spot behind her ear.

"I love you too..." Clare purred and nuzzled his head again.

"Aww, you two are so cute..." Farore cooed from her new spot on the couch.

"Aww, mom..." Clare said only half there. Farore giggled, "You finally called me mom."

"Well this is only the second time I've met you..." The ninja yawned.

"You're not all here are you honey, and this is actually the third time you've met me..." The goddess said as she stroked Sophie's tiny hand.

"I only recall this one and the one last year..." Clare said and nuzzled Luke's shoulder.

"You wouldn't remember honey, you were younger then little Sophie here..." Farore replied her features softening significantly, "You were so tiny..." She added in a whisper.

"How old was I?" Clare asked looking over at the green haired woman.

"You couldn't have been older than a couple of weeks..." Farore replied her eyes going glassy like Anni's when she thought about her mom.

"Oh...the first thing I remember is green..." Clare said then resumed nuzzling Luke.

"The girls told me to just leave you there..." The goddess said, "I couldn't do it..." She added quietly.

"Is that why I ended up in Talim's bar?" The ninja said looking over at her 'mom'. Farore nodded, "It was the best I could do, it was the closest place...and I couldn't take you with me..." Farore replied as she stroked Sophie's cheek with the back of her finger.

"Then I forgive you...I turned out alright anyways..." The ninja said and kept snuggling with Luke.

"Much better than expected..." Farore whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"What did you expect?" Luke asked as he also half awake.

"Honestly, I don't really know, but Din, she can be horrible sometimes...she didn't think you could make past your first year..." Farore replied.

"No wonder she doesn't like me, I beat her at her own game without even knowing it...I shall now call her Aunt Din just to piss her off..." The ninja threatened as Luke pulled Clare a little closer. "Anni's on her way back, someone might want to meet her on the porch..." Farore said quietly. Luke was up and on the porch at that news, Clare sighed and closed her eyes and leaned her weight against his empty chair. Luke led Anni back in, the younger girl had an empty look in her eyes as she slipped out from under Luke's hand and sat next to Farore.

"Now that she's back...I'm going to go pay my own respects..." The ninja said and stood. Farore nodded and glanced at the younger woman next to her.

"She's not even here Farore, so hang onto Sophie a little longer..." Luke said as he gently squeezed Clare's arm on her way by. Clare smiled to him then went out the door disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Is she going to be alright?" Luke asked the Goddess of Courage.

"Clare? Yeah...she's just going to pay her respect to some old old friends of hers..." Farore said as she looked over the back of the couch. Luke nodded and leaned on the couch, "I'll never get used to that empty look in her eyes..." Luke said looking at Anni who just sat staring at the floor.

"Get ready for times two then..." The goddess whispered as Din and Nayru appeared. Luke sighed and went to make a pot of tea. Din huffed and sat in the chair, calming her hair enough not to burn it and Nayru sat next to Farore. Din always the one to start trouble waved her hand in front of Anni, trying to get the sage's attention away from the floor. Luke still being the over protective father figure slapped Din's hand away.

"Leave her be." Luke growled, glaring at the goddess not really giving a damn as to who she was.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it if I don't leave her be." Din hissed standing up.

"You don't want to know." Luke stated flatly.

"Oh but I do..." The goddess of power growled glaring at him. Luke stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"You aren't worth my time or anger..." Luke said as he went back into the kitchen to fill the tea pot. Din's fight and flare burned out then burned twice as hot. Nayru shook her head, "Calm yourself sister, he's doing the smart thing...for once."

"What do you mean for once?" Farore asked, her main concentration for the most part had been on Clare.

"He's not exactly the most brilliant person on the face of the planet..." Nayru replied flipping through a book she'd found.

"And who is by your standards..." Farore grumbled.

"Me of course..." The goddess of wisdom replied.

"Narcissus..." The goddess of courage said and shifted, "At least he smart..."

"Tea ladies?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"Please." Farore said over her shoulder, "Better make that two, Clare's coming back." Luke nodded and poured two cups before carrying them into the living room and handing one to Farore and placing the other on the coffee table then taking Sophie. The ninja opened the door with a creak and she had a bouquet of white roses in her arms. Luke beckoned her over to him. She walked over to him with the roses up to her face, only her blue eyes and up showing. Luke pulled her against him without crushing the roses or Sophie.

"I picked too many roses...so I thought I would bring them home..." She whispered to him, her voice cracking a few times.

"Alright..." He whispered soothing circles against her back with his free hand.

"I'm going to get a vase for these..." Clare said as she turned to go look for a vase.

"Alright, there's one in the cupboard under the sink." Luke said as he released her and handed Sophie back to Farore. The ninja nodded and headed into the kitchen. Luke sighed and glanced at Anni, the young mother still had that hollow look in her eyes. Luke quickly ran his fingers through her hair and started cleaning up the remains of breakfast. A few minutes later Clare came out with the roses in a vase filled half way with water but the roses still held up to her nose. Luke looked back over at her.

"Do you need a hug Angel?" He asked so only she could hear him. Clare nodded and sniffled lightly. Luke beckoned her over to him. She moved over to him and looked up from the white petals. Luke slipped the vase and flowers from her before pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him as close as possible. Luke rested his cheek on the top of her head and rubbed circles on her back.

"Okay, okay break it up, we don't need this." Din said, Clare waved her hand and the goddess of power was trapped in a time bubble.

"Bitch..." Luke growled and held Clare tighter. The ninja snuggled into his chest calmly.

"Are you alright?" He asked calming the instant she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah..." She said softly snuggling her nose into his chest more.

"Are you sure, because I need your help..." Luke whispered.

"With what?" Clare asked looked up, her normally blue eyes were a tad bit lighter. Luke glanced over his shoulder at Anni, "Sophie's going to be hungry soon, and we're short a mother..."

"...And what do you want me to do?" She asked looked up at him with a confused look.

"You seemed to be the only person left that can snap her out of this...I'm not really sure what it is..." Luke replied, "Just look at her Clare, I've never seen her eyes that empty..."

"Don't worry then...I'll take care of her..." The ninja said smiling then pulled one rose out of the vase and walked over to Anni. The young mother blinked once and continued to stare at the floor in front of her, her eyes the palest shade of blue. Clare sat next to her and dethroned the rose and pulled Anni's hair back. The brunette didn't so much as blink.

"Anni..." The ninja whispered as she tied the young mother's hair back with a white ribbon, the rose in her lap. Anni continued to stare at the floor the only difference was Clare could see the silent tears that rolled down the girl's cheeks.

"Anni...Come on now..." The ninja said finishing her hair and now hugging the girl. The ninja received no response from the young mother only more silent tears and the odd blink. Clare held up the rose to Anni's eyes, checking if she actually saw the rose or the memory. Still nothing from the younger woman.

"Anni...You need to step out of the past and back into the present..." The ninja whispered to Anni softly. Suddenly as if waking from a nightmare, Anni recoiled violently and attempted to rip herself out of Clare's arms. The ninja loosened her arms instantly. The smaller girl curled up on the end of the couch, arms wrapped around her ribs, eyes wide and her breaths coming in short uneven gasps.

"Look what you did you stupid-" And whatever else Din was going to say was cut off as Clare's bubble zapped her. The ninja sat still rose in hand looking over at Anni. The girl stared at her lap muttering half sentences under her breath at the tears continued to pour down her face. "She's like I was after Old Hyrule really flooded..." Clare muttered as she slowly slid over to the girl. Anni was shaking violently as she continued to stare at something that wasn't there.

"Anni..." Clare whispered gently as she slid closer, Clare's plan for the rose was to go behind Anni's ear.

"You're gone quit haunting me..." was the first thing Anni had said in the last few minutes that made sense.

"Ah that's what it is..." Clare whispered, "Anni..." She called again. Finally the smaller female looked up, you could easily read the complete and utter terror in her eyes.

"He's gone...you don't need to worry about him...Worry more about Sophie..." Clare said as she slowly held up her hands the rose in one.

"I can still hear him...I can still feel his icy hands..." Anni whispered as one of her hands clutched the fabric over her heart.

"And so will I...But he's gone..." Clare said softly. Anni whimpered, still breathing unevenly.

"I wish I could erase my own memory..." She whispered, bowing her head till it touched her knees.

"That would be a bad thing...I also wish I could change things or forget but things are meant to go the way they're suppose to...If you erased your memory, you would have nothing to learn from, nothing to keep you wary...nothing to remember why you fell in love, or why you did something for someone special..." Clare said softly.

"I see him everywhere..." Anni whispered hugging herself tighter.

"Then acknowledge him...face him and show him you're not afraid..." Clare whispered back.

"But I am, I'm terrified..." Anni confessed.

"I was too...and actually I still am." The ninja said, "But mine's in a bottle in your uncle's pocket somewhere."

"He took my life...h-he could do it again..." Anni whimpered, now the reason for her terror came out.

"Is he still alive?" The ninja asked quietly.

"I don't know..." Anni whispered as she curled even tighter into herself.

"Shh...It's alright...I'll snoop around later and see if I can sense him...Just calm down and relax." Clare whispered. Anni swallowed hard and tried her hardest to even out her breathing.

"Here hold the rose...It helps me when I can't get my emotions back under control..." The older woman said handing the white rose to Anni. Anni looked up and shakily reached for the rose. Her fingers brushed Clare's and it was like touching snow, Anni's hand were cold but never that cold. Clare let the girl take the rose then took a deep breath threw her nose and smelt dirt, no one she knew smelt like dirt and it was coming from Luke... Anni's breathing calmed and she uncurled enough to ask for her daughter. Farore handed Anni Sophie while keeping her eye on Clare. The ninja knew Luke didn't smell like dirt... "Hey Luke...let's go outside for a minute..."

"Of course Angel..." The older blonde replied throwing a look at Anni that didn't suit him. The ninja led him outside then threw up her strongest barrier around the Inn. "Alright who are you and what have you done with Luke?"

"Ooh, you're a smart one, and here I thought no one would notice because his eyes are red...you ruined my plan little sage, I almost had her again and her daughter too..." The imposter sneered.

"You will never have them..." The ninja said pulling her kunai out.

"Are you going to stop me little sage?" The imposter asked leering at the ninja.

"I intend to..." Clare said as she charged her kunai with her magic and jumped at him. Unfortunately for the Luke imposter, he wasn't half as fast as Clare. The ninja stabbed him in both arms with her charged knives before flipping away to view the damage she dealt. The imposter's illusion dissolved away leaving behind a dark shadow of a demon with blood red eyes, sharp claws and nasty looking fangs; the Akaimara.

"No wonder she's afraid of you...you're butt ugly..." The ninja said making a face. The demon snarled at her and tried to free itself.

"You are going nowhere ugly..." Clare said as her knives zapped him. The Akaimara snarled again and snapped at her like some sort of vicious dog. The ninja's right hand glowed and her staff appeared, "Now you tell me where Luke is or I beat it out of you..." She said.

"He's probably already drowned what with being tied to his own anchor..." The Akaimara sneered then laughed. "Save him while you can little sage, he's probably got about thirty seconds left."

"Just enough time then..." The ninja said as she waved her hand and Luke appeared though soaked and coughing completely fine.

"You bastard..." Luke snarled and tried to get to his feet, but being ten minutes without fresh air, he could only roll onto his side and glare. The ninja walked up to Akaimara and cracked the bladed edge of her staff over his skull. The demon snarled and writhed in pain as Clare's magic touched his skin again. The ninja gave him a blank look before she heard Link whistling on his way back, that's when Akaimara, despite the zapping of magic, grabbed the ninja's wrist tightly. The Akaimara wrenched himself free of her magic and pinned her arm behind her back as he pointed the barrel of a pistol to Clare's temple a sick smile on his face. Clare stood still, the cold metal against her temple.

"What now Little sage?" He purred licking the shell of her ear. The ninja's face turned green but she charged magic down the arm he pinned, zapping the demon with electricity. The Akaimara snarled and sunk his fangs into her left shoulder. The ninja winced but didn't whine, scream or anything else. There was a sudden flare of magic that ripped across the lawn. Luke was now on his feet, deep blue magic swirling around his frame. The ninja looked up over at him as the Akaimara sunk his fangs deeper into Clare's shoulder, the top fangs ripping threw her back. Luke growled so low only Clare could hear him as his magic swirled and his rapier appeared in his hand. The ninja winced as the demon bit harder. Luke looked up and slowly stepped forward, grass under foot curling away from his magic as he cracked his knuckles on the hilt of his blade.

"You have three seconds to let her go lest I smash your head in with my fist..." Luke growled lowly.

"I'm not letting go...My teeth are permanently in her shoulder now..." The demon said around Clare's shoulder. Clare winced as his teeth moved as he talked.

"Your choice..." Luke said as he brought the pommel of his blade across the Akaimara's teeth, shattering them like glass. As the demon reeled back Clare sprung forward away from the creature. Luke pushed her back behind him as he moved forward a look of pure and utter hate in his eyes, there would be blood spilt. Once the ninja was away, she sat down and let the blood run down her arm as she put pressure on it. There was a muffled thud followed by the sound of steel ripping through flesh as Luke pinned the Akaimara through its throat with three of his senbon needles, "You screwed with the wrong people." Luke hissed as he cracked his pommel between the Akaimara's eyes. The demon snarled. Luke just glared icily at the demon before slicing the demon from its right shoulder to its left him then the opposite side creating an 'x' on the demon's chest, "If you had a heart I'd rip it out..."

"You couldn't do it..." Akaimara said threw his broken teeth.

"Try me..." Luke whispered driving a needle into the points of the 'x' and the center. The demon snarled again.

"You are the most pathetic demon ever..." Luke whispered, "And so I'll do you a favour and end you here." With that Luke pulled out the senbon needles in the demon's neck and sliced his head clean from his shoulders.

"Put his remains...in a bottle..." Clare said as she slowly pulled out what teeth she could reach. Luke pulled out a bottle and magicked the demon's remains inside before going over to Clare, his magic curling back within him. The ninja sat cross legged with a white bandage cutting off the circulation to her arm as she pulled out teeth.

"Here, let me help..." Luke said quietly as he placed on hand gently around the tooth in the back of her shoulder. The ninja let her hand drop as he took control. Luke as gentle as usual pulled out all but one pronged tooth free, the one that had gone all the way through.

"Give me your hand and take a deep breath..." Luke instructed. The ninja put her hand over her shoulder and took his hand and took that deep breath. Luke pushed the fang back towards him in order to get it out with ripping Clare's shoulder apart. Clare gasped and squeezed his hand in pain.

"Almost...there." Luke whispered as he pulled the fang free of the ninja's shoulder before applying pressure to the wound.

"Ow..." She said and put her other hand next to his, also putting pressure on the wound.

"Hand me the bandages if you can..." Luke asked gently squeezing her hand before releasing it. The ninja handed him the bandages in her lap. Luke quickly bandaged her wound and offered her a hand to help her up as Link darted over, "What happened it looks like a bomb went off out here?" The ninja put her hand in Luke's and looked over at Link then at Luke, "You wanna tell him?"

"A buddy of your came for a visit and I showed him the end of my rapier." Luke replied as he pulled Clare to her feet and into his arms. The ninja leaned against him, wary of her shoulder.

"That bastard was back! Is Anni alright?" Link asked the colour draining from his tanned face as Luke turned to lead Clare inside.

"She's fine...I got ugly outside before he got to her..." Clare said as she took the bottle from Luke and handed it to Link, "And that's what's left of him." Link sighed in relief and glared at the bottle before shaking it and giving it back to Clare. He then bolted inside to check on Anni and his daughter before skidding to a halt in the door way, "W-w-w-what are they doing here?" Link asked his eyes wide. Clare handed the bottle back to Luke who shoved it in his pocket and lead Clare over to the door, "Visiting..."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but they-they're goddesses." Link stammered as he shuffled in the door.

"Farore adopted me as her daughter so that means she's my mom, Din's my aunt and so is Nayru." Clare said as she looked over Link's shoulder as Luke pushed him out of the door. Link made a noise and skittered into the kitchen. Farore looked up, "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah...could you three...if you're going to stay here, transform into your human forms so you don't keep scaring people..." The ninja asked.

"Fine..." Din sighed as she snapped her fingers and turned into a beautiful version of certain farm girl from Hyrule proper. Clare raised an eyebrow at Din then looked over at Nayru. The goddess of Wisdom was flipping through a book, her hair back in a tight bread and a pair of thin glasses perched on her nose, a navy skirt and shirt in place of her usual gown. The ninja shook her head and looked over at her mother. It was like looking into a mirror, the goddess of courage was drop dead gorgeous as a human. Long blonde hair hung to her hips and her sapphire blue eyes were fixed on her lap. Also Farore had move curves on her. The younger ninja shook her head and went to roll her shoulder but pain raced down her arm.

"Don't you move that shoulder until I get something on it..." Luke ordered as he led her away to the bathroom.

"Yes sir..." She said while saluting him with her good arm. Luke rolled his wine red eyes and gently shoved her into the bathroom.

"Don't push..." She said and walked over to the tub to sit on the edge. Luke shook his head and fished around the cupboards for the first aid kit. She sighed and propped her leg on her knee. Luke pulled out the first aid kit and made a 'turn around' motion as he sat next to her. She turned around. Luke untied the now blood stained bandages and dropped them to the floor as he uncorked a silver-green bottle. The ninja didn't wince or anything just sat still. That was until Luke's fingertips rubbed a cold salves into the bruising wounds. She winced and whined gently.

"Shh...I'm sorry luv." Luke said quietly as he continued to gently work the salve into the deep bite marks.

"You haven't called me that in a while..." Clare said after another whine.

"I was trying to take your mind off the pain..." Luke replied as he finished with the salve and began to wrap the wound again this time properly.

"Anni's going to throw a fit..." The ninja said.

"Anni's not even conscious..." Luke muttered as he tied the ends of the bandages off.

"She was when I left..." Clare said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Clare, do you remember what happens to Anni when there's a large amount of magic in the air?" Luke asked as he patted her good shoulder telling her he was done.

"I thought that was my magic not all magic..." She said as she stood.

"All magic, so you put three goddesses and a sage barrier up and we have an unconscious niece..." Luke said as he put the first aid kit away.

"Then let's go get supper ready and try to get Anni awake..." The ninja said.

"Believe it or not but dinner's half finished already." Luke replied as he looped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her good shoulder. Clare leaned against him and turned her head to put her cheek against his chest.

"You take Anni, I'll handle the fussing baby in your mom's arms..." Luke whispered.

"Alright." She said and pulled away from him to go to the door. Luke followed her out and went over to Farore, "Here let me take her..." He said gently taking the fussing Sophie from the goddess. Sophie calmed instantly and fisted her tiny hands in the front of Luke's shirt. The ninja sat on the couch by Anni, "Anni..." She whispered. The smaller girl's brows knitted together and she groaned as she brought her hands to her head, "Did anyone get the name of that cart...?" Clare giggled, "Yeah I think it was called 'time to get up'." She said.

"Really I didn't think that one came though until tomorrow..." Anni said as she sat up and blinked repeatedly to clear her vision.

"It came early..." The ninja said.

"Okay, hey Din you look like my grandma fifty generation back on my dad's side..." Anni said as she looked at the red head. The goddess huffed and leaned against her chair.

"And you..." Anni said pointing to Nayru, "Look like the school teacher Miss Crabtree..."

"HA! Miss Crabtree...That's funny..." Clare said while laughing.

"And you look like a blonde version of my mom." Anni added pointing to the goddess beside her.

"She looks like me but taller and more pretty..." The ninja said standing up.

"You're very pretty Clare." Anni snapped, "And don't you ever tell yourself otherwise."

"Oh I know I'm pretty, but she's prettier...I may be self conscious but I'm not like jealous of her." Clare said as she scratched her neck. Anni shook her head and reached for her daughter who was quickly handed to her. Clare shook her head and looked over to the kitchen where Link was still hiding. The young father was still quite pale.

"Hey...You alright?" She asked him. Link pointed at the three goddesses, shook his head and disappeared.

"Eh, better get used to them...I think they'll be stopping by quite a few times..." She said and walked over to Luke. Anni shook her head and stood up grabbing Sophie's blanket and taking the chair in the corner. Luke wrapped his arms around the ninja and held her close. She leaned against him wary of her shoulder and snuggled his chest. Luke nuzzled the junction of her neck and shoulder in a protective manner as he rolled his shoulder. She pressed her nose into the hollow of his neck and nudged his chin with her nose. Luke placed a kiss to her forehead and winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him, his guardian mark connecting them somehow.

"It hasn't stopped burning since he grabbed you..." He replied.

"Let's calm it down..." She said and rubbed his chest with her good hand. Luke nodded and let her lead him away. She lead him up to their room and sat him on the bed. He could barely even move his arms enough to loosen the ties of his shirt. She untied his shirt and moved to sit behind him.

"This bites..." Luke grumbled as he managed to get his shirt off, the fabric rubbing against the mark made it burn horribly. Clare rubbed her hands over the mark slowly. It was literally burning as her symbol shifted in and out of view. She laid her cheek against it while humming her song. Slowly but surely the fire in the ink disappeared and Luke sighed in relief.

"Better?" She asked while keeping her cheek on his back.

"Mmhmm..." He replied as he laid on his side.

"That's good..."She said shifting so she could also lie on her side, the one not injured.

"For a minute, when he bit you, if felt like someone had tried to rip my back in half..." Luke confessed quietly rolling to face her.

"I'll be more careful when I'm fighting something..." She said and smiled up to him. Luke didn't say anything just pulled her close ever mindful of her shoulder. She snuggled into his chest and kissed it. Luke rumbled lowly in his chest as he buried his nose in her shoulder. Clare nudged his chin with her nose and kissed his jaw sweetly. Luke locked his arms around her tiny frame and littered her good shoulder with feather light kisses. Clare kissed his cheek and nuzzled his temple. He stopped his kisses and just cuddled the ninja as close as he could, it was like someone had flipped a switched in the red eyed male. The ninja didn't say or do anything just snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Am I being too clingy?" Luke asked innocently

"No, Link is clingy..." Clare said looking up at him.

"Okay..." He replied and curled into her. She snuggled the top of his head in affection. If it was possible, Luke curled even closer. She purred and continued to nuzzle his head. Luke's lock on her loosened a little and the tension in his chest relaxed. She purred again, "Are you sleep?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Okay..." She said and nuzzled his head. Luke rumbled quietly and gently tightened his hold. She purred again.

"DINNER!" Anni's voice rang through the Inn.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" Clare asked nuzzling his head again.

"I'm not actually hungry..." He whispered. Luke Vaan Linebeck wasn't hungry, that was like saying Levious was an island.

"Are you alright...?" She asked making him move his head so she could see his face. Luke looked at her with rose red eyes, "Yes."

"Are you sure...?" She asked again nuzzling his cheek.

"Yes." He replied and returned to his cuddling. Clare hummed and nuzzled the top of his head again. Luke never acted like this, something was eating at him, that was the only explanation for his passiveness.

"Okay, what's really wrong Luke..." Clare asked nudging his head up again.

"Nothing..." He whispered hiding his face from her.

"Luke...tell me..." She whispered back.

"He got me so easily...what kind of guardian am I that some low life demon can do that..." Luke whispered still hiding against her skin.

"You're a fine guardian, you just need some training that I'll help you with..Maybe Sheik would help too..." Clare whispered.

"But...what if you hadn't noticed..." He whispered. The ninja remained silent. Luke groaned and pulled away, rolling so he was facing away from the ninja. Clare felt hurt but decided to keep it to herself and she sat up. Her hurt disappeared as soon as she caught the words Luke was muttering to himself, "I'm useless, I can't even protect my family..." She laid back down and hugged him from behind. Luke tensed then relaxed with a sigh. She put her face against his shoulder blade and nuzzled it gently. Luke was still muttering nasty things about himself under his breath.

"You're not useless..." Clare whispered against his back.

"Yes I am..." Luke whispered pathetically.

"You're not..." She whispered and rested her forehead against his left shoulder blade, "you're not..."

"If I wasn't you wouldn't have gotten hurt..." Luke muttered cursing himself for his own stupidity.

"If you're useless then so am I..." She whispered quietly, almost un hear able. Any misery Luke felt for himself disappeared in an instant as he whirled around to face Clare, "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again. This family would fall apart without you."

"Then don't let me hear you tell yourself that either...I'm not the only glue in this family..." Clare said as she looked up at him. Luke frowned but nodded. She buried her face in his chest after. Luke wrapped his arms back around her and rested his cheek on top of her head. She nuzzled his chest with her nose before tightening her hold on him. Luke sighed and fished though his pockets before pulling out a familiar silver bottle. Clare didn't look up just kept her hold on him strong and her face planted in his chest. Luke unwrapped Clare's shoulder with one hand the poured a single drop on her shoulder. The skin, muscle and tissue knitted back together and the ninja didn't so much as flinch or move. The moment her shoulder was healed she was on her back. Clare blinked up at him. He didn't say anything just attacked her neck. She moaned lightly. Luke nipped at her pulse point with an odd softness. She purred gently, letting him do what he wanted, as long as he stayed within boundaries. He stopped nipping and nuzzled the same spot before trailing kisses to the hollow of her neck. Clare purred again then moaned softly. Luke nipped the hollow of her neck once as he ran his hand up her side. She moaned again a tad bit louder. He nipped to her breast bone as his hand trailed back to her hip. Clare moaned again a little louder. He didn't nip as low as he usually would and skipped down to her ribs. Clare moaned softly. Luke nipped each rib he had access to then nipped at the edge of her naval. The ninja moaned and shivered slightly. He nipped down to the waistband of her shorts then rested his head on her stomach. Clare was breathing heavily but not as heavy as she usually does and let him keep his head on her stomach. Luke looped his arms around her waist and stayed that way. She rested her hand on top of his head and calmly stroked his hair. Luke nuzzled her stomach and rumbled quietly. She purred and kept stroking his hair. For the first time in twenty minutes Luke spoke up, "I wish we had kids..."

"...I do too..." The ninja whispered softly, her hand halting momentarily before she continued. Luke buried his face in her stomach and was silent again. The ninja stared up at the roof in thought. Anni could be heard coming up the stairs humming her Uncle's lullaby, most likely on her way to put Sophie to bed. The ninja yawned lightly and slowly closed her eyes.

"You'd make a great mom..." Luke said more or less to himself.

"And you would make a great dad..." The ninja said half asleep.

"Maybe..." His tone said he didn't believe that.

"No...you would..." She said her tone saying that she believed it. Luke made a noise, acknowledging her words as he nuzzled her stomach again. The ninja stretched her arms forward then put her one hand back on his head and shifted her legs around. Luke tightened his grip thinking she was going somewhere. She relaxed after waking up legs and stroked his head gently. His tight hold loosened and he relaxed.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get some sleep..." The ninja said as she yawned again. Luke made a noise and shifted closer to her.

"Good night Luke...see you in the morning..." She said and closed her eyes again gently. Her only response was him tangling their legs together and his warm breath ghosting across her skin. Clare's breathing evened and softened out and she was asleep.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare was once again awake by the sunshine pouring in the window they'd failed to pull the curtains on. She groaned and attempted to roll over but failed horribly so she flung one arm over her eyes. Luke groaned and locked his arms around her while nuzzling her stomach. With the sun successfully blocked from the ninja's eyes and the reassurance that Luke was still attached to her stomach the ninja almost fell back to sleep. A very upset cry broke the beautiful silence, it was quickly pacified, "Shh, it's okay...oh you're up early it's only four honey..." Anni cooed quietly as Clare could hear her pacing the floor in her room.

"Great now I'm really awake..." The ninja grumbled and rubbed her eyes. Luke groaned and curled as close as he could get. The ninja put one hand on his head and stroked his platinum blonde hair. The Sheikhan male settled instantly and his hold loosened a little. Clare purred and closed her eyes again, not asleep just resting her eyes. Luke shifted unintentionally brushing the top of his head against Clare's twins. Clare blushed a thousand shades of red. Luke rumbled quietly and settled again. After a minute the ninja relaxed and sighed in relief. Luke whined at the lack of attention even though he was sound asleep. Clare shook her head and put her hand back on his head, her fingertips lightly brushing against his ear. She actually felt him relax completely, he was about a limp as you can get and still have bones. Clare shook her head again and stroked his hair gently, her fingers would every now and then brush against his ear or temple. He subconsciously leaned towards her hand. The ninja was remembering the dance she had to dance to for the Twilight princess's crowning. Luke's fingers twitched a few times then settled before doing it again. The twitched brought the ninja out of her memories and back to reality. Luke appeared calm but his hand continued to twitch in pairs before it would stop for a minute then do it again.

"Luke..." Clare called softly. He didn't respond only nuzzled himself further into her stomach as his hand continued to twitch. She sighed softly and with her other hand grabbed his twitching hand. His twitching stopped and he was calm. She sighed again and closed her eyes to attempt to go back asleep. The Inn was quiet except Luke's soft even breathing and Anni's patterned steps in the next room as well as her humming Luke's lullaby. The silence quickly put the ninja back to sleep. It was Link asking Anni where his boots were that awoke the ninja three hours later.

"Can't he be a bit more quieter..." Clare asked the room as she grabbed Luke's usual pillow and tossed it over her face. Luke groaned and nuzzled her stomach, the tip of his nose brushing her naval. She shivered on demand but kept the pillow over her face.

"Five more minutes..." Luke groaned as Clare realized just how much of him was wrapped around her. The ninja picked the pillow off her face and saw that only her top half was free to move, if any at all since he had her legs trapped in his own and his arms around her waist. The older blonde had tangled most of her in his arms over the night and getting loose may prove to be a challenge.

"Ugh...no wonder I couldn't roll over earlier..." Clare groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Luke muttered something inaudible and pulled the ninja as close as he could without hurting her. She sighed and shook her hold, "I'm like a living teddy bear..."

"...Mine..." Was the only thing Clare managed to catch and it was accompanied by Luke once again nuzzling her stomach.

"Luke...time to get up..." Clare said stroking his hair gently. Luke grumbled and hid his face in her stomach.

"Come on Luke..." The ninja said still stroking his hair.

"I don't want to..." He whined.

"Why not?" She asked scratching behind his ear.

"Cause I'm comfy..." He replied, Luke in the morning was an affectionate Luke. The ninja shook her head and went to go scratch behind her own ear. The older blonde untangled their legs and shifted so he could rest his head on her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around him when he relocated himself. Luke nuzzled her jaw affectionately, the odd light kiss finding a home against her skin. She purred in response and nuzzled his cheek. There was a soft rumble of approval from the guardian as he nudged her chin with his nose. She placed a feather light kiss to his forehead. There was a sharp knock at the door, "If you two don't get up within the next five minutes Farore says she'll come get you..." Anni said from the other side of the door.

"I guess that's our cue to get up least 'mother dearest' walks in on us..." Clare said as she kissed his forehead once more. Luke muttered something along the lines of 'she's not my mom so let her come...'

"But she's my mom..." Clare whispered nudging his head up with her nose. The problem with the affectionate side of Luke is, it never wants to leave. So they cuddled for a while longer until the goddess of courage faded into the room, startling Clare...more like scaring her. Luke looked at Farore then grabbed the blankets and hauled them over his head muttering, 'leave us alone...'

"No, you two need to get up." Farore said pulling the covers away from them. Luke growled at the taller blonde and locked his arms around the ninja possessively. Farore stood over the two leering at them both to get out of bed while Clare hid her red face in Luke's chest. There's one thing about Luke that people seem to forget, he's as stubborn as hell.

"Come on you two up!" The goddess said motioning them with her hands to get up. Luke growled again and made no motion to move. The goddess glared at him then huffed before storming out of the room to get her sisters to help. Clare snuggled into his chest as soon as she left. Luke grabbed the blankets and once again hauled them over his head. She snuggled into his chest again and yawned cutely. Luke wrapped the blankets in a manner that removing them from the outside would prove difficult. Clare yawned again before falling back asleep. Luke retained his firm hold on her. She snuggled into his chest, her light breathing ghosting across his shoulder and neck. Luke rumbled quietly as he heard Anni coming up the stairs. The smaller girl came in and tapped Luke on the shoulder, "If you're not getting up can I at least leave Sophie with you while I go into town?" To answer her question, Luke un ravelled part of the cocoon of blanket and held out his hands. Anni placed her daughter in her uncle's hands and left shutting the door on her way out. Luke settled the sleeping eight month year old between him and Clare before recovering them. Clare instantly wrapped her arms around Sophie gently and turned her head to the side slightly. Luke cuddled both females gently as he readjusted it so Sophie was in Clare's arms and Clare was tucked against him. Clare purred gently before going silent again.

"Defiantly would make a good mom..." Luke mused tucking both of their bangs behind their ears. The ninja made a noise as his fingers brushed her temple gently. This caused Luke to shift her close enough to once again rest his head on her collar bone. He put his head in the right spot to feel her heart beat on his chin. That plus Sophie's and Clare's even breathing soon had him asleep too. An hour or two later someone was tapping his shoulder again. More or less it was someone reaching for his hair and missing, Sophie was awake and looking for attention. The ninja made a noise and shifted waking Luke up. Luke cracked open one eye to look at his niece's big green eyes.

"Hey sweetie..." Luke whispered giving the infant one of his fingers. Sophie chewed on it and blinked at her great uncle.

"You're far too cute for your own good..." Luke told his tiny niece. Sophie blinked again then the door creaked open. This woke Clare, as Sophie grabbed the older woman's nose and giggled.

"Eh? Oh nose my nose..." Clare said finally realizing she had a small child in her arms who just stole her nose. Sophie giggled and released Clare's nose before looking up at her with the same green eyes as her 'brother'.

"Good morning Sophie..." Clare said as she yawned. Now someone was really tapping on Luke's shoulder. Luke peeled the blanket off his head and looked at the person doing the tapping. There was Anni, "Oh so she's awake." She said looking at Sophie. Sophie, upon seeing her mother, reached for Anni, saying the first thing Clare had ever heard her say, "Mama..." The ninja smiled as Anni picked the infant up. Anni cradled Sophie against her chest, "I saved you two some breakfast if you want it, I had to save Link some as well, he just got home..." Anni said as she left the room. Clare glanced up at Luke, "Should we go eat...because it sounds like you're hungry..." She giggled as his stomach growled.

"Alright..." Luke mumbled as he sat up. The ninja sat up also and stretched before rolling her shoulders. Thing were quiet for about ten seconds when, "GRANDMA GRANDPA!" And the both of them were tackled by six little balls of yellow and black fur. Clare laughed as they both flopped back onto the bed, "Hello guys...Grandma and Grandpa need to get up and get some breakfast..." The ninja said scooping up the three that tackled her.

"I'm not even married yet and I have grandkids..." Luke muttered and sat up with three of the young dogs around his neck.

"Well when you propose..." Clare left of as she scooted over to the edge of the bed and slipped on her sandals. Luke tapped his chin and smirked as he stood up and grabbed a familiar white shirt and blue vest. Clare looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and let the three kits she had climb up onto her shoulders as she stood.

"What?" Luke asked, his smirk had turned into a soft smile as he pulled on his white shirt.

"What are you planning...?" The ninja asked her captain and boyfriend.

"Nothing Angel..." He answered buttoning his shirt.

"Right...." She said her tone telling him she didn't believe him as she went over to the door. Luke smiled as he put on his vest and buttoned it. The ninja went into the hall after shaking her head and headed down stairs. One of the only two female kits nuzzled Clare's jaw affectionately.

"Alright so who do I've got on my shoulders?" Clare asked as she nuzzled the three kits with her cheek.

"I'm Clare." The smallest one replied.

"Mira." The other female on her right said.

"And that's our baby brother Lucas..." Little Clare replied motioning to the tiny dog on Clare's left.

"I'm going to get ribbons for you three...." Clare said pulling out her stash of ribbons as she got to the bottom step.

"What about our older brother?" Mira asked.

"They'll get ribbons too...now what colour do you want Mira?" Clare asked.

"Pink, do you have pink?" The young kit asked. Little Clare rolled her eyes and faux gagged.

"I have pink...." The ninja replied pulling the pink ribbon out form the bundle and sat at the table, putting the ribbon on it, "Lucas?" Clare asked.

"Blue please..." The young male replied quietly. Little Clare giggled, "He's so shy..."

"I have blue..." Clare said putting the blue ribbon beside the pink, "Clare? Wait let me guess red right?" Little Clare nodded happily. The ninja smiled and pulled the red out and grabbed Little Clare, "Where do you want it?" She asked.

"Mom will want them around our necks." Mira added.

"Alright..." Clare said then tied the ribbon around Little Clare's neck, then motioned for Mira to jump into her hand. Mira, probably the oldest, jumped into Clare's hand. The ninja picked up the pink ribbon and tied it around the older kit's neck then set her beside Little Clare before holding her palm out for Lucas. The youngest of the litter was hesitant but jumped all the same a little clumsier though, his back paws missed Clare's hand. Clare quickly saved the kit from falling and put him on the table, "Where would you like yours?" She asked.

"Can you tie it like Grandpa's?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Of course I can..." The ninja replied and tied it like Luke's kerchief around the kit's neck.

"Thank you..." Lucas whispered, Little Clare had been right, he was very shy.

"Alright let's go see if grandpa and the three other fuzz balls are ready..." The ninja said picking the three back up and putting them on her shoulders again. As if to answer her question Luke came down with the three oldest males sitting proudly on his shoulders.

"Well don't you four look proud..." Clare said looking over at them.

"They refuse to leave me alone..." Luke said motioning to the three young dogs.

"Well then I guess I could put these ribbons away...I was going to give them one like I did with these three but if they won't leave you alone..." Clare said slowly gathering up the ribbons up.

"Grandma!" The three older boys cried and leapt from Luke to her. The ninja giggled and stopped her gathering, "Alright alright, what colours do you three want?" She asked. There was a chorus of black, silver and gold from the three older boys.

"Okay, who wants the black?" The ninja asked pulling the three requested colours out from her pile.

"Me." The largest of the litter and probably the oldest boy.

"Alright...Name please so I can remember it." Clare said tying the ribbon.

"Orion..." The oldest one replied.

"And there you go Orion." Clare said finishing tying the ribbon then picked up the gold, "Gold?" She asked. The next boy jumped forward, "Emil."

"Okay..." The ninja said tying the ribbon around his neck then picked up silver, "And silver?"

"Right here Grandma..." The only one left said, his eyes were the very colour of his ribbon, silver.

"And you are?" Clare asked tying the ribbon, Lucas shifted his tail and brushed the underside of Clare's jaw.

"You already know it Grandma...it's silver." The middle boy answered.

"Ah." She said and finished tying the ribbon, "There you've all got your own ribbons." They all nodded and darted away to find their mom for breakfast, all except Lucas.

"You're not going to find food?" Clare asked the one still on her shoulder.

"I'm the baby of the litter, mom feeds me early so I don't get hurt..." Lucas confessed.

"That's good...but now let's go find me some food and your grandpa...And don't tell your brothers but I gave them all bow ties..." She said as she stood. Lucas laughed lightly and nuzzled Clare's neck, being the baby, he got cold quickly and easily. She smiled and walked into the kitchen grabbing two plates of food, one for her and one for Luke since Link was pigging out on his own. Luke had taken his usual place at the table. Clare sat next to him and placed his plate in front of him then moved Lucas to the space next to her. The tiny kit shivered but Anni came by and scooped him up, placing him in her pocket. Luke had already finished his breakfast and Clare then finished. There was a snap of magic and Link disappeared. Clare looked over the table before there was another snap next to her.

"Oh no." Was the last thing Anni said before there was another snap and Clare was turned into a kitten. To say she was un impressed as a massive understatement. The black and white kitten with red for paws and blue hind paws and a bell collar looked over at the chair next to her and saw a brown scruffy kitten with a red kerchief. Anni had handed Sophie off to Farore and scooped a twelve month old blonde baby boy off of Link's seat.

"At least we got the better end of this stick..." Clare said but to others it sounded like meows. Luke stood up on four paws and promptly fell of his chair.

"Yeah sure..." He grumbled from the floor. Clare stood stretched and jumped down landing beside him, "Just takes some work to get it right..." She said while nudging him to stand. Luke rolled to his feet and stood unsteadily. Clare sidled up to him and was his wall to lean on.

"How'd you figure this out so quick?" He asked as he watched Link snuggle up to Anni.

"I've been turned into a cat a few times...the most enjoyable time would have been the first time I got turned into a cat here...Now come on let's make our way over to the couch..." Clare said as she took a step forward. Luke had always been a quick learner and as such he was soon walking on his own. When they got to the couch, Clare jumped up onto it, using her claws to get enough grip to climb up. Luke jumped cleaning onto the couch and was quickly grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Din, "Well you're one ugly looking cat..." The smaller of the two kittens jumped onto Din's shoulder and munched on her ear causing her to drop Luke. Luke landed on his feet and hissed at the Goddess of Power. Clare jumped off her shoulder as Din took a swat at her and landed on the couch cushions then curled up in the corner by the arm. Luke was quick to curl around her much the way Jessie was currently wrapped around Johnny. Clare let her ear twitch, "Sounds like Lucas and Clare are looking for us..." She said to Luke. Luke purred and waited for the two kits to find them.

"Mom! We can't find Grandma and Grandpa!" Little Clare called as she bounced around the corner, Lucas looked up on the couch before tilting his head to the side.

"Clare I found them..." Lucas said quietly as he tried to jump onto the couch, but his size made it so he wasn't strong enough to jump that high. Nayru scooped the kit up and put him on the couch as Little Clare jumped up. Lucas was cold from wandering the house and as such curled up against Clare. Little Clare curled around her little brother and the black and white kitten started purring. Lucas yawned as he snuggled into Clare's stomach. If anyone looked into the corner they would see brown, white, black, and yellow fur and four sets of twitching ears. Anni glanced at the small family curled in the corner and then went to put Link down for a nap. The kittens of the four fur balls purred and Clare took a cat nap. An hour later Clare was awoken when Lucas shivered, Little Clare had left at some point leaving the kit's one side open to the cool air of the Inn.

"Hey...Luke...Move over here...Lucas is cold." Clare said looking back over at him. Luke shifted around so both of them were wrapped around the runt of their daughter's litter. Lucas stopped shivering and Clare looked up and around. Luke shifted so his head rested across her middle and Lucas's bottom half was hidden. Clare purred and nuzzled the side of his furry face with her small nose. Luke purred and Lucas shifted closer to Clare. The smaller kitten continued to nuzzle Luke's face then laid her head on her paws. Anni came down with Link and traded infants with the blond haired goddess on the couch. Clare's ear twitched with the sounds and she cracked on eye open to watch them.

"I haven't seen him this tiny in ages..." Farore mused as she cradled the drowsy Link. Clare watched them for another minute then raised her head to nuzzle Luke's. Luke opened his wine red eyes and glanced at her before nuzzling her temple. She purred and licked his cheek. Lucas shifted again and nuzzled the soft fur on Clare's stomach. Johnny jumped up a few minutes later, "Oh there he is..." The older Keaton said.

"He's been here for a while..." Luke yawned.

"Well I'll just take him..." Johnny said grabbing the scruff of Lucas's neck in her front teeth and slowly picked him up. The tiny kit groaned at the loose of his heat source. Johnny jumped down and curled around the kit in the basket. Clare who had fallen asleep, cuddled closer to her own heat source.

"Mmm, mom I was comfy..." Lucas groaned.

"You're just like your grandpa..." Johnny muttered then started to groom the youngest of her litter.

"Eh...? What happened?" Clare said waking up.

"Johnny took Lucas..." Luke replied.

"Oh..." She said stretching, her claws came out then went back in as she stood up. Luke flopped onto the couch cushion because of her sudden movement. The kitten vision of Clare started to bat at him, "Play with me!" She demanded. Luke rolled his eyes and laid there.

"Play with me! Play with me! Play with-whoa!" Clare said as she kept batting at him then falling off the edge of the couch. Anni quickly picked Clare up, stroked her head and placed her back on the couch. The ninja kitten looked around for something else to do and saw the coffee table, "Hmm..."

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked as Lucas finally gave up trying to escape his mother. The other kitten didn't answer him just took a running jump at the coffee table, and missed completely.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked looking over the edge of the couch.

"Yeah..." Clare answered climbing up the couch again and was going to try again.

"Be careful please..." Luke asked.

"Okay." She said and jumped off the couch, slid on the coffee table and fell off the edge.

"How 'bout know?" Luke asked as Johnny released Lucas who came back and snuggled with his grandfather.

"One more try..." She said and climbed back up on the couch then jumped onto the coffee table, "YES!" She shouted and went to throw her paws up and fell off the edge, landing on her back with her for paws over her furry chest.

"Alright come here you." Luke said.

"He he nope." The ninja kitten said climbing back onto her four paws.

"Grandma, you're going to hurt yourself..." Lucas chided.

"I'm going to jump again..." She said climbing back onto the couch.

"No you're not..." Luke said as he pulled her over to them by her ribbon.

"But I'm bored..." The black and white kitten whined and sat on her butt, wrapping her tail around herself.

"You've got too much energy..." Luke replied as he pulled her down so she was lying next to them. She stuck her tongue out at him then put her head on her paws. Lucas instantly cuddled into her stomach. Clare sighed and let her tail swing side from side until she fell asleep, Sheik walked by and saw the sleeping kitten and snickered evilly before disappearing. Lucas nuzzled his head under her chin and soon fell asleep himself, leaving Luke to keep an eye on them. Sheik came back with a bucket full of water.

"Don't even think about it." Anni stated flatly, emphasis on every word. Sheik looked over at Anni then put the bucket down.

"And as punishment you get to mop the floors mister, now march." Anni ordered. Sheik sighed and went to go mop the floors. After a while, Clare woke and let her tail twitch as did her ears, her massive amount of energy was back and she needed to burn it. Lucas nuzzled her neck and muttered something incoherent.

"I'll wait until he's awake..." She said and let her tail swing back and forth. Luke bumped his nose against her affectionately. She nuzzled his cheek then licked it.

"Mom, can you pass me Lucas, I need to feed him soon..." Johnny said from the floor.

"Okay." Clare said and shifted enough to get the kit. Lucas groaned and curled closer to Clare. The ninja kitten shifted again and grabbed the scruff of his neck in her teeth before lowering him to Johnny. Johnny gently took her youngest and carried him away to her basket. Clare moved back over to Luke and wedged her head under his chin.

"Thought you were going to work off all that pent up energy?" Luke asked as he placed one paw over her.

"I'll go chase someone's shoe laces later..." She said nuzzling his furred chest with her tiny nose. Luke purred and nuzzled the top of her head.

"Did you know that when cat's bite gently it's a love nip..." Clare purred.

"Yes..." Luke replied still nuzzling her head. She purred and nipped at his chin gently. Luke twined his tail with hers and returned the nip. She nipped again then nuzzled his cheek.

"Geeze, even when their cats they can't keep their paws off each other." Din groaned. Clare ignored the goddess and kept nuzzling Luke's face. Luke purred contently. There was a snapping sound and Clare turned her head quickly to see what made it to see Link back to normal sitting in Farore's lap. Link laughed sheepishly and hopped out of her lap muttering apologies.

"Don't worry about it...you are the carrier of my Triforce..." The goddess said smiling sweetly. The young father smiled and then ran away. The kitten rolled her eyes then went back to snuggling the bigger one next to her. Luke purred contently and nuzzled her neck. She purred in response and put her paw over his gently then nuzzled his nose. Anni giggled as she walked by Johnny trailing her heels, the young mother placed Lucas between them and headed outside to do the laundry. Clare shook her head and made room for the smaller creature.

"Sorry Grandma..." Lucas muttered as he curled around himself.

"Oh don't worry about it...We can't do much anything anyways..." The ninja kitten said and nuzzled the youngest kit. Lucas uncurled himself and buried himself in Clare's stomach. Clare purred and rested her head on her paws.

"Having siblings sucks...they're always picking on me..." Lucas muttered.

"Stick with us and they won't be picking on you anymore..." Clare said and raised her head.

"It would be nice if mom would catch them for once..." The youngest kit whimpered.

"Oh she'll catch them...or I will." The ninja kitten purred and nuzzled his head gently. Lucas sighed and snuggled up to his grandmother while Luke watched for the other kits.

"What about Clare? Does she pick on you?" Clare asked.

"Yes..." Lucas replied, "They all do..."

"I'll have a talk with her then..." Clare said and licked her paw before rubbing that paw over her ear.

"No don't that would just make it worse..." Lucas moaned.

"Hmm..." She replied and licked her other paw. Lucas sighed and nuzzled Clare's stomach. Clare's ear twitched as the other five kits were calling them. She put her head on her paws and rolled her shoulders.

"Remind me again why we're even looking for that runt, he's probably sucking up to grandma again..." Orion complained.

"Because mom told us to..." Emil replied boredly. Clare sighed and closed her eyes appearing asleep. The two oldest boys walked around the side of the couch, "He's such a suck up, if dad could see him he'd die of embarrassment." Orion laughed. Clare got an idea and whispered it in Lucas's ear, "Lets scare them..." Lucas nodded.

"He's pathetic, no wonder mom doesn't let him outside." Emil added. Clare stood and as did Lucas and they jumped off the couch and walked behind the two older boys silently.

"The only reason mom didn't give him up is because Anni asked her not to..." Orion said, Lucas flinched and paused mid-step.

"And I am disappointed in you two..." Clare said from behind them then picked up Lucas and jumped back on the couch. Both boys fell over themselves and face planted into the hardwood floor. Lucas buried himself in Clare's fun, his tiny frame shaking violently.

"Shh...It's alright..." Clare said and gently nuzzled the youngest kit. Luke growled gently and nuzzled the kit as well.

"But everything they said is true..." Lucas whimpered.

"Shh..." She said and nuzzled his head gently as Luke paced the couch. Lucas sniffed and whimpered hiding in Clare's fur.

"When you leave, do you want to come with us?" Clare asked nuzzling the youngest kit.

"If mom will let me..." The young kit replied.

"Or I could just take you..." She whispered and continued to nuzzle him. Lucas didn't replied just curled closer to Clare. Johnny came in looking for her little boy, "Lucas, where are you sweetie?" The two older kits were still on the floor below the couch and Clare was nuzzling the youngest.

"Orion, Emil what are you doing on the floor, I asked you to find your brother." Johnny scolded.

"Grandma over heard us talking about Lucas and scared us...She said she was disappointed in us..." Emil said right away.

"You idiot, you're not supposed to tell her that!" Orion snapped smacking his brother on the head.

"What's worse having our own grandma disappointed at us or mom's wrath?" Emil snapped back.

"I'm not sure you idiot..." Orion growled.

"Might as well get over with the punishment..." Emil said hanging his head. Johnny looked between her two oldest then smacked both of them hard across the cheek.

"Go find your father, he can deal with you." Johnny growled. They hung their heads and went to go find Jessie. Johnny shook her head, "Lucas, are you up there sweetie?" Clare sighed as Luke looked over the edge, "Yeah he's up here..." He said. Johnny jumped onto the couch behind her mother, "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Who is teaching your kids manners?" Clare asked and looked over her shoulder at Johnny.

"Their father, surprisingly enough, but those two have been trouble since the day they were born..." Johnny replied.

"I'm going to talk with Clare, tell her a story..." The ninja kitten said standing after shifting Lucas to snuggle with his grandfather. Johnny nodded and lay next to her father and her youngest.

"Clare come here..." the older Clare called when she was out of hearing distance of the couch. The youngest girl dropped off the roof of the porch down in front of her grandmother.

"Come walk with me..." Clare said as she padded up the stairs. Little Clare followed the older female.

"I've got a job for you Clare...I want you to protect your brother Lucas." Clare said as she walked down the hall.

"Huh, why Lucas is completely capable of protecting himself..." Little Clare said as she followed her grandmother.

"And why do you think that?" Clare asked over her shoulder.

"Just cause he's the baby doesn't mean he's helpless..." Little Clare replied.

"No, but he has no self-confidence. He needs that to get through with life and teasing just takes that away. I want you to give him self-confidence so he can become a better male...And help him whenever you can...He's just like your grandfather when I first met him." Clare said as she turned to face Little Clare. Little Clare had sat on her hind paws and was currently looking at her grandmother in a very confused manner.

"You don't think your grand dad was always that brave and honourable do you? No, when I first met him he was the biggest pansy ever...Just like Lucas, and it took me and Link a long time to get him to even stand up to his fears, let alone fight them off. " Clare explained. The younger female cocked her head to the side then nodded even she was probably still too young to understand.

"So I want you to be his friend like I was to your grand dad so he could be strong and be a friend to you." Clare said as she let her tail wrap around her feet.

"Okay, I guess..." Little Clare replied.

"Just be glad you do have a little brother to look after...I never did so take this chance to make a good impression on him...And who knows you could be his kit's favourite aunt." Clare said as she gave the best smile a cat could give.

"Okay, can I go play now?" little Clare asked proving she was still just a kid.

"Yeah...and if you run by your grand dad tell him I'm going for a nap..." Clare said and stood back up.

"Okay!" And with that the youngest girl took off like a shot. The older Clare shook her head and walked into the bed room she shared with Luke and jumped onto the bed. Ten minutes later Luke came up packing their grandson. Luke hopped up and settled Lucas between them. Clare was already asleep. An hour later she woke up because of a snap. Luke was lying on his stomach next to her still sound asleep.

"Must resist temptation to swat at hair..." Clare said but to normal ears it sounded like light meows. Lucas nuzzled her stomach at the sound of her voice. She finally gave in to the temptation and gave his hair a bat with her paw. Luke grumbled something incoherent as he rolled on his back. Clare sneezed then wrapped her tail around Lucas as she pinned Luke's hair down when it got close. Luke reached over and patted the bed looking for his Kitten. His hand came near her twice before it hovered over her. Luke gently placed his hand over Clare and Lucas Luke's hand ruffled Clare's fur the wrong way and it felt weird so she gently nipped his finger that had flatted her ears. Luke snatched his hand back.

"Ow..." He said groggily as he opened his eyes. Clare huffed and attempted to flatten her ruffled fur. Luke gently scooped up Clare and Lucas and placed both of them on his stomach before stroking Clare's fur.

"Well this is not bad..." Clare purred and leaned towards his hand while kneading his stomach. Lucas whimpered at his loss of warmth again. Clare walked over to him and wrapped herself around him as Luke scratched her under her chin. Lucas snuggled into her fur and settled back down. Clare purred and nuzzled Luke's hand with her nose. Luke was soon asleep again as his hand rested lightly on Clare's tiny back. She purred and fell asleep herself. An hour later there was another snap as Clare returned to her human form. The ninja snuggled Luke's chest and wrapped one arm around Lucas. Lucas shifted until he was lying on his back. Clare groaned and snuggled deeper into Luke's chest. Luke looped his arm around her waist and nuzzled the top of her head. She smiled lightly and snuggled into his chest more.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

Clare shifted the sun hitting her eyes again. She groaned, scooped Lucas up and went to the window. The sun was shining brightly and everything was taking on an orange, yellow or red tint.

"Last day of summer..." She said and looked down at Lucas, "Go cuddle with your grandpa for a minute...I'm going to change." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"Okay..." Lucas whispered groggily. She smiled and set him on Luke's chest and disappeared into the bathroom. One could already hear Anni making breakfast downstairs as she talked to her little girl and the three goddesses. Clare came out with red hot pants on and her regular red bikini top. She quickly scribbled a note to Luke and went down the stairs. Farore stopped talking and looked at her 'daughter', "What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Uhh...Hot Pants?" Clare said. Din looked Clare up and down then gave her a thumbs up, "Good body." She said. Anni giggled at the look on Farore's face and went back to breakfast.

"I'm going to go out and catch what sun I can." Clare said as she walked out with Lucas in her arms and went to the ship.

"That girl and she wonders why men are always staring at her..." Farore muttered as she continued to amuse Sophie.

"It was only 13 years ago that she started wearing that...She mostly just wore her sage dress or the clothes Talim bought for her." Nayru said as she flipped the page of the book she was reading. Outside Clare had flopped onto her back on the deck of the S.S. Linebeck to let herself soak up the sun.

"Hey grandma, what are those white fluffy things up there?" Lucas asked.

"Those are called clouds and they're more wet then fluffy." Clare replied as she too looked up at the fluffy clouds.

"Oh okay." Lucas said as he rolled on his back. Clare smiled and closed her eyes.

"What is that blue stuff?" Lucas asked looking over the edge of the ship.

"Salt water, very wet." Clare answered calmly. Lucas made a sound of acknowledgement and went back to his spot on the deck.

"How about that thing up there?" Lucas asked looking at an eagle that was circling above, to the bird Lucas would make a quick snack.

"That is an eagle, they fly on the wind and eats smaller creatures so I suggest sticking close to me." Clare answered grabbing the small creature.

"It wants to eat, no wonder mom doesn't let me outside..." Lucas squeaked hiding against Clare's side.

"Oh he wouldn't try to get at you with me here." Clare said closing her eyes and letting the sun's rays touch her skin, she had let her magic go back inside her leaving her skin exposed.

"Okay..." Lucas said.

"Having fun Angel?" Someone to her right asked.

"Tons..." She replied, "And stop ogling me."

"When was it against the rules for me to look?" Luke asked from between the rails of the ship.

"When you look at me like you're going to eat me." The ninja replied as she rested her hand on Lucas.

"I'm just enjoying a view I rarely get but if you're uncomfortable, I'll just leave..." And with that he disappeared.

"Hmm...Why do I get the feeling that he didn't go very far..." She asked the kit on her stomach. Lucas shook his head, it wasn't until Luke's humming in the water about seven feet away did they know where he was.

"See, he didn't..." She muttered and shifted Lucas so she could roll onto her stomach.

"Mama said it's because he loves you that he never goes too far..." Lucas replied as he settled himself beside her.

"Oh I know that's why the farthest I will go is down here..." She said and rested her head on her arms. Lucas stretched and rolled on his side. After a while Clare rolled back onto her back, moving Lucas to her stomach and she stretched.

"Hey grandma, how come you and grandpa aren't married yet?" Lucas asked.

"He hasn't asked me..." Clare said softly, a wanting tone to her voice.

"Do you think he will?" Amazing how many questions one little kit could have, and every single one as innocent as the next.

"I hope so..." She said just as softly, her tone turned to longing.

"I'm sure he will, mama says he wants kids of his own..." Lucas yawned.

"I know that part..." Clare said while she sighed and closed her eyes. Neither of them heard Luke swim up to the ship and lean his arms on the deck. The ninja sighed again and opened her eyes to stare at the clouds slowly drifting by. Luke leaned silently to her right as he waited to see if she'd figure out he was there. The ninja heard the water splash against the hull of the ship when he moved so she tilted her head up and looked up at him, "How long where you there...?"

"Long enough to remind myself of how beautiful you are..." Luke replied. Clare blushed and smiled lightly to him. Luke smiled warmly and disappeared again. She smiled again and looked up the clouds rolling by again. Once again Luke reappeared silently, this time a delicate silver and blue flower between his fingers. She looked over at him when he reappeared, "That's a beautiful flower..." She commented.

"It's a sea orchid, they always remind me of you..." Luke mused glancing back at her.

"How?" She asked, a slight blush touching her cheeks.

"They're strong enough to resist being ripped apart by the ocean currents and yet they're still beautiful..." He replied.

"Who's the ocean current...?" Clare asked as she looked over at him.

"Could be anything that stands in your way..." He replied, a slightly off look in his wine eyes.

"I always thought you were the ocean...Calming and beautiful most of the time but when angered it can be deadly and protective..." Clare confessed looking up at the clouds with a soft smile on her lips and a far off look in her eyes.

"I would never do anything to purposely harm you Angel..." He replied as he tucked the blue and silver flower into her hair. She blushed, "And the ocean had yet to hurt me..." She said and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"Oh gross..." Lucas grumbled and placed his paws over his ears. Luke chuckled and placed a kiss to Clare's cheek.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you inside mister...You're mom's calling anyways." Clare said as she grabbed Lucas and sat up. Luke chuckled and disappeared back into the water. Clare stood and walked up to the Inn. She opened the door and passed Lucas over to Johnny, "Here you go..."

"And where have you been young man?" Johnny asked after she dropped him into the basket.

"He was outside with me so if you're going to blame anyone blame me." Clare said as she stretched.

"You should have told me you were going with grandma, I was worried..." Johnny cooed as she nuzzled her youngest. Clare smiled and went back outside, she walked back to the ship and laid back down on the deck. Luke was goofing around in the water nearby, acting much like a new born otter with the way he was in and out of the water.

"Having fun?" Clare asked as she rolled onto her stomach to let the sun get the other side of her body. Luke didn't answer, just did a little roll in the water. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Come play with me Clare..." Luke called.

"And wreck the flower, no." She said and stretched her arms forward, getting them close to the railing.

"Aww but Clare..." Luke teased.

"But what?" She asked keeping her hands near the railing, all he had to do was grab them and pull her threw.

"I'm bored by myself..." He replied linking their fingers but not pulling her in.

"Okay...I guess I could go in the water..." She said and removed the flower from her hair and laid it on the deck gently. Luke smiled happily and swam back a little ways. Clare sat up and climbed up onto the prow of the ship and back flipped off it and swan dived into the water below. Luke chuckled and dove backwards much like a seal and then surfaced again. Clare surfaced and flipped her wet hair out of her face. Luke smiled and swam up to her before looping his arms around her waist. Clare giggled lightly and turned to kiss him. Luke met her half way and scooped her up and so she didn't have to tread water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Luke smiled into the kiss and spun them around. Clare smiled too and kicked one leg up, splashing them both. Luke broke the kiss and frowned good naturedly as water rolled down one side of his face. She giggled and let go of one arm and whipped the water off his face gently. Luke smiled again and nuzzled her neck affectionately. She nuzzled his cheek and kissed him again. Luke nipped her lip gently as he regained his footing. Clare gasped and pulled her up higher. Luke deepened the kiss while readjusting his hold to her new position. She fought with him over the dominance of her mouth. Luke let her win for once, since he was quite happy just to have some alone time with her. Clare broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder breathing deeply.

"Glad you came in?" Luke asked kissing her temple.

"Yeah." She replied nuzzling the junction of his neck and shoulder. Luke chuckled and dove under with her She blinked at him under the water and smiled. Luke smiled and nuzzled her temple before bringing them back to the surface. She smiled again and nuzzled his cheek, "I love you Luke..." She whispered.

"I love you too Clare..." He replied as he kissed the underside of her jaw. She moaned softly but then six boys came running into the water and six separate pairs of shorts flew off and landed on the beach.

"Talk about ruining the moment..." Luke sighed.

"Yeah...and they're butt naked..." Clare said and shook her head.

"Shall we head back up to the Inn?" He asked his eyes on only her.

"Let's..." She purred and locked her eyes with his. Luke adjusted his hold and headed over to the ship. He reached up and gently picked up the sea orchid and tucked it back in her hair before heading back to shore. Clare snuggled into his chest gently being careful of the flower in her hair. Luke's walk was so light and smooth she didn't even realize they'd reach the Inn until he set her on her feet. She looked up at him then raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go get some dry clothes on..." Luke said.

"Okay..." Clare said and went inside. Luke followed her at a close distance. She went up the stairs and into they're room, grabbing the light blue clothes she was wearing early. Luke slipped into their bathroom and changed into his black set. Clare quickly changed her clothes after closing the curtains.

"Are you decent Angel?" Luke asked from the other side of the door. She was trying to get the top tie on her light blue top, "I can't tie...the top..." She said.

"Do you want me to help?" Luke asked carefully.

"Would you?" She asked still trying to get the tie. Luke opened the door of the bathroom and slipped up behind her. He took the ties and tied the top before looping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned against him and rested her hands on his arms gently. Luke nuzzled behind her ear. She turned her head and kissed his cheek gently. He kissed the underside of her jaw before nuzzling the same spot. She giggled and nuzzled his neck and kissed it gently. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. She leaned against him and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you Clare..." He whispered as he scooped her off her feet.

"I love you too Luke..." She whispered back nuzzling his chest and shoulder. Luke flopped down on the bed so he was on his back. She snuggled into his chest then moved her head up and kissed him gently. Luke returned the kiss with an unnatural softness. She purred and put her hands on the side of his face. One of Luke's hands closed over hers while the other came to rest between her shoulder blades. She kissed him lightly. Luke pressed into the kiss asking permission to deepen it. She opened her mouth to his request. He was quick but still sweet in deepening the kiss while he laced their fingers together on the hand that was against his cheek. She smiled lightly and let her other hand moved to rest on his chest gently. Luke ran his hand down to rest on the small of her back while he broke the kiss to nuzzle her temple. She returned the nuzzle to his own temple. Luke rumbled quietly and nuzzled her neck. She purred and nuzzled the top of his head. Luke rested his nose against the hollow of her neck. Clare blushed but she purred again and let her fingers dance across his chest. A small shudder ran the length of Luke's back. She giggled lightly and nuzzled the top of his head gently. Luke smiled and dragged one finger lightly up her back. She shivered slightly. Luke had that, 'I can tease you too' look on his face as he drew a feather light circle against her skin. She shivered and let her fingers dance again. Luke ran his nose from the hollow of her neck to the tip of her jaw. Clare shivered again and locked her lips on his purring softly. Luke smiled into the kiss and let her have her way with him for once. She trailed kisses from his lips to his temple then down his cheek to his chin. Luke let out a quiet groan as his wine red eyes slid shut. She purred and kissed her way up to his other temple. Luke turned his head to allow her better access. She then kissed across his forehead and kissed to his nose. Luke looked at her hazily. She smiled lightly and kissed him on the lips. Luke returned the kiss but still let her have control. She purred and broke the kiss and kissed his cheek then down to his jaw line. Luke looped his arms around her waist as he groaned quietly and tilted his head back. She kissed all along his jaw and then the underside. Luke wasn't the type to relinquish command so easily and yet here he was the passive one. She kissed down his neck and then his shoulders. Luke groaned as a slight shudder ran down his back. She kissed his collar bone next then kissed her way back up to his temple. He his fingers twitched against her skin and was made very apparent that he was resisting the urge to take back command. She kissed his lips after she made her way over to them. Luke groaned quietly again and pressed into the kiss as a way to distract himself. She pressed back as her fingers went down his chest then back up. Luke's control finally snapped and he flipped them. She meeped and broke the kiss in surprise. Luke trailed kisses down to her collar bone where he proceeded to nip lightly. She moaned and closed her eyes. Luke nuzzled her pulse point as he trialed his fingers up her right side. She moaned lightly and her head lolled to the side. Luke rumbled lowly and nuzzled behind her ear. She moaned slightly louder and her ear twitched. Luke stopped, thinking she'd heard someone coming. She flipped them over quickly and nipped and licked at his temple and collar bone. Luke groaned as his back arched slightly. She nipped at his collar bone then nipped down his ribs. Luke swallowed the groan that was creeping up his throat. Clare kept nipping down his ribs until she got to his stomach where she licked down then back up to the other side of his ribs. Luke gasped as his eyes snapped open. She nipped up his ribs then at his collar bone. He groaned and froze. She kissed up his neck then kissed his lips. Luke sighed contently and relaxed. Clare then broke the kiss and kissed to his temple then down to his jaw line. Luke trailed his hand up the back of her thigh. She shivered and kissed down from his jaw to his collar bone. He did it again, this time on the other side. The ninja froze in her attack on his body. Luke chuckled but stopped all the same. She sighed and put her head on his chest gently. Luke placed both hands in the small of her back and left them there. Clare sighed and looked up at him and kissed his lips gently. Luke kissed her back then her forehead. She snuggled into his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Luke sighed contently and tightened his hold on her. She smiled and giggled, "Did you have fun?"

"Not as much as you but still..." He replied as he nuzzled her temple. She giggled again and moved her head to smile at him.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had tons of fun..." She said and propped her head up on his shoulder delicately. Luke smiled warmly enough to melt butter. She blushed and tried to calm her heart that his smile sped up as she smiled back to him. Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Luke sat up slowly so she ended up in his lap. She looked up at him from her current position.

"Where did you toss my shirt Angel?" He asked. She shifted and moved from his lap, the shirt in one of her hands, "You're just going to have to come and get it now won't you..." She said smiling lightly. Luke smiled the same smile he knew made her heart race and slowly backed her into a corner. She smiled lightly as he backed her into the corner her heart racing and his shirt in her hands, her back bumped the walls and she looked up at him.

"Just give me my shirt please Luv..." He cooed.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" She asked as she placed the hand that didn't have the shirt in it and placed it on his shoulder to run her finger along his ear.

"Nothing too drastic..." He replied only inches away from her lips.

"Oh?" She breathed lightly the hand on him slowly grazed his jaw to his chin then back up to his ear.

"Do I get my shirt Angel?" He whispered.

"Maybe..." She purred.

"Please Angel..." He cooed as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Well I guess I could give it back..." She said and handed him his shirt back.

"Thank you Angel..." He whispered and stole a very passionate kiss. She kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders after making sure the sea orchid was still in her hair. He didn't ask this time he just deepened the kiss of his own free will. She moaned lightly and kissed him back, her arms pulling him closer. Luke had to place one hand against the wall behind her to keep his balance. She kissed him deeply and moaned. A minute later Luke broke the kiss so they could catch their breath. She breathed deeply her chest heaving with every breath. Luke nuzzled the underside of her jaw gently. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Shall we go check on the children luv?" He asked quietly.

"I guess we should make an appearance..." She whispered to him.

"Lest they come looking for us..." He finished.

"Yeah..." She said and smiled lightly. Luke smiled and kissed her quickly before leading her out the door by her waist. She smiled and leaned against him. Lucas came bolting up the stairs, his hackles up as he kept glancing over his shoulder until he crashed into Luke's legs. Clare picked up the kit, "Lucas what's wrong?" She asked.

"Orion's picking on me again..." He whimpered as he hid himself in Clare's arms, trembling horribly.

"Shh...it's okay..." Clare said as she put Lucas on her shoulder.

"Clare his ear's bleeding..." Luke said.

"What...Did Orion do this to you?" Clare asked as her magic turned to healing and she healed his ear but it would forever have a nick in it.

"Mmhmm, mom's giving him the fifth degree as we speak..." He replied as he continued to hide under her hair.

"Alright, you just stay with us and you should do fine..." Clare said as she nuzzled the kit's head.

"Okay..." He whispered and settled around her neck. They three went down stairs and Clare went to her chair. Din and Farore were having a game of red hands while Link lie on the floor with Sophie on his chest and Anni moved about the kitchen singing a beautiful song Clare didn't know quietly to herself. The ninja looked around then shrugged her shoulders as she tapped her fingers against the table top.

"Didn't think she remembered that one..." Luke mused as he sat in his own seat and watched Jessie give his oldest son hell. Clare rubbed her ears and leaned against him.

"...Between the salt water and sea-strand, For then he'll be a true love of mine..." Anni seemed happier now than she had all week.

"What's got her so happy?" Clare asked, "And what is she singing..."

"As to what has her so happy, I have no idea but the song is Scarborough Fair, she's known it since she was three and no one knows where she heard it..." Luke replied as he listened to the Fair.

"Hmm..." She hummed and closed her eyes.

"It's nice to hear her sing, she hardly ever happy enough to sing..." Luke mused as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yup..." She replied feeling Lucas snuggle up to her neck. Anni slipped out of the kitchen still humming her song and scooped up Sophie and then danced out of the room.

"Yup, someone's really happy." Clare said watching them after cracking her eye open slightly.

"Think she knows something we don't?" Luke inquired.

"When doesn't she..." Clare asked as she opened her eyes. Luck chuckled and tilted his head back. The ninja's hand twitched, "Ah man..." She grumbled.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"I need to train...I haven't in a long time and my ninja skills are getting rusty quickly." She explained.

"Ninja skills maybe but other skills..." Luke teased. She blushed and smacked his arm lightly.

"I'm kidding Angel..." Luke cooed and nuzzled her cheek gently. She giggled and nuzzled his own cheek.

"Aww..." Farore cooed, her hands folded next to her cheeks. Clare blushed but smiled and kissed the end of his nose. Luke smiled and leaned back in his chair. She smiled and did the same.

"Whoa!" Lucas yelped as he fell off of Clare's neck and onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucas!" Clare said and scooped the kit off the floor.

"Wow, that's a long way down..." Lucas muttered blinking as he tried to bring things into focus.

"Yeah..." She said and placed him on her lap and stroked his fur.

"This just isn't your day is it kiddo?" Luke asked looping one arm around Clare's waist. Lucas just groaned and curled against Clare's hand. She smiled softly and kept stroking his fur. Johnny walked over and hopped into Luke's lap, "Are you okay sweetie?" The young vixen asked her youngest son. Lucas looked up at her then laid his head back down.

"Can I have him mom?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah you can." Clare said and moved her hand. Johnny jumped into Clare's lap and curled around her baby boy and tucking him under tails. Clare put her hand on the two on her lap and pet them. Lucas nuzzled up to his mother for his lunch while Johnny purred quietly. Clare leaned against Luke and closed her eyes. Luke nuzzled her now open neck. She smiled and purred gently. Anni came down still humming her song as she handed their daughter to her husband before kissing his forehead. Clare smiled lightly again and continued to pet the two Keaton's on her lap.

"She's in a ridiculously good moon and it's starting to seem odd..." Luke said as he watched their niece dance out of the room.

"Why don't you ask her why she'd in a good mood?" Clare asked.

"I don't think I want to find out, heaven forbid I ruin that good mood." Luke replied as Johnny shifted to make herself comfortable while she nursed Lucas.

"Hmm...Well I don't know, must have been while we were outside." Clare said and stretched her arms up. Luke shrugged and traced a circle along her side. She smiled to him and nuzzled under his chin. Link smiled that same smile as Anni while he cuddled Sophie. Clare caught that look and smiled lightly and kept nuzzling Luke under his chin.

"What okay, I'll tell your mom..." Link said quietly. Clare didn't catch that since she sighed when he talked. Link stood up and carried Sophie to Anni still smiling. Lucas had his fill of his mother's milk so Johnny jumped off Clare's lap and the ninja shifted slightly. Lucas shivered as his mother left and nuzzled into Clare's stomach. Clare started to pet his fur and closed her eyes. Link came back in with what appeared to be lunch. The ninja's ears twitched as she listened to the sounds of the room silently. Anni's voice could be heard from upstairs, singing a lullaby in the old language. The ninja opened her eyes and drew herself back to reality as Lucas's cold nose touched a sensitive spot. Luke soothed a circle against her skin. Clare nuzzled his cheek and watched as Link put lunch on the table. Anni came down a few minutes later without Sophie and Orion held by the scruff of his neck, "Get back in your basket you little hellion." Anni growled as she tossed him roughly into the basket.

"Maybe it's time for him to go to the other keatons..." Clare said as she watched Orion get tossed.

"He's still not old enough to be on his own, a few more months and Jessie will kick all the boys out on their own..." Luke told her. Lucas looked up at him as Clare looked over at Jessie as he went to punish his son, "If Jessie doesn't kill Orion first..." She whispered and kept stroking the one in her lap. Anni's good mood was ruined and she was currently washing the dishes muttering angrily under her breath.

"He really did it this time..." Clare whispered.

"Takes a lot to piss Anni off..." Luke winced as he caught a particularly nasty comment, "Especially that badly."

"And something tells me Orion finally over stepped his boundaries..." She whispered and stroked Lucas's fur.

"That's it young man, I have had it with you, I'm officially exiling you. Now march." Jessie growled.

"You NEVER attack family." With that said Jessie tossed the oldest boy out the door.

"Told you..." Clare whispered and stood to go up stairs, taking Lucas with her. Lucas groaned at being moving.

"Shh..." Clare shushed and went into hers and Luke's room to lay on the couch.

"Uncle Luke can you check on Sophie..." Anni's voice floated up as she put the dishes away. "Sure thing sweetheart." He answered. Clare put Lucas on her stomach and pulled out her ocarina to check it over. Luke came back into their room with a fussing Sophie, the now nine month old infant had a scratch running from the corner of her eye to her slightly pointed ear.

"Lucas you might want to come lie by my head...Sophie might be afraid of keatons now..." Clare said as she moved the kit from her stomach to beside her neck where he curled by, hiding in her hair. Luke sat on the end of the couch and tried to soothe his upset niece. Clare watched him and put the ocarina to her lips and played a note.

"Shh...it's alright sweetie..." Luke cooed as he soothed Sophie's silken caramel hair. Clare stopped playing and set her instrument on the table beside her and rested her heads on her stomach. Sophie sniffed and fussed but not as much as before. Clare closed her eyes and started humming gently tapping the beat to the song she was humming on her stomach, it was the song of destiny. The tiny infant in Luke's arms refused to settle, "Clare hold her for a moment, I think I know what may work..."

"Hand her over..." Clare said holding her arms out. Luke placed the still upset Sophie in Clare's arms and stood before disappearing out the door. Clare put the infant on her stomach and held her there, she looked over at the chair next to the couch and saw the stuffy that Luke won her last year and she smiled lightly. The older blonde came back into the room with his lyre tucked under his arm. Clare smiled softly as she turned Sophie around gently. Luke sat down in his spot and started to pick out the song Anni had been singing downstairs, Sophie started to settle almost instantly. Clare yawned at the same time Lucas and Sophie did. Luke smiled softly and continued to play. The ninja fell asleep first and then Lucas and then Sophie. Luke finished the Fair and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them. He then pulled the curtains and silently shut the door before settling into a chair to keep watch over the sleeping trio with a book. Lucas shifted and put his head on Clare's neck. Sophie squirmed until she was comfortable, which was lying on her stomach with her head on Clare's chest. A few hours later and Clare finally woke up. Sophie and Lucas were cuddling and the ninja smiled lightly.

"Seems like she's not scared of them, just those who hurt her, just like her mom..." Luke said quietly.

"Well hopefully we won't be seeing him for a long time..." Clare whispered and brushed Sophie's hair away gently. Luke moved from his seat to sit on the floor beside them and leaned his arms on the couch. She snuggled his arm with her nose. Luke smiled warmly and bumped his nose against hers. She smiled back and nuzzled his nose. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." Clare said quietly. Anni poked her head in the door and sighed in relief, "There's my little girl."

"Yeah she's been with us since lunch." Clare said stretching her arms forward. Anni crossed the room and gently scooped up her little girl and cradled her against her chest.

"Let's get you cleaned up sweetie..." Anni cooed as Sophie latched onto the front of her shirt. Clare smiled softly and felt Lucas snuggle into her stomach. Anni slipped out of the room and quietly as she had entered, closed the door behind her. The ninja stretched and looked up at the ceiling. Luke smiled as he scooped up the ninja and his grandson and carried them to the bed. She rolled her eyes and held Lucas so he didn't fall. Luke placed her on the bed then laid next to her. She shuffled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas groaned about all the movement around him and buried himself further into Clare's stomach. The ninja smiled and stroked the kit's fur gently. Luke kissed her temple and closed his hand over hers. She smiled to him and nuzzled his cheek then kissed it. Luke purred quietly and tucked his head under her chin. Clare purred back and nuzzled his head. Lucas's nicked ear flicked as his twin tails twined around Clare and Luke's wrists. The ninja giggled lightly as she felt the kit's fur on her wrist. Luke drew a light circle against her skin without moving his hand. She shivered and nuzzled his cheek. He was still after that, letting his head rest on her collar bone. Clare closed her eyes and fell back asleep. She was reawakened by Johnny gently pulling her son out from under Clare and Luke's hands.

"Hello, Johnny..." Clare yawned and stretched her one hand.

"Evening mum..." Johnny replied around her son. Johnny took Lucas and settled both of them at the end of the bed, where Lucas immediately nuzzled into his mother's stomach and started nursing. Clare sighed and fell back asleep quickly. Luke yawned and stretched preventing Clare from falling all the way back asleep. She groaned in response. Luke smiled and sat up. "It must be nearly dinner..."

"Hmm..." She said and sat up after him, yawning tiredly.

"Come on Angel, let's see what Anni's made for dinner..." Luke said and nuzzled her temple before kissing it lightly.

"Okay okay..." She said and flung her arms around his neck.

"You just seem to love getting carried around these days." Luke said as he picked her up.

"So..." She whispered and snuggled into his chest.

"Nothing, you just used to hate it when I even picked you up." Luke replied as he adjusted his hold on her.

"I used to..." She said and smiled up at him. Luke sighed and shook his head then left the room. She snuggled up to his chest and made herself comfortable. As they headed down the stairs, Link came up with a basket of sheets. The ninja waved to him as they past him. Link shook his head and continued up the stairs. Anni's happy humming could be heard from the kitchen and the smell of apple pie floated in the air.

"Mmm...Apples..." Clare said and sniffed the air.

"You don't know what you've been missing until you've had Anni's apple pie..." Luke replied as he set Clare on her feet at the bottom of the stairs.

"I had it the first year I was here." Clare said and tapped his chest lightly before going towards her chair.

"With Anni's homemade ice cream you haven't..." Luke replied as he followed her.

"...Ice cream...I haven't had ice cream in a very very long time..." Clare said softly.

"Then you get a treat..." Luke said as he took his seat.

"Okay..." She said and waited for the apple pie. Anni slipped out of the kitchen with dinner which was shepherd's pie. Clare crossed her legs on her chair and waited.

"Okay, who's first?" Anni asked quietly.

"Me!" Clare said at the same time Niko did.

"One at a time..." Anni said holding up one hand.

"Niko can go first..." She said pointing to Niko.

"Okay, plate please Niko..." Anni replied. Niko handed her his plate after nodding to Clare. Anni placed a ladle full of shepherd's pie onto Niko's plate and handed it back to him before motioning for Clare's. Clare put her plate in her hand. Anni filled everyone's plates and then took the empty dish into the kitchen, humming her new song. Clare ate her food but of course her boy friend ate his in seconds.

"Why do you inhale you're food all the time?" She asked only half way through.

"Keeps people from stealing it." Luke replied as he watched the boys argue over the last bun.

"Well that does explain why you don't do that when I cook while out at sea..." Clare said as she finished the last of her food. Luke shrugged and leaned back while he waited for Anni to bring out the ice cream and pie. She cleaned off her fork and pulled out her black bag of dried fruit.

"Clare..." Luke said a slightly irritated edge to it.

"Yes?" She asked and pulled out an dried apple slice.

"Why on earth are you eating those again?" He asked her.

"Who said anything about eating...I've had them for seven years straight..." She said and put it on the plate then dumped the bag on the plate. Different fruits fell on the plate along with a few chunks of beef jerky.

"You hung onto that crap?" Luke asked eyeing the jerky with an expression of disgust.

"Says the one who ate it for seven years and yes I did...I haven't cleaned out this bag in a while." Clare answered putting her hand in it to check for anything stuck inside.

"Yes and honest to goddesses I don't think I could eat another piece of it...ever" Luke stated.

"Just like I will never eat dried fruit again..." She said and pulled out a piece of jerky that had a slice of strawberry stuck to it. Luke made a face then turned to watch Anni bring in two pies and a bucket of ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Clare said and sat up straighter.

"Geeze Auntie Clare, with the way you sound, it seems like I don't feed you..." Anni said as she placed the still warm pies on the table.

"I love ice cream and I haven't had it in 14 years." Clare said. Anni shook her head with a soft smile as she cut a piece of pie for Clare and placed a scoop of ice cream next to it before handing it to Clare. She ate the pie first then ate the ice cream next. Anni hummed as she took the empty pie pans into the kitchen. Clare, for once, finished her dessert first. Luke leaned back in his chair contently, blonde hair falling over his shoulders. The ninja copied him but added a content sigh. Anni and Link started to clear the table as Johnny came down packing Lucas, the youngest of the litter didn't look too impressed, apparently having just woken up. Clare giggled lightly and uncrossed her legs. Luke stretched too far and his chair fell back, "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Clare asked looking down at him.

"Yeah I just hit my head..." Luke groaned as he stood up and fixed his chair.

"Oh come here..." She said and motioned him over. Just then Gonzo got the greatest idea, "Let's play strip poker." Luke, promptly fell on his ass in shock, "WHAT?!"

"Strip poker." Gonzo said. Clare sighed and shook her head.

"As easily as I could kick your asses, No." Luke said flatly as he got back on his feet.

"Then you would lend me a shirt and a pair of pants?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"You're going to play?" Luke asked with a shocked look on his face. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "As long as Tetra doesn't play, I always win." That's when Anni cleared her throat in irritation, "Gonzo, do you remember what happened last time you played strip poker under my roof, I tanned your hide..."

"Miss Anni, I do remember and I will only go as far as under garments..." The pirate said hand in the air the other over his heart, as if swearing.

"If I see one pair of underwear on the floor..." Anni glanced at all of them, "You all die."

"I think they learned their lesson..." Clare said as she saw the pirates wince. Anni left the room with Sophie in her arms and Link hot at her heels. Clare smiled slightly and went up stairs to dig into Luke's drawers looking for a shirt and a pair of pants. Luke hovered in the door, a slightly agitated twitch to him. She pulled out the white button up shirt and closed the drawer then opened a different one. Luke tapped his fingers against his arms and stared at the floor. She couldn't find a pair of pants so she shrugged her shoulders. Luke had given up on his tapping and was currently just staring at the floor. She stood up and turned around, finally noticing him. Luke glanced at her sideways then returned to his staring.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking up to him.

"I guess I don't like the idea of you playing strip poker with a bunch of pirates..." Luke confessed quietly.

"Then why don't you play to protect me from those nasty pirates?" She asked and slipped the shirt on.

"Then I'll have some explaining to do..." Luke said pointing to the navy blue fabric wrapped around his neck.

"You're a shiekhans, can't you create an illusion?" She asked.

"I wish, that is one skill that takes years of training and I haven't mastered..." Luke sighed as he looped his arms around her.

"I guess I could whip up a quick spell..." She said lightly.

"No, I'll just sit on the floor and play guard dog..." Luke replied.

"Okay...But don't sit on the floor..." She said and nuzzled his chest lightly.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because I want my guard to look as intimidating as possible, then there will be less of a chance of me losing something..." She said.

"Is that permission to hover?" He asked, knowing she hated it when he hovered.

"Yes that's permission to hover..." She said and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Anni slipped past them with a floor length cloak wrapped around her, she hadn't even seen them, but Clare could hear tiny bells. The ninja shook her head and grabbed Luke's hand then headed down stairs while buttoning the shirt. Luke followed her, when they got downstairs Anni was sneaking out the front door.

"Where are you going Anni?" Clare asked as she looked over at her. Anni froze then laughed sheepishly.

"N-n-nowhere..." The young mother replied.

"Don't stay out too late...if you're going nowhere..." Clare replied as she sat at her chair, the others looked over at her. Anni smiled sheepishly and darted out the door with the light ring of glass bells.

"About time you joined us Miss Clare..." Senza commented and shuffled the deck of cards. Luke threw the balding pirate a glare as he took his post behind Clare.

"Hmm..." The ninja hummed and shifted slightly. Senza tried to ignore the look and dealt the cards instead. Luke watched the flow of cards with sharp iced wine red eyes. Clare caught her two cards and looked at them then across at everyone else. Luke drummed his fingers against the back of her chair once then glared at Zuko, who dropped the car he was switching under the table. The ninja smiled slightly and flipped her cards over and won that round, the pirates sighed and pulled off their hats. The next hand was dealt and Niko nearly had a heart attack when Luke caught him trying to cheat. Clare looked at her cards and crossed her legs then put her elbow on the table. Luke continued to watch for cheats, shortcuts and any other dishonesty in the game. So far Clare was winning and the boys were down to their pants when Gonzo placed a winning hand on the table. Luke growled lowly and glared at the pirate across the table.

"Sorry Miss Clare but off with the shirt." Gonzo said hiding the shiver very well. Luke continued to glare as Clare removed her borrowed shirt. Clare sighed and folded the shirt then placed it on the chair next to her. Luke was even sharper after that, catching every movement at the table. The ninja picked up her next hand then put it back on the table, "I fold." Luke looped his arms around her shoulders possessively. She leaned her head on his chest and looked on as Niko flipped her cards over, "Oh yeah, she was smart that time..." Luke tossed Niko a glare that screamed, 'you're too close, back up.' The ninja looked at Niko as the pirate shuffled his chair away.

"I'm not playing anymore..." The ninja said and slid her cards away from her.

"You don't want to play cause he's getting agitated..." Senza growled.

"He's not the only one getting agitated..." She said. Senza exchanged looks with Gonzo and shrugged. Luke gently tightened his hold on Clare, asking if they could leave now. She nuzzled into his neck, the perfect yes. Luke moved his arms to her waist and lifted her cleanly from her seat and placed her on her feet beside him. She picked up the shirt and held it to her chest then snuggled his chest. He looped one arm around her waist and lead her outside into the cool night air.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked as she slipped the shirt back on.

"I have a feeling I know exactly where our beloved niece is and what she's doing..." Luke replied.

"And we're going to spy on her?" The ninja questioned.

"I haven't seen Crystal's part of the legend in years, so yes we're going to spy..." Luke replied.

"But aren't we staying for the festival?" She asked as he lead her onward.

"Yes, but the girl I see on stage in completely different from the young lady I see when she practices..." He explained then pulled her behind a tree.

"I feel like we're snooping..." Clare whispered.

"She'll never even know..." Luke whispered in reply as she started to climb the tree they were hiding behind. Clare sighed and looked around the tree. Anni stood in the middle of Lake Serenity in Crystal's outfit. A light breeze played through the young sage's hair as she took her first step into a very intricate routine.

"You do realize, this is spoiling the surprise..." Clare whispered.

"No, you'll understand when you see the actual play, Anni's dancing is so much more beautiful when she believes she's alone..." Luke replied coaxing her to come up.

"Ugh..." Clare said as she climbed up, remembering something she'd rather not. When she reached the branch he was sitting he pulled her into his lap, "Look..." The ninja looked over at Anni. The young brunette had just finished a very tight pirouette and was currently mid-jump, the moonlight reflecting off the bells on her sash.

"Wow..." Clare whispered as she watched.

"Amazing isn't she?" Luke whispered as Anni landed a tiny ripple ghosting across the lake surface.

"Maybe Midna would get her to dance for her fifth year anniversary..." Clare whispered to herself. Anni turned sharply and bent over so that her hair brushed the surface of the lake then flipped over to land on her feet.

"Yeah, Midna would like her dancing better than mine..." Clare muttered softly.

"You dance beautifully Angel, but his is meant to be artistic..." Luke whispered next to her ear.

"Uh..." She whispered then stayed silent, hopping that he wouldn't ask. Luke kissed her neck sensing her discomfort and turned his attention back to the young woman who currently was three feet off the water mid jump. Clare and Luke watched until Anni was done. Anni stood in the middle of the lake just staring up at the moons, a somewhat depressed look on her face.

"I think it's time to go...Leave her to her musing..." Clare whispered to Luke. He nodded and leapt to the ground. They walked back to the Inn and up the stairs. Link was out on the porch with Sophie watching Anni from afar, the same look on his face. Clare looked back then up at Luke then at her hands.

"I'll explain inside..." Luke whispered gently nudging her inside and in the direction of the stairs.

"I think I already know..." Clare said walking up the stairs quickly. Luke closed the door once they were inside and flopped on the bed, "...For someone who's dead, she caused a lot of trouble in this house..." Luke groaned as he tossed a pillow over his face. Clare sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes as she flopped beside him. Luke looped his arm around her after tossing the pillow against the headboard. She curled into his side and nuzzled his ribs with her nose. Luke adjusted them so they were actually on the bed before pulling her close against him. Clare sighed lightly and closed her eyes, remembering the battle with Darkness. Luke sighed quietly as he pulled the blankets over them. The ninja yawned and closed her eyes. The ninja's guardian kissed her temple before snapping his fingers to put out the lights. She snuggled into his side and sighed lightly.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Clare groaned as the magic of the goddesses leaving rippled through the Inn. It touched her magic and made it tingle. Luke shuffled around and let go of the ninja to see what was going on. Unfortunately, a half awake Luke, is an uncoordinated Luke and as such tripped over the blankets getting up. Him hitting the floor woke the ninja with a started yelp.

"Ow..." Luke groaned quietly as he got to his knees holding his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Clare yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah..." He replied, but the whimper of pain that accompanied it said that was a lie. Clare yawned again and stood after untangling herself from the sheets and walked over to him. She crouched in front of him and looked at the bump on his head. Luke had managed to hit his head hard enough to copy the grain of the floor to his forehead. She yawned, healed it then smoothed the grain out before yawning again.

"Go back to bed Angel, I see what's going on downstairs..." Luke said as he stood up.

"Alright..." She said and yawned again. The ninja stood and walked over to the bed and curled back under the navy blue covers. Luke slipped silently out the door.

"Can you make sure Clare gets these at the right time?" Farore's voice floated up to him.

"Of course Milady..." Luke replied. Din yawned and rubbed her eyes as Nayru held three boxes to him.

"You guys could have stayed one more night..." Anni said as she cradled Sophie to her chest.

"Oh we'll be coming back, we just need to go do our duties..." Nayru said as Din swayed, "Why do we have to leave now?" She asked.

"Cause you were whining about how you missed your bed..." Nayru replied. And as the two bickered, Farore gave Luke a smiled and turned to Anni to give her and Sophie a hug.

"I'll miss having the extra set of hands..." Anni said quietly as she hugged the green haired goddess.

"Oh I'll be back...Can't leave Clare alone for long anymore...Just need to make sure things are still running normally, won't take too long." She said and patted Anni's head. The young mother smiled and Sophie yawned rubbing her eyes. Din and Nayru had already faded away and Farore gave Sophie a kiss on her head before she too disappeared. Anni sighed, "Let's get you fed and then we'll go back to bed..." the mother told her daughter before disappearing up the stairs. Luke looked at the boxes in his hands the top said, 'don't even thing about looking in here...'

"Yes Miladies..." Luke muttered and headed back upstairs to go back and cuddle with Clare. The ninja was asleep but her arms were not wrapped around anything. Luke placed the boxes on the desk and climbed back into bed next to his Angel. She immediately grabbed at him and once she got a hold of him snuggled into his side.

"If I didn't love it so much I call her the clingy one..." Luke muttered as he looped his arm around her. She mumbled in her sleep and nuzzled his side lightly. Luke shook his head and soon nodded off himself. Around seven everyone crept by silently, not waking the ninja up for once, well all except Link of course. Link, the klutz that he is, tripped and promptly fell down the stairs. The ninja groaned and buried herself into Luke's chest, she climbed up on it sometime during the night. Luke instinctively tightened his hold on her. She was silent after that and slept on. Anni slipped by and shut their door before continuing downstairs to pick up her husband and check him for injuries. It wasn't until around ten that Clare finally awoke, since someone was nuzzling her shoulder.

"Come on Clare wake up, you've already missed breakfast..." Luke coaxed.

"Mmm..." she groaned and slowly opened her eyes before yawning.

"Good morning Angel..." Luke said quietly as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Morning..." Clare said and propped her head on her arms.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Yeah..." She yawned and smiled lightly to him.

"Good..." Luke replied as he kissed her temple. She smiled and nuzzled his chest with her nose lightly.

"Shall we get up?" Luke asked.

"I guess we could get up..." She whispered and rolled so she was on her back.

"We don't have to, if you want to stay in bed..." Luke said quickly.

"I've got stuff to do today, so if I want them done, I've got to get up anyways..." Clare said.

"Alright..." Luke replied as he kissed her cheek and got out of bed. The ninja sat up and also got out of bed. Luke opened the curtains and ran his fingers through his hair after stretching. Clare pulled the shirt that she was still wearing off and folded it.

"Ahh autumn, my most hated season..." Luke muttered as he leaned on the window sill.

"Why, my birthday day is in the fall." Clare said as she put the shirt back in the drawer.

"Because it's the only time of the year I can't balance my body temperature..." Luke replied resting his head on the window pane.

"Aww poor Luke." She said and patted his shoulder. In one pat his temperature jumped then fell and Luke sighed. "I hate Autumn..."

"Well, I don't know about you, I'm going outside to fix that stupid engine..." The ninja said kissing his cheek.

"Good luck..." Luke muttered and sat down heavily. The ninja shook her head and disappeared out the door and down the stairs. Anni was out on the lawn hanging laundry while Link played with their daughter.

"Hey guys." Clare said and waved as she walked by. Anni smiled while Link lifted his head off the grass and waved Sophie's hand. Clare giggled and walked to the ship and climbed up. It was sunny but a little chilly what with the breeze. Clare slid into the cabin and walked over to the engine where pieces of metal littered around it. It looked like one of Link's bombs had gone off in the engine.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me...I'm so gonna need a bath after this..." Clare said as she picked up a wrench. As if to further her work, the top half of the engine caved in. She sighed and got to work repairing the troublesome engine. A few hours later and the ninja came out of the cabin absolutely covered in soot and ash. The sun was already heading towards the west as the twins peeked out of the blue sky. Clare whipped her face as she walked over to the Inn. Anni was bringing in the sheets with Sophie in her sling across her mum's back. The ninja waved lightly and went up the stair to the porch. Luke was sitting in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around him as he held his hands in front of the flames.

"Are you really that cold?" Clare asked as she walked by.

"Y-yes..." He stuttered.

"Well if you want you can come to the hot spring with me..." Clare said as she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"S-sounds g-good..." Luke shivered as he pulled the blanket tighter around him before following her.

"You're going to have to carry the towels, I'm covered in soot and ash..." Clare said as she dug out her washing things. Luke nodded and went to get a couple of towels. She waited for him by the door to the hall. Luke came back with a heavy coat in place of his normal sea coat but the towels were tucked under his arm.

"Ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded knowing very well his voice would shake if he spoke.

"Okay, let's go." She said and walked down the stairs. Luke followed after her, slipping one of his icy hands into hers.

"Oh burr, you are cold." She said and wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"T-tell me about it..." He replied.

"Well hopefully a nice warm soak will help." She said and dragged him outside. Luke nodded and allowed himself to be dragged behind his ninja. They walked until they got to the springs.

"Come on, let's get cleaned and warmed up." She said and put her things on the rock beside the spring. Luke nodded and released her hand and shrugged off his coat. Clare climbed into the spring and walked over to the middle. Luke slipped in behind her and sunk down to his shoulders. The ninja went over to her washing things and got her strawberry cream body wash. Luke shivered and dunked himself. While he was done, Clare washed her body and rinsed. Luke came back up but stayed low in the water.

"Still cold?" She asked. Luke nodded as a shiver ran across his shoulders. She walked over to him and sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder. Even in the warm water of the spring there was a chill to his skin that refused to leave.

"I'm going to go wash my hair then I'll try to get you warmed up..." She said and grabbed her berry shampoo. He nodded again and stayed low in the water. Clare smiled and put a glob of the soap in her hand then lathered it in her hair as she moved away to get not it in his eyes. Luke shivered and groaned pathetically. Clare dunked to rinse and came back up flipping her hair over her head. Luke had backed himself against the edge of the pool in hopes of staying warm. She came over to him after wringing her hair out. She sat beside him and nuzzled his cold neck. Luke naturally leaned closer to her warmth. She wrapped her arms around him, the spring water keeping her warm.

"I hate fall..." Luke hissed as another shiver ran across his skin.

"I'll keep you warm..." She said and nuzzled his temple gently. Luke grumbled something inaudible before cuddling into the ninja's warmth. She kept nuzzling his temple. Luke sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. She nuzzled the top of his head after he moved.

"I'm still cold..." Luke muttered.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Clare asked.

"Sure..." Luke replied.

"Alright, let's get out and dried off..." She said and stood up. Luke nodded and pulled himself up onto the grass by the spring. Clare pulled herself up afterwards and grabbed a towel. Luke had towelled off and redressed and was now huddled up in his coat to retain while little warmth he had attained.

"Let's go inside." She said and dried off quickly then grabbed her things. Luke quickly went to her side before finding her hand. She leaned close to him to help him warm up as they walked back to the Inn. Luke shivered and kept her close. She quickly pulled him inside and sat him back in front of the fire.

"Uncle Luke do you want a hot chocolate?" Anni asked as she came into the room with Sophie. Clare went to go put her things away and come back down the stairs to cuddle with her boy friend.

"Hold her while I get him something warm to drink..." Anni said to her Aunt while placing her daughter in Clare's arms.

"Okay..." Clare said and held the child close to her. Sophie looked up at her Aunt then at her Uncle before reaching up to Clare as Anni slipped out of the room.

"Hello Sophie..." Clare said and put her head near her hands. Sophie placed her hands on Clare's cheeks, "Is Uncle going to be okay?" A voice in Clare's head asked. The ninja blinked.

"Anni did you forget to tell me something about Sophie?" Clare asked as she nodded to Sophie.

"Opps, I'm sorry, I'm so used to it I forgot." Anni said a little embarrassed as she came back into the room with a hot chocolate.

"Ugh..." Clare said and flopped backwards now currently laying on her back with Sophie on her stomach.

"Sorry Auntie..." Sophie said in Clare's head as Luke took the cup from Anni and she draped a blanket around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it...I should expect something odd whenever I'm here..." Clare said as she looked at Sophie. Sophie cuddled into Clare's stomach while Luke shivered violently.

"Maybe we should put you to bed..." Clare said looking over at him. Luke didn't answer just sipped at his hot chocolate.

"Okay, after hot chocolate, you are going to bed..." She said and looked up at the roof with a yawn.

"O-okay..." Luke said.

"Alright..." Clare said and played with Sophie's hair. Sophie cuddled to Clare until Anni came and got her for bed. The ninja sat up and looked over at Luke. Luke had finished his drink and had tightened the blanket around himself.

"Okay mister, off to bed." Clare said standing up. Luke stood with her and shivered. She looped her arm threw his and pulled him to the stairs. Luke let himself be pulled. She pulled him into their room and pushed him onto the bed, "Get warm, I'll be right back." She said. Luke shivered and jumped into bed pulling the blankets tight around his frame. Clare disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with her big green parka and put it over him then climbed in.

"I hate fall..." Luke growled and snuggled into Clare and her parka.

"Well I hate winter..." Clare said and wrapped her arms around him. It was like hugging snow. But Clare dealt with it since this was the man she loved. Luke shivered again, "I'm f-freezing..."

"You are..." She whispered and pulled him closer. Luke buried himself further in Clare's arms trying to warm himself. The ninja's body couldn't take the cold anymore and she shivered slightly. Luke quickly released her and shuffled away a little. She didn't release him but instead wrapped herself in another blanket then she snuggled the top of his head.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as he returned to her embrace.

"Yeah, but you need to get warm..." She whispered and pulled him close.

"I-I'll l-live..." Luke replied, "I h-have dealt with it for y-years."

"Is that part of the reason why you're always out at sea? No such thing as Autumn?" Clare asked.

"Exactly." Luke replied with another shiver. She pulled him as close as possible, "That's a good excuse." She whispered. Luke said nothing more as he cuddled up to the ninja.

"Warming up yet?" Clare asked as she put his head on her chest gently.

"A little..." Luke replied.

"That's good..." She whispered and closed her eyes. Luke sighed and curled closer to the ninja. She rubbed her hand up and down his back slowly. Luke grumbled something inaudible and nuzzled her neck. She nuzzled the top of his head and tightened her hold slightly. Luke settled and soon started to nod off. She kept nuzzling the top of his head and hummed softly. Luke yawned and rubbed his eyes as he struggled to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Luke..." Clare whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"But I'm not tired..." He said before yawning.

"Says the yawn..." She whispered. Luke grumbled something and buried himself further into her arms. Clare giggled and nuzzled the top of his head then yawned herself. Luke's soft even breathing signified he'd fallen asleep. She smiled lightly and fell asleep himself.


	6. Friday

Friday

The couple was awoken to the sound of Sophie making a fuss across the hall.

"Are we going to be able to sleep in?" Clare asked as she buried her face in a pillow.

"Don't think so..." Luke replied from the window.

"What are you doing over there?" Clare asked as she looked up.

"It's cool over here..." Luke replied, his shirt as loose as it would go.

"Let me guess, you're boiling..."She asked.

"Yeah..." Luke replied leaning his head against the open window frame.

"Why don't you take your shirt off..." Clare yawned.

"Too cold that way..." He replied.

"Mmm..." She hummed and slid her arms under her pillow. Link could be heard running down the stairs on his way to bring in the nets.

"He's so loud..." Clare whispered and put her head on the pillow.

"Isn't he though..." Luke replied as he listened for Anni. The ninja sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Shh...shh...you're alright..." Anni cooed from the other room.

"I think I'm going back to sleep..." Clare whispered and yawned. Luke sighed and closed his eyes while he listened to Anni sing her song from the other day to Sophie to calm the fussing baby. Clare yawned and cuddled into her pillow before falling asleep. Nine o'clock Anni knocked on the door to tell them to get up and downstairs for breakfast.

"Okay..." Clare said and pushed herself up. Luke was still perched in the window. Clare sat up and yawned, stretched and reached back to tightened the ties but she couldn't get the bottom since she was still half asleep.

"Need some help Angel?" Luke asked from his perch.

"Much appreciated..." Clare yawned. Luke climbed out of the window and crossed the room to the bed. Clare yawned again and have her head a shake. Luke sat on the edge of the bed. The ninja scooted over to him and turned her back to him. Luke tied her top, his fingers brushing her skin were warm like the spring last night.

"Oh...I like you're nice and warm..." Clare said and leaned back. Luke looped his arms around her waist, "And tomorrow I'll be freezing again."

"Then I'll warm you back up..." She said and turned her head and kissed his jaw.

"I suddenly adore fall..." Luke whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth. Clare giggled lightly. Luke smiled and the first real kiss in two days. She kissed him back. Luke gently pushed her back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back. Luke placed both hands on the bed for balance as he pressed into the kiss. She pressed back and played with his hair on his neck. Luke broke the kiss and nipped the underside of her jaw. She gave a light moan and tilted her head back slightly. Luke rumbled in approval as he nipped down her neck, now leaning on his forearms. She purred and kissed the top of his head, moaning quietly. Luke smirked and nipped at her collar bone. She moaned in response. Luke nuzzled her jaw, letting some of his weight rest against her. She moaned and purred lightly as she nuzzled the top of his head. He nipped the top of her breast bone in a teasing manner. She moaned lightly and ran her hands across his shoulders. Luke smirked and nipped a little lower. Her moan got louder. He smiled this time and nipped before licking back to the top. She moaned, shivered and groaned lightly. Luke's response was to nip lower and repeat the pattern. She gave the same reaction to his teasing. Luke nipped lower a smile still plastered on his face. She moaned loudly and groaned in the same intensity. Luke nipped the middle of her breast bone, not caring if he'd get smacked as he ran one finger under the edge of her top. Clare moaned loudly, her mind fogged over. Luke smirked and nipped a little lower seeing how far he could get away with. Her response; moan, groan, gasp and shiver, all of which were good signs for him. Luke traced his finger under the edge of her top then down her stomach while he nipped a little lower. She moaned, groaned and gasped loudly as a shiver came across her back. Luke returned to her neck and stilled his hands giving her a chance to breathe while he plotted his next attack. The ninja took whatever air she could and cleared her fog addled mind. Luke smiled and nipped lightly at the tip of her ear. She moaned as her ear twitched. Luke rumbled in approval and skipped down to her ribs where he resumed his nipping. She moaned and shivered lightly. Luke continued to nip at her bottom ribs while he ran one hand up the inside of her thigh. She moaned and shivered. Luke smirked and nipped the edge of her naval while his hand went back to her knee. She gasped, then groaned then moaned as her eyes slid shut. Luke, the devious man that he was, licked her naval quickly as his other hand slipped under the edge of her top. She moaned loudly and shivered. Luke added a nip to the bottom of her top. The fog invaded her mind once again as she moaned loudly. Luke nuzzled the bottom of her top.

"Are you having fun Kitten?" Luke purred. Clare nodded and moaned loudly.

"Let me hear you say it Clare..." Luke purred as he nipped the bottom right side of her top.

"I'm having fun Luke..." Clare said and moaned loudly.

"Good girl..." Luke rumbled as he continued his assault on her skin. She moaned loudly in response to his attack. Luke, as much as he loved teasing the living daylights out of the ninja, stopped to let her catch her breath. The poor ninja was breathing deeply her chest heaving. Luke chuckled and nuzzled her stomach affectionately. She purred and took a nice deep breath. He nipped at her naval. She gasped and moaned. Luke quickly resumed his teasing by licking her naval and tracing the edge of her top. She moaned, groaned and gasped then shivered. He smirked and managed to slip a finger under her top and trace a circle while the other hand trailed lightly up the inside of her thigh. Clare moaned, groaned, gasped, shivered and panted. Luke repeated this pattern for a few minutes, "Say my name Kitten..."

"Oh...." She moaned her eyes closed.

"Come on Kitten..." He purred still repeating the pattern.

"Oh...Luke..." She moaned softly.

"What was that Kitten?" He coaxed still teasing her.

"Luke..." She moaned louder.

"That a girl..." Luke purred and stopped his teasing. She took that time to breath. Luke chuckled and nestled his head under her chin. The ninja then rolled them over so he was on his back and she started to tease him. Luke was stubborn and refused to crack. She slowly kissed what flesh she could get to then brought out one of her kunai and traced circles with the point being careful not to cut him. Luke just shut his eyes and refused to give her anything, he always had to work for it, now it was her turn. She kissed his chest as her kunai cut his shirt open then licked her way back up to the underside of his jaw. Still nothing from her Captain, if anything he was determined. She then kissed her way down to his naval then kissed around it. Luke's hand twitched but he stayed silent. She then smirked and licked around his naval then over it. Both of his hands fisted in the blankets but he refused to crack so easily. She kissed his naval gently then nipped the edge. Clare heard his knuckles crack in his effort to stay silent. She smirked and nipped down to the waist band of his pants. Still he refused to cave. Her hand trailed down his leg and came back up as she nipped along the waist band of his pants. Finally he cracked and a quiet groan escaped him. She kept up her attack though.

"And you...say I'm...evil..." Luke managed to say before a groan escaped. She stopped her assault on him and moved back up and kissed his lips. Luke pressed into the kiss while his hands un-fisted themselves and came to rest just under the bottom of her top. Clare pushed back and let her hands run up from his stomach and across his chest to his shoulders. He nipped her lip and at the same time purposely grazed the twins as he brought his hands to the middle of her shoulders. She moaned and gasped as she opened her mouth. Luke smiled cockily and deepened the kiss while trailed one hand down to the small of her back. She kissed him back. Luke smirked and quickly pinched her rear. She gasped and squeaked. Luke broke the kiss and smiled cheekily.

"That ass is mine..." Clare said.

"Ohh can't we share...?" Luke cooed nuzzling the underside of her chin.

"Maybe...if you don't pinch..." Clare said. Luke smiled, "I can do that..." He agreed.

"Fine..." She said and nuzzled the top of his head. Luke nuzzled her neck affectionately while a low rumble crept up.

"Are we going to get up anytime today?" She asked.

"Technically we're up, we're just not out of bed..." Luke replied as he pulled her down onto his chest. Clare smiled and laid on his chest, kissing it lightly.

"...I love you Clare." Luke said quietly as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I love you too Luke..." Clare said nuzzling his chest. He sighed contently and tightened his hold across her back, in turn keeping her warm against the autumn chill. She nuzzled his chest and put her cheek on it.

"Comfy luv?" He asked tracing circles on her skin.

"Very..." She said and smiled to him. There was a sharp knock at the door, "Come on you two, I let you have your fun now come down or you'll miss lunch too."

"Should we go?" Clare asked picking her head off his chest.

"We better, I can tell by her tone if we don't, next time we'll be on the ship..." Luke told her propping himself up on his elbows.

"Want me to fix your shirt?" She asked pulling on the cut edges.

"Nah, I'm going to need a lighter one today anyway..." He replied kissing her quickly. She smiled goofily and sat up and climbed off him and the bed. Luke sat up and stretched before also getting off the bed. She smiled to him and went to the door. Luke dug out a light blue light cotton shirt and pulled it on before sneaking up behind her and sweeping her into a kiss. She squeaked and kissed him back. They could hear Anni sigh on the other side of the door and then head downstairs.

"Alright, let's go..." She said breaking the kiss. Luke sighed and set her back on her feet.

"You can play tonight..." She whispered and opened the door. He smiled happily and followed her out the door. They went down stairs both smiling and sat in their usual seats. Link looked up from his daughter, "Finally decided to join us I see..."

"Eh..." Clare said and crossed her legs. Sophie blinked then reached for Clare, having not seen her Aunt for the entire morning made her miss Clare.

"Come here Little Sophie..." Clare said reaching back for her. Link handed his daughter to Clare and went to go help Anni in the kitchen.

"How's Little Sophie?" The ninja asked putting Sophie on her lap. The tiny nine month old snuggled into Clare's chest, "I missed you Auntie..."

"Did you miss your Uncle too?" Clare asked.

"Yes..." Sophie answered but continued to snuggle her Aunt. Clare smiled and held the child carefully. Sophie yawned adorably and started to nod off in Clare's arms. The ninja smiled again and cradled the little girl.

"Auntie, I'm tired..." Sophie said while she yawned.

"Go to sleep..." Clare whispered. Sophie yawned once more then slipped into a peaceful sleep that only an infant could fine. The ninja smiled lightly.

"You can't keep her Clare..." Luke teased as he looped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know that...And I want my own..." She said and nuzzled the side of his face. Luke smiled and fingered something in his pocket, "Soon enough Angel, soon enough..."

"Soon enough for what?" Clare asked looking at him curiously; a tilt to her head.

"Don't worry about it, just thinking out loud..." Luke replied as he kissed her neck. She giggled and shivered slightly. Sophie shifted and tried to latch onto some sort of fabric like she usually would.

"I'm going to go ask Anni where Sophie's blanket is...Okay?" Clare asked the tanned man snuggling into her neck.

"Alright..." Luke replied and released her. Clare stood from her chair and went to the kitchen to ask Anni where Sophie's blanket went. As she walked into the kitchen she picked up a quiet conversation, "No Link, Sophie isn't even a year old. We'll have another one I promise, just not yet..." The ninja sighed and kicked the door, letting those inside know she was coming. Anni glanced around her husband, "Hi Auntie Clare, did you need something?"

"Sophie's blanket...I don't wear as much clothing as you and she's grabbing so..." Clare said showing her the sleeping child.

"It's on the back of the couch, last time I checked Lucas was sleeping on it." Anni answered swatting Link's hands away.

"Thanks." Clare said and walked out the back of the kitchen and out of the main room. The last thing she caught was, "Link, no."

"That kid is going to get smacked..." Clare whispered and went to the couch. Just like Anni had said Lucas was curled up and covered with Sophie's blanket as a way to keep warm while Johnny was out with the older kits. Clare pulled up a different blanket and wrapped Sophie in it. The nine month old latched onto the fabric and settled down to sleep. Clare smiled and walked back over to her chair, with Sophie.

"You look so cute with her..." Luke said as she sat down. The ninja blushed and smiled lightly. Luke smiled and returned to their previous position. Clare kept Sophie close as she nuzzled Luke's cheek. Luke sighed contently and locked one arm around her while the other stroked one of Sophie's tiny hands. The ninja smiled lightly. Anni slipped back into the room and gently scooped up Lucas so he didn't get sat on and then went over to Clare, "Trade you, I need to feed her."

"Alright." Clare said holding Sophie out to her and taking Lucas. Anni gently look her daughter and cradled the nine month old and headed up to the bedroom. Clare held Lucas in one arm and he immediately cuddled into her stomach.

"I think that's the closest to your own as you're going to get luv..." Luke whispered as not to wake the youngest of their daughter's litter.

"For now anyways..." The ninja whispered lightly and crossed her legs.

"We'll have one of our own one day..." Luke replied and placed a kiss behind her ear. She smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. Lucas shifted and his twin tails brushed Clare's chest. The ninja giggled lightly and shifted herself slightly. Anni came back downstairs and placed Sophie in the basinet by the window. Clare leaned against Luke and shifted Lucas to her other arm. The tiny kit yawned and rolled so he was on his back, tiny paws pulled against his chest.

"He's just so cute..." Clare whispered softly.

"The little ones always are..." Luke replied just as quietly. The ninja smiled and turned to show him that fact.

"Almost as cute as that..." Luke said and motioned to where Anni stood watching her daughter sleep with a soft smile on her face.

"Almost..." Clare agreed.

"At times I think her and her mother are completely different and then I see this and I see my sister doing the exact same thing..." Luke said with the same smile as he cuddled Clare.

"I'll tell you this, I won't be like my biological mother..." The ninja said and held Lucas closer to her.

"No, I can't see you doing that to anyone, you're more like you're adopted mom..." Luke replied as he gave her an extra squeeze. The ninja leaned against him and snuggled into his shoulder. Johnny and Jessie came back in with their litter in tow.

"Hi guys..." Clare said waving to them.

"Hi grandma..." They all said quietly seeing their littlest brother sleeping. The ninja smiled and stretched her free arm forward. Anni kissed Sophie's forehead and went to go check on her soup while Link fed Johnny and Jessie. Clare switched arms and stretched that one before holding Lucas close again. Luke nuzzled behind her ear again and fixed his eyes on Sophie's basinet. Clare crossed her legs and shifted to make herself more comfortable. Lucas shifted again, this time so one of his paws hung over Clare's arm and his head rested in the bend of her arm. Clare smiled and giggled lightly when Lucas's tails brushed her stomach. Johnny came in looking about the room.

"Who are you looking for Johnny Girl?" Clare asked looking over her shoulder.

"My little boy, do you have him?" The young vixen asked.

"Yup right here." The ninja said.

"Can I have him?" Johnny asked, "He hasn't eaten anything in the last couple days and I'm starting to worry..."

"Alright, here you go..." Clare said bending down so Johnny could grab Lucas. Johnny gently took Lucas, who made no protest to being moved or the loss of his heat source. Clare sat back up and stretched her arms up.

"Hope he doesn't get sick, he's so tiny he might not pull through..." Luke said watching as Johnny fussed over her youngest.

"Don't say that..." Clare whispered gently. Luke knew what was going through her head and hugged her tightly. Clare snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Luke reassured.

"I hope you're right..." Clare whispered and snuggled deeper. Johnny continued to fuss over Lucas, she just couldn't get him to wake up long enough to get him to nurse. The ninja tightened her arms around Luke asking for a hug in return, one that she, at the moment, needed. Luke held her close and pulled her into his lap. The ninja snuggled into his chest and tired to keep herself from crying.

"He'll be alright..." Luke whispered and rubbed her back.

"He's not eating..." Clare whispered.

"We'll figure something out and he'll pull through..." Luke told her hoping to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" She asked and looked up at him.

"No I'm not but in here," He said placing his hand over her heart, "I believe we can get him through this."

"Okay..." She said and nodded her head. Luke hugged her again. Clare hugged him back. Johnny whimpered and curled around her youngest, fear starting to creep into her heart.

"Let's go get Lucas to eat..." Clare said and pulled away from her hug.

"I'll see what Anni can whip up..." Luke said as he let her go. Clare nodded and went to the two keatons.

"Come on sweetie..." Johnny whispered nearly in tears.

"Johnny I'm going to check how fast his heart rate is going okay?" The ninja said sitting beside the basket. Johnny nodded and gently nudged her youngest.

"Lucas, you've got to wake up..." Clare said as she put her pinkie finger on a pulse point gently. She received no response from the tiny kit other than a weak whimper.

"You got to tell us what's wrong..." She whispered gently nudging the Keaton kit. Still nothing other than whimpers, Anni and Luke came back. The young brunette had an eye dropper and a bottle of something yellowish white in one hand.

"Come on Johnny..." Clare said picking up the Keaton mother. Johnny whimpered in worry for her kit.

"Alright Anni..." The ninja said while she held the mother in her arms. Anni sat on the floor next to Clare and gently scooped up Lucas who was limp in her arms. She placed the bottle on the floor and filled the eye dropper. Gently, in a way only someone who worked with animals could, she force fed Lucas. Johnny watched on from Clare's arms, she wanted to go to Lucas but knew her claws would cut into her mother's arms. Eventually Anni set Lucas back in the basket a quarter of the bottle gone.

"I don't know what's wrong, but this should keep him with us until I can figure it out." Anni told them. Johnny instantly scrambled out of Clare's arms, scratching them slightly and curled around Lucas.

"He'll be okay Johnny, I'll make sure of it." Anni said as she stroked the other mother's fur, "I promise..."

"Ow..." Clare said as she turned her arms over revealing the cuts, but she got up and after petting Johnny's head went up the stairs to go tend to her arms. Anni followed Clare upstairs and slipped into the library, immediately setting to work to figure out what was wrong with Lucas. Clare disappeared into their room and into the bathroom, digging for the first aid kit.

"Looking for something Angel?" Luke asked from behind her, the first aid kit dangling off his finger.

"No wonder why it's not where it's suppose to be..." Clare said and turned to him.

"You're shoulder..." He reminded.

"It's arms dough head." She told him and took the first aid kit.

"No, your shoulder was the reason it's not in the usual spot..." Luke reminded.

"Ah, right..." She said and popped it open and got the necessary things out.

"I'll be downstairs with Johnny if you need me..." Luke told her and slipped back downstairs to offer some comfort to their terrified daughter.

"Okay..." Clare said and put the antibacterial cream on her arms then wrapped them as tightly as she could.

"Yes!" Anni's voice came from the next room and then the sound of someone darting downstairs. The ninja had one end of the bandage in her arm in her mouth and was tying the ends together.

"I'll be back in ten minutes!" Anni yelled as the front door swung open. The ninja looked out the window as Anni left then walked down the stairs. Luke was on the floor next to Johnny's basket reassuring her while rocking Sophie's basinet with his foot, who says men can't multitask. The ninja shook her head and sat down next to Luke, cross legged. Lucas was still lying on his side where Anni had placed him, his breathing becoming laboured and shallow.

"Anni hasn't gotten back yet..." Clare said as she let her ear twitch, listening to Lucas's heart beat.

"She'll be back, she'd never once broke a promise..." Luke replied quietly.

"Then it hasn't been ten minutes..." She said and her ear twitched again. Anni came flying in the door and disappeared straight into the kitchen. Clare's other ear twitched when the doors to the kitchen slammed shut.

"I'll go see what Anni found out..." She said standing. Luke nodded. Clare went over to the kitchen window.

"What does he have?" She asked the hurrying mother.

"There's no actual name for it but it's common with the runts and if I don't hurry we'll lose him." Anni stated quickly. On the counter sat a bottle of glittering silver blue liquid.

"Want some help?" Clare asked.

"No time, just make sure he doesn't stop breathing." Anni replied as she pulled a blue and silver bottle from the cupboard.

"Okay..." Clare said and walked back over to the basket, Lucas's breathing was still shallow but he was breathing.

"He's getting worse..." Johnny whispered gently nuzzling her kit.

"Don't smother him Johnny...He needs all the air he needs..." Clare said.

"I'm just so scared..." Johnny whimpered and laid her head next to Lucas's.

"He'll be fine...Anni's making up a potion right now..." Clare whispered stroking Johnny's head.

"Hang in there just a little longer sweetie..." Johnny begged. Clare started to wring her hands after a minute.

"Ow ow ow, hot hot hot!" Anni yelped from the kitchen, then there was the sound of steam and Anni came into the room, in her hand a small bowl of an odd silver liquid.

"Here's Anni...Do you want to come here..." Clare said opening her arms for the Keaton mother. Johnny jumped into Clare's arms shaking badly, this was every mother's worst nightmare. Clare stroked her daughter's fur gently, humming gently. Anni sat back on the floor, settled the bowl of silver liquid next to the basket and picking up Lucas before cradling him in her arms. She filled the eye dropper with the silver liquid and once more gently force fed the fading kit. Clare hugged Johnny to her chest and tried to keep the mother from crying. Then, as by divine intervention, Lucas started to come back. His breathing deepened and evened out, his heart rate slowed and he ate eagerly. Clare let go of Johnny and she went over to Lucas. Anni set Lucas back in the basket so Johnny could nurse him. The ninja smiled and stroked both their heads before standing. Anni sighed and flopped backwards onto the floor.

"I'll go clean up the kitchen..." Clare said and went into the kitchen. Amazing the only things out where two jars, a spoon and a pot. She shrugged her shoulders and got to work cleaning up. Luke slipped in behind her while she was washing the dishes. "See, he's alright..."

"Gah!" Clare shouted and tossed the spoon she was washing in the air. She turned around faced him then caught the spoon, "How many times do I have to tell you...Don't sneak up on me."

"I don't try to, it just happens..." Luke defended as he pulled her against him.

"You've said that before..." She said and let herself be hugged.

"I'm sorry I startled you..." Luke apologized.

"Yeah, apology accepted..." Clare said then turned around to finish the dishes.

"I think our little girl nearly had a heart attack today." Luke mused as he put the two jars in the cupboard.

"I think your right...for once..." She said and finished washing them now on to rinsing. Anni slipped into the kitchen, quickly grabbed some meat scraps then disappeared back into the living room.

"Lucas should be able to eat meat here soon..."Clare mused as she started to dry the dishes.

"Yeah, he's probably going to be a little sluggish for the next few days though, that was some strong magic Anni put in him..." Luke agreed as he put the dried dishes away. Clare nodded and handed him the last of the dishes. Johnny came into the kitchen with a pained expression on her features.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Clare asked immediately worried.

"I hurt." Was all Johnny said. Clare smiled, then giggled, then laughed. The stress of the day finally kicking so she broke down in hysterical laughter. Luke wrapped his arms around the hysterical ninja and picked her up, "Yeah time for mom to take a nap..."

"That...that sounds like a ... a good idea..." Clare said a she took deep breaths to try to quell her hysteria. Luke cradled her against him, "That goes for you to Johnny, you should get some rest..." He suggested.

"Will do dad..." Johnny said walking out to curl in her basket.

"Come on you, time for a little R & R..." Luke said heading up the stairs.

"It's not like I have a choice or nothing..." Clare muttered but snuggled into his chest, yawning slightly. Luke shook his head and shouldered the door open, the kicked it shut behind him. He placed Clare on the bed and pulled the covers on the bed and went and pulled the curtains. Clare had rolled to her usual spot and waited for him to finish. Luke sat on the bed next to her and easily rolled her onto her stomach. The ninja didn't make an objection or anything. Warm hands found the small of her back and started to work out knots she didn't even know where there. She relaxed as his hands worked on her back. Clare sighed contently and closed her eyes after propping her head on her arms. Luke kissed her shoulder as he worked the knots out of the middle of her back. She purred lightly and started to fall asleep. Luke finished her shoulders and then lay next to her before pulling her back into his arms. She, in turn, snuggled into his chest and did fall asleep.

"Exactly what you need after today..." Luke whispered and held her close. She snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Sleep tight Angel..." He whispered and settled in for a nap. Five hours later there was a light yet heavier tapping at the door.

"Come on guys dinner." Link called.

"Hmmm..." The ninja groaned and buried herself in Luke's chest.

"Anni's giving you five minutes then she sets the grandkids on you..." Link told them as he left. The ninja groaned again but opened her eyes anyways.

"Sleep well luv?" Luke asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you?" She asked and sat up.

"I only slept for an hour...but I still slept good." He replied.

"Why only one hour?" Clare asked while stretching.

"Wasn't tired..." Luke replied as he sat up.

"Oh..." The ninja said and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Luke locked his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just got a leg cramp...must of did something while I was asleep." She explained.

"That's not what I meant Angel and you know it..." He replied.

"Alright alright, I'm not all that stressed anymore..." Clare told him.

"Are you sure, you were in hysterics downstairs?" Luke double checked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're magic hands solved most of the stress issues..." She said.

"Alright, shall we go check on the family and get something to eat?" He asked.

"Let's..." She purred and slid out of his arms and off the bed. Luke went and opened the door to find Anni about to knock. Clare looked over his shoulder then ducked under his arm, "We know we know, dinner's ready, we're coming."

"Actually I was going to tell you dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes, Link's a little ahead of himself." Anni replied.

"Why is he a little ahead of himself..." The ninja asked suddenly very wary.

"Cause he's hungry, but come down anyway Johnny need someone to distract Lucas for a bit..." Anni said and disappeared down stairs.

"Okay, for a second there I thought Link had cooked dinner and in that case I refuse to touch whatever he cooked..." Clare said then went down the stairs. Johnny was lying on her side in her basket with Lucas against her stomach for warmth, every so often a pained wince would cross her features.

"Hey you two..." Clare said walking over to the basket.

"Hey mom..." Johnny replied then let her head drop back onto the cushion of her basket.

"What no Hi for me Lucas? Oh I'm so hurt..." The ninja said then fake stabbed herself and fake died.

"He's out like a candle..." Johnny told her mother.

"Oh...Want some help with him?" Clare asked as she sat up. Johnny nodded with a tired sigh. The ninja scooped Lucas out of the basket and held him close to her as she shifted. Johnny stood with a wince and went for a walk. Clare crossed her legs and made herself comfortable. Luke flopped down on the floor near the open window as Johnny slipped out the ajar door. Clare scooted over to a chair and leaned against the legs. Lucas shifted but didn't wake up. Clare slid down so she was lying on the floor again and let Lucas curl up on her stomach. Anni came in and set a pot of tea on the coffee table with a few cups. Clare shifted before stretching. Lucas yawned and opened his eyes a little.

"Hello..." Clare said.

"Where's momma?" Lucas asked, his words slurring together.

"Out for a walk." Clare told him and propped herself up slightly.

"Okay..." The tiny kit said and dropped his head on his paws.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. His response was to roll on his side and whine.

"She'll be back..." She told him and put her head back on the hard wood floor

"I feel like I got sat on..." Lucas moaned and rolled further, in turn falling off Clare's stomach.

"Be careful..." Clare said and picked him up while sitting up to make sure he didn't roll out of her arms.

"My stomach hurts..." Lucas moaned. The ninja stood and went to find Anni. Anni was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Anni, Lucas says his stomach's hurting..." Clare said walked through the doors.

"Which is normal when you go two days with no food or water, especially with someone his size, just rub his stomach and he should be fine..." Anni told her as she tossed some all spice into the pot.

"Okay." Clare said and rubbed the kits belly as she went back into the main room. Lucas instantly settled and his whimpers died down. Clare went back to her old position of lying on the floor by the chair. Luke sat on the floor and shifted over to lie beside her. The hand that wasn't rubbing Lucas's belly went and twined her fingers with Luke's. Luke idly with her fingers while he watched Lucas. Clare shifted and crossed her legs.

"Dinner." Anni called as she put the pot on the table. Clare looked over at Luke then sat up. Lucas made small protest to being moved.

"Sorry Little Lucas...But I'm hungry..." Clare apologized as she let go of Luke's hand to stand.

"Okay, just don't move to fast or my stomach turns over." Lucas whined.

"Sorry..." Clare said and stood a slowly as possible. Lucas sighed and closed his eyes against his nausea. The ninja moved smoothly over to her chair and sat down smoothly and slowly. Anni shook her head, "Here let me take him..."

"Okay..." Clare said and held Lucas out for Anni. Anni gently took Lucas and cradled him much like Sophie and went to sit on the couch, smooth gait not making a sound on the floor as she walked. Luke was just standing up when Anni past him. As Anni sat down Luke took his seat at the table. The others came from where ever they were that day and sat in their usual seats as Clare pulled her right leg and tucked it under her left. Lind dished out supper and then sat down. Clare ate her soup and kept glancing over at Anni. Luke gently squeezed her free hand. The ninja took a deep breath and ate more of her soup. Anni was quietly singing Sophie's lullaby to keep Lucas calm. Clare finished her soup and sat back unfolding her legs. Luke looped one arm around her side and gently rubbed her arms.

"Can we go for a walk later?" Clare asked Luke as she turned her head to him.

"Sure thing Angel..." Luke told her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks..." She said and nosed his cheek.

"Are you finished Auntie Clare?" Anni asked.

"Yeah?" She said and kinda questioned.

"Can you take Lucas, Sophie's waking up and she missed lunch..." Anni replied.

"Okay..." Clare said then kissed Luke's cheek before slipping away over to Anni. Anni gently slipped Lucas into Clare's arms and stood up to go tend to her daughter who now just started crying. Clare sat down in Anni's spot and held the kit close to her. Lucas whined, "My stomach still hurts..."

"Shh..." Clare shushed and rubbed the kit's belly. Lucas whined for a short time then settled. Clare hummed lightly and stroked Lucas's stomach. Lucas still and pulled his paws against his chest.

"Still feeling sick?" Clare asked the kit.

"Kind of..." Lucas whimpered.

"You're mom should be getting back soon..." Clare whispered. Lucas whined and curled into Clare. She just stroked his furry belly. There was a tap at the door before Johnny fazed through it and walked over to her basket. Clare stood slowly and put Lucas in the basket as Johnny was climbing in.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" Johnny asked as she licked his temple. Clare stroked both their heads gently before standing back up. Luke was leaning in the door frame with an extra jacket, "Ready for that walk luv?"

"Sure..." She said and walked over to him. Luke draped the jacket around her and led her into the cool night air. Clare pulled the jacket close to her body and stayed close to Luke.

"What's on your mind Angel?" Luke asked as they passed the pond and he looped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing...Just need to get out..." Clare said and looked off into the forest.

"Are you sure?" He asked rubbing a circle against her side.

"No I'm not sure..."She said her face turning red slightly. Luke stopped and pulled her around in front of him, "What's the matter Angel?" He asked getting down to her level.

"Nothing..." She said looking down at the ground.

"Come, talk to me Clare..." Luke coaxed bringing her eyes back to his. She gulped loudly and took a deep breath, "I've been thinking..." She whispered. Luke quietly coaxed her to tell him what was bothering her. The ninja dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a bag with a rupee on it, "Happy Birthday..." She said looking at anything else but him. Luke kissed her forehead, "Now what's really bothering you?"

"How much longer...?" She whispered.

"Hmm...?" Luke replied a confused expression on his face.

"How much longer till...you ask..." She whispered and turned her head away.

"You won't have to wait much longer Angel, I promise." Luke said pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest. Luke squeezed her gently and kissed her temple. Clare wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Luke nuzzled the top of her head, "Just a little longer."

"Okay...I can wait a little longer..." She whispered.

"You want to head back or do you want to walk a little more?" He asked.

"Let's keep walking..." She said and pulled her head out of his chest.

"Alright then..." Luke replied and looped his arm around her waist. She turned and started to walk towards the bay. Luke followed her lead but wouldn't let her get more than three inches away from him. Clare and Luke walked down to the far end of the bay before turning around and heading back. Luke snagged her left hand and laced their fingers together. She leaned against him on the way back.

"Tired Angel?" Luke asked.

"Yeah..." She said. Luke smiled and gently picked her up. She didn't squeak but instead snuggled into her guardian's chest.

"Get some rest Angel, you've had a stressful day..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." She said and closed her eyes slowly. Luke tightened the jacket around her so it covered her legs and continued his trek up to the Inn. Clare snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed contently. Luke carefully shouldered the door open and slipped upstairs. She shivered lightly and pulled the coat up to her nose. Luke set her on the bed and carefully unwrapped her before covering her with the blanket. Clare pulled the blankets up to her nose and sighed lightly. He hung the jacket up and closed the window. He pulled off his shirt and boots then climbed in next to her. The ninja turned and reached for him, her fingers lightly brushing his chest. Luke smiled and shifted closer as he wrapped her in his arms. Clare sighed contently and fell deeper into sleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered and soon fell asleep himself.


	7. Saturday

Saturday

Clare felt something pinching and it hurt badly. Luke groaned and buried his nose into her shoulder.

"Ow..." Clare whispered and shifted, but the pinching feeling only got worse. Luke's eyes cracked open and then he screwed his face up in confusion.

"Ow..." She said.

"Angel, why can I see your wings?" Luke asked.

"What?... You shouldn't be able to see them..." Clare said and looked over her shoulder.

"Well I can..." Luke replied.

"Uhh...I think it's time to get up and talk to Anni..." She said and poked him to get him to move. Luke sat up and got off the bed and quickly hunted down his shirt. The ninja climbed off the bed and stretched her arms up and unknowingly her wings stretched also. Luke pulled his shirt on and the pulled her upright so she didn't injure herself. She smiled to him and turned towards the door. Luke quickly darted down the hall to find his niece. Clare had to keep her eye on her wings so she didn't bump them as she walked down the hall.

"Anni?" Luke called.

"I'm downstairs and I have no idea what's going on so don't ask." Anni called from downstairs. The ninja went down the stairs and nearly bumped into Link, "Whoa..."

"Geeze Clare be careful..." Luke said steadying her with both hands on her shoulders.

"You try keeping your balance with two wings on your back...Or your pace..." Clare said and pulled away from him to sit on her chair at the table. Anni slipped out of the kitchen, expertly avoiding Clare's wings, to set breakfast on the table. The winged ninja put some eggs and bacon with two slices of toast on her plate then sighed.

"If I knew what was going on Auntie Clare, I'd try and fix it but I have no idea what's going on..." Anni said picking Sophie up off the floor.

"Don't worry about it Anni, I'll figure what's wrong with them...It's not your problem..." Clare said then ate a piece of bacon.

"No it may not be my problem, but I don't like seeing you upset and I don't think Uncle does either..." Anni replied as Luke sat down.

"As long as no one pulls my feathers or walks into them, I should be fine..." Clare said as she crossed her legs, her wings were over the back of the chair.

"You heard you lot, be careful..." Anni ordered as she placed Sophie in her basinet and recovered Lucas.

"Yes Miss Anni..." The boys chorused then started to gather what they were going to eat.

"Good but keep it down, some little people are still asleep." Anni said as she passed Link and kissed his cheek on the way by. Breakfast preceded normally other than Tetra pulling on Clare's wings and Sheik plucking a single feather out of them. Which ended with both of them having a spoon to the back of the head and in separate room for the next two hours.

"I'm going for a walk..." Clare said after she finished her breakfast.

"Be careful there's going to be a huge storm today and I don't know exactly when it's going to roll in..." Anni told as she cleared the table.

"Okay..." Clare said and stepped out the door then there was a splat sound then a heavy sigh followed by giggles. Silver and Emil had dumped electric blue chu chu jelly on the poor ninja.

"Auntie Clare do you need a towel?" Anni asked through the window she was closing.

"Don't bother...I'm going to the hot spring..." Clare said and walked down off the porch and into the woods, and since her magic was acting up too, the poor girl got zapped once and a while. It was cool and humid with the threat of a storm hanging in the air. Clare just kept walking deeper into the forest until she got to the spring. This deep into the forest there was frost on the grass and deep chill the caused her to shiver. Clare found the spring, stripped and climbed in. The entire clearing around the spring was fogged over creating a cover for the ninja. She sat in the warm water and washed her body away from the slime. Luke, who had come looking for his ninja, came across a sight that made his heart stop. The ninja was waist deep in the water, her body soaked and a cloth across her chest. There was chocking sound then a muffled thud. Clare epped and ducked down then looked around, "Hello? Anyone there?" There was only the sound of small animals.

"Maybe I just imagined it." Clare said and finished washing herself then she climbed out of the spring. That's when she noticed the hand sticking out of the bush. "AHHHH!" She screamed and jumped back into the water. Then she took a really good look at that hand, "That hand looks familiar..." She mused to herself. The hand started to twitch causing the ninja to duck deeper into the water so the fog hid her. Clare picked up a nearby stick and started to poke the hand, causing it to twitch more.

"This is weird..." She whispered. Luke sat up then and rubbed his head, "Oh man, I must have been seeing things...Cause the goddesses left yesterday."

"LUKE!" The ninja shouted.

"Clare!" The captain asked looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked still in the fog.

"I came looking for you...Ah crap she's going to kill me..." He said.

"Damn straight I'm going to kill you!" She shouted and water could be heard splashing against the rocks as reached for her clothes.

"I only saw you from the back!" Luke said holding his hands up and closing his eyes. Clare dressed in the spring after washing her clothes from the goo and climbed out to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you can smack me when you're finished." Luke offered covering his eyes just in case. She raised her hand to slap him across the face but couldn't so she stormed away instead. Luke moved his hands and cracked open one eye, "Huh? I thought she was going to hit me..." Clare grumbled and hissed when tree branches snagged her wings.

"Clare are you alright?" Luke asked hearing the hiss through the quiet of the forest.

"Let go you damned tree!" The ninja shouted and tried to break the branch snagged in her feathers. Luke got up and went to assist his stressed ninja. She had already broken the branch but it was twisted in her feathers and she growled lowly. Luke carefully placed a hand on her arm, "Do you want some help?" He asked gently.

"Could you please get the branch out of my feathers before I rip this forest apart...." The ninja growled.

"Alright, just take a deep breath Angel and try to calm down. I'm sorry I disturbed your bath..." Luke said as he carefully worked the branch free of her wing.

"I was starting to look like a prune anyways..." Clare said as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Luke smiled softly as he freed the branch and smoothed out her ruffled feathers.

"You have no idea how weird that feels..." She commented.

"Opps sorry..." Luke said pulling his hand back.

"I didn't say it was a bad feeling..." Clare said quickly.

"Shall we head back?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Can't hide the fact that I've got wings for who knows how long..." Clare said then sighed. Luke smiled and took her hand before squeezing it gently, "We'll figure it out..."

"Yeah..." She said and closed her wings tight against her body so they didn't snag on anything.

"Come, let's head home..." Luke said as he carefully slipped his arm between her waist and her wings.

"Okay..."Clare said and let him lead her home. There was a nasty wind whipping across the lawn and Anni was quickly bringing in the laundry. Clare had to duck so her wings wouldn't pick up the wind and make her fly. Luke gently wrapped both arms around her and quickly led her inside as Anni picked up the basket of blankets and darted up the lawn. When Clare, Anni and Luke got inside they shut the door then as Clare was turning around smacked Tetra gently with her wings.

"Hey Clare can't you do anything about those, they are starting to be a pain..." Tetra growled as she stepped back away from Clare.

"Don't you think I've tried, I don't like having them right now just as much as you so chill!" The ninja snapped.

"Goddesses Clare don't have a cow..." Tetra snapped back.

"I'm not having a cow, I'm perfectly calm..." Clare said, a calm that should never be given to the ninja taking over.

"Well that was fast..." Tetra grumbled as she walked away. Luke stood next to Clare and then looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said and walked over to her chair, still eerily calm.

"Link can you go upstairs and make sure all the windows are shut and locked?" Anni asked as she brought some extra lamps into the living room which was growing darker by the second. Clare closed her eyes and leaned her forearms against the table top then rested her head on top of them. Luke sat down next to her and gently ran his hand over her wings hoping to get her to relax. Her tense shoulders relaxed but only minuscule as Sheik walked into her wings this time.

"Good Goddesses Clare, fold those things up or something they're in the way!" Sheik snapped.

"They are folded up..." The ninja hissed and glared at him, her eyes glowing with her magic.

"Shh...deep breaths Clare..." Luke soothed as he stroked her wing and glared at his counterpart. Clare put her head back on her arms and closed her eyes.

"...Bloody ninja...her stupid wings..." Tetra muttered to Sheik. Clare overheard and she stood up quickly, her chair scraping angrily across the floor. Both Sheik and Tetra glanced at her then continued to whisper to each other. The ninja, her eyes still closed walked over to where they sat and opened her eyes to glare at both of them, her eyes glowing white with no sign of the blue iris ever existing.

"You two disgust me...You're not worth my time nor my anger..." She hissed.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni said carefully. The winged woman turned to her and looked at her, her white eyes resembling Oni's. Anni took a step back and bumped into the wall, her heart racing and her skin pale, "N-never m-mind..." A small flicker of hurt flashed in Clare's white eyes and she turned back around to sit at the table, her eyes closed once again.

"Look at that she scared the living daylights out of Anni..." Tetra hissed to Sheik. Clare stopped her walk then turned to the door.

"Poor thing probably going to faint right quick..." Sheik replied. The ninja opened her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Clare, where are you going Angle?" Luke asked.

"Outside...It's clear to me that I'm not wanted here...Tetra and Sheik have made that perfectly clear..." She said and threw the door open before slamming it shut.

"She-she shouldn't be out there, this is going to be the worst storm of the year..." Anni said snapping out of her shock. Tetra shrugged and snuggled into Sheik's chest. Anni growled and smacked both of them, "You two are horrible, she has no control of this and you had to go and make it worse, get out of my sight!" Anni hissed, her own magic arching across her skin. Sheik wrapped his arms around Tetra's waist and fazed into their room. Anni growled lowly like a pissed off Keaton and stormed out of the room, leaving Luke to debate whether or not to go after Clare. The lightening started to strike and thunder rolled across the skies.

"Time to find my Angel." Luke said quickly as he too ran outside. Said Angel was standing on the Cliffs of Eternity pacing angrily and muttering nasty things under her breath.

"Clare..." Luke called. A flash of her white magic flared when she spread her wings then closed them.

"Clare, come on Angel, it's too dangerous to be out here..." Luke said trying to coax her away from the cliffs that nearly took their niece's life.

"NO!" She yelled and returned to her pacing.

"Please Clare, I don't want to lose you..." Luke pleaded.

"THEN LET ME FUME DAMN IT!" She shouted at him while she stopped her pacing.

"Then fume on me but please just come away from the edge..." Luke pleaded. Clare growled stormed over to him and punched his chest then backed away shaking her hand.

"Please Clare, can we go home...?" Luke begged, something was telling him something bad was going to happen. Clare sighed then opened her arms, "I can't stay mad at you..." Her wings were gone. Just at that moment lightening struck the ground in front of Clare's feet and the cliff crumbled away from under her. Her eyes went wide as she fell.

"No, Clare!" Luke yelled and ran forward and without even thinking dove off the cliff after her.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Clare asked as she looked up at him. Luke didn't answer he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her back into him and a pained expression crossing his face, then suddenly their freefall stopped and they descended slowly. Clare had closed her eyes and didn't realise what happened. Luke's feet touched the ground but he continued to cradle the ninja against him. Clare opened her eyes slowly, "We're alive?"

"That we are..." Luke replied. Clare looked at him then blinked and rubbed her eyes, "When did you get wings?"

"Not quite sure, but we're alive so I'm not really all that concerned other than my back hurts like someone sliced me open..." Luke replied setting her on her feet.

"Yeah...It hurts..." She said and turned him around, "That's new..."

"What, I can't see?" Luke said looking to the best of his ability at her.

"You're symbol...it changed..." Clare said then quickly sketched it into the sand at their feet.

"Interesting..." Luke said, lightening flashed and the wind picked up, "Can we head home to I can break down into hysterics some place safe?"

"Okay..." She said and let her fingers brush against his symbol. Instantly his wings disappeared and the wings on his guardian symbol began to fade. She laced their finger together and pulled him to the Inn. Luke followed behind her as his eyes started to go glassy.

"Don't pass out on me yet..." Clare said squeezing his hand gently. Luke nodded even though you could tell he was fading fast.

"Come on Luke...I don't want to get stuck out here..." Clare whispered as lightening flashed and thunder rolled again. Rain started pouring down in sheets, instantly soaking both of them. Clare started running but couldn't get very far on the account of Luke not running. Anni came outside to help Clare bring her Uncle in. The two women got the taller man inside and closed the door. Anni wrapped a towel around both of them and just managed to get Luke onto the couch before he passed out from stress. Clare sat down on the floor beside him with a heavy sigh.

"One...two...three...four...Oh no, where's Lucas?!" Anni asked terror creeping into her voice. Clare stood up and ran to the door, throwing it open and bolting outside, "LUCAS!" She called. Lightning flashed illuminating the tiny hole Lucas was hiding in at the base of Clare's rock. The ninja ran over to it and scooped the kit out then ran back inside, keeping Lucas covered to the best of her ability. Both of them were soaked when they returned inside. Anni wrapped a heavy blanket around Clare and the tiny kit and shooed them over to the fire as she bolted the door shut against the angry wind trying to rip it open the wrong direction. Clare hunched by the fire and held Lucas close to her body since the kit was shivering but stopped as soon as the warm fire warmed him along with Clare's warm body.

"It's going to be a long night..." Anni sighed lighting a lantern and putting out the other lights sans the fire. Clare curled up on the floor. Luke came around, "My head hurts..." She looked up at him.

"How come you're still all wet?" Luke asked sounding much like Lucas.

"Cause I had to get him..." Clare said rolling over slightly to show the kit in her arms.

"Oh..." Luke said rolling onto the floor to lie next to Clare. She scooted up to lie her head on his shoulder.

"That wasn't very smart little one, what if Anni hadn't done a head count?" Luke said gently stroking Lucas's head.

"I would've stayed where I was until the storm past..." The kit whispered.

"And then you would've gotten sick and we don't want that to happen to you..." Luke said, "...You're my favourite, I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to you..." Luke added so only Lucas and Clare could hear. The kit buried his head in Clare's stomach then looked at her, "I lost my ribbon outside..." He confessed. The ninja laughed, "I got something better than a ribbon..." She said and pulled out a blue piece of fabric. Lucas sat up slightly, still a little weak from the scare he gave everyone. She tied it around his neck like Luke's then started to stroke his fur lightly.

"My stomach hurts again..." Lucas muttered quietly, knowing if his mother heard she'd smother him with attention. Clare smiled and stroked the kit's belly. Luke smiled and sat up slowly, "I'm going to find a new shirt and get my coat."

"Are you cold?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Getting there..." He replied as he left the room. Clare shrugged her shoulders and crossed her legs. Lucas yawned and then the fur along his stomach twitched.

"Are you hungry?" The ninja asked.

"No, I've got a cramp..." Lucas confessed.

"From what?" Clare asked pulling her head off the floor.

"I don't know, but if feels like my stomach's on fire..." He whined.

"Shh..." Clare said and stroked his stomach gently. Lucas whined and twisted about trying to get comfortable. Johnny heard him whining that time and came over.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Johnny asked placing her paws lightly on Clare's stomach.

"I have a cramp..." He whined.

"That's because you haven't eaten sweetie, now come here..." Johnny cooed to her youngest. Lucas got up off Clare's stomach and jumped down to his mother. His legs buckled under his own weight causing Johnny to pick him up and carry him to the basket. Clare stayed on the floor and yawned before closing her eyes. Luke came back down with his favourite black shirt and the black coat that seemed to have resurfaced. The ninja opened her eyes a crack and looked up at Luke who was standing over her. He laid down next to her and placed one of her ears to his chest while covering the other as thunder crashed overhead. She winced and pressed her ear closer to his chest. Luke tightened the blanket around her and pulled her close as Anni sat down next to Link with Sophie cradled in her arms. The ninja winced and flinched when thunder rolled and shook the Inn, making the window panes shake. Luke slipped his hand under the blanket and rubbed her back over the wing marks between her shoulders. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes again. Sophie started to whimper, the thunder startled her badly, "Shh...shh...your alright..." Anni cooed, "Do you want to hear you're lullaby sweetie?" Clare had already fallen asleep. Luke glanced back at Anni, "Sing it kiddo, it'll keep both of them asleep."

"Make that all of them..." Johnny piped up from where the five kits were sleeping around her. Anni smiled, "Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine..." Clare snuggled into Luke's chest. All the people in the room relaxed and were able to tune out the storm that clawed at the windows. The ninja shivered slightly and buried herself in Luke's chest. Luke tightened his one arm around her while Anni wrapped Sophie up and Link covered, Johnny, Jessie and the kits with a small blanket. Even though Luke was suppose to be cold, he was actually quite warm so she snuggled into his chest more.

"Finally, everybody's asleep..." Anni sighed as she stroked Sophie's cheek.

"I'm not..." Luke replied as he ran his fingers through Clare's hair.

"I didn't except you to be and I meant the people the storm bothers Uncle Luke." Anni replied as Link sat down next to her.

"Hmm...Clare's gonna be hungry when she wakes up...There still apples in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Yes, we always have apples, you know that." Anni said shaking her head.

"Just checking..." Luke said and stroked Clare's hair. Anni shook her head and rested it on Link's shoulder. They stayed like that until the storm past. It was midnight when the storm finally faded into obscurity.


	8. Sunday week 2

Sunday

Clare woke up and noticed Link and Luke were still awake.

"Well good morning Angel Eyes did you sleep well?" Luke asked.

"No..." She grumbled and closed her eyes again, but not going asleep.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke coaxed rubbing his hand over her mark.

"It was a light sleep..." She said and sat up.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked quietly, so he didn't wake the other nine occupants of the room.

"An apple would be nice..." She whispered.

"Sure thing, be right back..." Luke replied and got up to disappear into the kitchen. Clare shifted over to the coffee table and put her head on it.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Clare, you probably need it..." Link asked as he manuvered Anni and Sophie so he could pick them both up.

"Okay..." She said and fell back asleep. Luke came back out and upon seeing Clare asleep, put the apple on the table. He crossed the room and gently picked her up. The ninja turned into his chest and sighed softly.

"Come on, off to bed..." Luke whispered and followed Link up the stairs. She rested her head against his chest and had her hands on her stomach. Luke gently placed the sleeping ninja on the bed and then pulled off his jacket before climbing in next to her. The ninja groaned and rolled towards him slightly. Luke pulled the blankets up over both of them and then placed his hand on her waist. She sighed then grabbed the fabric of his shirt in both her hands lightly.

"Sweet dreams Clare..." Luke whispered before finally nodding off. Later that morning, Clare woke with a startled gasp then she rubbed her eyes.

"Whoa, what's the matter Angel?" Luke asked a little drowsy but still awake.

"That damned symbol...as soon as I get to a good sleep, it comes back..." She said and looked at the roof.

"Alright, do you want me to go downstairs and make you a cup of vanilla tea?" Luke asked propping himself up on one arm.

"Sure..." Clare said and looked over at him.

"Okay, I'll be right back..." Luke said quietly then kissed her forehead and left the room.

"I'll be here..." She said then stared up at the roof again. Anni yawned on her way by the door, Sophie on one hip and a basket on the other. Luke went down the stairs and into the kitchen, he put the kettle on after filling it and waited. Lira was working that day and offered him a drink.

"Thanks Lira..." Luke said and took the drink and chugged the entire bottle, "Kinda tangy..." Lira smiled and pointed out the kettle was boiling. Luke quickly removed it from the heat and made Clare some vanilla tea. With the cup and saucer in hand he headed back upstairs to their room. Clare heard the door creak open so she sat up. Luke crossed the room after shutting the door and handed her the cup. Just as Clare was taking the cup and when she had a hold of it there was a popping sound and Luke wasn't standing where he was suppose to be. On the floor though, was a brown, gold, and grey coloured ball of fur with red green eyes. Clare started to laughing and fell back onto the bed after putting the tea cup on the nightstand. The tiny puppy barked unhappily and curled up on the cold hardwood.

"Oh come here Luke..." Clare said and picked up the fluff ball dog. He struggled for a moment then surrender to being picked up. She placed him on her lap and pet his head gently as she reached for the tea. Luke settled instantly as he curled up much like Johnny in her lap. The ninja took a sip of the tea and only had enough time to put it back on the nightstand before she fell asleep again. Luke curled up against Clare's stomach and settled down for a nap. An hour later, the ninja woke up because someone was pounding on the door.

"Auntie Clare, is Uncle Luke in there, Lira tricked him this morning and I can't find him?" Anni asked sounding a little frantic.

"Yeah, passed out like a little puppy...He actually suit's his nickname now..." Clare said as she pet the puppy's head.

"Okay, as long as he's alright..." With that Anni headed back downstairs.

"But it does seem like he got bigger..." The ninja said and picked the puppy up. Luke looked at her groggily with his red and green eyes.

"You're eyes are kinda creepy in a cute way..." She said and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Luke yawned adorably and then conked out again. Clare slipped her sandals on and went to the door. Tetra and Sheik could be heard shuffling down the hall complaining about Anni not warning them to close their windows. The ninja shook her head with a laugh and walked into the hall and down the stairs. Link was just coming up, "Clare, when did you get a dog?"

"Just now...And it's your uncle..." She said and preceded down the stairs. Link snorted and then continued upstairs. The ninja crossed her legs when she sat at her seat and put Luke on her lap. The sudden movement reawoke the napping pup and he looked around groggily.

"Hello, you hungry Luke?" Clare asked smiling down at him. Luke yawned and wagged his tail.

"I'm taking that as a yes..." She said and smiled then stood. Luke flopped in her arms and made no protest to being packed around.

"Let's see what Anni's got in the kitchen for you..." Clare said and went into the kitchen. Anni was once again in the kitchen humming to herself off in her own little world.

"Anni, do you have some food for Luke?" Clare asked as she stood by the door.

"Feed him whatever's on the table as long as it's not chocolate..." Anni replied after whirling around and nearly having a heart attack.

"okay..." Clare said and went back into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bacon. Luke perked up at the smell of food.

"Does Luke want the bacon...?" Clare asked ripping the bacon in half. Luke's tail wagged about a league a minute as he eyed the bacon. Clare put the bacon on her lap and ate the other half. Luke grabbed the bacon and started to chew on it. Clare smiled and started to dish the rest of her breakfast. Luke was still chewing on the same piece of bacon when Link came down. Clare was only threw half of her breakfast. Anni took Sophie from her husband and went to check on Johnny and her kits.

"Almost done down there?" Clare asked looking down at the puppy in her lap. Luke looked up and still had three quarters of the half of bacon to eat.

"Taking you a long time..." Clare said while picking up the puppy and bacon the going to the living room where she laid on the floor and put him on her stomach with the bacon. Luke continued to chew on his bacon.

"He's still only got his milk teeth Auntie Clare, I don't think he's going to be able to eat that." Anni told her.

"I'm not going to take it away, he's determined to finish it." Clare said. Luke sighed and dropped the chewed on but not eaten bacon on the floor and flopped on Clare's stomach. Clare's immediate reaction was to put her hand on him and stroke his fur, slowly nodding off again.

"Come here Uncle Luke, I'll get you something you can eat." Anni whispered carefully picking him up as not to scratched Clare. The ninja had fallen asleep and groaned when Anni removed the puppy. Anni gave her a pillow in exchange for Luke before heading into the kitchen. Clare awoke an hour later because a certain puppy jumped onto her stomach, and Luke was bigger. Luke barked happily and licked her cheek.

"Ugh...puppy slobber..." Clare said and whipped her face from the slobber before petting his head. Luke wormed his way up under her chin.

"Gah cold nose..." Clare said and moved her head away from his nose, "Let's go outside and play..." Luke wagged his tail happily.

"Okay..." The ninja said picking him up and standing.

"Be careful not to break his teeth if you play fetch or something..." Anni told her from the kitchen.

"I think he's a little too small to play fetch Anni." Clare said as she walked out the door.

"Just warning you now..." Anni called back. Clare shook her head and walked down the porch and put Luke on the ground. Luke did a quick circle and turned around to look up at her. Clare dropped down on her stomach after walking a few feet away and put her hand over one of his paws playfully. Luke placed his other paw on top of hers and fell over. Clare smiled and picked him back up and set him on his paws before grabbing a piece of long grass and started to bug him with it. Luke shook his head and jumped at her.

"He he..." Clare giggled. Luke licked her cheek and barked happily.

"He he you're so cute..." Clare giggled again rolling over and picking him up. Luke barked again and wiggled around in her hands. She put him back on the ground and rolled back onto her stomach. He bounced over and wormed himself between her and the grass. Clare rolled onto her side and let him snuggle into her stomach. Luke flopped down on the grass and yawned.

"Tired already..." Clare said then yawned, "But then again I shouldn't be talking..." Luke nuzzled her stomach. Clare rolled onto her back and fell asleep quickly. Luke curled up against her side and soon fell asleep. The ninja reawoke to Link shaking her shoulder, "Clare, come on, it's lunch time..." Anni laughed from her place on the porch.

"And what's so funny Anni?" Clare asked as she looked from Link to her. Anni pointed to the small lap dog next to Clare.

"He got so big...I can still pick him up." Clare said and proved it by picking the dog up. Luke yawned and stretched.

"Come on Luke, it's lunch time..." Clare said and walked inside, followed by Link. Luke instantly perked at the mention of food. When they got inside, Clare went to her chair and sat down then put Luke on her lap. Luke sat contently in Clare's lap. Clare yawned and waited for everyone to dish up before pulling the meat towards her. Luke sniffed the air, not quiet able to see over the table yet. Clare cut a sliver of steak for him and put it in her palm then lowered her palm to him. Luke took the piece of meat and ate it.

"Do you want another one?" Clare asked looking down at him. Luke wagged his tail and watched her. Clare cut another sliver and gave it to him. Luke took a little more time eating his piece. Clare smiled down at him and scooped some food for herself. Link laughed a little and offered Luke a small piece of steak. Luke sniffed it then took it in his teeth.

"He's so cute Clare..." Link said as he carefully patted Luke's head.

"I know." Clare said happily then there was a popping sound and Clare had a dog on her lap, his head reached her waist. Link snorted and bit his lips so not to laugh.

"Just laugh...Then give me a little help..." Clare said looking at the dog on her lap, who's paws couldn't reach the floor. Link continued to not laugh but lifted Luke out of Clare's lap with one arm and set him on the floor.

"Geeze...Men are so weird..." Clare said then set the plate that had the steak on it on the floor for Luke then started on her own lunch. Luke munched happily on his steak. Clare yawned and finished her lunch, pushed her plate forward and rested her head on the table. Luke gently nudged her side. Clare yawned and slid off her chair onto the floor, waking her up instantly. Luke looked at her, his eyes asking if she was alright as Link picked her up.

"I'm okay..." Clare said as she moved out of Link's arms and over to the door where she went outside. Luke quickly ran to catch up with her, afraid she may fall down the stairs. Clare was laying on the grass beside her rock trying not to fall asleep. Luke trotted up and laid next to her, placing his head on her stomach. Clare felt his head and stroked one of his pointed ears lightly. Luke laid his head into her hand, thinking maybe if she relaxed she'd go to sleep. His plan worked because the ninja had conked out soon after he tilted his head towards her. Luke didn't go to sleep but he never left Clare while she slept. Two hours later Clare woke because there was a fly buzzing around her head. There was a snap of something closing its jaws and then silence. She was awake now anyways so she opened her eyes and looked up at the clouds. Luke's head found it's spot on her stomach again. Clare sighed and scratched her head then scratched Luke's head. Luke leaned into her hand as usual, his tail sweeping back and forth across the grass.

"Go get me a stick then we can play fetch." Clare said and sat up slowly. Luke stood up and went and fetched a stick. Clare took it from him and threw it over the pond. Luke ran around the other side of the pond and got then stick then brought it back. Clare took it and threw it farther, getting it in the forest this time. It took Luke about ten minutes to relocate his stick before returning to Clare. That ten minutes gave the ninja enough time go sit down and fall back asleep. When Luke got back he dropped the stick to the side and laid along Clare's side not wanting to wake her. She flopped her head and arm against his side and curled her legs towards herself. Luke shifted so he could wrap most of himself around Clare while she slept. It wasn't until dinner time that the ninja reawoke. Anni ran the dinner bell and startled the ninja out of her sleep. Luke's head kept her pinned so she wouldn't make her head spin sitting up too fast. Clare looked at the huge dog wrapped around her. Luke lifted his head off her stomach so she could sit up.

"Could get put our food on the porch, I don't think you're Uncle can get through the door anymore..." Clare said sitting up.

"Sure thing, are you going to stay out here with him, cause I'll get you a blanket..." Anni asked.

"Yeah but don't bother with the blanket, his fur is a blanket enough..." Clare said standing and stretching. Luke stood beside her, his shoulders reached the bottom of her ribs.

"Okay, if you say so..." Anni said and went inside as Luke nuzzled Clare's side.

"I think I'm more awake now than I have been all day..." Clare said petting Luke's head. Luke leaned into her hand again. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears playfully. Luke's tail started to swish against the grass. Clare giggled and picked up the stick they were playing with earlier and held it in front of his nose, "Want to play fetch until Anni comes with dinner?" She asked him. Luke jumped back a ways and waited for her to throw the stick. She smiled and threw it towards the bay. With his size, Luke was back in a flash. She took the stick and threw it into the forest. Luke glared at her then went to go find his stick. Clare smiled and giggled lightly, "Somehow his glares aren't all that scary as a dog..." When Luke came back ten minutes later he was actually about three inches taller.

"You keep getting bigger and bigger..." She said as she crouched down and rubbed the fur on his neck. Luke dropped the stick and rested his head on Clare's shoulder as if he wanted a hug. Clare wrapped her arms around the scruffy dog and gave him a hug after lowering herself onto her knees. Luke nuzzled her jaw much like he would as a human.

"You're still Luke Vaan Linebeck and I love you no matter what you look like on the outside..." Clare whispered to him and kissed his furry cheek lightly. Luke nuzzled her jaw affectionately since it was the best he could do as a dog. She giggled and ruffled the fur on the top of his head then her ear twitched to the sound of Anni opening the front door. Luke licked her ear and went to see what Anni had brought for them. Clare giggled and followed. Anni had already handed over half a steak to Luke and was holding dinner and a blanket for Clare.

"Thanks Anni." Clare said taking her plate and the blanket.

"Just in case the temperature's really going to drop over the next couple of days." Anni said and headed back inside. As if to reinforce Anni's words a freezing cold wind blew by. Clare shivered, sat down on the porch steps then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Luke curled around her back and continued to munch on his steak. Clare ate her food slowly, the cold already making her hands cold and thus sluggish. Luke had finished his dinner and flopped his tail across her bare arms.

"Thanks Luke..." Clare said and put a piece of her steak in front of him then ate the rest. Luke ate the steak then curled tightly around her. Clare finished her dinner then leaned against Luke's side. Luke grabbed the blanket in his teeth and pulled it around her so her arms and legs were covered. She snuggled into his furry side and sighed. Luke licked her cheek and then nuzzled her jaw. Clare giggled then fluffed his neck, "Let's go for a walk..." She said and stood. Luke stood up and leaned against her now bare legs. The ninja wrapped the blanket around her upper body tighter and walked down the steps and onto the grass. Luke trailed right next to her. She walked down to the bay and kept her feet away from the cool water. Luke grabbed a crab that was threatening to pinch Clare and threw it into the bay. She smiled and pet his head and continued down the beach. Luke stayed close even though he could've taken off at anytime.

"Come on...You got bigger..." Clare said. Luke's head reached her shoulders now. Luke nuzzled her shoulder and then nudged her back towards the Inn, the temperature dropping still.

"But I don't want you to stay outside by yourself..." Clare said and turned to look over her shoulder at him. Luke nudged her a little harder wanting to get her somewhere warm and quick. Clare sighed and let him push him to where he wanted. Luke led her up to the Inn, where he nudged her towards the door then flopped down on the porch. Clare shook her head and plopped down beside him. Luke nudged her in the back.

"No." She said and curled up in the corner of the porch. Luke whined and curled himself around her not wanting her to get chilled.

"Don't even think about it, I don't want you out here all by yourself." Clare said and let him curl around her tossing the blanket over herself. Luke whined again but didn't do anything further. Clare shook her head and leaned her head on his side. Luke sighed and draped his tail across her feet while resting his muzzle on her waist. She snuggled into his side and fell into a light sleep. Luke moved as little as possible. Clare woke later to the sound of the floor boards of the porch creaking, as if the weight on them was too heavy. Luke had once again gotten bigger.

"You're too heavy for the porch..." Clare pointed out with a yawn. Luke's ear twitched in her direction.

"Come on, let's get you off the porch before you break it..." She said and pushed his tail off her legs. Luke stood and proceeded off the porch. Clare followed after wrapping her blanket back around her. When she stood beside Luke, his shoulders were up past her head. Luke laid down next to the porch, the twin moons already high in the night sky. She smiled and laid the blanket on the railing before running down to the ship. Luke sat up and chased after her. Clare skidded to a stop in front of the ship before climbing aboard. Luke sat down on the shoreline.

"There it is..." Clare said and then came running up from downstairs with her parka in hand. Luke was waiting patiently on the shoreline. Clare pulled on her parka and jumped off the ship and onto him. Luke stood up and turned to walk back to the Inn. Clare sighed and jumped off his head and onto a tree. Luke growled in a 'get back here' way. She giggled and jumped out of the tree then landed on a different one. Luke shook his head and followed her on the ground. Clare jumped into a clearing and flew across the clearing. Luke laid down on the edge of the clearing and yawned, he hadn't slept the last time she did. The ninja landed in the tree on the other side of the clearing and sat there, watching him. Luke stood up sluggishly and went to find his ward and girlfriend. Clare sat in the tree, against the trunk asleep. Luke placed his paws on the trunk and gently lifted Clare down before heading home once more. The ninja shifted slightly and groaned. When they reached the Inn, Luke took up his previous spot by the porch and placed Clare next to him where he wrapped himself back around her. Clare sighed and leaned against his side, her hands buried themselves in his fur. Luke sighed and covered her legs with the blanket. She hummed and pushed her face into his side. Luke licked her cheek and settled down for the night.


	9. Monday week 2

Monday

Clare groaned and rolled over, little did she know she was inside. Luke pulled her back against him so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Clare buried her face into his chest then opened her eyes after realizing skin and not fur.

"Go back to sleep Angel, it's only four..." Luke whispered.

"You're not a dog anymore..." Clare pointed out.

"No, now go to sleep..." Luke coaxed.

"Okay..." She whispered and closed her eyes then returned to snuggling. Luke nuzzled the top of her head and ran his fingers over her wing marks. She sighed delicately then snuggled into his chest before falling asleep. Luke smiled and slipped into a very light sleep. There was a tap at the door around seven. Anni opened the door quietly with Sophie in her arms and Lucas in her pocket. "Someone wants to see her Aunt..." Clare rolled over and cracked one eye open before yawning. Luke made a shh motion and then opened his arms for Sophie. Anni handed the nine month old over and then placed Lucas down at the foot of the bed before exiting the room and shutting the door with a quiet snap. The ninja yawned again and turned so she was lying on her stomach. Luke placed Sophie between him and the ninja then sat up and scooped up Lucas, who he set next to Sophie. Clare turned her head so it faced the three. Sophie placed a tiny hand to Clare's cheek, "Morning Auntie..."

"Five more minutes..." Clare said and groaned slightly.

"Leave her be sweetie..." Luke whispered gently removing Sophie's hand. Clare moved her arms under the pillow and snuggled into it. Lucas yawned and curled into Clare's side. Lucas's cold nose made the ninja flinch slightly then settle down as her body got used to it and she went to sleep once again. Luke quietly kept Sophie amused until Clare was ready to wake up. True to her word, the ninja woke up five minutes after Sophie greeted her. She stretched her arms out from under the pillow before she opened her eyes. Lucas yawned and buried himself further into Clare's side not ready to wake up. Clare looked over at Luke and Sophie and smiled softly. Luke and Sophie had nodded off while waiting for Clare to wake up. The nine month old snuggled into his chest with one of Luke's hands on her back. Clare kept smiling softly then shifted so she laid on her back and picked up Lucas to rest him on her stomach. Lucas groaned and shifted until he was comfortable again. Clare smiled and stared up at the ceiling. Sophie started to whimper, a sure sign she was about to start crying. Clare poked Luke, "Luke...wake up..." Luke groaned and removed his hand from Sophie's back to swat at her hand. She moved her own hand and started to poke him on his shoulder, "Luke...Sophie's gonna start crying..." Lucas muttered something and hopped off Clare's stomach onto the bed. Clare kept poking Luke in hopes to get him to wake up before Sophie started crying. Luke groaned again and once more swatted at her hand. Clare sighed and scooped Sophie away from him while he was still distracted. Sophie almost instantly settled. Clare held the girl to her chest and sat up. Sophie sniffed a few times then settled to listen to Clare's heartbeat. The ninja leaned against the headboard and pulled her legs up slightly. Sophie blinked a few times and snuggled into Clare's warmth. Clare smiled lightly and stretched her legs out then crossed her ankles.

"Auntie, you're sitting on Lucas's tail..." Sophie told her Aunt.

"Oh sorry Lucas..." Clare said lifting herself up. Lucas wrapped his tails around himself and settled back down. Clare nudged Luke's leg with her own, an attempt to wake him up. Luke groaned and rolled over. Clare sighed and shook her head, "Let's go see who is up..."

"Just mama and daddy..." Sophie told her.

"Eh, need to get up anyways, your Uncle's been spoiling me rotten." Clare said and slid out of bed. Sophie yawned and cuddled up to Clare. The ninja smiled and slid her sandals onto her feet and walked to the door. Link and Anni could be heard once more arguing over another child, and from the sounds of it Anni was winning.

"Link just give it up or wait." Clare said as she came down the stairs, humming to herself.

"But Clare...oh fine..." Link sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Your are what, twenty one right now, you have all your life to make babies..." Clare said and walked over and sat next to him.

"How can I not want another one after this cutie?" Link asked as he kissed Sophie's cheek.

"Uhh, mood swings ring any bells?" Clare asked shifting Sophie to hold her in one arm to poke Link's forehead.

"I can put up with Ann's mood swings, done it once already..."Link replied still smiling as he lifted Sophie out of Clare's arms.

"Then Anni will tell you when she's ready for another one...Don't push her, you might end up with something broken..." Clare said and propped her feet up on the table before her. Link laughed and then nuzzled noses with Sophie who giggled. Clare shook her head and crossed her arms before shivering, "Alright, I'm cold..." She said then leaned over the back of the couch and swiped the blanket off it.

"What do you expect with the first day of winter..." Link muttered watching as Luke stumbled down the stairs.

"I hate winter." Clare said and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Luke sat down to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Oi!" She said and looked up at him.

"Yes?" he replied securing his arms around her.

"Nothing..." She said and snuggled into his chest.

"Thought so..." Luke muttered as he loosened the blanket enough to get his hands under it and onto her skin. Clare shivered slightly as the cold air touched her tummy.

"Sorry Angel..." Luke whispered pulling her closer.

"Uh huh...apology accepted..." Clare said and snuggled into his chest.

"Still hate winter?" Luke asked.

"Yes..." She grumbled and closed her eyes. Luke shook his head and tightened his arms around her as Anni came out with hot drinks.

"I have good reason to hate winter." Clare said and opened her eyes.

"I know Angel, but you don't have to worry about it ever happening again, you're with family now." Luke reassured as he kissed her temple. Clare nodded then snuggled into his chest and kissed it gently. Anni tapped Clare's shoulder and offered her a cup.

"Thanks Anni..." Clare said and smiled.

"It'll help keep the chill off, it's your first winter here, after breakfast we can find you some warm clothes..." Anni offered.

"Okay..." Clare said and smiled as she sipped her tea gently. Anni smiled and lifted out of Link's arms, "Aww Ann', can't I keep her a little longer?" Link asked asked as Anni sat on his side away from Clare and Luke and grabbed Sophie's blanket off the table.

"After her breakfast you can have her back." Anni said draping the blanket over her chest and shoulder.

"Okay boys look away..." Clare said and turned the men's heads away. Luke rolled his eyes and buried his nose in Clare's collar while Link disappeared into the kitchen. Clare smiled and sipped her drink. There was a quiet thud followed by a small 'ow' in the hall near the stairs.

"Alright, who tripped?" Clare asked looking over the back of the couch.

"Grandma, I hit my head..." Lucas called from the hall.

"Come here and I'll kiss it better..." Clare called.

"If I knew which way was up..." Lucas replied and there was another thump. Clare sighed put her cup on the coffee table and stood after getting Luke's hand out of the blanket. She wrapped the blanket around herself then went to pick up Lucas. He was lying upside down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come here goofy..." Clare said then picked him up.

"Now I see why mom hates stairs..." Lucas muttered. Clare laughed and went back to her seat on Luke's lap. Luke instantly locked his arms back around her and continued his nuzzling. Clare giggled and nuzzled his chest gently. Link came back just as Sophie finished, breakfast for the four of them in hand.

"Thanks Link..." Clare said holding her hands out. Link smiled and placed a plate of eggs, toast and hash browns in her hands along with a fork and knife. Clare ate happily as Luke stole a fork full of hash browns when she was going to eat it, "Oi, those where mine..." Luke whined and nuzzled her neck, "Can't we share?"

"Yeah we can..." She said and smiled lightly. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare blushed slightly and held some eggs to his lips. Luke snagged the eggs and left her be for a while. Clare giggled slightly and ate some of her breakfast. Anni handed Sophie to Link so she could take the plates to the kitchen. Clare pulled the blankets around herself and set Lucas on top of the blanket after she shivered. Luke's warm hands found her skin among the folds of the blanket and laid flat against her stomach. She smiled slightly and snuggled into his chest.

"Shall we find you some warm clothes Auntie Clare?" Anni asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah..." Clare said picking up Lucas and moved out of Luke's arms then stood up

"Come on, let's see what we can find..." Anni said a soft smile on her face.

"Okay...Let's get this done..." The ninja said. Anni headed up the stairs silently and then all the way down the hall into the shadows. Clare followed almost as silently. Anni pulled a small key out from under her shirt and unlocked the door she stood in front of. Clare waited patiently.

"Come on..." Anni said quietly as she opened the door and entered. The ninja followed and looked around the room they entered. There was a thick layer of dust on everything the light of the candle, Anni had lit, touched, the visible wall was covered in curling maps and there was a shelf of trinkets next to it.

"Wow..." Clare said and spun around looking.

"This was my mom's room, she loved to travel, sometimes more than me..." Anni said quietly as she placed the candle on the table.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Clare asked looking over at her.

"You're about my mom's size..." Anni replied as she picked up a silver necklace identical to the one around her neck.

"Oh..." Clare said and turned around once again. Anni smiled sadly and put the necklace back down before crossing the dusty room to an equally dust covered trunk. Clare followed automatically. Anni knelt to the floor and opened the trunk, which creaked from lack of use. Clare's ears twitched with the creaking sound. Anni dug through the trunk of clothes and pulled out a loose red shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black pants.

"Here, these should fit..." Anni said handing her the clothes.

"I think they may be a bit too long...but we'll see..." Clare said taking the clothes and leaving the room to get changed. Anni didn't follow, she stood and sat on the bed and then put out the light so no one would see her tears. The ninja went into her and Luke's room and closed the door. She put Lucas on the bed then disappeared into the bathroom to change. She came out in the clothes but had the pant legs rolled up and the sleeves rolled up also, "Yeah, I knew it too long."

"Looks good on you Grandma." Lucas added.

"I'm not in for the long sleeves but I guess I have to get used to them..." She commented and spun around slowly before scooping Lucas and going back into the bathroom to get the blanket. The door had swung in towards the hall but not shut, though, there was no light coming from inside. Clare stepped out into the hall and noticed the door, so she walked over and tapped on it, "Anni? Are you alright?" She asked. She received no answer sans an almost silent sniff.

"Anni?" Clare asked and pushed the door open, her sandals hitting her heels lightly. The light that came in from the hall was only enough to reach the table and somewhere in the dark room was a stifled sob. Clare sighed and walked into the dark room and listened for the crying. She followed the sobs and came to the bed. Even she couldn't see her, Anni had doubled over on herself and hadn't noticed Clare enter the room. The ninja sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. Anni locked her arms around her Aunt and continued to sob quietly.

"Lucas...go tell either Link or your Grandpa to go get my boots off the ship okay..." Clare said to the kit on her lap.

"Okay...here's hoping I don't fall down the stairs again..." Lucas muttered on his way out the door.

"Slide down by the railings." Clare called to him as she shifted to tighten her arms around Anni.

"Okay..." He called back. Clare smiled lightly then went back to comforting Anni. Anni wasn't the type to break down over nothing, so something had to have set this off, trick was figuring it out.

"Anni, tell me what's wrong..." Clare said stroking her hair gently. Anni shook her head slightly and continued to cry.

"Come on Anni, tell me what's wrong....I don't like seeing you cry, no one as beautiful as you should be crying..."Clare said resting her cheek on top of Anni's head.

"She was never here..." Anni whispered, almost too quietly for even Clare to catch.

"But she never forgot about you...she probably wished to be here...Even if it was a small part..." Clare whispered quietly.

"Then why, why didn't she stay...I never had my mom around, and even Uncle wasn't here when I really needed him..." Anni whispered.

"Well I can't speak for either of them, but there is a, well I would like to call it a curse, it's a calling...for adventure and risk that you just can't say no to... but you've got me and Link now...and I may not be here at times but you still have that charm and just cherish the memories that you still have of your mother..." Clare whispered, "Just cherish the memories of the mother you had..."

"I don't have any though, she was never here...and every time you leave, it's like watching mom leave and not come back..." Anni choked.

"Tell me Anni, who taught you to read Ancient Hylian?" Clare asked.

"I learned on my own..." Anni whimpered still clinging to Clare.

"Then who's in that painting of the woman with the child in the library?" The ninja asked.

"I was so young I don't remember...that's when she started going away all the time..." Anni replied.

"But I'd bet she still cherished the memory...In her journal, after swiping it from your Uncle, the last page reads, 'Anni...Happy birthday, I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you but if you ever read this, I love you with all my heart...'..." Clare said.

"I just want my mom back..." Anni said as she broke down all the way.

"Hunny, There is nothing we can do...Actually, I could go back in time and bring her here before Ugly sank her ship...if you want..." the ninja offered.

"That wouldn't be right, manipulating time for one's own selfish purposes is wrong..." Anni whispered.

"Did they ever find her body?" Clare asked.

"No, there was nothing left except this..." Anni replied wrapping her fingers around her crystal.

"Do you want to put her spirit to rest?" The ninja asked hugging the smaller woman to herself.

"I just want to know mama's safe even if she's gone..." Anni gasped.

"She's in the safest place she could get right now... " Clare whispered, quoting Luke from last year.

"I don't want to watch you go again this year..." Anni whispered, finally the root of our problem.

"And why's that...?" The ninja asked.

"You're the closest thing I have to a mom and every time you leave..." Anni choked back a sob in the middle of her sentence.

"If you think it's any easier on me your wrong...I absolutely hate leaving you guys but every time I do I promise myself that I will come back, and I've never broken a promise...but an old bar tender once told me, sometimes, you just have to let go..." Clare whispered then blinked back her own tears.

"I don't want to let go again..." Anni whispered, hugging Clare tighter.

"You don't have to, we'll be back...there are worse things on land then there is at sea...ever since squid face, the sea has been clean of monsters, unless you count Jolene but she's enough of a monster to cover for the rest..." Clare said.

"She's still hanging around?" Anni sniffed, wiping vainly at her eyes.

"Oh boy is she...And still out for your Uncle's head to...over fifty freaking rupees, she reminds me of a magpie or a crow...But I could kick her ass with my eyes blind folded. Usually I don't even bother and just sink her dinky ship." Clare said.

"She was after the 'Silver Sails' for a while...she gave up though..." Anni sniffed and struggled to calm herself.

"I don't think that wanna be pirate could ever get anything she wanted...And she's as dumb as a brainless chu chu..." Clare said.

"There's only so many times you can have your ship obliterated by a hundred and fifty cannons." Anni whispered breathing still uneven.

"And a cannon crazy kid and a ninja with an attitude problem...and a ninja who does not take likely to being made fun of or that of her friends..." Clare said rubbing Anni's back lightly. Anni remained silent and as she tried to even her breathing. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed Anni's back gently. There was an arc of magic across Anni's skin.

"Deep breaths Anni...I know as a fact that both Luke and I will die of an extreme old age..." Clare whispered.

"I'm sorry my magic arcs when I'm upset...I don't know how to control it...some sage I'm turning out to be..." Anni muttered her breathing started to even.

"Oh don't put yourself down, I used to zap anyone that got too close, couldn't help it either." Clare said lightly. Anni sighed and leaned most of her weight on Clare. The ninja smiled lightly and hugged the younger woman gently. Anni snapped her fingers and relit the candle on the table as well as the other's in the room, shedding light on just how much Anni's mother loved to travel. Anni the walls were covered in maps and trinkets from her travels, the only thing that stood out was a single, dust covered picture of a woman, looking much like Clare with black hair, holding a new born.

"Well don't you look cute a button...what happened?" Clare asked with a joke intended to get a different reaction.

"Fell off a cliff..." Anni muttered.

"Well I was going for I grew up or Link happened or something along those lines...But as cute as you were, you grew up to a beautiful woman..." Clare said smiling to her.

"I know a lot of people who would disagree with you..." Anni said quietly as she rubbed her arms.

"And I know a lot of people who would agree with me and pummel those who disagree...But your scars are something not to be ashamed of." The ninja said, "Just shows people you survived and you are stronger than you look."

"Umm, Auntie Clare, where's your hand?" Anni asked even though Clare's hand was on her back.

"On your back..." Clare whispered. Anni looked over her shoulder, "Oh..."

"Anni, I want to show you something..." Clare said and turned around, on the middle of her back near her spin was a small star shaped scar. Anni cocked her head to the side.

"Christina poked me a little too hard on that spot with one of her unusually long needles and ever since I can't feel anything in that area and if you poke it..." The ninja left off.

"Mmm...I know that feeling..." Anni muttered as she turned her head away, the tip of the scar on her back showing along with the one on her right temple.

"That one and of course the one on my right shoulder I have never been ashamed of showing...and neither should you." Clare said pulling the shirt back down around herself. Anni placed her fingertips to the one on her temple, "Even after four years this one still hurts..." She whispered.

"I would imagine..." Clare said and turned around then heard someone tapping at the door.

"Are you two alright?" Luke asked standing in the door frame.

"Well, I don't know about Anni, but my feet are cold..." Clare said wiggling her toes. Anni smiled lightly and tucked her hair behind her ears and paused with her fingers over the tips, her eyes widening slightly. Clare turned her head to look at Anni, "Anni, what's wrong?" Anni moved her hands away to reveal Hylian ears in place of her only slightly pointed ones.

"Eh?" Clare said as she looked at Anni's new ears.

"Those weren't there a while ago..." Anni said quietly as she traced the shell of her new ears.

"I'm confused..." Clare confessed.

"That makes three of us then..." Luke said as he crossed the room.

"They're real..." Anni whispered.

"Are you happy with your new ears?" Clare asked her own ears twitching lightly.

"It's kind of weird, I mean they were pointed after the fall but now..." Anni seemed to be thinking about a hundred things at once.

"Just don't go out getting piercings yet..." The ninja said. Anni nodded.

"Okay...I don't know anyone who can change other's appearance...unless they are goddess..." The ninja said then glared at the roof. Clare could've sworn she heard Farore laughing.

"Oh...." Clare growled and kept glaring, "Farore, get your skinny ass down here now." The ninja hissed.

"My ass is not skinny thank you very much..." Farore snapped as she faded into view sitting on the table. Clare jumped off the bed and whirled around with a squeak.

"Geeze, you call me, imply my ass is skinny and then you squeak when I show up..." Farore said before sighing and shaking her head.

"Did you give Anni Hyrulian ears?" Clare asked, ignoring Farore's banter.

"No dear, I had nothing to do with this, it was all you honey..." Farore said pointing at Anni.

"Eh?" Clare was now totally confused.

"Anni; your magic, if you give it the chance, can completely restore your body to the way it once was, right down to the feeling in your back..." Farore explained.

"Ahh, I see now..." Clare whispered to herself. Anni remained quiet for a moment, "That means mom lied to me..." Anni whispered. Clare kept silent, not knowing how to react.

"We all lied to you sweetie, I'm sorry..." Luke said kneeling down and gently hugging Anni. Now the ninja was starting to feel like an outsider again so she left the room via shadows and slinking.

"Auntie Clare, come back..." Anni requested quietly, knowing Clare would hear her. The ninja slinked back into the room, looking down. Anni slipped out of Luke's arms and crossed the room to Clare where she wrapped her arms around her aunt.

"This is your family now and you will never be an outsider here..." Anni whispered. Clare clutched the girl as if she was her last life line and put her face into her shoulder. Now it was Anni turned to do the comforting. The smaller woman secured one arm around Clare's back and placed her hand to the ninja's head, "Can you guys give us a little time alone?" Farore nodded and vanished but Luke was reluctant.

"Please Uncle Luke?" Anni pleaded quietly.

"Okay...but I'll be right outside the door..." He said and left the room. Anni sniffed and with the flick of a wrist the door swung shut and a silencing spell went up. She led Clare back over to the bed and sat down. The ninja had yet to shed any tears but she was quiet. Anni hugged her tightly, "Just let it out Auntie Clare, you'll feel better afterwards..." Anni whispered running her fingers through Clare's hair. The first tears left her eyes and then she just couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay..." Anni whispered, instantly falling into her role as a mother.

"It was just so hard..." Clare sobbed.

"I know, but you don't have to worry anymore, we'll always be here for you." Anni soothed as she ran her fingers through Clare's hair again. The ninja sobbed more than managed to control her tears enough not to drench Anni's shirt.

"Oh Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered and pulled the older woman closer. The ninja sniffed once then wiped at her eyes quickly.

"It'll be okay..." Anni assured, pushing half an arm's length away and pulling a handkerchief from her apron, "Here, dry your eyes..." Clare sniffed nodded and took the hanky and dabbed at her eyes. Anni smiled softly and tucked Clare's bangs behind her ears. "What's bothering you Auntie Clare?" Anni coaxed.

"I...I just need a mother...and someone I can hug whenever I feel like..." The ninja whispered gently.

"I can't be your mom Auntie Clare, but I'm here whenever you need me and I'm sure Milady is as well..." Anni said quietly as she pulled Clare back into her arms.

"Thanks Anni..." Clare whispered then, "I wonder what my real mother was thinking when she left me in that field..." She whispered just barely audible.

"I couldn't tell you, only you have the power to find that out..." Anni replied as she smoothed out Clare's hair.

"But I don't want to find out if it's gonna hurt..." Clare whispered again.

"Is it you don't want to know at all, or is it you don't want to be alone when you find out?" Anni asked gently, it wasn't meant to hurt Clare in anyway, just find the real reason.

"I don't want to be alone...If we are going to look...can your uncle come back in?" Clare asked almost silently.

"Of course..." Anni whispered. With one hand she magicked the door open, "You can come in now Uncle Luke..." Luke quickly went to Clare's side and scooped her off the bed then sat himself in her old spot and put her in his lap. Anni took one of Clare's hands and squeezed it gently, "Are you ready?" The ninja nodded slowly.

"Alright..." Anni whispered and gently coaxed Clare to use her gift. A small time bubble appeared before them then grew slowly to the size of a huge dinner plate.

"It's going to be okay..." Anni soothed so Clare wouldn't scare herself off. The ninja nodded as Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly. The time bubble started out dark then light started to form. Two cloaked figures ran threw a field away from the temple of sages. Anni squeezed Clare's hand and calmed the air in the room. The ninja squeeze back but kept her eyes glued on the time bubble. One of the two figures fell and a basket fell onto the ground in front of them. The hood fell off and a blond female with dark blue eyes looked back before picking up the basket and running. Luke rubbed her side gently. The female tripped again and the other figure turned, the hood falling again revealing a man with the same blue eyes as Clare. He picked up the woman, a golden glow on his right hand and a mark on her right hand, caught the ninja's attention.

"You look just like them..." Anni whispered placing her other hand under hers and Clare's.

"He has the Triforce of power...and she's the keeper of the Triforce..." The ninja whispered. The two kept running the fell down a hill, the basket flying out of the woman's arms and landing in tall grass. A dark figure stood at the top of the hill.

"It's him, the Dark King..." Anni muttered. Lightning flashed in the sky, revealing the face of the dark figure, "Ganondorf..." The man in the bubble whispered helping the woman up. Anni gently rubbed the back of Clare's hand.

"What do you want Ganondorf...?" The woman asked, her voice sounding like Clare's.

"I want you to transfer the Triforce of Power to me." The Dark King ordered.

"That explains a lot..." Luke growled. The ninja's face was as white as snow and her eyes were wide.

"And if she refuses?" The man asked moving the woman behind him.

"Then she will watch you suffer..." Ganondorf said, his swords appearing out of his sleeves. Anni squeezed Clare's hand again as Luke managed to trail his hand over her wing marks on Clare's back. Tears were starting to trail down the ninja's face again but she just couldn't turn away.

"No! I'll do it just don't hurt him..." The woman shouted stepping out from behind the man.

"Serenity..." The man said reaching for the woman.

"I don't want to lose you, Poe..." The woman whispered. Anni quickly wiped away Clare's tears. The ninja barely even registered it.

"Serenity..." Poe said. Serenity smiled lightly and then went into her keeper form, Clare's minus the wings, and drew the Triforce of Power out of her husband's hand.

"We're here for you Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered. The ninja nodded slowly. Ganondorf took the Triforce then laughed as he stuck his sword in Serenity's stomach.

"I won't hurt him, but I said nothing about you my dear..." He purred sickly. Anni covered her mouth with one hand and squeezed Clare's hand with the other while Luke placed his cheek against her shoulder. The tears came faster out of the ninja's eyes as the scene kept going; "Serenity!" Poe shouted and launched himself forward to catch the fading body of his wife. The woman put her hand to his cheek, "Watch after our darling daughter...Clare...watch after her in whatever form you choose..." Anni and Luke offered Clare what comfort they could without breaking her concentration. Clare started to sob but her eyes were glued to the bubble. Ganondorf laughed and faded away and Poe stood after his wife faded to nothing and choose his form, a red poe. Anni hugged Clare by worming her way between the ninja and her Uncle. Clare sniffed lightly as the time fast forward when the three cloaked goddesses appeared. It fast forwarded to the red poe being captured by a woman and being turned into a jingle poe with a black ribbon.

"He's always been with you Auntie Clare, you just never knew..." Anni whispered pulling Clare as close as she could. The ninja's concentration broke and she started balling as the bubble broke.

"Shh...it's okay, it's okay..." Anni cooed running her fingers through Clare's hair as she guided the older woman's head to her shoulder. Clare sobbed and cried and the bell on her ankle jingled lightly.

"Shh...It's alright, we're here, we're all here for you Auntie Clare..." Anni said feeling an extra presence in the room. The ninja wrapped her arms around Anni and cried harder.

"We're all here..." Anni whispered running her tiny hand up and down Clare's back. Clare sniffed lightly and nodded. Anni hugged Clare tightly and started to hum Sophie's lullaby. The ninja quieted but didn't stop crying. The air around them cooled, "Auntie Clare, I think someone wants to say goodbye..." Anni whispered. The ninja looked up after sniffing loudly. There, much like Eilene the year before, stood Serenity. Clare looked at this figure and blinked.

"Come my darling little girl..." Serenity whispered as Anni released Clare. The ninja sniffed then launched herself at her mother. Amazingly, she was tangible.

"It's alright sweetie, it's okay..." Serenity whispered as Anni dragged Luke out of the room and shut the door. Clare clutched her mother.

"It's okay..." Serenity whispered smoothing back Clare's hair.

"Mom..." Clare whimpered then cried harder.

"I'm right here baby..." The older woman soothed. Clare sniffed and hugged the woman. Serenity managed to steer her daughter back to the bed and sit them both down. Clare clutched at her mother and whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby, I never meant to make you cry..." Serenity said placing one hand between Clare's shoulder blades the other in the small of her back.

"Mom...I...I always wanted to meet...meet you..." Clare said threw her tears.

"I know baby, but we lost you when you were frozen, it took us forever to find you..." Serenity replied.

"But...but...d...dad's been...been with me...since Zelda gave...gave me the...the bell...hasn't he...?" Clare whimpered. "Yes but for me to find both of you was the hard part...at least you're safe." Serenity replied pulling Clare closer. The ninja sniffed and pushed her face into her mother's shoulder. Serenity cuddled Clare against her and let her daughter ride out her emotions. After a few minutes, Clare's sobs died down.

"I'm sorry baby, I never meant to upset you..." Serenity cooed stroking Clare's hair.

"It's alright mom...do you want to meet my new family?" The ninja asked quietly.

"Yes, I see the new High Sage has taken quite a liking to you..." Serenity replied wiping away Clare's tears.

"Yeah...that and I'm dating her uncle so...." Clare said and laughed lightly.

"You mean that man she dragged out with her, he kind of reminds me of your father..." Serenity mused. Then Anni could be heard running down the hall to get her now crying daughter, "Isn't she a bit young to be a mother?"

"Uh...funny thing about that..." Clare said laughing slightly. Serenity gave Clare that look that every child fears, that 'tell me or I spank you' look, "Clare?"

"Eh, her and Link wanted to have kids a little early, but she's responsible enough..." Clare said opening the door and was instantly wrapped up in Luke's arms.

"Oh Angel, are you alright?" Luke asked not noticing Serenity standing right in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine...Meet my mom..." She said pointing to the woman behind her. Luke released Clare momentarily to bow respectfully to the woman in front of him, "A pleasure..." Before wrapping Clare back in his arms.

"Luke..." The ninja whined but didn't struggle, "Let's go down stairs and introduce mom to the others..."

"Of course..." Luke replied and scooped her off her feet. Clare squeaked and blushed slightly. Serenity smiled lightly and followed the two down the stairs. Anni came into the hall with a now settled Sophie and turned to head down the stairs, not noticing the trio only a meter or two away.

"That's Anni my niece with Sophie my newest niece." Clare said. Anni glanced over at them and smiled before darting back into her room and reappearing with Lucas in her apron pocket before disappearing down the stairs without a sound.

"That Keaton kit in her pocket was Lucas one of my grandsons..." Clare pointed to the kit's tails as the three walked down the stairs.

"You adopted a Keaton, that's so cute." Serenity replied as she followed them.

"Yup, actually Luke gave her to me as a way to cheer me up, didn't you Luke?" Clare said and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"That and I felt bad for her, what being abandoned for being the runt of her litter..." Luke replied kissing her temple.

"Okay, enough of that topic onto better ones..." Clare said and looked around once they were on the main floor. Link and Sheik were arguing over who knows what only to be silenced by way of Anni's ever present wooden spoon. Tetra was sprawled across the couch, the boys nowhere to be seen and Johnny and Jessie were tending to the other four kits by the fire.

"Okay that one in green is Link, the one he was arguing with was Sheik. Tetra is on the couch and the keatons in the basket are Johnny, the one I adopted, Jessie, her mate, and their other four kits." Clare explained pointing out the people. Anni handed Sophie to Link then went to the kitchen to make dinner, "I swear, a daycare not an Inn..." Anni growled. The ninja shook her head and sighed.

"Okay I admit it, we deserved that one..." Link said rubbing his head as Luke set Clare on her feet.

"You two are idiots..." Clare muttered as she went to sit on her chair at the table.

"Yeah Clare, I know, I'm an idiot..." Link sighed as he stroked Sophie's cheek and kissed her head.

"Mom, that's Link. Link meet my mother." The ninja said waving her hand.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you..." Link said looking up from Sophie who had just grabbed his finger.

"Isn't the Hero of Time dead?" Serenity whispered to Clare.

"He's the Hero of the Wind..." Clare whispered to her mother.

"Oh...uncanny resemblance..." Serenity replied as Anni came back with buns.

"Once a Link always a Link..." Clare laughed as Anni placed the buns on the table. Anni gave her an odd look before turning and disappearing silently.

"Are that girl's feet even on the floor, she moves like a ghost..." Serenity asked.

"Yeah...may not look like it but they are...I think..."Clare mused quietly. Sophie reached from Link's arms to Clare, wanting some attention from her Aunt too.

"Link can I have Sophie please?" Clare asked.

"Sure." Link replied and handed the nine month old over to Clare and then stood and disappeared outside. Clare held the infant close as she put her leg with the bell up on her opposite knee. Sophie placed one hand on Clare's collar bone, "Auntie, I'm cold..."

"Mom, I'll be right back, I need to find Sophie's blanket..." Clare said while she stood and disappeared to find the blanket.

"How'd she know that?" Serenity asked Luke.

"When Sophie touches people, she can communicate telepathically." Luke explained as he sat in Clare's old chair.

"Ahh...I see, that would make sense having the High Sage as a mother..." Serenity said. It was now Luke noticed neither Tetra, Medli, Komali or Makar had made any mention to Serenity's presence. Tetra walked by and stretched, her arm passing through Serenity's head. Luke looked a little shocked, "That didn't hurt did it?"

"No..." The dead woman said and shook her head.

"Okay...hmm wonder what's taking Clare so long?" Luke mused looking back at the stairs. The ninja came down, the bell jingling softly, with Sophie wrapped in her blanket, "My feet are so cold now..."

"You're boots are in our room or Anni's got a pair of slippers for you on the trunk at the end of the bed..." Luke said over his shoulder.

"Okay, "I'll be back in a minute..." Clare said and disappeared back upstairs. Luke shook his head and looked over his shoulder at Anni who was moving about the kitchen humming Sophie's lullaby.

"Oh I didn't think anyone still knew that..." Serenity said softly. A few minutes later, Clare came back down stairs with her brown boots on and the black pants tucked into them.

"Better Angel?" Luke asked her.

"Yup." She said and parked her butt on his lap.

"Good. Hello sweetie..." Luke cooed to the infant in Clare's arms as he ran his finger over Sophie's cheek. Clare smiled softly as did Serenity.

"You two are adorable, I hope you're aware of that..." Serenity said.

"You aren't the only one who said that..." Clare muttered. Serenity smiled and laughed lightly before she keyed in on the words of Anni's song, then Serenity's smile softened dramatically. Clare's ear twitched and she smiled lightly then shifted Sophie carefully. Serenity floated to stand behind Clare and Luke, "Your father used to sing that to you when you were just a few days old..." The ghostly woman whispered as she watched Sophie nod off.

"He did?" Clare asked and pulled her leg with the bell up to rest on her opposite thigh, exposing the bell.

"He did, I'm not surprised you don't remember you were so young after all..." Serenity replied.

"I...I recognise the tune but...that's it..." The ninja replied and looked down at Sophie. Sophie was sound asleep in Clare's arms and Luke seemed to have drifted off as well. Serenity smiled and gently squeezed Clare's arm. Clare looked up at her mom and smiled softly.

"Oh you've grown into such a beautiful young lady..." Serenity sighed hugging her daughter around Luke.

"Well, like mother like daughter..." Clare whispered to the ghost woman. Serenity smiled and hugged her tighter just as Anni came back with all the dishes and silverware, "And she's been the closest thing I've had to a mom in years." Anni added.

"Then come and join in on the hugs..." Clare said shifting Sophie so she had a free arm. Anni smiled and set the dishware on the table before slipping into Clare's free arm.

"Ah...feels good to be hugged by mothers or mother figures don't it..." Clare whispered softly and hugged Anni gently. Anni smiled and gently took Sophie from Clare so the ninja had both arms. With the ninja's other arm freed, Clare wrapped it around her mother gently.

"You're such a sweet girl baby..." Serenity whispered and kissed Clare's temple while she squeezed Anni's hand.

"Well...I try..." Clare mused. Serenity smiled as Sophie yawned and opened her green eyes, "Mama..." Anni smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. Clare smiled and released Anni and her mother. Anni passed Sophie back to Clare so she could set the table and finish dinner.

"Are you going to stay for dinner mom?" Clare asked as she took the infant.

"Yes I'll stay..." Serenity replied but there was an underlying sadness to her words.

"I know you have to go sometime...I'll let you go..." Clare said softly.

"Your boyfriend had your nickname right that much is for sure..." Serenity said once more hugging her daughter.

"Well one of them anyways...but then again, he is himself." Clare whispered and hugged her mother. Sophie tapped Clare's hand to get her attention.

"Yes?" Clare said looking down at the infant. Sophie placed her hand on Clare's arm, "Your mom's really beautiful..."

"I know..." Clare whispered to Sophie.

"So are you Auntie..." Sophie then yawned.

"Just go back to sleep..." Clare whispered again. Sophie yawned and closed her eyes before snuggling into Clare's arms. The ninja held Sophie close and crossed her legs.

"You're so good with her..." Serenity cooed.

"I've heard that too..." Clare whispered softly. Serenity smiled and rested her folded arms on Luke's head. Clare giggled lightly at the scene. Anni came back with a large pot and a smaller bowl on the lid, "Back in a minute..." Anni said as she disappeared out the door after grabbing her cloak.

"That girl is always doing something..." Clare muttered to her mother.

"At least she's happy..." Serenity said as the dinner bell rang. The ninja winced lightly and shook her head.

"Sorry Auntie Clare..." Anni called back into the house as she herded the boys inside.

"Don't worry about it..." The ninja said. Everyone took their usual spots, giving Serenity no notice what so ever.

"Can they see you...?" Clare whispered to her mother.

"No, the Sheikhan maybe, but the others no..." Serenity replied.

"Oh..." Clare whispered again.

"Alright you lot, plates from left to right in a circle, wake up Uncle Luke." Anni ordered standing at the head of the table with her arms crossed and her spoon in her hand. Clare poked Luke awake, "Uh Anni...I think we may want to some refitting...I think Luke got bigger around the chest again..."

"Ugh, not again..." Anni sighed closing her eyes and smacking Nudges hand with her spoon.

"Yeah...He was showing off for some friends of his..." Clare sighed.

"Don't want to know." Anni said quickly as she smacked Gonzo, who was trying to sneak dinner before his turn.

"I was not showing off..." Luke yawned. Anni shook her head and handed Niko his plate before smacking Gonzo on the nose again, "Wait your turn." Luke, Clare and Serenity shook their heads and sighed. When dinner was finally dished out Anni looked around the table, "Now I'm going to get drinks and I want it one at a time, got it?" The tiny brunette threatened. Everyone nodded and Niko started, "Root beer."

"Next..." Anni said still looking very threatening for someone so small. The pirates all ordered root beer, all waiting their turn of course.

"That's better, Link you want coffee, same goes for Uncle and Tetra. Sheik you want hot chocolate and what would you like Auntie Clare?" Anni asked shutting the other's up as soon as they opened their mouths.

"Hot water." The ninja said and moved Sophie to pull out a coin.

"Okay..." Anni said and disappeared into the back room.

"Why hot water?" Serenity asked her daughter.

"This coin had magical properties and makes a great tea when dipped in hot water, I think it's blue tea with an orange peppermint flavour." Clare whispered to her. Anni came back with two trays balanced on her hands, showing she was indeed trained as a waitress not a sage.

"There's not much use for sages now?" Serenity asked. Clare shook her head in response.

"There's a few of us left but that's it..." Anni added as she expertly slid Clare's hot water onto the table.

"Just a few..." The ninja whispered and dipped the coin into the hot water.

"How many dear, it's sad to see them disappearing like this..." Serenity asked.

"Four..." The ninja whispered.

"How sad..." Serenity said watching Anni do the very thing she was best at.

"Auntie Clare, will you watch the Inn tomorrow, I need to check on the new foals."

"Okay. I'll watch the Inn." Clare said and smiled to the young mother.

"Thank you." Anni said then smacked Gonzo across the back of the head with her tray for a lude comment he made.

"They still have horses?" Serenity asked.

"Mom...we're on Levious...You know that huge mountain.. . Hyrule flooded about five hundred years ago." Clare whispered to her mom.

"You're kidding right?" Serenity asked.

"Nope...later after dinner I'll take you to the beach to prove it..." Clare whispered.

"Alright..." Serenity agreed. Clare nodded and started to eat her dinner. Serenity followed Anni out as she took Sophie up to bed. Clare noticed and smiled softly then continued to eat her dinner. Luke snagged the forkful she was about to eat.

"Stealing my food again?" The ninja asked.

"Maybe..." Luke replied.

"Oh really now..." She purred. Luke smiled and nuzzled her jaw. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek. There were several snickers and gags around the table.

"Shall we give them something to snicker about...?" Clare whispered to him, playing with his goatee.

"I don't know, should we?" Luke replied once more nuzzling her jaw.

"I say let's..." She purred whilst nuzzling his cheek again. Luke didn't reply; he just pulled her into a deep kiss, which resulted in mixed results. Clare blushed but kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. Anni and Serenity happened to come down at that moment. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Clare closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss and Luke. Luke nipped her lip as he snaked his arms around her waist. The ninja obediently opened her mouth for him. Anni cleared her throat at that moment. The ninja meeped and ducked quickly. Anni shook her head and started to clear the table. Clare blushed a thousand shades of red as she put her face into Luke's chest.

"We kind of asked for it..." Luke whispered.

"I know..." Clare muttered.

"Clare, sweetie, I don't have much time left..." Serenity said placing her hand on Clare's.

"Time for you to go? I'll miss you mom..." Clare whispered gently to her mom.

"Come on sweetie, let's go for a walk with my last ten minutes..." Serenity coaxed.

"Okay..." The younger woman whispered and wiggled out of Luke's arms. Luke let her go, knowing this was something he had to let her do. Serenity wrapped one arm around Clare's shoulders and led her to the door, "Get your coat baby, I'll be right here."

"Okay..." The ninja said and ran up the stairs then back down in her parka in her hands. Serenity waited for Clare to open the door so it didn't set off any alarm bells with the others. Clare opened the door and waited for her mother to step through. Serenity followed her out.

"Show me what's become of Hyrule..." Serenity coaxed as she secured her arm back around her daughter.

"Okay..." Clare said and pulled the parka closed then started walking down to the beach. Serenity followed offering as much comfort to her daughter as she could, it's one thing to lose your mother once but twice is even harder. Clare took a deep breath by the time they got down to the beach, "This is all that remains of Hyrule...Little islands here and there..."

"I think I prefer it this way...so much more peaceful..." Serenity muttered.

"Monsters here and there but nothing too big...anymore anyways..." Clare whispered. Serenity pulled Clare into a tight hug.

"It's time for me to go baby..." She whispered.

"I'll miss you mom...See you when my time comes..." Clare whispered back crying silently.

"I'll always be with you baby, in here..." Serenity whispered placing one hand over her daughter's heart.

"I'll never forget you mom...either will dad..." Clare said as the bell on her ankle jingled lightly, as if it were crying.

"You're going to be alright baby, you've made it this far..." Serenity whispered becoming more transparent by the second.

"I love you mom..." Clare said crying.

"Love you too baby..." Serenity whispered placing one last kiss to Clare's head before her tangibility disappeared. Clare watched her mother disappear silently crying but standing tall the entire time. Serenity vanished and all that was left was the crash of the waves on the beach for about ten minutes.

"Auntie Clare?" Anni asked quietly from about two feet back. Clare looked over her shoulder then back to the waves. Anni closed the distance to about half a foot.

"Are you alright?" Anni asked, knowing what it was like to watch your mother leaving knowing she's not coming back.

"Yeah, I'm alright...I only just met her but...I will always cherish the few moments I had with her..." Clare answered. Anni came to stand next to her, "I know it's hard to watch them go..." Anni whispered as she gently squeezed Clare's hand.

"It is..." Clare whispered back then took a nice deep calming breath.

"Do you need a hug?" Anni asked.

"I think I can do without for a while yet... Chances are as soon as I get back inside or within your Uncles sight I'll get all the hugs I need..." Clare whispered.

"Okay, I'm going back to the Inn...if you need me you know where to find me..." Anni said as she slipped away silently. Clare nodded and kept looking out to the waves. The temperature dropped shortly after Anni got about six yards away and the waves continued to crash on the shore. Clare shivered slightly and buttoned up her parka. Suddenly there was a sluggish tugging on her pant leg. Clare looked down. Lucas stood next to her shivering violently.

"Lucas? What are you doing out here...You'll get sick." Clare said as she picked him up and tucked him into her coat collar.

"Y-y-you lo-looked s-so s-s-sad when you-you l-left..." Lucas managed. Clare sighed and pulled the hood up to cover him and keep him warm with her body heat. He eventually warmed up, "Are you mad at me Grandma?"

"No...I'm not mad..." Clare said but kept her eyes trained on the crashing waves. Lucas stood on her shoulder and licked her cheek. She nuzzled him with her cheek then turned to go back to the Inn. The only lights still on were in their room and the living room, Clare hadn't even noticed she'd been out there for well over three hours.

"Wow...didn't think it was that late..." She said and walked up the porch steps. Lucas said nothing just purred quietly. Clare opened the door to the Inn and looked around. Anni had fallen asleep on the couch with a blanket barely covering her tiny frame. Clare fixed the blanket careful not to wake her then made her way up the stairs. The bedroom door was open a crack and the light of a candle flickered from inside. Clare silently pushed the door open with her index finger and poked her head in the door. Luke was also asleep but it looked like he had tried to stay up and wait for her, judging by the three finished books on the floor and the half finished one on his chest. Clare smiled softly and scooped the books off the floor and put them on the desk by the door. Lucas slipped down the back of Clare's coat and onto the floor where he jumped onto Luke's boots to the trunk to the bed and curled up there. She smiled slightly at his antics and sat on the edge of bed to get the fourth book out from under Luke's hand. Luke's head fell to the side, his hair shifting to the side across his face. Once Clare got the book out from under his hand she moved his hair off his face gently. Luke groaned and leaned into her touch. Clare smiled and brushed his bangs off his forehead to place a kiss to it softly. Luke's eyes opened a crack, "Oh you're back..." He whispered.

"Yeah I'm back..." She whispered back and smiled to him.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I tried to wait up..." Luke told her quietly.

"Eh, it's the thought that counts..." Clare said softly. Luke's eyes slid shut as he fell back asleep against his will. Clare giggled softly and curled up next to him. Luke sluggishly wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his side and slowly closed her eyes. Lucas curled up against Clare's stomach and went back to sleep. The ninja sniffed Luke's scent of the ocean waves before she fell asleep.


	10. Tuesday week 2

Tuesday

Clare woke with cold feet and a cold nose pressed against her stomach. Luke had at some pointed in the night rolled away from her and not had his nose pressed against the wall, the paint scratched away there. Clare stretched and reached over the bed looking for her boots, her eyes still closed. Lucas groaned in response to her movement. Clare grumbled and stopped moving, her hand hanging over the edge of the bed. There was the sound of nails being dragged down the wall then silence. The sound woke Clare and she sat up quickly, grabbing Lucas as he slid down her stomach. Luke muttered something in his sleep drawing Clare's attention in his direction. Clare scooted closer to see what he was muttering and maybe wake him up. Whatever he was muttering was in Sheikhan as he once again scratched the wall. Clare winced and shook his shoulder, "Luke...wake up..." Luke groaned and rolled onto his back, his hand falling across his chest, blue paint imbedded under his broke nails.

"Come on Luke...wake up..." Clare said as she gently took his hand and picked the paint flakes out from under his finger nails. He groaned again and let his head fall towards her. Clare sighed and leaned over and kissed his lips gently. Luke groaned again and after a few moments his eyes opened a crack.

"There...You're awake...did you have a nightmare?" Clare asked, picking up his hand once again. He nodded and rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

"Want to talk about it?" Clare asked picking paint again.

"Not really..." Luke muttered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and finished picking the paint out from under his nails. Luke wrapped his arms around her once she was done. The ninja snuggled into his chest gently and comforting.

"It's stupid anyway..." Luke muttered in his own language. Clare was confused since she didn't understand him but kept silent. Luke nuzzled her neck, "Don't worry about me, it was just a stupid dream..." Something in his tone said he was afraid of what he saw.

"Then it wouldn't hurt if you talked about it...but it's your dream..." Clare whispered.

"You'll laugh..." Luke sighed hiding his face from her.

"No I won't..." She whispered.

"...You said no..." Luke whispered after a moment.

"What did I say no too?" Clare asked quietly.

"I asked and you said no..." Luke replied in a whisper.

"What did you ask me...?" Clare whispered.

"...to marry me..." Luke whispered almost silently. Clare smiled and kissed his lips gently, "I said I wasn't going to laugh so I won't but you're dream is way off..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled a little and once again hid against her neck, "You turned me down for someone I've never seen before..." Luke whispered.

"Then I haven't seen him before either..." She whispered. Luke sighed shortly and tightened his hold on her.

"I've only got eyes for you Luke..." Clare whispered and nuzzled his chest lightly. His grip relaxed a little as did the rest of him. Clare kept nuzzling his chest until she sneezed lightly.

"Someone talking about you Angel?" Luke asked.

"Don't know...maybe..." Clare muttered and sniffed. Luke nuzzled her temple gently. Clare smiled lightly then Lucas pounced on her back.

"Oh that's better..." Lucas said curling up on her back. Clare blinked then giggled.

"Come here kiddo..." Luke said as he scooped Lucas off of Clare's back and settled him between them where it was warmer. Clare shifted to make room for the Keaton kit, her hand went onto the bed near Luke's side. Luke kissed the underside of her jaw. Clare smiled and kissed his nose in response. There was a light tap on the door, "Breakfast..." Anni told them.

"Okay...Let's go get some food..." Clare whispered gently as she shifted of him. Luke nodded and sat up slowly so not to startle Lucas. Clare smiled and scooped the Keaton kit off him then stood up and then proceeded to slip on her boots. Luke sat up all the way and tamed his hair and got out of bed.

"I'll see you down stairs..." Clare said, kissing his cheek on her way past.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute..." Luke said.

"Okay..." Clare replied and went out the door. Link could be heard talking to Sophie while Anni finished up breakfast. Clare raked her fingers threw her hair on her way down the stairs as she set Lucas on her shoulder. Johnny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Want Lucas I take it..." Clare said as she picked up the kit from her shoulder and deposited him in front of his mother.

"Come on you, breakfast..." Johnny said before picking him up and trotting to the basket. Clare smiled and went to her seat at the table. A young woman, who looked a lot like Anni came out of the kitchen. Her chestnut hair hung to the back of her knees, she had the typical Hylian features and on her left hand was a gold wedding band. "Morning Auntie Clare." Clare blinked then blinked again, "Did...you heal yourself with...magic...?"

"I didn't it did it itself..." Anni replied.

"Okay...I thought I was going slightly crazy for a minute..." The ninja sighed and twisted the top left earring.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you when I got up..." Anni sighed.

"No piercing..." Clare muttered and leaned back slightly.

"Don't plan on it..." Anni replied returning to the kitchen just before Luke came down.

"Good..."Clare nodded then spun the top right earring.

"Good what?" Luke asked as he sat down.

"Anni isn't planning to get earrings...but then again I didn't either and look where that got me..." Clare grumbled. Luke shook his head and leaned back in his chair. Clare rolled her eyes and sat cross legged on her chair.

"Uncle Luke, do you want a coffee?" Anni asked, this time Clare noticed her voice was softer, like summer rain, instead of glass bells.

'Why is it all the females I know have voices of summer rain?' Clare asked in her head so no one would hear.

"Does...Anni's voice...sound off to you?" Luke asked with a confused expression.

"Yup, and you should know, the rest of her is... Well you should just see for yourself..." The ninja said wondering how her voice sound like.

"Coffee, do you want it?" Anni asked again this time coming into the room. Luke's jaw dropped as he saw his niece then dumbly nodded his head.

"Close your mouth you look like a fish..." Anni said leaving the room. Clare giggled and closed her boy friend's mouth with her index finger.

"What happened?" Luke asked quietly.

"Anni's magic kicked in and healed her..." Clare said and stretched her arms up, pulling the scar on her right shoulder.

"I see, maybe most of her, the scar on her back is still there though..." Luke muttered and looped his arm around her.

"Hmm...might take a bit longer for that one...that is if it does heal it..." Clare said and rolled her right shoulder.

"Something bothering you Angel?" Luke asked.

"Uh...it's kinda stupid..." Clare muttered.

"What is it?" Luke coaxed.

"What does my voice sound like?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Hmm?" Luke looked at her and paused.

"Can't really pin it to anything in particular, but it's between a knighting gale and spring rain." Luke answered.

"Good, I don't sound like most of the women I know." Clare said and smiled to him. Luke shook his head and smiled as Anni came into the room with his coffee and a cup of hot chocolate for Clare.

"Try it..." Anni said as she went to go see what Link and Sophie were doing on the floor by the fire. Clare smiled and took the hot chocolate and took a sip, "Not bad..." KERSNAP! Anni snapped one hand to her mouth, "Oh no...LIRA!" Clare looked around and noticed that the table was too high up so she looked over at Luke and noticed he was about six years old.

"Oh my..." Anni said picking up the twelve month old Clare. The look on Clare's face was completely unimpressed. Anni sighed and cuddled Clare the way she would Sophie out of habit, "I'm going to fire her..." Anni sighed. Clare sighed and reached for Luke. Anni smiled and tapped Luke on the shoulder before gently placing Clare in his arms.

"Wow Clare you got small...what happened to my voice?" Luke asked looking around. Clare sighed and cuddled him. Anni giggled and patted his head, "You look to be about six now, and she's twelve, thirteen months at the most.

"Oh..." He said. Clare looked up at him and giggled as she patted at his brown hair.

"Anni, what's going on?" Luke asked. Anni looked at the bottle on the counter, "Age reversal potion, very nice Lira, effects last ten to twelve hours..." Anni said reading the label. Clare made an attempt to talk but because she was twelve months old she couldn't so she huffed and pointed to the cups on the table.

"You want something to drink?" Luke asked. Clare shook her head and pointed to the two cups with two different drinks in it, asking if the drinks would have a different effect with the potion.

"I don't know..." Luke replied. Clare hummed and sat down on his lap, looking like she was thinking. Anni came back and knelt next to the two children, "Do you want some breakfast Clare?" The young girl nodded. Anni gently picked Clare up out of Luke's arms, "Okay let's get you some breakfast." Clare made a noise and reached for Luke again.

"In a second sweetie..." Anni cooed as she rubbed Clare's back. Clare made a noise again but stopped her reaching. Anni slipped into the kitchen for a moment and fished through the icebox for a bottle of milk. Once found, it went into a pot and onto the stove. While it warmed Anni hunted down a blanket and wrapped Clare in it. When it was warm, the milk went into a bottle and Anni returned to Luke. Anni placed Clare in Luke's arms and handed him the bottle of warm milk. The little girl reached for the bottle. Luke readjusted his hold on Clare and flipped the bottle around for her. Clare smiled and grabbed the bottle then stuck it in her mouth. Luke smiled and rubbed Clare's arm while she drank. When the mini ninja finished the bottle she yawned cutely. Anni walked by and snagged the bottle and put it in the kitchen. She came back and gently took Clare from Luke, "Eat your breakfast then you can hold her again." Anni told him as she went and sat on the couch. Clare shifted in Anni's arms until she made herself comfortable then closed her eyes. Luke scarffed his food so he could go hold Clare. Anni smiled and tucked Clare's hair behind her ear and tightened the blanket around the tiny child. Clare yawned again and fell asleep quickly.

"Make sure you wash your hands when you're done young man..." Anni told Luke without looking over at him. Luke grumbled then finished to run to the bathroom to wash his hands. Anni smiled seeing the eerie resemblance between Clare and her daughter when they were both asleep. Luke came running out of the bathroom and skidded to a stop in front of Anni, "Can I hold her now?" he asked quietly and quickly.

"Sit." Anni told him patting the spot beside her. He pulled himself up onto the couch and waited. Anni carefully moved her hold on Clare and placed her in Luke's arms.

"Now you have to be quiet and behave or I'll take her away." Anni whispered, instantly falling into her role as a mother. Luke nodded and pulled Clare close to his chest, to which she snuggled into it. Anni smiled and got up off the couch, chestnut flanks swishing as she stood. Luke shifted over to lean against the couch arm and hold Clare a wee bit closer. Anni took Sophie from a now sleeping Link and settled her in her basinet. Clare made a noise and shifted slightly. Anni walked by and disappeared upstairs to reappear with a certain Keaton stuffy, which she sat on the couch next to Luke. She then went over to Link and gently nudged him with her foot until he woke up.

"Ugh..." Link groaned and opened his eyes. Sheik and Tetra came down the stairs and woke Clare up. She opened her eyes and yawned again.

"Mind the kids while I'm at the ranch please." Anni asked as she glanced at Luke, "Wrap her back up and she should go back to sleep." Luke nodded and wrapped Clare's blanket around her tighter. The little girl grabbed the blanket in her hands and snuggled into Luke's chest again. Anni smiled, "I'll be back in two hours, be good." She said as she kissed Link and patted Luke's head. Anni pulled on her cloak and disappeared out the door. Link sat up and scratched his blond hair then looked over at Luke and Clare, "I didn't know Anni was babysitting..." Luke shook his head and yawned.

"You tired kid?" Link asked standing.

"No..." Luke lied before yawning again.

"Really?" The hero asked walking over to the two.

"Yes..." Luke replied rubbing his eyes with one hand, his nightmare infested night catching up with him.

"Here, let me take her and you can have a quick nap then I'll give her back alright?" Link offered the young boy.

"Okay fine..." Luke said as he handed Clare over. Link smiled and took the baby Clare then started walking, but the switch woke the girl so she looked up at Link.

"Hey there cutie..." Link cooed as Luke laid down on the couch and Link covered him with the blanket off the back of the couch. Now Clare, hearing Link call her cutie, she gave him a strange look.

"Go to sleep kid..." Link said quietly as he patted Luke's head before retaking his place on the floor by the fire, Clare resting on his chest. 'This is weird...' The ninja thought as she looked at Link.

"You kind of remind me of Sophie..." Link mused as he rubbed her back. Clare looked around then turned around to grab his hand. Link laughed quietly and let her have his hand. She used his hand to make her way off his chest and onto the floor.

"And where do you think you're going cutie?" Luke asked as he picked her back up. Clare whined and started to squirm.

"Shh, you're going to wake the kid up..." Link cooed and placed her back on his chest before rubbing her back. Clare crossed her arms and glared at him.

"That's creepy, you look just like my sister when you do that..." Link muttered before grabbing a red ribbon off the table and tying Clare's hair up. That's when the ninja slapped her forehead in irritation and sighed in the same tone.

"Oh my goddesses you are Clare..." Link gasped quietly. Clare threw up her hands in the air and if she could talk she would be saying, 'we have a winner, give the man a cookie!'

"Then the kid on the couch is Linebeck?" Link asked in a whispered voice, as the child in question was now sound asleep. Clare nodded but made a shh noise and pointed to Sheik.

"Right, well Clare or not you're still absolutely adorable." Link whispered. Clare sighed and shook her head then got an idea. She pointed to his head.

"What, you want my hat?" Link asked quietly. Clare nodded and smiled lightly.

"Alright, just don't lose it..." Link said placing the green hat on Clare's head. The hat was far too big for Clare's head and it fell over her eyes but she pushed it up and over her ears. Link chuckled and fixed it so it fit a little better. "There...now will you settle down, at least until Anni gets home?" Clare shrugged her shoulders with a slight giggle. Link looked around the room, then spotted the stuffed Keaton in the floor within arm's reach. He grabbed it, "Look who I found?" Link said, using that tone you use when you're talking to little kids. The little ninja attempted to resist the urge to grab the stuffy and lay down but finally caved and grabbed the stuffy. Link smiled and placed his hand on her tiny back. Clare snuggled the Keaton stuffy and looked over its head at Link before giggling.

"You're too cute..." Link said patting her back. She giggled again shifted to make herself more comfortable. Link wrapped Clare back up in her blanket and settled down to wait for his wife. Clare put the stuffy on Link's chest and poked him.

"What do you need Clare?" Link asked feeling the poke. Clare took a minute to think then pointed to a pillow. Link grabbed one of the throw pillows that had, as it was called, been thrown off the couch. Clare pointed to the blanket on the chair and the pillow on it.

"Do you want to sleep in the chair?" Link asked trying to figure out what she wanted. Clare shook her head no and made a tent symbol with her hands.

"You want me to build a tent?" He asked still not quite clear on what she was asking for. Clare nodded then.

"Okay..." Link said and grabbed the blanket and tossed it over the coffee table. "Okay?" Clare nodded and slid off his chest and crawled under the coffee table with the two pillows and the stuffy. Link shook his head and checked on Luke. Clare positioned the pillows so she could lie on them with the blanket over top of her and the stuffy clutched in her hands. Just before she fell asleep, Link lifted one side of the tent and tucked her in before dropping the blanket back into place. Clare smiled and drifted off. Two hours later Anni quietly slipped in the door, "How are the kids?" She asked Link quietly.

"Linebeck is sound asleep and so is Clare..." Link whispered sitting in the chair by the couch.

"Where is Clare?" Anni asked pulling Luke's blanket back over his shoulders and smoothing back his messy brown hair. Link lightly tapped the coffee table with his foot. Anni made a silent 'Ohh' and walked over to check on the tiny ninja. She did the exact same thing Link did and then stood up before dropping into her husband's lap. A few minutes later Luke woke and Clare crawled out from under her 'tent'.

"Hey there sweetie..." Anni cooed tiredly as she picked the child up. Clare stretched and yawned before looking around, readjusting Link's hat with one of her hands while the other held onto the stuffy.

"Did you have a nice nap, sweetie?" Anni asked cradling Clare in her arms. Clare nodded and looked around.

"He's in the bathroom sweetie..." Anni told her. Clare's lips made an 'o' then she started to chew on the stuffy's ear.

"Are you hungry honey?" Anni asked the tiny blonde. The tiny ninja nodded her head.

"Okay, let's get you something to eat..." Anni said standing from Link's lap and going into the kitchen to heat up another bottle of milk, since Clare had yet to get her teeth back. Clare stopped chewing on the stuffy's ear and was hugging it. Anni readjusted her hold on Clare as she poured the now warm milk into a bottle and screwed the cap on. With a practiced flip of a wrist and amazing speed, Anni had Clare cradled with the ninja's head in the crook of her arm and the nipple of the bottle to her lips. Clare grabbed the bottle in her hands and sucked the milk. Anni smiled as Clare drank, she did the exact same thing as Luke and rubbed Clare's arm as she drank. After a few minutes, Clare must have found a sour patch of milk because she made a face.

"Opps, sorry sweetie..." Anni cooed and unscrewed the cap, "That's the problem with Unicorn milk, has a weird taste..." Anni added a bit of honey to it, screwed the cap back on and gave it a shake before returning it to Clare. The ninja rolled her eyes and continued to suck on the bottle. Anni smiled and gently rubbed Clare's back so the little girl didn't get the hiccups. When Clare was done the bottle she pointed to the ground.

"Alright but be careful honey..." Anni said as she set Clare on the floor in the living room. Clare stood slowly then got her balance.

"Link, keep an eye on her so she doesn't get hurt..." Anni said as she began to start on Lunch. Link smiled and crouched down near Clare who was trying to stay upright.

"Come on Clare, you can do it..." Link coaxed holding his hands ready just in case. The ninja took a small slow step then stopped to regain her balance then took another step.

"That's it..." Link praised as he shuffled back a bit. Clare smiled and took another step, swayed slightly so she stopped to regain that lost balance.

"Come on..." Link coaxed his hands still ready to catch her shouldn't she be able to regain her balance. When Clare stopped swaying and Luke finally came out of the bathroom, she took another step then another one.

"That a girl, now you've got it..." Link praised.

"Shh...." Clare shushed him and took another step. Link shook his head and watched her, they needed to get her something that fit better than that oversized tunic. Clare raised her head and saw Luke so she changed her course over to him. Luke yawned and stretched, his white and blue sailor top was a wee bit too short. Clare only got about halfway to Luke when she tripped. Luckily Anni had just walked out of the kitchen and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Clare whined and made as if she were still walking.

"Hang on sweetie..." Anni said as she set Clare back on her feet. This time Clare marched right over to Luke and turned around. Anni smiled happily, "Good job sweetie..." Anni praised. Clare gave an overdramatic bow then promptly sat down and yawned.

"Alright, time for another nap..." Anni cooed and crossed the room to the small child.

"Noooo...." Clare squeaked and snuck behind Luke.

"Come on sweetie, you need a nap..." Anni coaxed, at this time everyone came in for lunch.

"Noooo..." The tiny ninja squeaked again and ran behind Tetra's leg.

"Come on sweetie, I'll have Luke come with you..." Anni repeated and added the last part in a whisper.

"No...." Clare squeaked a third time and ran to hide under the couch. Anni sighed and grabbed Clare's stuffy from the floor and knelt down on the floor in front of the couch, "Come on Clare, your stuffy's lonely, he doesn't want to nap by himself..." Anni coaxed.

"No..." The ninja repeated.

"Clare Verity, come out here right now young lady..." Anni ordered patiently. There was a heavy sigh then a slight whine as the mini ninja crawled out from under the couch.

"There's a good girl..." Anni cooed and scooped Clare up into her arms.

"Wuke...Winebeck...Becky come too?" Clare asked trying pronounce Luke's first name, his full last name then finally settling with Becky.

"Okay, come on Luke..." Anni said holding her hand out for the six year old.

"No...I don't need a nap." Luke said crossing his arms.

"Luke..." Anni said her voice losing it's sweet tone. He turned his back on them with a humph.

"Lucas Vaan Linebeck, here now young man..." Anni ordered pointing to the spot next to her. Luke turned and walked over to the spot where she was pointing to grumbling the entire way as the others held in snickers. Clare reached down and patted his head with a yawn. Anni took his hand and led him upstairs in front of her.

"Poppins?" Clare asked with a yawn.

"In my pocket sweetie." Anni replied as she opened their door and entered. Clare nodded and yawned once more. Anni crossed the room and made Luke get into bed first. He did after yawning himself. Anni shook her head and laid Clare down neck to him and handed her Poppins. The older woman pulled the blankets up over them and tucked both of them in.

"Sweet dreams..." Anni whispered to them both. The children were already asleep, Luke's arm draped over Clare who was clutching the pillow fabric in her small hands. Anni smiled and shut the door only leaving it open a crack. An hour past and the weight that used to be a six year olds arm got heavier. The tiny ninja groaned and rolled over. Luke groaned and rolled towards the wall. Clare pushed his arm off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Poppins fell to the floor with a soft thump. Clare looked over the edge of the bed and climbed after the stuffy. Anni's voice could be heard from across the hall as she put Sophie down for her nap. The ninja picked up her stuffy and pulled the door open. She looked down the hall and headed for the stairs. Stairs for an eighteen month old are a disaster waiting to happen. As Clare stood at the top of the stairs she felt a pair of hands wrap around her small body, "Where do you think you're going Mini?" Tetra asked the tiny ninja. Anni poked her head out the door, "Oh nice catch Tetra..." Anni sighed and shut the door to her room.

"Let's go down stairs then we can draw." Tetra said packing Clare and Poppins down the stairs. Anni smiled, amazed how good Tetra was with Clare. The ninja just blinked at the pirate princess as they made their way down the stairs and across the room where Tetra put Clare on some pillows in front of the coffee table. Anni watched as Tetra kept the tiny child amused. Clare had drawn five pictures so far but refused to show them and had started on her sixth but kept looking up at Tetra.

"What's the matter, Clare, don't you like me?" Tetra asked folding her arms on the table and resting her chin on them.

"I'm not done..." Clare mused and took a yellow crayon then looked up at Tetra then back to her page.

"Okay kiddo whatever you say..." Tetra replied and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Clare was poking Tetra's forehead. Tetra cracked open one eye and looked at the tiny child.

"I'm done!" Clare smiled to her and put the picture face down on the table in front of the pirate princess. Tetra opened both eyes and looked at the drawing in front of her. Clare had bent over to organize the crayons back into the box and her pictures.

"Anni come here, this kid's got some serious talent..." Tetra said. On the page in front of Tetra was an almost exact copy of the pirate other than the fact it was done in crayons.

"Wow...that's amazing..."Anni said as she picked up Clare.

"Anni...I've got to give these ones too." The mini ninja said holding the pictures in her hand.

"Okay, calm down sweetie, I didn't want you to sit on your red..." Anni replied placing Clare back down and handing her the crayon.

"Thanks..." Clare said and put it in the box putting the pictures down and letting Anni and Tetra glimpse the top one; Sheik sitting in a tree looking cooler than he should. Anni giggled and gently hugged the tiny girl, "You're just full of surprises."

"Anni...you squishing me..." The mini ninja gasped.

"Sorry sweetie..." Anni apologized and released the tiny ninja.

"Here's yours and Sophie's..." Clare said and pulled out two pictures, one was of Anni and Link sleeping on the couch up in the library and the other of Sophie laughing.

"Thank you sweetie..." Anni replied, and for a moment forgot that Clare wasn't hers as she kissed the top of the ninja's head before disappearing up the stairs. Clare blinked then shrugged her shoulders.

"Tetwa...can you make sure Sheik get's this one...?" Clare asked sliding Sheik's over to her, "Oh and the boys get this one..." She asked sliding the one with all six men standing on the deck of their ship.

"Sure thing Kiddo..." Tetra said and patted her head since she couldn't ruffle Clare's hair.

"And that weaves one..." The mini ninja said putting the last picture face down on the coffee table so no one could see it without moving the ninja's tiny hand. Anni came down with three picture frames which were promptly set on the mantle, both Clare's drawings and a photo of her and Luke shortly after they went down for their nap. Clare was staring up at the photo then she looked over at the mother with a glare, "Anni...? What is that all about?" Clare asked.

"You two were just so cute, I couldn't resist..." Anni said with a soft smile. The mini ninja sighed. Sheik came over and sat next to Tetra.

"Anni did you adopt another kid while I was asleep?" Sheik asked as Anni picked up Clare and her drawing, but never once looked at it.

"No and why would it matter to you?" Anni replied, but there was a line there and Sheik would probably die if he crossed it.

"I just don't think you need another kid, especially one that looks like Clare..." He answered.

"Says you, you lazy bumpkin! And what's wrong with me?! You know I should beat the crap out of you!" Clare shouted shaking her tiny fist at him.

"Oh my Goddesses it's Clare, that's even worse..." Sheik grimaced.

"Clare watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap." Anni warned.

"Can I at least give Sheik a wet wily?" The mini ninja asked as she looked up at Anni.

"How about I led you my spoon and you can smack him?" Anni offered.

"I'm not strong enough..." Clare said then shrugged her shoulders, "Guess he gets off scot free...for now..."

"Okay, now let's go wake up a certain lazy teenager..." Anni said and headed for the stairs.

"He's not the most energetic guy around..." Clare agreed.

"No, no he isn't..." Anni said as they came to the door, which was now shut and locked.

"Luke get up right now young man." She ordered.

"Too bad I don't have my lock picks..." The mini ninja muttered when there was no response from inside the room.

"Lucas Vaan Linebeck, I'm giving you to the count of ten to get up or else I will haul you out myself and chuck you out in the snow..." Anni threatened. Thing about barkeepers, they may look harmless but they can throw someone twice their size easily. There was a groan and the lock clicked open. Anni waited tapping her foot for him to open the door. The door creaked open and standing in the door way was Luke.

"About time, come down for lunch..." Anni said and turned on her heel to go back downstairs. Clare waved as Luke went back into his room to get a shirt then he came back out his shirt only half buttoned. Anni slipped into the kitchen to find something for Clare, not thinking a nineteen month old would want a bottle of milk.

"I want a cookie..." Clare said looking over at the cookie jar. Anni thought for a moment, "Alright but just a small one."

"YAY!" The tiny ninja said throwing her hands in the air. As Anni came out with Clare, who now had her cookie, several jaws hit the table. Clare looked over at them confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are sweetie..." Anni said to the young girl.

"Hey...what's the matter?" Clare asked the people at the table.

"Who are you guys?" Niko asked.

"Oh that's right...you look different...and I'm two..." Clare mused softly.

"I don't look that much different do I?" Anni asked the two year old quietly.

"You look like a dark haired Hyrulian." Clare told her. Anni made a quiet 'oh'. The mini ninja nodded her head then turned to the pirates, "This is Anni...Same Anni that feed you tubs of lard for three years." Clare told them. Four out of six pirates fell out of their chairs at the news, "And the young lady in my arms is Clare, the one that if anyone cracks a joke about, I'll smack you." Anni finished.

"You'd smack them otherwise." Clare muttered then munched on her cookie. Anni shook her head and set Clare down by the fire where five sets of silver eyes peered over the basket at her. The mini ninja looked over at them and waved.

"Momma, who's that? And the lady she came in with?" The two girls asked having not heard the conversation prior. The keatons reminded Clare of her stuffy, "Oh no Poppins is gone..." Clare said looking around then standing. Luke plopped down on the couch and dangling from his fingers was Poppins.

"There he is...Thanks Becky..." The mini ninja said walking over to where he was dangling the stuffy. As soon as she was in reach, Luke scooped her up and placed her on his chest. The mini ninja squeaked and when she was on his chest shook her head.

"You're so cute, so who was that lady banging on my door?" Luke asked the tiny blonde. He was answered when the same 'lady's' spoon connected with his head.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Luke, I feel so loved." Anni hissed as she grabbed her cloak and left the Inn.

"I think you hurt her feelings Luke...Wait...do you remember me?" Clare asked him.

"Umm, yes you haven't changed that much in the last four hours." Luke replied.

"Then you have no excuse, that was Anni you door knob!" Clare shouted hitting his chest with her tiny fists.

"That lady is far too pretty to be Anni..." Luke said, it was not that Clare realized, he wasn't even completely awake.

"You door knob..." She repeated and shook her head before giving forehead a poke.

"Huh, what are we talking about?" Luke asked finally waking up.

"You insulted Anni you door knob...Now go and apologize." Clare said pointing to the door.

"I did what?" Luke asked his eyes going wide.

"You, in your sleep induced state, didn't recognize Anni and thus insulted her." She explained, and slid off his chest onto the couch cushion then climbed off it onto the floor. Luke smacked himself on the forehead, "Ou Jeityaio anim die jyat..." He groaned.

"Just go and apologize." The infant ordered and sat at the coffee table again.

"I'm going..." Luke said and went to apologize to Anni. Clare sighed when he went out the door and rested her head on the table, over top of the picture she had yet to hand out. Anni came storming back in and slammed the door square in Luke's face before disappearing upstairs and proceeded to slam her own door. After a moment the door swung open and Luke slipped in holding his nose.

"What did you do this time?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"I tried to apologize but she wasn't hearing any of it..." Luke replied as he laid on the couch. Clare sighed and moved to stand, "I'll be back..." She muttered and went to the stairs. Link was on his way up to see what had his wife so upset. The mini ninja walked over to the stairs and looked up at them, "This is going to be hell..." Link looked back at her, "Do you want me to take you up?" She nodded quickly. Link came back down the three steps and picked her up and then went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Anni, what's the matter honey?" Link asked after trying the door and finding it locked.

"The dummy down stairs didn't recognize her..." Clare whispered and tapped the door with her small hands.

"Anni, honey, open the door, it's just me and Clare." Link said gently.

"And Poppins..." Clare pointed out.

"And Poppins..." Link added. There was silence for a few moments before the lock on the door clicked and the door opened a crack. Clare reached forward and pushed the door open with Poppin's nose. Anni was sitting on the bed staring at her lap and her hair hiding her eyes.

"Oh Anni don't be sad...The dummy is a dummy and shouldn't be listened to." Clare said and wiggled. Anni smiled a little and reached to take Clare from Link. The hero handed the mini ninja to Anni then sat next to her. Clare sat in Anni's lap and smiled up at her, "You are be-a-utiful."

"Thank you Clare..." Anni said quietly even as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No crying! Here hug Poppins and you shouldn't really blame him...Remember the pirates didn't even recognize you." Clare pointed out.

"The pirates aren't my family..." Anni retorted and hugged Clare gently.

"And he was half asleep...that dummy is never in his right mind when he's half asleep...But that doesn't excuse him so if you want I can let you order him around for the rest of the day." The mini ninja offered.

"I'm going to anyway, at the moment the oldest person in this Inn is on your ankle..." Anni replied.

"And he can't do anything..." Clare grumbled and poked the bell which it jingled back.

"If I could remember the spell, there used to be one on releasing spirits..." Anni mused as she set Clare on the bed.

"But do you really want me to be a girly girl again?" The ninja asked hugging Poppins and looking over his stuffed head.

"No, no I don't..." Anni said with a sly smile.

"I'm not liking that smile..." Clare muttered and scooted back. Anni gently knocked her over and started tickling her. The tiny child started to laugh and had rolled onto her stomach to try to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't..." Anni laughed as she snagged the back of Clare's tunic and dropped her into her lap before resuming tickling the tiny blonde. The ninja tried to stop the larger hands from tickling her but she was laughing too hard. The nice thing about Anni is she isn't half as evil as her Uncle and she stopped after a few moments. The poor little ninja was still laughing even after Anni had stopped.

"Okay, let's get you a bath and into something that actually fits..." Anni said picking Clare up off her lap.

"Can I splash someone?" Clare asked hugging Poppins.

"I'll let you splash Sheik..." Anni told her.

"Sheik's a pervert..." The ninja said crossing her little arms.

"Okay how about the other meanie downstairs..." Anni offered.

"I have something better planned for him..." Clare said rubbing her hands with an evil smirk.

"Okay, who do you want to splash?" Anni asked heading down the stairs after grabbing a red outfit.

"How about the first person who walks in?" Clare asked.

"Okay..." Anni agreed and set her on the kitchen counter. Clare sat there and put the Keaton stuffy beside her, "Poppins getting a bath too?"

"If you want him to..." Anni replied drawing some water from the well.

"Sure...He smelt funky ever since Becky gave him back." The tiny ninja said. Anni smiled and put the water on the stove to heat up, "Okay." Clare giggled and put her hands on her knees. After ten minutes Anni took the water off the stove and poured it in the sink.

"Bath time you little cutie..." Anni cooed.

"Okay!" Clare said throwing her hands in the air. Anni smiled and pulled Clare's tunic over her head. The ninja's immediate reaction was to shiver, "I is cold..." Anni smiled and picked the ninja up and put her in the warm water.

"That's better..." The ninja said and sunk down till the water was up to her shoulders. Anni smiled and dunked a mug in the water before pouring it over Clare's hair which was undone, the ribbon sitting on Link's hat with Clare's tunic. Clare looked up and parted the bangs from over her eyes. Anni smiled and tickled Clare quickly before grabbing a little green bottle off the window sill. The tiny ninja giggled lightly and moved her hands threw the water.

"You're too cute..." Anni cooed as she poured some of the content into her hand.

"What scent is it?" Clare asked looking up at the green bottle.

"Sea Orchids..." Anni replied and began to wash Clare's hair. Clare ducked slightly and sat back up. Anni smiled and rinsed her hands before grabbing the same mug from before and covered Clare's eyes as she rinsed the tiny ninja's hair. Clare closed her eyes and wanted to shake her head. Anni washed the little girl, not once getting soap in her eyes. The brunette lifted Clare out of the sink and wrapped her in a soft towel and packed into the living room and sat down in front of the fire. Luke was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Haven't you already read that one?" Anni asked drying Clare's hair gently.

"Yeah...just want to check something out..." Luke answered, turning the page. Clare waited until Anni was done. Anni pulled a red dress onto the tiny blonde and put her hair back up with the red ribbon.

"You done yet?" Clare asked tapping her foot.

"Yes, off you go you little cutie..." Anni said setting Clare on her feet.

"YAY!" The tiny ninja said running away already. Anni shook her head good naturedly and went to wash Poppins out. Clare then ran over to Luke, "Becky, play tag with me!" She said pulling on his pant leg.

"But I don't want to..." He told her.

"Please Becky..." Clare asked. Luke gave her a queer look.

"Please...?" She asked again giving him the eyes almost anyone couldn't resist.

"Get Link to play with you..." Luke said returning to his book. The ninja was not happy so she gave his shin a good kick before going to look for Link. Luke groaned and rubbed his shin.

"You asked for it..." Anni called. Clare found Link coming in from outside, "Link!" She said and walked over to him.

"Oh what is it, sweetie?" Link asked picking her up.

"Can you play with me?" She asked him.

"What do you want to play sweetie?" Link asked.

"Hide n' seek." The tiny ninja said clapping her hands together.

"Okay, let's play hide n' seek..." Link agreed and set her down. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Clare said after she ran and hid behind the coats handing by the door. Link smiled and pretended to look for her for about ten minutes. He pulled the coat she was hiding behind to the side, "Peek-a-boo..." Clare squeaked and covered her eyes, "You can't see me..." She giggled.

"Oh, where'd she go?" Link gasped. Clare giggled again and peeked between her fingers.

"I see you..." Link cooed and picked her up. Clare giggled again. Link laughed and set her on Luke for a moment, as Anni had told him to go get Sophie. Clare was not happy with her current position, so she crossed her arms and glared at a random spot on the wall across from her.

"Are you still mad because I don't want to play?" Luke asked setting his book on the coffee table.

"Humph!" Clare said and glared harder at the wall.

"I'm sorry Angel..." Luke said quietly and pulled her down against his chest and rubbed her back.

"You aren't going to get me that easily..." She muttered.

"Come on Clare, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..." Luke coaxed and bumped his nose against hers. She scrunched her nose and blinked at him.

"You're too cute..." Luke whispered and kissed her forehead. Clare rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Come one Clare...I'm really sorry..." Luke pleaded.

"When do you think I'll be 28 again?" She asked holding her tiny hand up in front of her face.

"Well Anni said the effects last ten to twelve hours and it's going on six, so it should wear off soon..." Luke replied. Clare sat up and turned to him, "...And why are you a teenager with an attitude problem now then and not six years old?" She asked. Luke gave her an unimpressed look, "I don't know..."

"You don't know a lot of things..." She grumbled and slid off his chest onto the couch cushions. Luke sighed and rolled on his side and idly played with the bow on the back of her dress. Clare yawned but covered it by face planting into the pillow next to her. Luke grabbed the blanket she'd been wrapped in earlier from under the couch and covered her up. The tiny ninja shifted and relaxed. Luke smiled and rubbed her back gently. Clare's one ear twitched but it was out of habit now and she relaxed more. Luke laid his head on one of his folded arms and watched her sleep. After a few minutes and totally out of habit, Clare rolled over and grabbed the front of Luke's shirt. Luke smiled and untied her hair so he could run his fingers through it. Clare grumbled lightly and pulled the blanket closer to her. Anni walked by and dropped Poppins on the couch before walking away. The stuffy landed behind Clare, so she warm on one side and fluffy on the other. Luke sighed and went back to watching Clare sleep. The ninja slept for a good two hours before she stretched and woke up, somewhat still asleep and accidently punched Luke in the head.

"Ow..." Luke groaned quietly and rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry..." Clare yawned tiredly.

"I probably deserved it..." That's when it clicked in Clare's head, his voice was back to normal. She looked up at him, "Hey...you're not a teenager anymore."

"And you're not two..." Luke replied.

"Good, I can feed myself for once today..." She said.

"Yeah that's not the only thing that's changed around her..." Luke muttered.

"I'm cold...ACK!" Clare said then looked down before covering herself.

"Yeah..." Luke replied looking anywhere but at Clare as he covered her with the blanket from her tent.

"I-I think I-I'm going to get some clothes...on..." Clare stuttered and poofed into their room. Luke sighed and promptly dropped to the floor. Clare came out and went down the stairs in an all black outfit with red fuzzy slippers. Her boyfriend was no longer on the couch.

"Hey Luke?" Clare called out and looked around. There was a groan from the floor in front of the couch. Clare walked over and leaned on the back on the couch, "What are you doing on the floor...?" She asked. Luke looked at her with one red eye and then proceeded to smack his head on the floor once.

"Uh..." Clare muttered and hopped over the back of the couch to poke Luke.

"I'm not getting up for at least twenty minutes..." Luke muttered so only Clare and the dust bunnies under the couch would hear.

"Okay, I'll sit here..." Clare said and flopped onto the couch lengthways. Luke groaned and hid the colour rushing to his face. The ninja stretched again and put her hands behind her head. It was now that Clare noticed how quiet it was in the Inn.

"Okay...I think I forgot how sensitive my ears are...Where is everyone?" Clare asked sitting up and looking around. Anni was sound asleep at the table and everyone else was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh..." The ninja said and laid back down.

"The other's are outside screwing around in the snow, and Anni's out because of, somehow you managed to sleep through, the dinner rush..." Luke told her.

"Well I can sleep through your snoring so I think I can sleep through the dinner rush..." Clare laughed slightly. Luke rolled his eyes and made no move to get up. Clare reached down patted the back of his head and put her hand back behind her head.

"I hope you know, this is all your fault..." Luke groaned.

"What?! How is it my fault...I don't even know what I did..." Clare said looking down at him. Luke just gave her a look that screamed, 'I really don't want to explain'. Clare shook her head and laid back on the couch. Luke muttered something along the lines of, "You and your drop dead gorgeous body..." Clare blushed and shuffled so if he looked up at the couch, he wouldn't see her. About ten minutes later Luke stood up, still a little flushed but back to normal. Clare had closed her eyes trying to school her face back to normal but the blush remained. Clare was saved when Anni slid off the table to the floor with a quiet thump.

"Y-you should go get her..." Clare said still keeping her eyes shut.

"Already on it..." Luke replied, already picking up the still sleeping woman. Clare took a deep breath when he left and let it out slowly, trying to rid her face of the blush. Luke carried Anni over and set her in the chair next to the couch.

"Here, put her on the couch..." Clare said and stood up.

"She's fine..." Luke said as Anni shifted to a comfortable position. Clare sat back down and laid down again. As Luke sat down on the edge of the couch next to her, Anni pulled her knees up onto the chair and still barely took up any of it. Clare shook her head then put her arms behind her head again and closed her eyes. Luke had gone pretty much all day with no attention from the ninja and as such nuzzled her neck gently. The ninja cracked one eye open and looked at him. Luke smiled and kissed her temple.

"Wouldn't it be better to do this somewhere more...private..." Clare asked as she moved one arm to wrap it around his neck and play with his hair on the back of his neck.

"Thought you were mad at me?" Luke purred as he lifted her off the couch.

"Eh, I can't stay mad at you for very long..." Clare smiled lightly. Luke smiled and quickly kissed her. She kissed him back by wrapping her other arm over his shoulder. Luke carried her up the stairs and into their room where he placed her on the bed. Clare laid there and smiled at him. Luke kissed her again as he leaned on the bed. Clare smiled and kissed him then wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke worked his one hand under her shirt to lay in on her stomach. Clare smiled and pulled him closer. In her pulling him closer, she unintentionally moved his hand higher up her torso. The ninja shivered slightly. Luke smirked and pressed into the kiss. The ninja shivered again but pressed back. Luke broke the kiss.

"Cold Angel?" He purred as he shifted them so they were both on the bed.

"No...." Clare purred in returned.

"Good..." He replied as he kissed her again. Clare kissed him back. Luke gently nipped her lip as he snuck his hand a little up from her skin. The ninja opened her mouth slowly. Luke deepened the kiss and traced a circle with his thumb. Clare smiled and ran her hands over his shoulders and to the top buttons on the shirt he was wearing. He ran his hand down her stomach, a slight chill to them from picking up Anni. Clare shivered slightly as she un button the top three buttons. Luke broke the kiss and attacked her neck after expertly popping the top two buttons of her shirt with one hand. Clare ran her hand to the next button slowly as she moaned lightly. Luke smirked and nipped lightly at her pulse point. She moaned lightly and un buttoned the rest of his shirt before running her hands back up his chest. Luke rumbled happily as he undid the bottom four buttons of her shirt. Clare moaned lightly again and put her hands under the collar of his shirt.

"You...have anything...on under this?" Luke asked between nips.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Clare purred and nipped his pulse point.

"Yes, I would..." Luke replied as he kissed her jaw.

"I've got a dark...blue...bikini...top...on under..." She purred again.

"Good..." Luke purred and popped another button. Clare giggled and nipped his pulse point again. Luke smirked and nipped the spot right behind her ear. Clare moaned and groaned. Luke smirked and ran his free hand up the inside of her thigh. It didn't have the same effect since she did still have her pants on but she still moaned. He nipped down to her collar bone while both hands disposed of her belt. She was also working on his belt. Luke ran both hands up her sides while nipping at the hollow of her neck. Clare moaned louder and slid his belt from the belt loops of his pants. Luke popped the last few buttons on her shirt from the inside and started nipping at her breast bone. She moaned louder. He smirked and ran one hand down her side. Clare shivered lightly and kissed his head. Luke rumbled quietly and slipped her pants off. Clare moaned and slowly worked his own pants off. He dropped her pants onto the floor with her belt and ran his hand up the inside of her thigh again. She moaned loudly and ran her hands off his shoulders to his arm then to the bed. He smirked and kissed the center of her breast bone. She moaned loudly again and clutched her fists in the blankets. Luke smiled and gave her a minute to breathe. Clare purred and pushed him so he was on his back. Luke smirked liking where this was going. Clare kissed his lips then trailed them over to his ear where she started nipping from lob to ear tip. Luke sighed contently and ran both hands down her sides to rest on her hips. Clare nipped the tip of his ear lightly before licking it then skipped down to his chest. Luke groaned quietly. The ninja nipped his chest lightly, making her way down to his naval. Luke groaned again but not very loudly. Clare licked around his naval then licked all the way back up to his collar bone. Luke groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets. She nipped at his collar bone and her hand trailed down his side. Luke groaned and snagged her chin, pulling her up into a heated kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back with the same fire. The hand that had pulled her up trailed down her neck and down her side from her shoulder. Clare shivered and gasped. Luke quickly deepened the kiss while she was distracted. Clare moaned and put her hand onto his chest. He trailed that same hand that had surprised her, down her arm to her hand. Clare laced their fingers together and pressed into the kiss. Luke pressed back to distract her enough to flip them so Clare was once again on the bottom. She moaned and squeaked lightly when she felt the covers against her back. Luke smirked and broke the kiss to nip at the center of her breast bone again. Clare moaned and groaned lightly. He smiled and lightly kissed the same spot. Clare shivered lightly because of the feeling. Luke nipped a little lower. She shivered and moaned. He trailed his free hand lightly up her side. Clare shivered again and moaned lightly. Luke nipped a little lower seeing if he could get away with it. She moaned louder. He was in a very mischievous mood brushed his fingers along the bottom of one of the twins. She gasped in response and moaned then groaned. Luke smirked and started nipping at her ribs. She moaned loudly. He nipped to her naval which he licked. The ninja moaned, groaned and shivered. Luke smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, giving her a moment to breath. Clare took that moment that he gave her to get her air back.

"Are we having fun Angel?" Luke asked, slightly groggily.

"I am and I think you are but you sound half asleep already..." Clare purred gently.

"I didn't sleep good last night..." Luke yawned.

"Then let's get some sleep..." Clare cooed.

"Okay..." He yawned and shifted so he could rest his head on her collar bone.

"G'night Luke..." Clare yawned herself.

"Night Angel..." Luke whispered and pulled the blankets up over them. The ninja was already asleep. Luke snuggled into her neck and drifted off.


	11. Wednesday week 2

Wednesday

Clare woke up before Luke and he didn't have his hold on her so she kissed his forehead and crawled out of bed. Luke groaned feeling the blanket shift but didn't awaken. Clare backed away from the bed and walked over to the dresser seeing a pair of familiar boxers hanging out of one of the drawers, "Oh...these ones...Good times, good times..." She whispered pulling them out. Luke rolled onto his stomach, muttering something in Sheikhan.

"Sheikhan and Twilight may be similar but I can't understand a word he's saying..." Clare said then got an idea. She pulled the navy blue with sea gulls boxers on and picked up her black shirt off the floor and buttoned it. Anni could be heard heading down the stairs with Sophie. Clare giggled and stepped out of their rooms and closed the door silently. All Clare could see was Anni's dark hair, the tips of her ears and Sophie. The ninja followed after her, the jingle poe on her ankle jingling softly. Anni looked back over her shoulder and smiled. Clare caught up to the young mother and looked at what she was wearing, "Guess I wasn't the only one..."

"All of my stuff is too warm..." Anni replied.

"I just wanted to try them on...Quiet comfy too." Clare said. Anni giggled as she set Sophie on the floor. The younger woman was wearing a pair of green boxers and an oversized t-shirt.

"Now let's hope no perverts or pirates make any comments..." Clare muttered and flopped into the chair by the couch.

"They won't have the chance..." Anni muttered lying down on the couch.

"Our men on the other hand..." Clare said then giggled evilly.

"I don't know about you and Uncle Luke, but the Hero's seen me in less..." Anni mused.

"All you're Uncle's seen me in is the bikini bottoms and top..." Clare said and curled her feet into the arm of the chair. Anni giggled and sighed as her ear twitched.

"You'll get used to the ear twitching...Did you hear something because I didn't..." Clare said and stretched her arms up.

"No my magic's on the fritz, stupid holidays..." Anni muttered.

"Oh..." Clare said, even though she was confused, she just ignored it.

"You're wondering what holiday it is aren't you?" Anni asked as she picked up Sophie and settled the baby on her chest and grabbed a blanket.

"Kinda...I don't remember any holidays in the winter but then again...I wasn't around much during the winter." Clare said waving her hand in the air, brushing the topic off. Anni giggled, "Then you're in for a big surprise..." She said as she covered her chest with the blanket.

"When am I never in for a surprise...?" Clare wondered aloud then her ear twitched when she heard a set of feet on the stairs. Anni giggled, then squeaked in surprise.

"What is it this time?" Clare asked and shifted to look at the stairs.

"Someone's getting her first teeth..." Anni muttered quietly. Clare giggled and saw Link's left boot on the stairs. Anni couldn't sit up or see over the couch just ignored it and winced every so often.

"Maybe it's time for Sophie to start bottle feeding? And it's just Link..." Clare said and shifted again, turning herself around so the stairs were to her back.

"Probably in my best interest..." Anni muttered.

"Got that right..." Clare whispered and heard the half asleep hero walk into the kitchen.

"Every morning, same routine, get up, get dressed, get coffee..." Anni sighed.

"And that's why I like to change it up a bit...One time I moved the coffee pot to a more...convenient location, the night before and that next morning your uncle was the first to get up and let's just say he went three hours without coffee until I dug it out." The ninja laughed. Anni shook her head, "If I did that, I'd never hear the end of it..." She sighed.

"I didn't...I had to put up with his grumpy attitude for the rest of the day...So I leave it in the cupboard next to the teapot..." Clare said. Anni smiled as Link came in with his coffee and moved her feet so he could sit. Clare made a face as she watched Link take a sip then shook her head. Luke came down the stairs a few moments later.

"I wonder if he realizes I'm running around in his boxers..." Clare mused to herself. Anni didn't answer, just turned her attention to Sophie. Clare shrugged and stretched her arms up and over her head.

"Morning Angel..." Luke said and kissed her forehead as he leaned over her chair.

"Morning handsome..." Clare whispered to him so only he could hear. Anni made an unimpressed sound and turned her eyes back to her daughter. Clare rolled her eyes and pulled her arms back to her chest. Luke walked around and picked her up before taking her spot and settling her in his lap. The ninja rolled her eyes once again but leaned against his chest.

"Link get dressed, you need to get the tree..." Anni told her husband. Clare looked around at Luke, "Tree?"

"It's Christmas..." He replied.

"Oh...what's Christmas?" Clare asked.

"It's a holiday, you spend with family and exchange gifts." Luke explained.

"Oh...I don't have...wait I do to." Clare said happily. Luke smiled and shook his head. Anni stood up and left the room after placing Sophie in her basinet.

"I just have to get them from the ship..." Clare mused. Luke frowned, "What's got Anni so upset?"

"Other than a teething Sophie, don't know..." Clare said. Luke sighed and shook his head before kissing her forehead.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Nothing..." Luke replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes." He replied and kissed her temple.

"Okay...." She purred and nuzzled his neck. Anni reappeared dressed, apron tied in place and a box of shinny ornaments.

"What are those?" Clare asked, looking over at Anni.

"Decorations for the tree someone is supposed to be getting..." Anni answered throwing Link a 'get off your ass' look.

"Can I go get it?" Clare asked, truly curious.

"Sure, you can help Link pick it out..." Anni agreed smiling.

"Okay...I just need to get dressed!" Clare said leaping out of Luke's arms and bolting up stairs to get her pants on. Ann shook her head and began to sort the ornaments. The ninja came down fastening her charcoal black belt and and her boots in her hands.

"Link go get dressed for crying out loud..." Anni scolded.

"Yeah Link, get dressed so we can go get a tree!" Clare said hopping around getting her boots on the right feet. Link sighed and went to go get dressed after quickly kissing his wife.

"Lazy..." Clare grumbled as she fixed her boots. Anni sighed and placed a small wooden box on the table. Sheik came down scratching behind his ear to see Clare standing at the door tapping her foot, already in her parka. Sheik shook his head and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Sheik...did you know there was a Christmas?" Clare asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"I didn't... But then again, I was hiding in Death Mountain during the winter months..." Clare said. Sheik fell of the couch, "That's where you were? In Death Mountain?" Anni shook her head and continued her sorting as Link nearly fell down the stairs.

"About time you got down here." Clare commented and resumed her tapping.

"My apologizes..." Link said with an overdramatic bow.

"And someone's been hanging around Luke too much...I'll be outside..." Clare said and stepped through the door after opening it. Link rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloak before following after Clare. While those two were outside Luke looked over at Anni, "Is there a reason why you're not talking to me?" Anni made a noise of displeasure and ignored him.

"Can't you ignore me after Christmas? It's a time for family not for fighting...I'm deeply sorry that I didn't recognize you..." Luke said, closing his eyes and placing a hand over them.

"Christmas or not I'm still mad and hurt..." Anni muttered.

"I'm deeply sorry...my sleep deprived mind and the fact that you've changed a lot had my mind confused..." The older man whispered. Anni sighed and stopped her sorting. She stood up and walked over to her Uncle and hugged him, "You're the only biological family I have left so I can't stay mad at you..." Luke smiled lightly and hugged her back. A few minutes later Link came in with a tree alone.

"Where's Auntie Clare?" Anni asked standing up.

"She said she had to get something from the ship before she went back up so I didn't wait..." Link said kicking the snow off his boots. Anni shook her head and fished the stand out of the box. Link brought the tree over to Anni as Clare came in the door with a small locked box about the size of tea bag box. With a quick and steady hand, Anni lined the base of the tree up with the stand and helped Link put it upright. Clare hung her parka on the hangers and kicked the snow off her boots before going to stand next to the chair Luke was still sitting in. Luke pulled her over the arm of the chair and into his lap.

"Oi!" She squeaked and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked locking his arms around her waist as Anni wrapped a blanket around the bottom of the tree to hide the stand.

"Nothing...just could have warned me..." Clare whined lightly.

"I'm sorry Angel, next time I'll try to remember..." Luke replied kissing her temple. Clare blushed and turned to nuzzle his chest. Anni scooped Sophie out of her basinet and turned to Clare, "Do you want to help decorate the tree?"

"Sure." Clare said and stood off Luke's lap. Luke whined at her leaving but let her be as it was her first Christmas. Clare walked over at Anni, "So...what do we decorate it with?" She asked. Anni placed a shiny red orb with a wire hook on it in Clare's hand, "Hang it anywhere you want..." Anni said with a smile as Link helped Sophie hang a green bell. Clare looked at it and turned to the tree then hung it on a branch in the middle. Things continued like this until only the wooden box on the table was left.

"Are we done?" Clare asked looking at the tree.

"One last thing..." Anni replied as she handed Sophie to Clare and opened the wooden box. Inside lay a perfect crystal star, "You want to help Sophie put it up on the top?"

"Sure!" Clare said and let Sophie get star out of the box before she turned to the tree. She reached Sophie up and the tiny infant put the star on the top.

"There, now we're done and I get to start lunch and dinner..."Anni replied.

"Okay..." Clare said and sat down back on Luke's lap gently. Sophie snuggled into Clare and promptly fell asleep. Clare giggled lightly and leaned against the man behind her. Luke sighed contently and buried his nose in her neck. The ninja smiled and let him do what he wanted while she held Sophie. For an infant that was supposed to be teething, Sophie was unusually quiet and calm.

"You alright Sophie?" Clare asked. Sophie yawned unintentionally revealing she had no teeth coming in. Clare hummed and held Sophie close once again. The tiny blond snuggled into Clare's chest. The ninja hummed again and moved one hand to lace her and Luke's fingers together. Luke squeezed her hand and kissed her neck. Clare smiled lightly and squeezed his hand back. Sophie yawned and fisted her hands in Clare's shirt. The older woman giggled lightly and shifted Sophie so she would be more comfortable in one arm. Link came down the stairs with an armful of wrapped gifts that he tucked under the tree.

"Do I have to wrap the gifts I brought?" Clare asked looking up at Luke.

"No just don't let anyone see them..." Luke replied quietly.

"They won't get to see them unless they can one, get the box out of my pocket and two if they can get it unlocked..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled against her skin and chuckled quietly. Link laid down on the floor and played with little Clare. Clare giggled softly again.

"Aren't you in a good mood..." Luke commented.

"Yes I am. Lovely family, warm fire, handsome boy friend, life's good..." Clare said and turned her head and kissed his cheek. Luke smiled and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed him back. Link smiled seeing his sister happy and went back to playing with Johnny's kits. Clare purred then broke the kiss to get some air and snuggle contently into Luke's chest. Anni came into the room, everyone had finally made their way downstairs.

"Okay, it's cold and snowy so who wants hot chocolate?" The dark haired woman asked. Clare untangled her hand from Luke's since she was still holding Sophie and held up her hand. Anni did a quick count and was pleased to see everyone wanted a mug, "Okay..." She replied. Clare then quickly laced Luke's and her own fingers back together. Luke idly ran one finger across her ring finger.

"Something wrong?" Clare asked, thinking that gesture was a hint that there was a problem.

"Hmm, no what made you think that?" Luke replied repeating the action.

"You keep touching my ring finger..." She pointed out. Luke didn't say anything just shrugged and nuzzled her temple. Clare smiled and leaned back against him. Anni slipped into the room and handed out the polished wood mugs containing Anni's hot chocolate.

"Uh...Anni, could you take Sophie and put her in her basinet please? I'm kinda trapped...." Clare asked. Anni smiled and placed the last two cups on the coffee table and took her daughter.

"Thank you..." Clare said and leaned forward to grab the two mugs. Anni cooed something to her daughter and sat down next to her husband then laid down and rested her head on his back.

"Here Luke..." Clare said holding one of the cups for him to take. Luke slipped the mug out of her hand and quickly knocked back half the contents. Clare rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. This time the ninja actually got to enjoy it as she was still her normal age and height. She smiled and sighed contently. Luke finished his drink and nuzzled her neck. She purred and took another sip of the hot chocolate. Anni passed Sophie to Link and went to check on the cucco in the oven. The ninja kept sipping her hot chocolate till it was gone. By three o'clock the entire Inn smelled of cucco, pie and other foods.

"Now doesn't that smell absolutely delicious.." Clare whispered taking a good sniff of the air.

"Anni's made apple, cherry, pumpkin and blueberry pie..." Luke told her.

"Mmm, apple and pumpkin pie..." She muttered. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. Clare turned and kissed his cheek then his nose. Anni set the pies in the window to cool as she started bringing things out. Clare kissed Luke's nose again before turning back around. Link had fallen asleep and Sophie was starting to fuss.

"That kid is a lazy bum..." Clare said and shook her head.

"Yeah, just go get her so Anni can finish with dinner..." Luke agreed and gently nudged her out of his lap. Clare stood and fetched Sophie off Link's chest then went back to Luke. Sophie shifted until she was comfortable in her aunt's arms. Clare hummed and sat on the arm of the chair. Luke glanced at her in a 'what you doing up there' kind of way. She glanced at him and smirked slightly. Luke sighed and laid his head in her lap. Clare shifted Sophie to one arm and stroked Luke's head gently. Luke leaned into her hand out of habit. The ninja hummed the song of destiny and stroked Luke's hair away from his ear. Luke looped one arm around her waist and nuzzled her stomach. Clare purred and continued to hum.

"Dinner's ready..." Anni told everyone as she took Sophie from Clare.

"Come on Luke..." Clare purred and let her hands stop their stroking. Luke sighed and sat up. The ninja giggled lightly and kissed his cheek before she stood. Luke stretched, having not moved from his seat since eight. Clare hummed as she made her way over to the table. There was a cucco and another large bird, a ham, potatoes, stuffing, corn, you name it, it was probably on the table. The ninja gaped and sat at her seat. Anni smiled, "Merry Christmas everybody..."

"Wow..." Clare said and blinked at all the food on the table. Anni walked by and patted her shoulder as everyone started to dish up. Clare grabbed the stuffing and put a spoonful on her plate. Luke sat next to her and snagged a cucco leg. The ninja grabbed a chunk of the cucco and put it on her plate beside the stuffing then reached for the potatoes. Luke had somehow managed to fill his plate already and was currently ripping a piece off his cucco leg.

"Yeah, that's attractive..." Clare muttered as she cut her cucco meat into smaller pieces then mashed her potatoes. Luke rolled his eyes and finished striping his cucco leg then started on his stuffing. Clare ate much slower than him, savouring the taste and eventually started on her own stuffing. When everyone was finished, Anni stood at the head of the table next to Link, "Alright who's ready for dessert?" Clare's hand shot up, along with half the pirates and Luke.

"Okay, I have apple, pumpkin, cherry and blueberry, so who wants apple?" Anni asked. Clare's hand fell but the other's were still up.

"Okay, pumpkin?" She asked next. Clare's hand went back up and the other's but Luke's fell. Anni nodded and slipped from the room to return with everyone's orders.

"Thanks Anni." Clare said and the three pirates chorused after. Anni yawned and shook her head then went to cuddle with her daughter on the couch. Clare smiled lightly and started on her pumpkin pie. Luke finished both pieces of pie and went and laid on the floor. Clare sighed and shook her head then after finishing her pie went and sat on the floor next to him and the fire. Luke rolled over and looped his arms around her so he could snuggle into her stomach.

"Is my stomach really that comfortable?" Clare asked as she ran her fingers threw his blond hair.

"Yes..." Luke replied quietly.

"Okay then..." Clare whispered and shook her head good naturedly. Luke rumbled quietly and gently tightened his hold on her. Clare smiled and continued to run her fingers through his hair. It wasn't long before Luke was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey Anni? When are we suppose to start giving gifts...?" Clare asked her fingers running through the hair behind Luke's ear gently.

"As soon as everyone's done eating..." Anni replied from her spot on the couch letting Sophie have her dinner.

"Okay...Luke...don't fall asleep on me now..." Clare whispered into his ear gently.

"But it's so hard not to..." Luke muttered nuzzling closer to her.

"Want me to wake you up when we're ready?" She whispered.

"Sure..." Luke replied and let his eyes slip shut. Clare giggled lightly and let her hands keep running her fingers threw her boyfriend's hair.

"He's always like that this time of year, unusually cuddly..." Anni told Clare as she shifted Sophie.

"Winter is slowly become my not so much hated season now..." Clare whispered to Anni with another giggle. Anni smiled and threw her spoon at Gonzo as he belched loudly.

"And men will be men..." The ninja muttered as her fingers brushed Luke's temple delicately. Anni shook her head and shifted Sophie so the infant was closer to Clare on Anni's left side. Clare rolled her right shoulder and stretched her arms up. Link sat on the floor in front of Anni and Sophie with his back to them. The ninja put her hands on the floor behind her and stretched backwards waiting for her spine to pop back into place before returning to her position and occupation of grooming Luke's hair with her hands. Naturally Luke leaned into her touch and sighed contently.

"Geeze he's making me tired..." Clare said after yawning behind her hand.

"No, that's the result of Anni's cooking..." Link snickered which earned him a light smack.

"I'm not in the mood to smack you..." Clare yawned.

"Are you pigs about done?" Anni asked sitting up and buttoning her last button.

"We were done a few minutes ago...Just wanted to let you have some privacy Miss Anni..." Niko said and stood from his chair.

"I've been doing this for nine months boys, I've learned to work around you..." Anni sighed.

"Eh..." Niko said, adopting Clare's word and the shrug of the shoulders.

"Whatever just get over here..." Anni sighed. Everyone still at the table stood and walked over. Clare started to try to wake Luke up, "Luke...time to wake up..." Luke groaned and opened his eyes a crack.

"That a boy...come on..." Clare coaxed. Luke groaned and nuzzled her stomach.

"Luke...you need to get up." Clare said.

"I am up, I'm just not sitting up..." He muttered.

"Okay...good enough for me..." The ninja said and turned to face the others. Luke sighed contently and relaxed.

"Alright, who goes first?" Clare asked looking around.

"Who wants to go first?" Anni asked.

"Uh...If nobody else will I guess I could..." Clare said looking around at the reluctant others. Anni rolled her eyes, "I'll do it..." She sighed and stood up after passing Sophie to Link.

"Okay..." Clare said but pulled out that little box anyway. Anni sat next to the tree, "Tetra..." Anni said and tossed the pirate princess her gift. Said princess unwrapped it and it was a key.

"Now take your boyfriend and get out of my Inn..." Anni stated flatly.

"Thanks Anni!" Sheik said and grabbed his girlfriend before fading away.

"Niko..." She said after rolling her eyes and tossed the mousy pirate his gift.

"New clothes...thanks Miss Anni." He said.

"Welcome...Gonzo, Nudge, Senza, Mako, and Zuko..." Anni listed off as she tossed the corresponding gifts.

"New clothes...Thanks Miss Anni!" They all said. Anni shifted for a moment.

"Auntie Clare, Uncle Luke..." Anni said and passed them their gifts. Clare opened hers, "New knives...I'll test those later...and a set of...good pencils...for drawing..." The ninja picked one out of the package and held it up for inspection.

"Of course..." Anni replied.

"I'd hug you right now...but I've got a Luke Vaan Linebeck attached to my waist." Clare smiled to the girl. Anni rolled her eyes, "Uncle Luke someone just lit your ship on fire..." Anni said.

"Don't care...so long I've got my ninja with me..." He muttered.

"Alright, I'll just keep your gift..." Anni said taking back the present. Luke's one arm un wrapped itself and held the hand out to Anni.

"Nope, all the way or you don't get it..." Anni stated flatly. Luke sighed heavily before sitting up.

"That's better..." Anni said and handed him the thin gift. He unwrapped it and held a rapier in his hand.

"Good, now I don't need to keep saving you from Jolene." Clare commented. Luke rolled his eyes and flopped backwards into her lap while inspecting the blade. Clare shook her head and watched as Anni kept handing out gifts. Eventually she'd handed out everything she had. The pirates handed out gifts next and Clare told them they would un wrap theirs later. Anni had returned to her spot on the couch and had her arms around Link's shoulders. It eventually became Clare's turn to give gifts.

"Luke...you gotta get off my lap." She said poking his forehead.

"But Clare, I'm comfy..." Luke protested.

"So...I can't hand these out if you're in my lap." The ninja said emphasizing her words with pokes. Luke sighed and laid on the floor next to her. Clare rolled her eyes and popped the lid open on the little box after putting it on the table. She then stuck her arm in it and pulled out a sword. Anni and Sophie yawned and were almost asleep on Link.

"Komali..." Clare said handing the sword to him then pulled out a frying pan and a rattle, "Anni and Sophie...Frying pan is undentable..."

"Thanks Auntie Clare..." Anni yawned and set it on the table.

"Don't worry about it..." Clare said already digging out the next gift. A handful of bandanas, "Boys...And make sure Tetra and Sheik get these..." Clare said handing them two separately wrapped packages.

"Of course Miss Clare." They all chorused making Sophie fidget in her father's arms.

"Shh..." the ninja shushed them and kept digging in that tiny box pulling out a neck lace and a leaf mask, "Medli and Makar..."

"Thank you Clare..." They both said quietly.

"Welcome..." She whispered and dug then pulled out a Hyrulian shield, "Link."

"Thanks Clare..." Link replied and shifted Sophie to take it without waking Anni.

"And last but certainly not least...Luke," Clare purred then pulled out a package of new needles and a carved silver dragon.

"Thank you Angel..." He whispered and sat up to kiss her cheek.

"And I think that's everybody...And somebody should go to bed..." She whispered and motioned over to Anni.

"Not until I'm finished..." Luke replied tossing three gifts into Link's lap. Clare rolled her eyes and placed her gifts in the small box for later. He tossed all the pirates their gifts, then Medli and Komali and lastly Makar.

"Now are we done?" She asked looking to check to make sure everyone had their gifts, feeling slightly left out and not knowing why.

"Just one left..." Luke said quietly and pulled her back so she fell into his lap. Clare meeped softly as she fell and her head landed in his lap. She looked up at him with a slight blush staining her cheeks. Luke took one of her hands and fished through his pocket with the other and then placed a small navy blue box in her hand. Clare looked at the box and opened it. Inside lay a silver and gold heart locket with the Triforce in the center and gently loops and spirals radiating from it. Clare fingered the locket gently with her finger tips. Luke hadn't said anything yet, waiting silently for her reaction. Clare sat up and picked the locket out of the box with careful hands and fingers. As she removed it from the box it made a quiet clinking sound as though there was something inside. Clare put the box on the floor beside her and opened the locket to find a silver and gold engagement ring inside. Clare turned slightly to the left and looked at Luke then at the ring then back at Luke before clutching it tightly in her hand. Luke smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Yes..." She whispered. Luke quickly took her in his arms. The ninja hugged him back, the locket in one hand, the ring in the other. Luke pushed her back long enough to slip the ring on her finger, "Read the inside..." He whispered.

"Okay..." She whispered back and looked at the inside of the locket. Delicately engraved on the inside was the words: 'You're my Angel even without your wings...Luke.' Clare smiled softly and closed the locket before grabbing the ends to latch them behind her neck. Luke's nimble fingers took over and clasped it behind her neck before pulling her back against him. She hugged him and cried silent tears of happiness and joy. Luke ran his fingers through the ends of her hair in a soothing manner.

"I love you Luke...With all my heart..." Clare whispered and leaned away to look at him in the eye.

"And I you Clare, more than words could ever express..." Luke replied and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into the kiss. Luke was slightly taken aback by her forwardness but got over it quickly and returned the gesture, looping his arms around her waist. About twenty minutes of this, a portal appeared above the ninja's head and a box dropped out of it, landing squarely on her head. Luke grabbed the box before it fell causing further injury and cradled Clare's head against his chest.

"Ow...What in hell's name hit me..." Clare whined.

"A box..." Luke replied gently rubbing her head.

"From who?" She asked leaning into his hands.

"I don't know, I don't read Twilit well..." Luke replied soothing the offended spot.

"It's from Midna...She's the only Twilight that I know that would send me anything..." Clare explained and sighed contently as his hand soothed away the pain.

"I'm not going to asked...Shall we had for bed Angel?" Luke replied.

"Yes, let's..." Clare said and leaned back to grab her little box. Luke nodded and stood up tucking the other gifts under one arm and offering his free hand. Clare smiled to him and put her hand in his. Luke pulled her to her feet and wrapped the same arm around her waist and headed for the stairs as Link placed his sleeping daughter in his also sleeping wife's arms and picked them both up. Clare yawned covering it with her free hand then leaned against Luke's side. Luke smiled and led her upstairs into their room where he placed the contents of both their hands on the table and nudged her towards the bed.

"I'm going I'm going..." She yawned and sat on the bed, kicked her sandals off and flopped onto the bed. Luke pulled off his shirt and kerchief and scooped her up before shifting her further into the bed. He laid next to her and ran his fingers through her hair from her temple to the ends.

"Love you Luke..." Clare yawned as she looked at him with eyes at half mast.

"Love you too Angel..." Luke whispered and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back but that only lasted so long before she truly went to sleep. Luke smiled and pulled the blankets over them and pulled her against him.


	12. Thursday week 2

Thursday

Clare snuggled into Luke's chest, her nose pressed against one of his Pecs and her breath ghosting lightly across. Luke sighed contently and gently tightened his hold on her. She stretched signalling that she was about to wake up.

"Morning Angel..." Luke whispered.

"Mmm...morning..." She hummed and opened one eye before yawning.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Mhmm...Did you?" Clare asked opening her eyes all the way.

"Very..." He replied.

"That's good..." She purred softly, stretching again. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck then spun the ring on her finger.

"Still getting used to it?" He asked nuzzling her neck gently.

"Yeah..." She muttered and let one hand drop down to the locket hanging around her neck. Luke kissed her cheek gently. Clare smiled again and kissed his nose. Luke returned the smile and kissed her gently. She returned the hand that was playing with the locket back to the back of his neck and kissed him back softly. Luke smiled and looped his arms around her waist. Clare smiled back and broke the kiss for air. He gently nuzzled her neck.

"Don't you think...we should finish un wrapping our gifts..."Clare asked rubbing his bicep gently.

"But I don't want to get up..." Luke protested.

"All you gotta do is reach that way...you don't even go to get out of bed..." She coaxed. Luke sighed and grabbed the remaining gifts.

"And knowing that damned twilit...she sent me something kinky..." Clare grumbled as she pushed that box away for now. Luke shook his head and nuzzled her again. Clare smiled and unwrapped the pirate's gifts, new bikinis.

"Just what you needed..." Luke said.

"But I'm not sure about this one..." Clare said holding up a bikini top that was faded map colour and dashed lines on it and 'x's on it and on one side it said 'x marks the spot.'

"We'll keep that one for when we're alone..." Luke whispered.

"We are alone..." She whispered back and moved onto Midna's gift.

"I meant alone, alone..." Luke purred.

"Oh, that kind of alone..." Clare purred back and opened the lid before closing it again, "I knew it...and I refuse to put it on."

"Aww...Angel why not...?" Luke purred nipping behind her ear.

"Because....It's worse then what I usually wear..." Clare said. Luke rumbled in approval and nuzzled her pulse point.

"You really want me to put it on?" She asked and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You can save it until after the wedding next year if you want to..." Luke replied, not wanting to force her into something.

"Na...I'll put it on now...besides I think you deserve it this time..." She purred nuzzling under his jaw. Luke once again rumbled in approval and kissed her temple.

"But you'll have to let me go first and I know just how much you hate doing that..." Clare cooed. Luke thought for a moment then kissed her and released her. She returned the kiss and disappeared into the bathroom with the box, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Luke made sure the door and windows were locked and the curtains were pulled before lying back down on the bed facing the bathroom door. The door creaked open and Clare stepped out, shyer then a bunny. The outfit she was wearing was see threw silk shorts with a non see threw white bikini bottoms. The top was a white bikini top with a white see threw tank top over it but the bikini top was just barely big enough to cover the goods.

"Come here Angel..." Luke coaxed gently as not to scare her off. She slowly walked towards him, not telling him she left the three inch stiletto heel shoes in the box. Luke took her hands and gently pulled her into his lap. She sat with her legs on either side of his thighs, looking up at him.

"It's not that bad, I thought there'd be less..." Luke confessed lightly kissing her collar bone.

"I choose the lesser of the two evils... the other option was black leather..." Clare muttered.

"I like this one better, makes you look like a drop dead gorgeous angel..." Luke purred.

"And I'm your angel..." She purred back her hands traveling up his chest slowly.

"That you are, and no one else's..." He whispered kissing her neck and pulling her forward a little. She followed his lead. Luke being Luke, trailed his fingers lightly up one thigh. She shivered and moaned slightly, the silk not helping matters. Luke purred quietly and nuzzled her pulse point trailing his other hand up her other thigh. She moaned softly again. He smiled and nipped lightly at her pulse point, running his hands back down the top of her thighs. She moaned again slightly louder. He smiled again and ran his hands back up, his thumb trailing the inside. Clare moaned again. Luke shifted them back a bit so Clare could rest some of her weight on the bed. She let her hands roam his chest lightly as she shifted her weight. He smiled and traced the back of her bikini top. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips delicately, her hair falling over her shoulders. Luke kissed her back gently still afraid he might scare her off if he did anything beyond his normal boundaries. Yet his boundaries have grown since the first time they met, she actually might even let him remove her top. Luke nipped lightly at the spot between her jaw and her ear.

"Well...that's new..." Clare whispered. Luke rumbled quietly and pulled her close enough that the twins brushed against his chest. Clare blushed slightly but wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He sighed contently and flopped back on the still warm sheets. She kept nuzzling his neck and shoulder, readjusting her arms on his neck. Luke ran his hand up her stomach. She shivered in response. Luke smiled again and kissed the spot behind her ear while he circled his arms around her waist. Clare purred lightly and nuzzled his temple with her nose delicately. Luke decided to test her confidence and slipped his hands up under her over shirt. Since he's done that before, she just kept nuzzling his temple. He pulled it up over the twins and nipped at her exposed breast bone. She moaned lightly. Luke rumbled quietly and pulled the over shirt a little higher signalling he wanted it off. Clare giggled lightly and grabbed the bottom of it before pulling over her head. Once it was off Luke nuzzled the center of her breast bone lightly. Clare smiled and put the silk tank top on the floor beside the bed. Luke nipped the same spot while she was distracted. The ninja moaned and groaned lightly. Luke shifted one hand to rest in the small of her back as he kissed her. Clare kissed him back gently. Luke threaded the fingers of his free hand in her hair and pulled her closer. She pushed into the kiss, closing her eyes slowly. Luke pushed back and licked her lip. Clare complied to his wish and opened her mouth. He deepened the kiss slowly and traced a circle against her back with the hand that sat there. She unwrapped her arms and let her hand trace random shapes on his shoulders down to his chest. Luke shivered lightly. As they kissed, Clare's hands kept up their random tracing. Luke took that hand was on her back away and locked it with one of hers. Clare purred gently and laced their fingers together. Luke ran his finger over her ring finger much like he had the night before except this time he smiled when he brushed the ring. She purred again and broke the kiss to smile at him. Luke returned the smile and then kissed the hollow of her neck. Clare nuzzled the top of his lovingly. Luke rumbled quietly and flipped them over so Clare had her back to the sheets and he was resting his weight on the bed at her sides. Clare meeped and stared up at him curiously. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose sweetly. Luke leaned down and started littering her neck and shoulders with feather light kisses. She shivered with each kiss then giggled slightly. He kissed his way down her breast bone and stopped at the spot he knew was his limit.

"You can go a little lower now..." Clare whispered quietly.

"Are you sure Angel?" He asked placing a light kiss to the place he had stopped at.

"Yes...I've got to get over my modesty soon or later...I'd rather you helped me with that..." She whispered. Luke smiled and kissed her gently and reassuringly. She kissed him back lightly. Luke broke the kiss and placed one to her forehead before littering her breast bone with light kisses. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke slowly kissed lower, giving her a chance to say stop if she was uncomfortable. Just when his lips were about the touch the skin right above the twins she meeped. He stooped and looked up at her, "Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes....You're whiskers are tickling me..." She muttered. Luke chuckled quietly and resumed his light kisses. His lips touched the flesh right above her twins. He paused a moment and placed another kiss a little lower. She shivered lightly. He placed another, slightly lower. She shivered again. Luke decided to test her and placed a kiss to the skin of one of the twins. Clare's entire body shook as a shiver raced down her spine then ran back up. Luke smiled softly and rubbed her side with one hand before kiss the other. The same shiver ran up and down Clare's back. Luke continued to rub her side to ease her shivers as he placed a kiss lower. Thanks to him rubbing her side the shivers weren't as strong but she still shivered. Luke nipped at the center piece of her top. Clare's shivers became lighter and she tilted her head up to look at him. Luke smiled, "only when you're ready..."He whispered before nipping lightly at her ribs.

"Okay..." She whispered back and moaned lightly. Luke nipped down to her naval and then nuzzled it gently. She moaned and shivered in response. Luke rumbled quietly and slipped his thumbs into the waist band of her shorts. Clare purred quietly and shifted slightly. Luke slowly slid her shorts down, trailing his fingers against her skin as he did. She moaned quietly and shivered again. Luke dropped her shorts on the floor with her shirt and placed a light kiss below her naval. Clare shivered again and groaned quietly. He smiled and nipped her naval lightly while he ran his hands back up the inside of her thighs. She moaned louder and added a groan. Luke licked her naval remembering the response he'd gotten out of her before. Moan, groan, gasp and shiver is what he got from the ninja. He repeated the action only slower and added a nip in between. Loud moan, groan, gasp and shiver. He once again repeated the action even slower without the nip, this time instead of just licking across her naval, he flicked the tip of his tongue in. Clare gasped, squeaked then moaned and groaned loudly. Luke smiled and rested his head on her stomach so she could breath. The ninja breathed long and deep, trying to reclaim lost air. He nuzzled her stomach and rubbed her side to help her calm her racing heart. Clare took a final deep breath before her heart rate returned to its normal beat, so she sighed lightly. Luke nuzzled the underside of one of the twins. The owner of those twins shivered lightly and gasped. He chuckled lightly and nipped the same spot. Clare squeaked in response. Luke rubbed her side gently as he kissed the slightly red spot. The ninja relaxed again and sighed contently.

"That's my girl..." Luke purred gently nipping the bottom edge of her top. Clare sighed again and closed her eyes. Luke darted his tongue under the edge of her top. She groaned in response after squeaking. Luke smiled and wormed one hand between her and the sheets as he repeated the action. Another squeak and a groan. Luke fingered the tie behind her neck, stopping his teasing.

"Let me guess...You want if off?" Clare questioned taking that chance to get her bearings back and ready.

"Only if you're comfortable, I'd never force you into anything..." Luke whispered, coming up to nuzzle her neck. Clare sighed and reached behind her back then grasped the bottom strings in her hands then after a pause she pulled it. Luke kissed her neck reassuringly and ran one hand up and down her side.

"Well...the bottom's untied now..." She whispered softly.

"We'll go slow..." Luke promised in a whisper.

"Thank you..." Clare whispered softly. Luke smiled softly against her skin and pulled her into a soft kiss as he ran his hand up to rest just below the twins. Clare kissed him back gently resting her hands on his shoulders, fingers spread out. As promised, he went slow, only tracing half a circle below the right breast. She didn't know how to feel, it felt strange yet heavenly. After a moment the half circle became a full circle as he broke the kiss but nuzzled her neck. Clare couldn't hold back the deep throaty moan any more. He smiles softly and did the same to the other side but continued to nuzzle her neck. Another deep throaty moan escaped the ninja. He stopped to give her a moment to collect herself. Clare blinked up at the roof as she cleared the fog out of her brain and gave herself time to breath.

"Alright Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"Just give me...another minute..." Clare whispered.

"Of course..." Luke replied lightly kissing her neck. After a minute, the ninja was ready to go. Luke nuzzled her neck as he traced his half circle about an inch higher. A deep throaty moan and groan escaped the ninja as her head lolled to the side, giving him more room to nuzzle her neck. Luke placed a light kiss to her neck to keep her grounded as he repeated the action on the other side. Clare's moans and groans were yet again deep and throaty. Just like last time, he stopped to let her collect herself again. And she took a wee bit longer to collect herself than last time. Luke nuzzled her neck gently to help her come back. After a minute, she was back. Luke kissed her as he retraced his circle half an inch higher. She kissed him back, yet was fully aware as to what he was doing to her body. He pressed into the kiss then broke it to nuzzle her neck again as he repeated the pattern on the other side. Clare gasped this time then gave her moan. Luke stopped, "Are you alright, do you want to stop?" He asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Can we stop...for now...?" She whispered.

"Of course Angel..." He replied kissing her jaw. Clare nuzzled the top of his head and and forehead. Luke nimbly retied her top as he pulled her against him. She sighed and kept nuzzling his head gently. Luke rolled onto his back, letting her rest on his chest as he rubbed her back. Clare snuggled into his chest and curled up after a yawn. Luke pulled the blankets up over them so she wouldn't get a chill.

"Love you Luke..." Clare whispered looking up at him.

"Love you too Clare..." Luke replied as he kissed her gently and carded his fingers through her hair. She kissed him back softly. Luke gently broke the kiss and tucked her head under his chin. Clare yawned once more before closing her eyes going for a power nap. Luke smiled softly and continued to run his fingers through her hair. A few hours later and the ninja stretched her arms forward slightly and her legs down.

"Enjoy your nap?" Luke asked running his hand down her back.

"Sure did...So...what now?" Clare asked and her ear twitched to the sound of claws clicking on wood.

"That's up to you Angel...we can pick up where we left off or we can do whatever you want..." Luke replied.

"Let's hold off on the first because I think he's waking up..." Clare whispered and motioned over to the silver dragon on the desk. Luke turned his head to his Christmas gift. The silver dragon stretched its claws out much like a cat would before stretching its back legs and turned its head around.

"How come you didn't tell me it was alive?" Luke asked her.

"I forgot. It was five hundred years ago that I carved it..." She told him. Luke nodded and offered his hand to the now awake dragon. The silver fur on the dragon turned gold as it sniffed his hand before climbing onto it.

"He's kind of cute..." Luke mused as he pulled his hand over so he stroked the dragon's tiny head with his other hand.

"His name is Volvagia...Used to be a big scary dragon that lived in Death Mountain but..." Clare said as the dragon leaned towards Luke's hand.

"He's not so scary anymore..." Luke said running a finger down Volvagia's back. The dragon closed his golden eyes and acted as a cat again, keeping any part of his back touching Luke's hand. Clare giggled, "I think he likes you..." Luke smiled and kissed Clare's cheek, "Thank you again." He said quietly and set the tiny dragon on his chest next to the ninja.

"Welcome..." Care whispered then giggled as Volvagia sniffed her then licked her.

"Hey I don't share..." Luke said playfully as he stroked Volvagia's head again. The dragon stuck his tongue out at him and curled up under Clare's hand. Luke rolled his eyes, "Great and he's cheeky..."

"A good challenge?" Clare asked as Volvagia poked his head out and rested his head on his front claws. Luke sighed and shook his head good naturedly. Clare giggled lightly as the tiny dragon huffed and attempted breath fire like he used to. Luke smiled at Volvagia and gently scooped him up and set him on his kerchief. The dragon sneezed and a small wisp of smoke came from his nostrils. Luke smiled and rubbed his head before glancing at his fiancé.

"Yes?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Want to go to the spring?" He asked her with a seductive purr.

"Sure..."She said and smiled sexily. Luke smirked and fazed out of their room to a different spring. This one appeared to be located in a cave of some kind, but it was warm and lit by luminescent crystals. Clare blinked and looked around, "Where are we...?"

"My little secret..." Luke purred and set her on her feet. The stone floor was warm even in the winter months.

"Uh...Luke...I'm wearing white...." She pointed out.

"So am I..." He whispered.

"I guess we go in?" She asked looking up at him.

"That's the plan Angel..." He replied.

"Well then..." She purred putting her hands on his chest, "You...go....first..." She said and gave him a push into the spring behind him. Luke did a graceful back flip and landed on the opposite side with his hand to his heart and looking a little pale.

"You alright over there?" Clare asked.

"A little startled but otherwise okay..." He answered swallowing thickly, it was then that it clicked in Clare's head he may still be a little uneasy about being pushed into the water.

"You still afraid of water?" She asked looking over at him.

"Afraid no, uneasy yes..." Luke replied sitting down and letting his feet dangle in the warm water. She sighed softly and climbed into the water, careful not to splash water onto her top. She could now hear his heart racing, she'd definitely startled him.

"Sorry I startled you..." Clare whispered as she walked over to him.

"It's okay..." he replied with a soft smile.

"Are you going to come in or going to leave me in here all by my lonesome...."Clare purred and walked slowly away. Luke smirked and fazed behind her, locking his arms around her ribs instead of her waist. She smiled and looked up at him. Luke spun her around and pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed him back before wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke easily lifted her up. She squeaked lightly. Luke quickly silenced her with another kiss as he rested her weight on his hips. Clare smiled and pulled him closer. Luke gently pressed into the kiss. She gently pressed back. He licked her bottom lip. She complied and opened her mouth. Luke deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer. Clare closed her eyes and fought gently against his tongue. Luke, not liking her passiveness, lightly pinched her rear. Clare opened her eyes and slapped his hand away from her butt. Luke smirked and attacked her neck. She braced herself for what was to come. Luke nipped at her pulse point while trailing one hand down her thigh. Clare moaned lightly. He switched between nipping and he trailed kisses to the hollow of her neck. The ninja giggled and nuzzled his temple gently. Luke nuzzled the hollow of her neck. She kissed his forehead and ran her hands over his shoulders. Luke ran one hand up her back to idly toy with the tie of her top. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Are you sure?" He checked, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yes..." She whispered quietly. Luke kissed the spot between her jaw and her ear as he pulled the tie undone. Clare felt the bottom of the top slide forward, away from her chest. Luke nuzzled her neck reassuringly as he sat on the ledge in the spring. She kept herself pressed against his chest, getting used to having her top undone with him around. Luke jumped slightly and then relaxed as he ran his hand down her back.

"Why'd you jump?" Clare asked looking over at him then nuzzled his cheek.

"You caught me off guard..." Luke replied as one hand slid up her stomach.

"And that's not an everyday occurrence?" Clare whispered still nuzzling his cheek.

"Oh hush you..." Luke replied and rested his hand just below one of the twins. She giggled lightly then rested her head back on his shoulder. He smiled lightly and moved his hand up. When she felt his hand touch one of the twins she squeaked lightly, not expecting it. Luke nuzzled her neck reassuringly. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly and then nodded. Luke kept his promise, even now, and started back at square one. He lightly traced a half circle between his thumb and index finger. Clare held back the moans this time and just let the feeling sink in. As usual Luke was nuzzling her neck as he switched from a half circle to a full circle. This time the ninja did moan. Luke continued his nuzzling as he repeated the pattern on the other side. Clare moaned again. He stilled his hand and gave her a moment to breathe. She closed her eyes and took in his scent of ocean waves as she breathed. Luke kissed her jaw lightly as he waited. After a minute she nodded her head for him to continue. Just like earlier, he traced the same circle and inch higher. She, in response, moaned. He repeated the action on the other as he nuzzled her jaw. Clare moaned. Again he still his hand and let her breathe. And breathe she did, she took nice big deep breaths and let them out slowly. He kissed her pulse point as she caught her breath. When she had her air back, Clare nodded her head again. Half an inch higher, he traced a circle lightly while his other hand laid flat against the small of her back. Clare moaned again. Luke repeated the pattern on the other side and then stopped, they'd only made it this far last time. All Clare did was moan, no gasping and no squeaking. Luke let her once again catch her breath, "Are you sure you want to go any farther?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes..." She whispered catching her breath slowly. Luke nodded and waited until she was ready. After a moment or two she nodded her head.

"You're absolutely positive?" He checked.

"Yes..." She whispered again. Luke went about half an inch higher and traced another circle. Clare moaned again. Yet again he repeated the action on the opposite side. She moaned in respond. Luke once again stopped and let her breathe. She placed her chin on his shoulder and took several deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he could feel her heart beat against his chest.

"Yeah..." She whispered and relaxed with a sigh. Luke leaned his head against hers and rubbed her back. Clare sighed again, "Okay...I think I'm ready..."

"Are you sure, if you're not we can wait..." He told her hugging her gently.

"Let's wait..." She whispered.

"Alright Angel..." He whispered in return as he retied her top.

"Thanks..." She said and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'd never make you do something you weren't comfortable with..." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed contently and nuzzled his neck gently. Luke shifted them a little so he could sink a little lower into the water. She sunk also so the water was just touching the bottom of her top. Luke kissed the tip of her ear as he gently rubbed her back. That ear twitched, kinda like if you blew on a cat's ear it twitches. Luke gently nudged her head out from under his so he could kiss her gently. She kissed him back softly. He kept it soft and gentle as he slipped his fingers in between hers. Clare smiled into the kiss and placed her free hand atop of his. Luke's free hand went to finger the chain of the locket around her neck. Luke broke their kiss and pulled her tight against him after freeing his hands. Clare wrapped both arms around his torso and rested her cheek against his chest.

"I love you Clare, move than anything in this world or the next..." Luke whispered.

"And I you Luke..." Clare whispered back. Luke sighed contently as he tried to hide the fact he was actually crying. Clare felt a drop of something touch her shoulder. Luke tightened his hold on her. She pulled her head out of his chest and gazed up at him. Luke turned his head so his hair hid his face and the tears streaming down it. She smiled sadly and snuggled her face back into his chest. Luke nuzzled her head more affectionately than usual and his hold on her was tight enough to cause her to take shallower breaths. But she dealt with it, for him she'd deal with anything. His heart was racing like he'd run from the ranch to the beach and back, and he was fighting to keep his breathing steady and even so she wouldn't notice and worry.

"Is everything okay Luke?" Clare asked quietly.

"Yeah...everything is absolutely perfect..." He replied in a whisper.

"Yeah...it is..." She agreed. Luke swallowed thickly and discreetly wiped his eyes. She snuggled into his chest once more.

"S-shall we h-head home..." Luke asked.

"Sure..." Clare whispered. Luke fazed them back to the middle of their room.

"Shall I get some towels to dry us off?" The ninja asked.

"S-sure..." Luke replied quickly.

"Alright...I'll be right back..." She said and stood from his arms. Luke nodded and stood to lean against the table. Volvagia came over and nuzzled his hand. The little dragon then snaked his way up Luke's arm and sat on his shoulder. Luke stroked his head lightly as he waited for Clare, the chill already starting to creep up on him. She came back wrapped in a towel with another one for him, "Here..."

"Thanks..." He whispered and set his tiny companion on the table to wrap the towel around his shoulders.

"I'm just going to get into some dry clothes alright..." Clare said. Luke nodded and pulled the towel tightly around him.

"Okay..." She whispered and disappeared back into the bathroom. Luke sighed once she was gone, "I don't want to wake up, if you three are listening, I don't..." Luke said quietly, forgetting about his fiancé's sensitive hearing. She stopped buttoning her shirt and looked at the mirror in front of her, "He still thinks he's sleeping..." She muttered sadly. There was a sigh and a muffled thump as Luke sat down again. Clare closed her eyes and leaned against the wall before sliding down it. Volvagia dropped onto Luke's shoulder, then Clare heard a slap followed by an whimper. She stood and threw the door open. Luke was holding his cheek and Volvagia was hissing angrily at him.

"Volvagia! What did you do?!" Clare said as she stomped over and picked up the tiny dragon by his furry mane. The tiny dragon squirmed but Clare's attention was taken away when she heard the words that Luke whispered, "I'm awake..."

"Wait...you slapped yourself?" Clare asked confused. Volvagia hissed at him again his tail swishing angrily as Luke shook his head. Clare put the angry dragon on her shoulder and grabbed his tail in her hand so he wouldn't get away then crouched down. Luke pulled his hand away to reveal the deep red mark on his cheek where Volvagia's tail connected with his face, "This isn't a dream..."

"No...it's not..." Clare whispered as she stood and went to get the first aid kit. Luke sighed in relief and collapsed to one side. She came back, Volvagia had his tail wrapped around her neck. Clare set the kit down and opened it to pull out the peroxide. Luke had the most relieved expression on his face and he was completely relaxed.

"This is going to sting..." Clare said and put the peroxide on the welt on his face then put a single bandage on it. He didn't so much as flinch, but the moment she was done he pulled her into probably the most passionate kiss ever. Clare meeped and blushed five thousand different shades of red but eventually gave in and kissed him back. Luke locked his left arm around her waist and laced his fingers with her left. Volvagia huffed and put his head on his tail, tightening around Clare's neck slightly. After a moment the tiny dragon relaxed he'd done what he set out to do. Clare wrapped her free arm around Luke's neck gently. Luke sat up slowly using the muscles Clare claimed he didn't have. Since the ninja was laying against them, she felt them tighten as he sat up. He broke them apart and placed one hand to her cheek. She leaned into his hand.

"Oh Goddesses above, you've never looked more beautiful..." Luke whispered and kissed her quickly again. Volvagia rolled his eyes as the ninja kissed him back after blushing and squeaking.

"And you..." Luke said scooping the dragon off of Clare, "Thank you.." The tiny dragon shrugged his shoulders and licked Luke before making a face. Clare giggled lightly. Luke sighed and placed Volvagia on his shoulder before pulling Clare tight against him. She meeped in response and looked up at him curiously. He said nothing and nuzzled her head, Anni had one thing right, he was defiantly cuddly in the winter.

"Uh...Luke I love you and all but...my feet are getting cold fast...." Clare whispered. Luke sighed and started to release her until a violent tremor ran the length of his back and he froze. Clare looked up at him then around, her ears twitching. Luke released her but not before she felt his icy fingers through the fabric of her shirt. She shivered in response and stood slowly. Luke grabbed the towel that had been around his shoulders and wrapped it back around them after moving Volvagia. Clare shrugged after checking the room out and walked over to the bed. Luke stood up sluggishly and a little unsteadily.

"Are you alright?" Clare asked turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, just a little cold..." Luke replied. Volvagia snorted and flipped his tail to point out the blue tinge Luke's lips had.

"Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Clare asked grabbing a spar shirt and walking over to him. Then it clicked in her head, he had yet to get dressed and most of him was still wet.

"You, my good fiancé, are stupid..." Clare said going to the dresser to grab a pair of warm pants. He shivered in response. Clare quickly walked over to him and pushed him into the bathroom with clean and dry clothes, including underwear, then she gave instructions to Volvagia to make sure he get's changed and to keep him warm. There was a snort and then a light smack to get Luke moving. Clare shook her head but couldn't help but worry so she started pacing. A few minutes later Luke reappeared fully clothed but still shivering.

"Come on..." Clare said grabbing his hand and dragging to the bed where she promptly threw the blankets half way down the bed and laid him down before covering him back up. Luke curled up into a ball trying to retain what little heat he had. Clare climbed in next to him and wrapped her arms around him quickly. Once again it was like he was made out of snow as he wormed his arms around her and rested his head on her chest. Clare resisted the urge to shiver instead she tightened her hold. Luke sighed shortly and shivered. The ninja started humming gently. Luke's hands twitched like they usually do when they're cold. Clare grabbed his hands in hers and started to rub hers over his. After a while his shivers died down and he was now fighting to stay awake. Clare yawned half way through her humming, "Just go to sleep...I'll be quick to follow..." She whispered. Luke smiled a little and snuggled into her warmth and drifted off. True to her word the ninja drifted off soon after. Out of habit Luke twined one of his hands with hers. Out of custom they have developed, Clare nuzzled his head. Anni had come to check on them as it was going on three and they had yet to make an appearance, but upon seeing them asleep, she gently moved the tiny dragon so he didn't get squished and slipped back out of the room shutting and relocking the door on her way out. Clare pulled Luke closer unconsciously. Seven o'clock rolled around and Luke was beginning to shiver again. Clare groaned and pulled him closer. Luke groaned also but only because if she pulled him any closer he'd suffocate. She mumbled in her sleep and slowly relaxed her arms. Volvagia jumped off the nightstand onto Clare's shoulder.

"Ugh..." Clare mumbled and opened one of her eyes. Volvagia gently nudged her with his nose to get her all the way awake. The ninja groaned again, closed her eyes before opening both of them and stretching her legs. Luke didn't tighten his hold on her like he usually would. She looked down at him and put her hand on his forehead. No fever but there were slight trembles coming off him. Clare yawned and moved the dragons so he didn't slid off her when she sat up. Volvagia jumped down and gently nuzzled Luke in hopes of waking him. Clare started shaking Luke's shoulder, "Luke...Come on wake up..." Luke opened his eyes a crack for a moment before they drifted shut.

"Luke...how are you feeling?" The ninja asked stroking his hair back.

"Tired..." He whispered.

"Is that is? Just tired...nothing you're keeping from me I hope..." Clare whispered.

"No...other than..." Luke didn't get to finish as he slipped away from wakefulness. Clare shook her head then looked over at Volvagia, "You want to try to keep him awake this time?" The tiny dragon nodded and moved to sit next to Luke's ear. Clare brushed Luke's bangs away from his forehead gently. Usually he would have leaned into her touch but he didn't. She was worried now. Volvagia nudged his jaw hoping to wake him up.

"Luke...What's wrong? Wake up..." Clare whispered and touched his temple worriedly. Once again he opened his eyes a crack but this time they stayed open.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I don't feel...like...I'm all here..." He replied in a whisper.

"How?" Clare asked brushing his bangs away again.

"Like something...is missing..." He replied barely leaning into her hand.

"Like what...?" She whispered running her fingers through his hair gently.

"I don't...know...something...in here..." He whispered sluggishly placing his hand to his heart. Clare hummed and kept running her hand through his hair. Volvagia whined as Luke's eyes started to slide shut again.

"Does your heart hurt? Or just feeling like something is missing...?" Clare whispered.

"It...hurts...a little..." He replied, the pauses between his words getting longer.

"Like a broken heart...?" She whispered.

"No...you're here..." he replied taking her hand and barely squeezing it.

"Then how does your heart hurt?" Clare asked as she let her fingers roam over his ears.

"Like...someone's... squeezing it..." He replied too quietly for him. Clare's other hand ran over the locket around her neck lightly, "Do you know who?"

"No..." He whispered as his hand went limp around hers.

"Who would know..." Clare whispered to herself. Volvagia nudged Luke again trying to keep him with them.

"Come on Luke...stay awake..." Clare whispered shaking his shoulder. Luke reopened his eyes and tightened his hold on her hand a little more than before.

"That a boy...Volvagia...Go down stairs and find Johnny, she's the big yellow Keaton and bring her back...Can you do that?" Clare asked the tiny silver dragon. The tiny dragon nodded and darted off the bed and under the door. Clare smiled softly at the old god of Death Mountain then went back to making sure Luke was awake. He was fighting against the urge to let his eyes drift shut.

"Luke...if you close your eyes I will flick your ears..." Clare threatened softly. Luke nodded a little as Johnny fazed through the door and Volvagia pulled himself under it.

"Johnny...Your dad says that it feels like someone's squeezing his heart..." Clare whispered as she looked over her shoulder. Johnny jumped up onto the bed, "Jessie said the same thing after one of his trips back to the pack, seven of the female's had lost their litters and he was really stressed out..."

"But Luke shouldn't be stressed...Not that I can think of anyways..." Clare muttered and as Luke as closing his eyes she gently flicked his ear.

"But mom, he's been stressed out for the last year, couldn't you tell?" Johnny informed her.

"No...." Clare whispered.

"Just let him rest mom, and keep him relaxed...he'll be fine." Johnny said and nuzzled her mother's cheek reassuringly.

"Okay..." She whispered again. Volvagia climbed up onto the bed and then up onto Clare's shoulder.

"He didn't want to worry you mum..." Johnny whispered.

"But I'm worried now..." Clare muttered.

"He'll be fine..." Johnny said with a tone of finality as she jumped off the bed and left. The newly engaged woman sighed and curled up against Luke. Luke purred contently as he softly worked his arms around her. Clare closed her eyes and tucked her head under his chin.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered with no pause in his words. She moved her head slightly and looked up at him, "I love you too Luke..."

"I'm sorry I worried you..." He whispered and pulled her tight against him.

"You'd better be sorry..." Clare muttered.

"I am..." He replied and kissed her temple. She nuzzled his neck gently as a apology accepted. Volvagia growled at him, apparently none too impressed by the scare Luke had given them.

"And I'm not the only one that needs an apology..." Clare whispered.

"I'm sorry Volvagia, I didn't mean to scare you..." Luke said quietly as he offered his hand to the tiny dragon. Volvagia sniffed his hand then slowly climbed off Clare's shoulder onto it. Luke placed the tiny dragon on the headboard before stroking his head once and then wrapped his arms around Clare. She snuggled into his chest warmly and wrapped her own around around him.

"I should have told you instead of keeping it to myself..." Luke whispered as he nuzzled her temple.

"You don't need to hid anything from me...just like I don't need to hid anything from you." Clare whispered.

"I just didn't want another person telling me I was being stupid and paranoid..." Luke muttered.

"Then that makes two of us..." Clare muttered.

"And what do you mean by that?" Luke asked starting to be himself again.

"I'm not gonna tell you..." She giggled.

"Please Angel, I thought you said you don't need to hide anything from me..." Luke asked now nuzzling her neck.

"Remember when we were crossing the street to go to Whiskers and the Coyote girls?" She asked.

"Yes, vaguely..." He replied.

"Well they were staring at you and of course you didn't notice but I did..." Clare whispered.

"Were you afraid I'd leave you?" Luke asked her gently.

"If you didn't notice that I looped my arm through yours..." She whispered again.

"I'd never leave you Angel...never..." Luke told her.

"I know..." Clare said and nuzzled his neck gently. Luke tightened his arms around her. She nuzzled his neck again softly. He nudged her jaw gently. Clare shifted and pulled herself up to kiss his forehead gently. Luke kissed her gently. She kissed him back delicately. One of his hands found her cheek while the other twined their fingers together and he pulled them to rest just over his heart. Clare's free hand rested on his cheek and closed her eyes softly. He pressed lightly into the kiss while rubbing a soft circle on her cheek. Clare pressed back softly while her thumb lightly brushed his cheek. Luke slowly rolled onto his back so she rested on his chest. Her hair fell over her shoulder. Luke broke them apart and pulled her down against him. Clare snuggled into his chest delicately. Luke smiled softly and nuzzled the top of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes delicately.

"Comfy?" He asked quietly.

"Very..." She whispered. Luke smiled and kissed the tip of her ear. It twitched in response slightly. Luke shifted her so her head was resting next to his as he fingered the ring on her finger. Clare smiled to him and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"I still thought you'd say no, I was so stressed out all I wanted to do was sleep..." Luke confessed quietly.

"Luke...you have nothing to worry about, I love you and I would do anything for you..." Clare whispered softly.

"I know that now...and I will never forget it..." He replied just as quietly. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek once again. Luke slid his hand away from her hand and went up under her shirt and across her stomach. Clare shivered slightly. Luke kissed her neck lightly, definitely back to himself. Clare giggled lightly and nuzzled his neck gently. Luke moved his hand a little higher as he popped the top two buttons of her shirt and began nipping at her breast bone. She moaned lightly. Volvagia rolled his eyes and skittered out of the room. Clare's ear twitched to his claws clicking on the floor boards then she returned her attention back to Luke. Luke stopped for a moment as he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Anni probably wants us to show our faces..." Clare whispered. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in..." Clare said and drummed her fingers on Luke's chest. Anni opened the door and poked her head in, "I brought you up some dinner, do you want it?"

"Sure." Clare said and sat up before sliding of Luke's chest. Anni smiled and set the tray on the desk next to three boxes and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She smiled and went off the bed to get the food. Luke stretched and sat up. Clare pulled the food over towards her and looked at it, "Looks like we're sharing cutlery..." Luke smiled and shrugged, "You're mom and aunts left those for you..." He said pointing to the three boxes on the desk.

"Okay..." She said and pulled the boxes over to her, the top one was green. Luke beckoned her to open them on the bed. Clare rolled her eyes good naturedly and sat on the edge of the bed. Once again, Luke's arms were around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Clare opened the green box and saw dark blue with green leaves pyjama pants and tank top.

"At least your mom is normal..." Luke mused.

"Uh...tell that to the pjs..." Clare said and pointed to the leaves which looked like they were being blown on the wind, aka they were moving.

"Normal for a goddess..." Luke rephrased.

"Now for Nayru's..." The ninja said and opened the blue box, inside lay a spell book.

"That book reeks of magic..." Luke muttered.

"Of course it does...It's a spell book...What kind though is a mystery..." Clare muttered and picked the book up. The minute the book was out of the box, Luke's magic became visible. Clare watched the blue wisps of his magic float around carefully. Luke sighed and tried to reign in his magic only to fail. Clare giggled when she swished her hand through one of the wisps. It curled around her hand and disappeared. She smiled and opened the cover of the book. Luke sighed and rested his nose against her neck.

"Leave it to Nayru to send me something I can't even read..." Clare grumbled as she looked at the letters.

"Why would she sent you a book written in Sheikhan?" Luke mused and lifted the book out of her hands and scanned the pages.

"That woman confuses me all the time..." Clare sighed. Luke shrugged and closed the book, his magic still weaving around them.

"Want me to put the book back in the box?" Clare asked reaching for the book.

"Please..." Luke replied placing the heavy book in her hands.

"We'll have to ask her about this next time we see her..." Clare muttered and put the book back in the box and put the lid back on. Luke nodded and returned to snuggling into her neck. The last box on her lap was deep red and had a yellow smile face on it. "And last is Din..."

"Oh no..." Luke sighed. Clare slowly opened the box and when the lid was off she sighed in relief, "I was half expecting something to come flying out..."

"And I expect it to be something kinky..." Luke added. There was a card sitting atop some fabric, Clare snatched it and flipped it open, "Your wish is my command..." She read. Luke frowned against her neck. Clare put the card beside her and pulled out the fabric and this was a two piece thing so she pulled out the top then sighed, "I'm going to strangle her..." Luke sighed and glanced at the gift. It looked the top of a female genie outfit but it was red.

"Interesting..." Luke said.

"I'm so going to strangle her..." Clare grumbled as she folded and put it back in the box.

"You said that about the Twilits gift too, but we had fun with that now didn't we?" Luke purred.

"And you think we're going to have fun with this?" Clare asked gesturing to the box still in her lap.

"Maybe..." He replied.

"Well I don't..." She said and crossed her arms.

"Oh but Angel...why not?" Luke asked nuzzling her neck.

"I don't know..." Clare muttered.

"Just think about it okay, but for now let's eat." Luke said gently kissing the spot between her jaw and her ear.

"Okay..." Clare said and pulled the plate over to them. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. Clare smiled back and picked up the fork, "What do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter..." Luke replied.

"Okay..." She said and scooped up some steak on the fork. Sharing dinner became a bit of a game as Luke would steal her ever second bite. Clare rolled her eyes and decided to play a trick on him. She scooped up a fork full of potatoes and went to go feed him. Luke opened his mouth. And she 'accidently' spilt it on his shirt, "Opps...my bad..." Luke frowned and pulled his shirt off before tossing it across the room into the hamper. Clare smiled cheekily and took a bite of food quickly. Luke sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"What don't want any more food?" Clare asked turning around to look at him.

"No I'm good..." Luke replied as he stretched.

"Okay..." She said and finished what little was left on the plate before putting it on the desk again. When she was back within arm's reach he pulled her down against his chest.

"Want me to go try on the genie things or the other part of Midna's gift?" Clare asked nuzzling his chest.

"I don't do leather..." Luke replied slipping his hand under the back of her shirt.

"Let's burn it later then...Because it's bad..." Clare mumbled. Luke chuckled and rubbed her back. She lightly kissed the part of his chest her head was nearest. Luke's free hand was soon intertwined with her left. Clare smiled and nuzzled the spot she kissed. Luke smiled and nudged her jaw gently. She looked up and kissed his cheek after moving up. He ran his finger along her jaw and then kissed her sweetly. Clare kissed him back softly and delicately. Luke's hand trailed to rest in the small of her back. She rested both hands on his cheeks gently. Luke broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck, "Go get changed..." Luke purred.

"Your wish is my command..." She purred back and grabbed the box then slipped away to the bathroom. Luke smiled and rolled onto his side before snapping his fingers and lighting a few candles in the room. A few minutes later and the bathroom door opened. Luke's eyes snapped from the roof to the door. Clare stepped out, her hair in a high ponytail, the red genie top and pants on. Luke licked his lips and rumbled in approval. Clare smiled and walked over to him as if she were a genie, swinging her hips all the way.

"Hello gorgeous..."Luke purred and reached out to her.

"Hello handsome..." Clare said sexily as she leaned towards him. Luke pulled her forward into his lap. She put her hands on his chest lightly. Luke removed her hands and kissed her palms. She giggled lightly and shifted so she wouldn't rip the pants.

"Don't move around too much Angel..." Luke whispered with a groan. The ninja blushed and stopped moving. Luke sighed in relief and kissed her jaw. Clare bent down and nuzzled his nose. Luke rumbled contently and ran his hands up her side. She shivered lightly then nuzzled his cheek. He nipped just below her ear as he shifted his hands to rest just below the twins. Clare moaned softly. He smiled and traced a circle under her top.

"Have fun getting this one off..." Clare purred.

"Oh I will..." Luke whispered slipping his thumbs under her top easily. Clare giggled lightly. Her giggled was cut short when Luke traced a half circle an inch up on both the twins. She moaned deeply. Luke smiled and pulled her a little closer before moving his thumbs up a half inch. Clare moaned again. He nipped lightly at her neck as he went another half inch higher. Another deep throaty moan. Luke chuckled quietly and brushed what was once forbidden territory. Clare gasped, moaned, shivered, squeaked and groaned as her face turned deep red. Luke nuzzled her neck gently, "Deep breaths Angel..." Clare took deep breaths and let them all out slowly.

"Good girl..." Luke whispered. When everything was going it's normal pace, Clare sighed heavily. Luke nuzzled her neck gently in question.

"That was the strangest feeling ever..." She muttered.

"Strange in a bad way?" Luke purred.

"Strange in a good way..." Clare confirmed. Luke smiled and repeated the action. He got the same reaction, except more vocal. Luke once more repeated the action. Very vocal reaction. Luke smiled and stilled his fingers. Clare flopped her head against his chest and took a lot of deep breaths.

"Alright there Angel?" Luke asked her quietly.

"Need....to...restart....my....heart..." She said in between breaths. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple so as not to move his hands. After a minute she gave a soft sigh and her heart was beating at its usual pace. He waited a couple seconds and repeated his previous action. Clare gave the most vocal reaction yet. Luke nuzzled her neck and tentatively moved his hands a half inch higher. Clare gave a little louder vocal reaction. Luke smiled and moved his hands around to the ninja's back. She rested her head back on his chest. Luke rubbed her back with one hand while, after removing if from beneath her top, cradled her head with the other. Clare breathed in his scent of ocean waves then sighed lightly as her heart beat slowed. Luke carded his fingers through her hair and continued to rub her back. She nuzzled hi s chest lightly.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked her quietly.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered.

"I didn't scare you did I?" He asked, hoping he hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

"No...you didn't..." She whispered again.

"Good, cause I'm having fun..." He purred. When her heart was back to its regular beat, Clare leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Luke gently pressed into the kiss as his fingers found the ties on the side of her top. Her fingers ran along his shoulders gently and up his neck. Luke slowly untied her top while nipping her lip lightly. Her mouth opened slowly and she purred cutely. Luke rumbled quietly in approval as he worked the ties loose. Clare's hands went up the sides of his head fingers spread out. Luke broke the kiss having loosened her top as far as it would go, "May I?"

"Sure...Don't rip it..." Clare whispered.

"Arms Angel..." Luke coaxed gently. The ninja giggled and raised her arms up. Luke easily slipped the top over her head. Clare stretched her arms over her head next. Luke pulled off the top and let if fall to the floor. Clare shivered lightly as the cold air touched her. Luke ran his hands lightly down her sides. She shivered again and rested her hands on his chest lightly.

"Are you alright with this?" Luke asked her quietly as he nuzzled her neck. She nodded. Luke frowned slightly but continued his nuzzling as he slid his hands to rest on her bottom ribs.

"I'm cold...Where did you toss my shirt?" Clare asked as she shivered.

"On the floor..." Luke replied wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his warmth. She snuggled into the warm chest of her fiancé.

"Still cold...?" He asked.

"Nope..." Clare purred and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Good..." Luke replied and ran one hand up her side. The skin where he touched tingled. He nuzzled her neck as he trailed his one hand around to her stomach. Clare purred lightly and nuzzled his cheek. Luke trailed one finger up her breast bone from bottom to top. She shivered in a good way. He gently pushed her back, just enough to get at the hollow of her neck. Clare purred gently and closed her eyes. Luke slowly started nipping from the hollow of her neck down her breast bone. She moaned and groaned. He nipped his way to his usual limit and then a little lower. Her moans got louder. Luke nipped down to between the twins where he placed a gently light kiss. She shivered lightly and moaned softly. Luke smiled against her skin and nipped the rest of the way down to her naval. She shivered and moaned. He paused a moment and then kissed his way back up. Clare moaned lightly and shivered slightly. When he got back to his previous position, he nipped lightly at one of the twins. Clare's moans got louder slightly. Luke nipped a little further over. She moaned louder. A little further maybe half an inch. Louder moan and a groan. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to the same spot before licking it. Moan, groan and squeak, all very loud. A quiet chuckle escaped the captain as he gave the other twin the same attention. Same reaction at the same level of loudness. Luke nipped gently at now charted territory hoping he wouldn't get smacked for his forwardness. She moaned and groaned at every nip and let out the odd squeak. Luke kissed and licked the same spot. Clare moaned loudly in response. Luke smiled and stopped to return to her neck, giving her time to breathe. And breathe she did, nice big deep breaths. A few moments later and Clare was ready for round two. Luke smiled and shifted her so she was lying on the sheets. Clare looked up at him. Luke nuzzled her neck affectionately as he trailed one hand up her side lightly. Clare nuzzled his temple lightly and shivered slightly at his touch.

"Are you sure you're not cold, because we can stop and get you warm...?" Luke inquired looking her straight in the eye.

"And if I was cold...how do you propose we get me warmed up?" Clare asked with a teasing tone in her voice. Luke purred and dropped down onto his elbows, "I'd figure something out..."

"Oh?" Clare purred back. Luke ran one hand up her side and wherever his fingers made contact, warmth spread.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not cold..." Clare whispered gently. Luke chuckled and nipped lightly at her neck. She rolled her eyes and yawned slightly.

"Cold no, but tired yes..." Luke concluded.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired..." She muttered. Luke smiled against her skin and laid on his side before pulling her into his arms and shifting them under the blankets. She yawned and snuggled into his warm bare chest.

"Do you want me to grab you a shirt?" Luke asked before she fell asleep on him.

"That would mean you'd have to get out of bed and me having to wait...No, I'll be fine till morning if you're here..." Clare said in between yawns.

"Alright, as long as you're comfortable..." Luke replied pulling the blankets snugly around to keep off the chill before putting out the candles.

"I'll always be comfortable...as long as you're with me..." She whispered then fell asleep.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke whispered freeing her hair from its ponytail.


	13. Friday week 2

Friday

Clare could smell the bacon cooking from their room. She yawned and stretched. Luke automatically tightened his arms around her, indirectly pressing her chest against his. She meeped and shivered slightly a chill coming over her arms. Luke nuzzled her neck and pulled the blankets back up to her shoulders. Clare giggled and shook her head good naturedly. Link was talking to Sheik as he passed the door.

"She really did! Wow, who knew someone so graceful could be such a klutz in a kimono." Link said surprised. Luke groaned and nuzzled into Clare's neck, "Oh great it's New Year's..."

"I have to agree with you there..." Clare grumbled.

"Anni's going to have a field day..." Luke muttered.

"Then I refuse to go...I can't walk in a kimono to save my life..." Clare whispered and put her face in Luke's chest.

"You won't have a choice, it's tradition that the entire family goes..." Luke informed her, "But I'll make sure you don't fall..."

"Then you'll be catching me a lot..." She grumbled. Luke smiled softly and kissed her gently, "I promise...I won't let you fall at anytime today." Clare smiled and bumped noses with him softly. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Guess that's our cue to get up..." The ninja whispered.

"Which one of you is first?" Anni asked her from outside the door. Clare whimpered pathetically not wanting to go.

"I'll go first..." Luke replied, "Just give me a few minutes." Clare smiled slightly and sat up slowly.

"You, Tetra and Medli will be the longest anyway, since you three aren't married yet..." Luke said as he kissed her cheek. Clare sighed then.

"Don't look so sad...Anni's going to make you look even more like a goddess than you already do..." Luke cooed as he got out of bed.

"Aren't you over exaggerating just a little about my looks...Because the goddesses top me any day." Clare pointed out.

"Not in my eyes..." Luke whispered as he kissed her quickly and handed her a shirt. Clare smiled and slipped on the shirt before buttoning it then reached for the green box. Luke stretched his arms over his head after he opened the curtains to the sunlight. Clare pulled the green box on her lap and opened it before pulling out the pyjama pants then she proceeded to slip those on.

"At this rate, the snow should be gone for the opening Ceremony tomorrow..." Luke mused still stretching.

"Good, then out of long sleeves and pants back into bikini tops and shorts." Clare said and picked up the blue box to go to the door.

"Ah I'd stay out of sight as long as you can, lest Anni get a hold of you first..." Luke warned.

"I still hold one thing above her...My speed...That and I have a certain goddess I want to question..." Clare said as three separate waves of magic coursed through the Inn. Luke dropped his head against the glass as his magic flicked into view and then disappeared.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me..." Clare said and went through the door. The moment Clare was out the door, Anni went in and grabbed Luke before dragging him downstairs to the bathroom. Clare smiled then rolled her eyes and slid down the banister to get hugged by Farore.

"Oh congratulations sweetie..." The goddess cooed.

"Gah...Let go..." Clare said while blushing. Farore sighed dramatically and released her.

"Thank you...Now where is Nayru...I need to ask her something..." Clare said and started to look for her 'Aunt'.

"She's on the couch with Sophie..." Farore replied.

"Thanks mom 2..." Clare said and walked over to the couch, "Nayru I've got a question..."

"Yes..." The blue haired goddess asked as Sophie reached up to Clare. The ninja put the box down and sat beside the goddess, "Why'd you give me a spell book written in Sheikhan and releases my fiancé's magic?"

"Well that's an odd side effect, as for the book itself, I gave it to you so that you could have something to do as a couple that wasn't private only." Nayru replied as Sophie continued to reach to Clare, "Auntie..." The tiny girl cooed.

"Aww..." Clare said and scooped up the tiny child, "But It's written in Sheikhan...And I can't read it, only he can. So how is it going to be a two person thing?"

"Couldn't he teach you how...?" Nayru said as Sophie snuggled into Clare.

"I guess he could...but I still don't understand the two person thing..." Clare said as she cradled Sophie.

"If he teaches you, then the two of you are spending time together without having to go off on your own...right?" Nayru answered.

"Yeah okay..." Clare muttered.

"You're so cute..." Nayru said as she patted Clare's cheek and stood to see what her sisters were doing.

"Go joy, Nayru has joined the cute and evil side..." The ninja sighed.

"Okay, you're next..." Anni said from behind her.

"Who? Me or Sophie?" Clare asked looking behind the couch.

"You." Anni replied. The young woman behind her stood already dressed in a deep blue kimono with moons and stars decorating all the bottom edges, her hair pulled up in a neat ponytail.

"We're not going now, are we?" Clare asked suddenly very worried.

"Festival starts at noon and I have to get everyone dressed." Anni informed. Clare sighed heavily then stood slowly, "Sorry Sophie but I need to get changed...Go see dad for a minute..." Clare said handing the little girl off to Link. Anni smiled and led Clare to the bathroom that Luke was exiting. He was dressed in deep deep red hakama with a matching haori, the traditional white under shirt had been replaced with a black one and Anni had pulled his hair back away from his eyes.

"Oh yeah that reminds me...Anni when are you going to get around to fixing you're uncles bracelet..." Clare asked as she followed the shorter woman.

"When I have time, probably tomorrow morning or later tonight..." Anni replied as she ushered Clare inside.

"And I was hoping you'd become so distracted by the bracelet that you'd forget all about me and the kimono but I guess I got my hopes up..." The ninja sighed.

"What do you have against this holiday Auntie Clare?" Anni asked as she closed the door. Clare gave her a blank look then formed a time bubble, "This is what I have against it..." She said. Inside the time bubble it showed a 10 year old Clare fall a total of twenty time in ten minutes.

"Your escort was very inattentive..." Anni concluded as she handed Clare the white under kimono. Clare grumbled as the bubble popped and she slid it on. Anni sighed and adjusted it to the right length and then slipped the first of six layers on. Clare sighed and hung her head. Anni patted her shoulder, "You'll be fine, the other two get nine layers..." Anni told her as she tied the light cotton belt at Clare's back.

"Why do they get so many?" The ninja asked trying to distract herself.

"Not married or engaged." Anni told her smoothing out any wrinkles or creases.

"Oh..." Clare hummed. Anni smiled softly and slipped on the next layer another light kimono.

"I'm so gonna trip..." Clare muttered.

"No you won't, Uncle Luke won't let you." Anni assure tying the robe in place.

"Didn't say he wouldn't I just said that I'll trip... And I know I will. Unless he's going to be packing me everywhere..." Clare said. Anni giggled lightly and slipped the last three layers on together. Clare rolled her shoulders to get used to the weight of the fabric. Anni walked around to the front of her Aunt and adjusted the rich ruby and gold Furisode and made sure the sleeves weren't too long. Clare stood stock still waiting.

"Do you like this one?" Anni asked trying to make sure her Aunt had some say in all this.

"It's the same colour as the festival dress...yeah...I guess I like it..." Clare muttered.

"I have other's if you want a different colour..." Anni said.

"But then you're uncle and I wouldn't match..." The ninja pointed out.

"I only want you to be a little happy with what you're wearing because I know you're hating every minute of this..." Anni muttered as she picked up the obi.

"I could always beat Luke with my fan..." Clare said flicking her fan out. Anni shook her head and stood behind Clare as she began the tedious process of tying Clare's Furisode in place and then tying the obi. Clare slid her fan into her sleeves and crossed her arms then.

"Arms up please..." Anni requested gently. Clare sighed and raised her arms. Anni tied the Furisode shut and adjusted the length and then wrapped the obi around Clare's waist. The ninja waited patiently.

"Deep breath in..." Anni instructed. Clare took a deep breath. Anni set the wide belt in place and tied it tight enough that she could work with it and loose enough that Clare could still breath.

"You're going to do my hair up aren't you?" Clare asked.

"Yes, just a bun and a pin that's it." Anni replied as she adjusted Clare's now tied obi. The ninja sighed again. Anni shook her head as she reached around the ninja and tied the decorative rope. Clare took one deep breath then shook her head, "I will have fun...or try to anyways..."

"That's good to hear, now sit so I can fix your hair." Anni said sliding a stool over. Clare sat with a sigh. Anni gently pulled her hair back into a neat bun and fixed it in place with a gold clip covered in cherry blossoms. Clare sighed again. Anni squeezed her shoulder, "Do you want to see?"

"Might as well..." The ninja muttered. Anni helped her stand up then created a full length mirror from the water in a bucket to show Clare just how beautiful she looked.

"Eh...not bad..." Clare muttered and turned around.

"You look amazing..." Anni said as she opened the door, "Uncle Luke..." Clare turned around just as Luke was coming in the door. Luke gave her the once over and smiled before offering her a hand. Clare smiled lightly and put her smaller hand in his. Luke lead her out to the couch as Anni caught her husband by the collar and yanked him into the bathroom. Clare smiled slightly again but then her foot got caught on the rug. Luke, true to his promise, quickly locked his arms around her, preventing her from falling.

"This is going to be a long day..." Clare sighed. Luke smiled gently and kissed her quickly after she was steady on her feet, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his neck, "Thanks..." Luke smiled again and seated her on the couch. She wanted to run her hands through her hair but couldn't so settled with sticking her hands inside her sleeves.

"I'm sure Ann' would take your hair down if you asked..." Luke said as Link stumbled into the hall.

"Nah..." She said and shifted slightly. Link came into the room looking a little bewildered as he sat down in the chair by the couch.

"Sheik get your ass in here NOW!" Anni ordered. The Sheikhan man went into the bathroom calm. Clare rested her head on Luke's shoulder. There was a surprised choking sound followed by the door slamming shut as Luke stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. She leaned into his touch. Farore walked by and placed a dressed Sophie in her adopted daughter's lap.

"Hello Sophie...Don't you look pretty?" Clare said. Sophie yawned and rested her head on Clare's chest. Clare smiled lightly and cradled the child close to her.

"That's the same one Anni wore at that age..." Luke mused as he gently ran his hand over Sophie hair.

"...Hmm..." Clare hummed and sat like a Lady would sit; legs pressed together and tilted to the side.

"Fits Sophie better though..." Luke added as he kissed her temple. Clare rested her head back on his shoulder. Sheik was violently thrown into the hall as Anni then grabbed Tetra by the bandana and yanked inside.

"And it sucks to be them..." Clare giggled lightly as she heard Sheik's head connect with the wall. Sheik stumbled into the room his hair tied back in a tight ponytail revealing his one clouded over eye. Clare looked over her shoulder then back to Sophie silently. Sheik sat in the other chair and closed both eyes. Sophie cuddled closer to Clare, the tiny clip in her hair catching the firelight. The ninja knew the story behind the blind eye, since she was partly the reason why it was blind. Ten minutes later, Tetra fell into his lap looking just as bewildered as Link.

"She's scary..." The pirate princess muttered. Clare giggled lightly and shifted once more.

"Attack you with the comb?" Sheik asked.

"No, worse, I can barely breathe in this thing..." Tetra grumbled. Clare giggled again. By noon, Anni had everyone dressed and finally made her reappearance.

"Okay, let's go the festival started ten minutes ago..." Anni said with a sigh, her hair had fallen loose and her kimono was in slight disarray.

"You might want to fix yourself..." Clare pointed out.

"I'm not even going to bother..." Anni replied tiredly.

"Okay." Clare muttered and stood slowly. Anni opened her arms for her daughter, overall looking very tired, her hands shaking slightly.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked walking slowly over so she didn't trip.

"Yeah..." Anni replied watching Luke follow behind the older female blond. Clare handed Sophie to Anni carefully. Anni cradled her daughter's head to her shoulder as she moved to the door, Link quickly catching up to her and looping his arm around her waist. Clare smiled lightly and shivered lightly as Volvagia slithered up her arm and popped up over her collar.

"And who invited you?" Luke teased scratching the dragon's head. Volvagia stuck his tongue out at Luke and nuzzled Clare's cheek.

"Suck up..." Luke muttered and offered Clare his arm. Clare giggled at the two and looped her arm through Luke's. Volvagia looked up then around before climbing up to Luke's shoulder. Luke shook his head as he led her out the door, going down the steps first and then lifting her down onto the ground. Most of the snow had melted as there were flowers and grass poking through. Clare smiled and looked around. A cold wind whipped across the lawn. The poor ninja shivered slightly and stepped closer to Luke. The captain looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Clare meeped lightly and let him pull her close. On contact she was warmed dramatically even as another cold wind whipped by.

"I'm starting to not hate winter so much..." Clare whispered. Luke kept her close as he led her after Anni, Link and Sophie. The ninja had to make sure her feet didn't get caught on anything. After a minute walk they arrived at the docks where there were five gondolas waiting.

"Can you help me in?" Clare asked looking up at Luke. Luke nodded and hopped into the gondola before placing his hands on her waist and lifted her into the tiny watercraft.

"I'm amazed you can find my waist in all this fabric..." Clare muttered as she sat carefully on the wooden bench. Luke slipped behind her and then whispered in her ear, "I've memorised almost every curve of your body."

"Which curves haven't you memorised?" Clare asked in a whispered.

"Only a few, still off limits..." Luke replied as he pushed the watercraft away from the dock. Clare 'oh'ed and sat like she did on the couch. Luke chuckled quietly and followed his niece's and nephew. Clare lightly dipped her index finger in the water gently careful not to get her sleeve wet. Just like in the caves last year, the water spirits appeared and danced on the waves the boat created. Clare smiled and Volvagia crawled off Luke to sit and warp his tail around Clare's neck and shoulder. The water sprites giggled and followed the little boat.

"Is it just me or are they following our boat only..." Clare asked looking over at Anni's and noticed there were no sprites over there.

"They like you, and they show up at the weirdest times with Anni..." Luke replied as the tiny purifiers danced and skipped on the waves.

"No clue why they'd like me..." Clare mused and watched as Volvagia leaned down and sniffed at one of the sprites. It giggled and kissed the end of his nose. The tiny silver dragon scrunched his nose then licked the sprite. It giggled and disappeared. The silver dragon crawled back up to Clare's shoulder then looked at the other sprites. The all giggled and disappeared as Luke slowed the boat to a stop next to the dock. Clare looked up as Luke stepped around her. Luke climbed onto the dock and lifted her out of the gondola. The ninja looked around as did the tiny dragon. Paper lanterns hung everywhere and young children were running around the square playing tag and hide and seek.

"Wow...Levious keeps surprising me..." Clare muttered.

"Come on, let's take a look around..." Luke said offering his arm.

"Okay..." Clare said. Luke smiled and took her hand before leading her into the mass of people. Clare walked as graceful as she could.

"Keep your steps small and you have less of a chance of tripping..." Luke informed her as he led her past all the stalls.

"I am...Just not used to taking four times as many steps to catch up to you..." She told him. Luke smiled and slowed his pace so she could easily keep pace with him, "Sorry Angel."

"It's alright..."Clare said and spotted a fan that matched her kimono. Luke followed her line of sight, "You want it?"

"Well, I does match my kimono and my other fan doesn't..." Clare pointed out.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Luke replied and led her over to the stall. Clare followed after him, Volvagia snoozing in her collar. Luke placed five rupees on the counter and pointed out the fan Clare liked. The shop keep handed it to him and he handed it to Clare then thanked the man before leading her back into the crowd. Clare looked around keeping the fan tight in her hand, "Thanks Luke..." Clare whispered so only he could hear.

"Anytime Angel...Are you nervous about something?" Luke asked.

"My 'somebody's watching me' radar is going off and it's starting to bug me..." Clare whispered.

"It may be those three..." Luke said pointing over his shoulder to the three woman not far behind them.

"Now why are they following us...?" Clare mused and gave herself a light fan.

"Haven't a clue, but that is bloody adorable no matter how tired she looks..." Luke replied pointing ahead of them about four feet.

"It is...But she shouldn't push herself too much today, the festival is tomorrow." Clare mused tucking her fan in her obi behind her.

"That's one thing about Anni, she never stops to think about herself..." Luke mused pulling the ninja closer as they passed the huge fountain, one which seemed like an exact copy of the one in old Hyrule, in the middle of the square.

"Can we stop here for a minute..." Clare asked pulling him over to the fountain.

"Sure..." Luke replied, not that he really had a choice. The ninja sat down on the edge of the fountain and touched the water lightly. Luke sat next to her and took her free hand, ironically, her left, "Something bothering you Clare?"

"Nah...At the moment, life's perfect." She said smiling softly.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Luke asked squeezing her hand. The ninja sighed, "It's been four years since I came back..."

"And..." Luke coaxed gently.

"I'm trying to figure out why'd I was spared from the waves that flooded Hyrule...Why I'm sitting here right now...I know it wasn't because of those three...but still..." Clare whispered.

"Clare, sweetie, I know you may not have much faith in fate, but I think you were meant to be here..." Luke said using his free hand to make her look at him, "...with me." The ninja blinked then smiled softly before hugging him tightly. Luke returned the embrace, one hand on her back the other at the base of her skull.

"I love you Luke Vaan Linebeck..." Clare whispered to him.

"I love you too Clare Verity..." Luke replied and kissed her, not caring there maybe people watching. Clare kissed him back being gently. There were a few awes as people passed by. Clare had to break the kiss since she needed air. Luke smiled and placed one hand to her cheek while the other twined with her left. She returned the smile then stood, "Come on, we aren't done looking around..." Luke chuckled, "If your moods change this quickly now, I can only imagine what you're going to be like when we decide to have kids..." He joked as he put his arm around her. The poor ninja blushed and several women awed cutely at her while some guys chuckled. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "Didn't mean to embarrass you Angel." Clare smiled and took out her fan to start fanning her face.

"What do you want to see ne- Oh my goddesses." Luke said quietly.

"What?" Clare asked looking around. Luke pointed across the square where Link was packing his sleeping wife and daughter to a bench.

"Maybe he should take them home..." Clare said as she watched him set her down.

"He probably will, if anything the kids a good father and an attentive husband..." Luke muttered.

"And annoying brother...I just realized, his worse thirteen year old fear is going to come true..." Clare said snickering.

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Remember Link didn't want you as a brother so he kept us apart for long periods of time." Clare said.

"Yes...I think..." Luke replied.

"I think this was before we went to the Isle of Frost the first time...And the Meat Loaf thing...Priceless..." Clare whispered.

"Oh yes the, 'I want your head' so I gave it to him." Luke chuckled remembering the absolutely horrified look on the thirteen year olds face.

"OH...that's good teasing rights..." Clare said already plotting. Luke chuckled and slipped his hand in the slit in the back of the sleeve to lay his hand against her skin. Clare leaned against him and smiled up at him.

"Umm, Clare you have a stow away..." Luke said.

"I do...The only one I know about is the one in my collar. Who's the other?" Clare asked. Luke pulled Lucas out of her outmost kimono sleeve.

"Lucas? What are you doing in there?" Clare asked looking at the tiny kit. Lucas yawned and curled up on Luke's hand, "I missed you..." Clare rolled her eyes and took the tiny kit and put him beside the warm dragon in her collar. Luke chuckled, "What do you want to do next Angel?"

"We can go look around and maybe play some games." Clare suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, hard to believe it's nearly sunset already..." Luke replied.

"Yeah...But at least we can watch the sun go down..." Clare said while smiling softly. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, leading her towards the line of the stalls. Clare followed and spotted a game where the prize was lanterns. Unfortunately it was another archery game. The ninja cursed in twilight softly, "Linebeck can you get me the red lantern please?"

"Sure thing Angel." Luke replied. Clare smiled softly and patted his shoulder gently. Luke placed the rupees on the table and took up his stance. Clare stepped away slightly to watch, loving the way he took charge quickly. And as per usual Luke made a clear shot striking the target square in the middle. The poor vendor looked at Luke then at the target in wonder then sighed before handing him a red lantern. Luke gave the man a small bow and handed the lantern to his fiancé before leading her away. Clare smiled and held the lantern out so she didn't catch fire while following her fiancé.

"What next Angel?" Luke asked.

"Don't know...what do you want to do here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for the fireworks at sundown..." Luke replied.

"Then...I don't know..." Clare sighed. Luke smiled and led her over to one of the benches and sat down before pulling her into his lap. The ninja sighed happily and leaned against him. Luke nuzzled her cheek after setting her lantern on the bench beside him. Clare's sensitive ears catch someone gasp, it was female and it was not Anni nor anyone else she knew so she looked up and around. Luke glanced up to try and figure out what had caught Clare's attention. A woman wearing a pale blue kimono walked towards the two, "Linebeck? Is that you?"

"Margret...how good to see you..." Luke laughed sheepishly and tightened his arms around Clare.

"Ah, so it is you Linebeck, it's good to see you....And you are?" The woman said addressing Clare.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Clare." The ninja said carefully.

"Clare, this is Margret. Margret this is my fiancé Clare." Luke replied tightening his arms again. The woman gave Clare a look before smiling sweetly at the man that Clare was sitting on.

"Is there something I can do for you Margret?" Luke asked tightly.

"Oh nothing...Just wondering if you're going to save me a dance tomorrow." Margret said with a sly grin.

"Umm...sorry I'm going to have to say no..." Luke replied with a grimace.

"Oh but why?" The woman said with a slight whine.

"He said no, so just drop it." Clare said a slight edge to her voice. Luke gently nudge Clare out of his lap then stood.

"Margret, I told you this one and I'll tell you again, no matter how much you want me too, I will never be anything more than an acquaintance." Luke told her flatly, "Now leave me and my fiancé alone before you ruin my new year's." The other woman huffed before storming off.

"Who was she?" Clare asked quietly.

"A woman who refuses to leave me alone...she's convinced I'm in love with her and that I'm in denial..." Luke replied dropping back onto the bench with a sigh.

"Well you're such a stud that any woman would want you for their own..." Clare said and stretched.

"Witch just ruined my new year's..." Luke muttered tiredly, "Should get Anni to light her nasty orange hair on fire." Clare sighed and put her arm around his neck and pulled him down so his head rested on her shoulder, "We can always make the new year special again..."

"Oh...and how do you purpose we do that?" Luke purred.

"Come..." Clare said and stood, grabbing her lantern. Luke linked his hand with hers and followed after her. She lead him out of town and to a lone tree in a field, just outside of the town lights and sat down on a log after brushing the snow off it. Luke sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. Clare turned and put her hand on his exposed collar bone and delicately ran her fingers over to his shoulders but she went under the inner shirt. Luke shivered lightly as her fingers made contact with his skin.

"My fingers aren't that cold are they?" Clare whispered. Luke took her hands and placed them against her neck, revealing they had a light chill to them, "Just a little..."

"OH..." She squeaked and tucked her hands into her kimono sleeves. Luke chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, "I don't mind Angel..." Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke smiled and gently moved the two creatures that had claimed her neck into her lap. Clare pulled her arms out of the sleeves and put her hands over top of the two small creatures. Lucas twitched then settled while Volvagia coiled his body around the young Keaton dog. Clare smiled lightly and turned to kiss Luke's cheek. Luke caught her lips half way and snaked one arm around her waist. She, of course, meeped but kissed him back softly. Luke brought his free hand up to lie against her cheek. She raised both hands and put them them on either side of his face. Lucas shivered in her lap as Luke laced his free hand with one of Clare's. Clare pulled her free hand away to rest gently against Lucas. His shivering stopped instantly as Luke broke the kiss to kiss her palm. Clare giggled lightly. Luke smiled and nuzzled her palm. The sun was starting to touch the horizon, as Clare leaned forward and nuzzled his nose.

"You do know Anni's going to have a field day with our wedding..." Luke said quietly.

"She's going to have a lot of fun with it..." She replied.

"At least we have time to plan..." Luke whispered.

"Where do you want it...?" Clare whispered.

"How about here, at home..." Luke replied quietly.

"Sure...I like it here..." Clare purred quietly.

"Good to hear..." Luke said pulling her into another kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Suddenly there was a whistling sound then a bang as the first of the fireworks exploded over head. Clare flinched slightly and pulled away to look up. Luke chuckled and rubbed her back, "It's alright Angel..."

"I know...I've been sitting beside a cannon for a while now so I'm used to loud bangs." Clare whispered and watched as another firework shot into the sky. Lucas shook violently with the next explosion. Clare smiled lightly and tucked both creatures into her sleeves, muffling the sound. The fireworks display went on for over an hour before the grand finale, a giant multi-explosion display reminiscent of the ocean. Clare smiled lightly at the finale.

"Shall we head home Angel?" Luke asked.

"Sure, let's go..." Clare whispered and stood. Luke stood up and took her hand before pulling her against his side and securing his arm around her. Clare bent and picked up the lantern then stood back up smiling. Luke returned the smile and began to lead her home. The ninja followed watching her step carefully. Luke chuckled and in one fluid motion, swept her off her feet, the lantern now in his hand not hers. Clare meeped, not expecting it, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke smiled and kissed her temple to get her to relax. She did in an instant.

"That's my girl..." Luke said quietly as he walked across the bridge that led onto Aniku lands. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his chest lightly. It didn't take too long to get back to the Tinknocker where most of the lights had been put out.

"We should be quiet getting in..." Clare whispered.

"Yes Angel, I know..." Luke replied as he quickly opened the door. Clare kept quiet and shuffled the creatures onto her stomach. Lucas yawned and would've fallen if Volvagia hadn't caught him by the scruff of the neck. Clare smiled lightly down at the tiny silver dragon. The ex-god pulled the young dog back into place as Luke ascended the stairs. The ninja put her arms up around them to keep them from falling. Luke placing opened their door then shut it with a muffled thunk before placing Clare on the bed. Clare sat up and shuffled the two creatures off her stomach and onto the bed carefully. Luke was in the process of shrugging off his haori. Clare put her elbows on her knees then head in her hands, smiling slyly. Luke hadn't seen that look and proceeded to untie his under shirt. Clare couldn't help but lick her lips lightly. Once his shirt was loose, he removed the tie in his hair, letting it fall across his back. The ninja was holding herself back from tackling him right there. Luke untied his hakama and stretched. Clare started to chew on her lower lip. Luke glanced over his shoulder at her, "What's on your mind Angel?" Clare smiled slyly again and licked her lips slowly, "Nothing much..."

"Not sure I like that look, it looks like 'you're' going to eat 'me'." Luke said.

"Oh?" Clare purred.

"Yes..." Luke replied as he turned to face her. Clare stood slowly and smiled lightly at him. Luke swallowed thickly and leaned back a bit. She slowly walked towards him. Luke stood his ground and didn't move. She smiled lightly again but it turned sly as her hand slowly drifted across his chest as she walked past. Luke released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Clare smiled slyly again as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Luke sighed and finished getting undressed. After a minute the door reopened to have Clare standing in her pyjamas with the kimono in her hands. Luke was leaning on his elbows with the windows open in a pair of loose silk night pants. Clare smiled lightly and put the six layers of fabric on the desk then snuck over to him. Luke was off in his own world as a light breeze played through the ends of his hair. Clare touched the waist band of his pants and slowly crept those hands up his back. A light shiver ran the length of his back causing him to stand up straight. The ninja smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around him gently. Luke smiled and twined his fingers with hers and pulled her around in front of him. Clare smiled slyly again. Luke smirked and trailed one finger up her stomach, between the twins to her chin to pull her into a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Luke lifted her up so she was sitting in the window. Clare squeaked lightly but relaxed knowing he wouldn't let her fall out of the window. Luke smiled now that she was trusting him as he broke the kiss and picked her up to carry her to the bed. The ninja smiled and purred lightly. Luke placed her on the bed then crawled in next to her and pulled the blankets up over top of them.

"Time for bed?" Clare asked lightly.

"Yeah, I'm tired..." Luke replied pulling her against him.

"Alright...See you in the morning..." Clare yawned.

"Good night Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare yawned again and closed her eyes falling asleep fast. Luke smiled and soon joined her. Clare woke when she heard the fire downstairs pop loudly. Also there was a ripple of magic, nothing too strong but enough to get the ninja's attention.

"Ugh...what's going on down there..." Clare muttered and sat up tiredly. Off in the distance there was a rumble to thunder. That got her wide awake, she quickly looked to the window. She could barely make out the storm that was rolling in until lightning flashed and thunder rumbled a little closer. Clare flinched and ducked into Luke's side. Luke groaned but slept on, oblivious to the world around him. Clare meeped as thunder rolled by and since she wasn't getting any comfort from Luke, she climbed off the bed and quickly hurried down stairs. There was a warm glow coming from the living room and the sound of Anni talking quietly to Sophie. Clare walked over to the chair by the fire and sat down.

"Thunder wake you up Auntie Clare?" Anni asked softly.

"Actually it was the fire popping..." Clare confessed and pulled her feet up. Anni patted the spot next to her knowing the thunder rolling outside scared her Aunt. In her left hand was three strips of leather. Clare stood and walked over to the spot then sat down. Sophie looked over at Clare from Anni's shoulder and then reached for the older blonde.

"Mind if I take the munch kin?" Clare asked smiling to the child.

"Sure..." Anni replied then went back to her braiding, whispering something in a language Clare didn't recognise as she worked. The ninja shook her head and pulled the child towards her. Sophie cuddled up to Clare just as lightning flashed. The ninja didn't move or flinch until the thunder rolled then she did. Anni had just finished the charm in her hand and placed it on the table before she gently pulled Clare close to her to offer some comfort.

"You're uncle's an idiot..." The ninja whimpered as thunder rumbled again. Anni gently ran her fingers through Clare's hair, "No, he's just a sound sleeper..." Anni whispered.

"He usually wakes up when I'm scared though..." The poor ninja confessed in a whisper.

"I'm sure he'll be awake in a little while..." Anni reassured gently, still carding her fingers through Clare's hair.

"And he wonders why I don't use my electric magic much..." Clare grumbled. Anni smiled softly and pulled Clare a little closer so the older woman's head rested on her shoulder, "You know, when I was younger, storms absolutely terrified me..."

"Storm, I'm not afraid of, thunder just hurts my ears...as a matter of fact, if your uncle would let me, I would be out there dancing ... It's mice I'm afraid of...that and darkness..." The ninja confessed again. Anni smiled, "But as you can see, not scared anymore, know why?" Anni asked. She had Clare distracted enough to not notice the thunder that rolled not far off.

"You had a 'big' Hyrulian 'hero' to save you?" The ninja asked with a slight smirk. Anni shook her head.

"Then do tell...." Clare prodded.

"One night that mom was actually home, a storm rolled in, scared the living daylights out of me. I was hiding under my bed when she pulled me out and laid down with me and sang me a song that made me realize, storms aren't so scary." Anni explained.

"This song just happen to be called Lullaby for a Stormy Night?" Clare asked smiling lightly and pulled the leg with the bell up to rest against her other leg.

"Mmhmm...I've sung it to Sophie a few times...I realized maybe storms aren't so bad after all, they don't bother me anymore..." Anni replied as she slipped Sophie out of Clare's arms just as thunder rolled over head. Upstairs there was a loud bang followed by some very colourful cursing.

"This bell, on stormy nights, would jingle that song until...And it sounds like someone's up finally..." Clare said and poked the bell, it jingled lightly then swung gently from side to side. Anni giggled softly, her hand coming to cover her smile like always.

"You know one of these days, I'll get out when it's raining and dance...haven't danced by myself in a long time..." The ninja confessed lightly. The bell gave a light ring. Anni giggled again as Luke stumbled down the stairs holding his right temple.

"What did you fall on?" Clare asked looking over her shoulder.

"Clipped my head on the nightstand..." Luke replied as he sat on the floor near her knees. Clare smiled lightly and gently pressed a kiss to the injured spot, un intentionally healing it. Anni smiled and picked up the charm on the table and handed it to Luke, "Here, I made you a new one, try not to break it, that spell leaves me tired."

"Then go to sleep you crazy woman." Clare told her. Anni smiled and curled up on the end of the couch, her light blue nightgown covering most of her as she and Sophie quickly fell asleep. The ninja shook her head and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, tossing it over Anni and Sophie then stood. Luke looked up at her with an apologetic look, "Sorry I didn't wake up."

"Eh...It's alright..." Clare said softly not to wake the two sleeping females. Luke smiled a little, probably still feeling bad about not waking up when she need him.

"And as punishment for not waking up on time...You'll let me go out and dance in the rain..." Clare said, the ninja was going to use this to her advantage.

"But Angel, you'll get sick and today's the festival..." Luke pleaded.

"I didn't say when I was going to go out, now did I?" Clare said walking over to the stairs. Luke frowned but nodded in agreeance before following her. She smiled to him before yawning, hiding it behind her hand as she made her way to the bedroom. Luke followed her quickly. Clare yawned a second time as she made her way towards the bed before crawling under the covers. Luke slipped in behind her and pulled her back against his chest. She rolled over and put her nose against his chest. Luke smiled and locked his arms around her. Clare yawned once more and fell asleep, the bell on her ankle jingling the Lullaby for a Stormy Night.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered before joining her


	14. Saturday week 2

Saturday

Clare yawned and snuggled into Luke's chest more, not ready to get up yet. Luke muttered something in Sheikhan and tightened his arms around her. The poor ninja yawned again though as a beam of persistent sun light came in through the still open window. It was quiet though, the only sounds were her, Luke, Lucas and Volvagia's breathing. No banging, yelling or anything odd for a festival morning. The ninja's ears twitched pin pointing the two smaller beings were behind her on her 'pillow'. The silence was quietly broken by the sound of bare feet on hardwood but nothing else.

"Sounds like Anni's running around without shoes again..." Clare yawned tiredly, awake by that damned sunlight. Luke grumbled something about a last minute rehearsal. Clare yawned and snuggled back into Luke's chest, trying to block that sun. Anni silently slipped into their room and placed Sophie on the bed without atone noticing before slipping just as silently out of their room. Clare yawned and reached over her guardian to grab Sophie and put her in between them. The nine month old was still sound asleep, but thinking Clare was Anni latched onto the young woman's front. The ninja yawned and moved one of Luke's arms, so she could rest her head on his bicep before falling back into complete sleep. At nine, Sophie started to fuss, with her mother leaving early the little girl hadn't had any breakfast. Clare stretched and woke up slightly, "Hungry?" She asked with a yawn. Sophie nodded.

"Alright...the best I can do is a warm bottle of milk, will that do?" Clare asked as she sat up. Volvagia and Lucas were up so they practically attached themselves to her neck and shoulder. Sophie yawned and nodded before grabbing Volvagia and snuggling him. Clare nodded back and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. She stood and made her way down the stairs, yawning slightly. Link and Medli were working together on breakfast while the boys chatted over the opening ceremony. The ninja got into the kitchen and ducked and weaved her way around the two people getting breakfast ready. She got the milk and started to warm up, without being noticed by the other two. Sophie was petting Volvagia's head gently and nuzzling him every so often. When the milk was warmed up Clare traded the dragon for the bottle, "You can have him back later..." Sophie ate her breakfast and soon was fighting to stay awake. Clare smiled and went over to the couch, "Just go to sleep dear..." She whispered to the child. Sophie yawned and reached up to the tiny dragon on Clare's shoulder.

"Alright, Volvagia, you have to go back to Sophie..." Clare told the dragon as she picked him up and gave him to the child. Sophie gently cuddled the dragon and soon fell asleep with her tiny hands on his back. Clare put her in her lap and covered them. She then pulled out gold and silver fabric and started to make a stuffy of the dragon. Anni came flying in the door about an hour later only to disappear just as quickly as she had appeared. Clare shook her head and kept sewing, already halfway done. Luke came over with the breakfast he'd managed to save. She looked up at him for a moment before setting the stuffy in progress aside. Luke traded her plate for Sophie and Volvagia.

"Thanks..." The ninja whispered and ate the food. Luke nodded and planted himself in front of the fire Sophie resting on his chest. When she had finished her breakfast, Clare immediately started back on the dragon stuffy.

"Having fun Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"Eh? Yeah...I guess..." Clare muttered and kept working, starting so sew golden buttons for eyes on the head of the stuffy. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through Sophie's hair. A minute later he jumped when Ann came flying back into the Inn. Clare didn't so much as flinch as she kept sewing, until she had almost completed the stuffy, all it needed was now to be...stuffed. Anni sighed in the door frame then promptly collapsed.

"Link, your wife fell..." Clare stated. There was a bang from the kitchen as he scrambled to get to Anni.

"Anni, sweetie are you alright?" Link asked as he lifted her off the floor.

"I-I'm fine..." The young woman replied.

"I say you should take it easy Anni...But what you do is your choice..." Clare said over her shoulder as she began to stuff the silver dragon stuffy with the softest cotton in her pocket.

"Take it easy, it's the opening ceremony, I-I-I-I-I-" Anni never finished her sentence as she fainted in Link's arms.

"...Before your body tells you too..." Clare muttered and finished the stuffy, putting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Every year..." Link sighed as he picked her up. Clare yawned and flopped lengthways on the couch. Link gently placed Anni in the chair by the couch and double checked to make sure her heart rate was coming down. Clare stretched and curled up at the end of the couch, falling fast asleep.

"Geeze, everyone's falling asleep...wait your hair's brown again..." Link pointed out. Luke pulled back his sleeve to reveal the leather bracelet on it.

"Anni finally made you a new one?" Link asked gently working Volvagia out of his daughter's hands to replace him with the plushie on the table.

"Last night..." Luke whispered.

"So that's what she was up doing..." Link mused placing Volvagia next to Clare. The dragon put himself back on the ninja's shoulder as she rolled over slightly. Johnny took Lucas and disappeared with him. The ninja yawned again and patted around for a blanket. Luke made a motion with his head towards Clare and Link gently covered his sister. She muttered something and pulled the blanket around her.

"She's so cute when she's asleep..." Link whispered as he sat back down at Luke's hip.

"Which one, Sophie or Clare?" Luke asked watching as Sophie clutched the huggable dragon stuffy to her.

"Sophie's adorable, but I'm bias since I'm her dad, but Clare's still cute..." Link replied.

"Wouldn't you bias of Clare too since you're her 'brother'?" Luke asked.

"No, not in my mind...Anni on the other hand, well you get the picture." Link said and stood up to gently push Anni back into her chair after checking to find her heartbeat was finally normal again.

"So, how do you see Clare now kid, as a sister or as a very good and very old friend?" Luke asked giving him a calculating look.

"She'll always be my sister...well until you two get married then technically she's my Aunt..." Link replied gently brushing Anni's bangs off her face. Luke smiled lightly, "You sure have grown up kid..." Link smiled, "Well if I were going to have anyone as an Uncle, you'd be on the top of my list."

"Oh, so I'm good enough to be Uncle but not brother, you're words wound me Kid..." Luke said taking a page out of Clare's book and being over dramatic.

"You would be my brother...if I hadn't married your niece so don't get you boxers in a bunch..." Link said with a sigh as he took his daughter from Luke and sat at the older man's waist.

"Yeah...says the guy who was keeping us part for three to four months..." Luke muttered and looked over at Clare who had rolled over facing them now.

"What? I was thirteen and brainwashed by an evil yellow fluff ball." Link defended quietly.

"Just teasing you kid..." Luke said sitting up and ruffling Link's hair. Link rolled his eyes, "Thanks Uncle Luke..." Link sighed as he stood up and placed Sophie in her basinet and nudged both women back onto their furniture of choice. Clare flopped onto her back, one hand hanging over the edge, the one with the ring on it. Link picked up Clare's hand and placed it on her stomach before sitting back down.

"So...tell me Uncle Luke, what happened four years ago?" Link asked the older man.

"I don't think that's my right to tell you..." Luke replied.

"Okay...so...how did you find Clare again? All I remember is her jumping into the ocean then a flash of white light..." Link asked.

"Well after you guys left...I kind of went off the deep end. I sailed in circles for I don't know how long and one day, there was this beam of white light and the next thing I know I'm pulling her onto the deck." Luke explained.

"Ohh, what happened next?" Link said clearly interested. Clare had woken up but kept her eyes shut, listening in.

"Things for me just went downhill from there...I was nervous, paranoid, I wasn't eating or sleeping, Clare pretty much had to treat me like an infant...force feeding me on a couple of occasions...I don't know why she didn't just leave me there to die..." Luke said quietly still thinking his fiancé was asleep.

"Clare's not like that...if she sees someone in trouble, weather hurting themselves or being hurt by others, she'll do anything to help those in need..." It was Sheik that spoke this time.

"How many times did you tell me that before I believed you?" Luke asked.

"Actually on that go, once. Since you saw the sorrow in Clare's eyes when she looked at you." Sheik said waving his hand in the air, brushing it off.

"Don't remind me, I'll never forget that look, broke my heart..." Luke groaned.

"So what happened after that?" Link asked.

"After that well I think it's better you ask Clare about the rest." Luke suggested. Clare made as if she were about to wake up, still pretending she was asleep. She stretched and groaned lightly opening her eyes a crack.

"Have a nice nap Angel?" Luke asked her.

"Yup...ACK!" Clare said and looked up at the green eyes hovering above her head, "Uh...can I help you Link?"

"What happened four years ago?" He asked.

"A world saving adventure." The ninja said, stringing him along.

"Really, well that makes two of us..." Link replied.

"So do you really want to know?" Clare asked adding a smirk to.

"Yes ma'am..." Link replied.

"Then get out of my face." She said and pushed him away to sit up. The pirates also wanted to know so they sat around the fire with their backs towards it. Luke shook his head and gathered Anni up and took her upstairs so she could get enough rest before the show.

"Alright you guys keep quiet as I tell the story..." Clare commanded as she made herself comfortable. She had everyone's attention instantly.

"Okay...where to start...Well I guess I could start...when I got into the temple at the Isle of Gust." Clare said. Link shivered, being a small thirteen year old on a very windy island was never a good idea. So Clare told the part of where she had gotten the map and Sheik added in the injury she sustained from it. Link nearly threw a fit upon hearing Clare had been hurt. She ignored the fuming man in front of her and carried on to the Isle of Spirits and it's temple. And yet again Sheik added in that she was even more injured.

"I'm going to hope someone had the brains to grab you and bandage you." Link muttered. Clare's eye brow twitched, "No I walked around all beat up and bruised for the rest of the trip..." She said sarcastically. Link, never one to pick up on sarcasms, went white as a sheet and passed out.

"Link, Luke wrapped me up alright, do you really think he would let me walk around like that?" Clare asked as she leaned back.

"Well..." Link said.

"Want the rest of the tale?" Clare asked. Everyone nodded, little did they know, Luke was listening from the shadows of the hall.

"Alright so we had to go back to the Isle of Gust to get the second map." Clare said and told them of her getting the second map and Sheik of course told them of the injuries, the cracked arm. In the hall Luke was shaking his head. Clare continued on ignoring the spazing Link and told the others of Luke's valiant decision on accompanying her into the temple on the Isle of Frost, that got Link's attention.

"He actually volunteered to go with you?!" Link asked.

"Yeah, so what?" The ninja questioned.

"No offence, but this is Linebeck we're talking about, the King Pansy of the Sea..." Link replied.

"Yeah, I was kinda sceptical at first too, but amazingly enough he was only scared onetime during that entire temple..." Clare muttered.

"I thought you said you made great progress, what caused the relapse?" Mako asked.

"Me." The ninja sighed. Everyone looked at each other in a very confused manner.

"During the mini boss, an Ice Chu Chu, I had gotten stuck against it and I asked Luke to get me mad...See when I get mad I combust so I don't blow anything up with my magic. I never told him this so I would imagine a woman on fire would be a pretty scary thing." Clare told them.

"I can see how that would cause a relapse, but he must have trusted you or else you never would've gotten out of there..." Mako said hoping to get the ninja back on topic.

"Right..." She muttered then continued on with the story until she got to the part where Luke got captured by the ice beast.

"You had to have beat it, so what happened?" Niko asked.

"The beast was destroyed and I activated the temple then we left to go back to the Isle of Gust one last time." Clare said, not giving details, and neither would Sheik. Luke had to sit down to keep himself from smacking his head against the wall. Clare told the others the story until she got to the part where the sludge monster made its first appearance.

"Oh that sounds gross..." Senza muttered.

"It was...the ugly thing touched me too..." Clare grimaced and kept telling her tale, including the broken arm. Link smacked his forehead, "Please tell me you let him set it without being your normal stubborn self?"

"I don't think he would've taken no for an answer...He put me on freaking cabin arrest until it healed properly." Clare told them.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd have the guts to stand up to you..." Link said.

"You try having a much taller man staring down at you...It's un nerving...But of course being me, it was after I decided to hid behind the engine." Clare said. Most of them laughed. Clare smiled and told them about how they got to the last island and twisted the first level of hell to make it sound scarier than it actually was. Luke had finally snuck back upstairs not wanting to hear Clare retell the tale from Cataline. She left out the part of him constantly coming to check on her, the part of their fight, and of her disappearance. She skipped right to the awakening to see a pile of sludge on the floor by the door.

"He went out there...by himself?" Link asked making sure he understood correctly.

"Yeah. He did." Clare said.

"Are you sure you were travelling with Linebeck?" Link asked trying to get his head around it all.

"Yup. It took me a long time to get him back to the way he was...But I guess some of my...what's the word....Fearlessness, rubbed off on him." Clare said smiling lightly. Everyone nodded.

"Anyway so we went back to Cataline and I got the third temple activated." Clare told them.

"He let you out I take it?" Niko asked.

"Of course he let me out. Why wouldn't he?" Clare asked.

"Keep you safe, everything he's done so far seems to be out of a deep caring that he refused to admit at the time." Mako added.

"That is a good point...But since the third temple was activated, it was time to fight the final boss...Darkness." Clare said.

"Were you scared Clare?" Link asked knowing how nervous being alone in the dark made her.

"We haven't even got that far yet Link..." The ninja scolded, then told them about how she fought Darkness and thought he was dead. Link was adding a few things up in his head but was still listening and so was Luke again from the shadows of the hall.

"I turned to go to Luke to see if he was alright when I felt a clawed hand wrap itself around my wrist." Clare told the group and heard a gasp from almost every member. Link looked up upon realization, "Linebeck grabbed you didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, wrapped both arms around my waist and was dragged into Darkness's world with me." Clare told them.

"You must be something special Clare, I don't think he'd do that for just anyone..." Link mused. Clare didn't answer, just zoned out for a moment...remembering. But Darkness's voice in her mind snapped her back to reality.

"Anyway, so we beat him and sealed him away forever. The end, stories done." The ninja said quickly. Link gave her a look that said, 'there's more to this than you're telling us but I'll leave it'. Clare watched the pirates scatter after the story saying thing she wasn't quiet catching, then saw Link's look towards her, 'I'm so going to get cornered and made to finish the story properly...' she thought to herself. Sophie awoke shortly after Clare finished and it was now she realized her fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, I wonder where Luke is..." Clare said softly and she looked around as she made her way to the basinet to pick Sophie up.

"He took Anni up and I don't think he ever came down..." Link said as he jumped through the kitchen window.

"Why can't you take the door like a normal guy?" Clare asked rocking Sophie side to side. Link shrugged and set to work on lunch. The ninja rolled her eyes at him and went up to see if Anni was alright. As soon as Clare had mentioned Darkness, Luke had gone to sit with Anni who was still sleeping soundly. Clare and Sophie poked their heads into the room. The ninja smiled lightly and crept in. Luke had fallen into the devoted father role and was tucking Anni's hair behind her ears.

"There you are..." Clare whispered softly to him. Luke looked over and smiled.

"Looks like she's in good hands...I'll go feed Sophie..." Clare whispered and leaned over to kiss his temple gently before turning away. Luke pulled her back gently, "She's going to be waking up any minute..." Clare backed up and turned back around. Luke gently pulled her into his lap while they waited for Anni to open her eyes. Clare shifted, making herself comfortable. Sophie quietly reached to her mother. Clare leaned forward and put the infant on the bed, beside Anni. Even though the young woman was still sound asleep, she rolled over and curled around her daughter. The ninja smiled lightly.

"Makes me want my own even more..." Luke whispered burying his nose in her neck. Clare blushed lightly but smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, Anni opened her eyes, "Hey sweetie..." She whispered to Sophie.

"Sophie needs her lunch..." Clare whispered. Anni glanced over at Clare and nodded, "Sorry for dumping her on you this morning..."

"Eh, don't worry about it. That's what we're here for. Now we'll just go so you can feed her." Clare whispered and stood grabbing Luke's hand. Anni smiled and pulled her daughter closer as her Aunt and Uncle slipped out the door. Clare smiled lightly and walked back down stairs. Luke pulled her close when they were downstairs. Clare looked up at him in slight confusion. Luke didn't say anything just kissed her forehead and then nuzzled her neck. Luke sat down after moving the blanket that had been around Clare. Clare sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Automatically Luke looped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Clare smiled lightly and thread her fingers with Luke's. Luke idly ran his finger over the ring on her finger while placing a light kiss to her cheek. Clare smiled lightly and turned to kiss his jaw gently. He nuzzled her neck after, all together he was acting a little more affectionate than normal. Clare looked up at him again, her eyes asking if everything was alright. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She shrugged her shoulders and snuggled into his shoulder. Luke pulled her closer and rested his cheek on her head. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes lightly. Link called everyone for lunch.

"Come on..." Clare whispered to Luke as she stood. Luke nodded and followed her. Clare smiled again and turned to the table. Walked over it and sat at her usual spot. Luke sat next to her and let her stay in her seat. Now the ninja was getting suspicious. She ate quietly, sneaking glances at Luke every once in a while. Luke finished his lunch quickly as per usual. The ninja finished hers about her usual speed and stretched lightly. Luke leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" Clare asked putting a hand to his forehead to brush his bangs lightly.

"Yes, Angel, I'm fine..." Luke replied removing her hand lacing their fingers together.

"Okay..." Clare muttered. Luke kissed her temple as an apology for worrying her if at all. Clare hummed lightly and shifted slightly. Luke nuzzled her neck and gently squeezed her hand. She purred softly and turned to nuzzled his neck. Luke smiled lightly and pulled her into his lap. Clare let him pull her and leaned against his chest. He nuzzled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled lightly and tilted her head back to kiss the underside of his jaw. Luke rumbled quietly and kissed her temple. Clare smiled lightly and put her hands on his arms lightly. He squeezed her gently and buried his nose in her neck. The ninja was being passive.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered out of the blue. She looked up at him then smiled light, "I love you too Luke..." Luke smiled faintly and hid his face in her neck. Clare smiled softly and let him hide in her neck.

"I'm sorry if I'm being clingy..." Luke whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind..." Clare whispered softly. Luke nodded and gently squeezed her tighter. Clare rubbed his arms lightly and leaned against him. His hold relaxed a little but it still kept her closer than normal. The ninja closed her eyes and let her hands rest on his wrists.

"I am being clingy aren't I?" Luke asked quietly.

"Well you are but I don't mind..." Clare whispered lightly.

"Sorry...shithead brought up some bad memories..." Luke whispered.

"Then take all the time you need..." Clare whispered. Luke shuddered slightly and retightened his hold on his fiancé. Clare didn't say anything just rubbed his arms lightly. Luke linked one of his hands with her again and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back and rubbed his arm with her free hand. After about ten minutes Luke's hold on her relaxed completely. She kept rubbing his arm. Luke sighed and pulled his face away from her neck to rest his chin on her shoulder. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his temple with her nose. Luke rumbled quietly and kissed the underside of her jaw. She kept nuzzling him gently before she kissed his cheek. Anni came down silently, "I really hate to break you two apart right now but well all need to get ready for the Opening Ceremony."

"Alright...Sorry Luke...but you gotta let go for a minute..." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and removed his arms with a smile. Clare stood and after kissing Luke's temple disappeared up the stairs, to get changed.

"That means you too Uncle Luke, go on..." Anni said, a dark green cloak already wrapped around her frame. He nodded and disappeared up the stairs to change. Anni nodded to her husband and disappeared with a quiet jingle of bells. Luke came down before Clare and the others were waiting for the ninja to come down the stairs. Luke was draped elegantly in a chair when the ninja finally came down. The only sound that ninja made was the soft jingle of her own bell her sandaled feet the first to show. Luke looked up from the book he'd pulled from under the couch. The ninja had the front of her skirt in one hand so she didn't trip, the other one the railing, her top was on straight, rubies replaced her usual blue earring on her lobes, rubies along the belt of the skirt and along the edges. More rubies hung off the bottom of the top. The colours were ruby red and gold.

"Wow..." Luke said as the book fell from his hand. Clare blushed slightly and smiled lightly.

"Wow, Clare you look amazing..." Link said.

"Then tell Anni she did a good job on the outfit..." Clare said blushing more.

"I will..." Link replied then looked at the clock, "Oh time to go." He scooped up Sophie and headed to the door. Clare's blush was slowly disappearing and she took a step forward intending on following the others. Luke appeared in front of her, and offered a hand. His outfit complimented hers amazingly. He wore a black and crimson jacket with deep cuffs and wine red trim over a crimson high necked shirt with a bloodstone set in the collar. He had on black dress pants and new black boots. Clare smiled lightly and gently placed her small hand in his much larger one. Luke returned the smile as he closed his hand around hers and led her out of the inn. She followed and smiled lightly again.

"You look absolutely stunning..." Luke said quietly as they followed the others.

"And you look absolutely handsome..." Clare whispered back to him. Luke smiled and led her down to the gondola's that would take them to the town square. She followed, letting the front of her skirt go to hide her sandals. Luke, as usual, hopped into the gondola first then offered a hand to her. Clare put her hand back in his gently. He gently helped her into the tiny watercraft then slipped behind her as per usual. She put her feet against each other and smoothed out her skirt. The tiny water craft glided forward and up the channel to the town square. Clare yet again dipped her finger into the water. This time the water sprites didn't appear. Clare hummed and pulled her hand out of the water lightly.

"It's because Anni called on them for help with her performance..." Luke replied answering her unasked question.

"Oh..." Clare said and fingered the locket still around her neck. Luke slowed the boat as they came to the dock. Clare felt the bump lightly and supported herself. Luke hopped out and lifted her out before tying up the boat. She waited patiently for him to finish looking up at the stars lightly, "That should be our theme..."

"Hmm?" Luke asked glancing over at her.

"Night..." Clare said quietly, still looking up at the night sky.

"I like it...come on the show starts in ten minutes." He told her.

"Alright...let's go..." Clare said looking down from the sky. When she looked down she saw how fast the people of Levious could work. Overnight a huge stage had been set up along with hundreds of chairs. Lights hung on steel cables above the crowds of people. To the side of the stage stood a lot of the performers, though Anni did not appear to be with them. Clare blinked, "Let's go find a good seat..." Clare said softly.

"It's kind of overwhelming the first time I know..." Luke said taking her hand and leading her to the seats the other's had saved for them. Clare followed and spotted the woman from the night before, she was glaring at the ninja. Luke spotted her too and promptly flipped her off before taking their seats. Clare giggled lightly at the gasp the woman gave and sat down before smoothing out her skirt. Luke locked one arm around her waist and waited. The ninja looked up at the stage and waited also. Somewhere behind the stage the symphony was tuning up as the lights dimmed. Clare looked at the stage in interest. In the middle of the stage was a man cloaked in black laughing evilly before a burning village then he disappeared in a swirl of darkness. The ninja and the others watched. A young boy, a little younger that Anni emerged with a group of 'survivors'. "I hear by swear that I will free our home from the hold of the Akaimara." The young man exclaimed and the small crowd cheered. Clare watched and looked on in interest. Lights dimmed then went back on the young man came before an older man and a young woman about Anni's age. The young man bowed in respect as these two played the part of royalty. "Your Majesty, I come before you to request you grant me honour of rescuing your fair Kingdom from his evil..."

The ninja leaned back lightly.

"This is the most boring part of this thing..." Luke whispered as the young man and the king continued to talk.

"Shh..." Clare shushed him and waved her hand at him. Luke sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. The young man bowed and left the stage as the lights dimmed signalling the end of the first scene. Clare patted his head and kept watching the stage. The next scene opened with the young man walking into the remains of a destroyed and ravaged village where only a small church remained standing. He entered the church and dropped against the wall of the church beneath the stain glass window depicting the Holy Trinity. Clare kept watching interested. The young man fell asleep and the stain glass window came to life. It was a very good imitation of the three goddess.

"Awaken young Hero, we have a message for you..." The Nayru look alike said.

"Wake up..." The fake Din added. The young lady playing Farore knelt before the young man and placed her hand to his cheek, "Awaken sweet Hero, we have news that will assist in your quest."

"This is interesting..." Clare whispered quietly.

"It's all true apparently..." Luke replied in a whisper. The goddesses told the young man of how his quest would not only lead him the freedom of his country but to his first and only love.

"And it is with her love that you will conquer this evil." The young woman playing Farore said. Clare continued to watch the performance. The stage went dark and the young Farore's voice could be heard, "Swift speeds and good luck hero..." When the stage alit once again the young hero awoke and climbed back to his feet. He exited the church and the village, in which the scene ended. Clare took that second to smooth out her skirt. Luke had nodded off on her shoulder as the next scene started. The young hero was walking with purpose towards an intimidating forest when suddenly he was surrounded by six men, all wielding swords.

"If you wish to pass you must best us all in battle." The tallest of the masked swordsmen said. Clare yawned but kept watching. The young hero drew his blade and took a stance eerily similar to Link's.

"Then let's play..." The young hero said as he swung his blade. The mock duels were quick and executed with the same flawlessness that Luke showed when they spared. The leader looked up at the young hero, "What is the name of the warrior that has bested us all?" Clare would have leaned forward if it wasn't for Luke's head on her shoulder. The young man sheathed his sword and as he walked past the felled warriors replied, "Link." And as he disappeared into the forest the stage returned to darkness and the scene ended. Luke woke up, "Anni's on soon..."

"This seems eerily familiar..." Clare muttered trying to remember but failed so she shrugged her shoulders. The young hero wandered the forest before coming upon a gypsy caravan.

"Greetings young man, what brings you?" One of the gypsies asked.

"Only passing through Miss." The hero replied.

"Why not stay with us young man, one of our youngest members means to show the leader how far she's come this night." A plump woman said looking at the hero then at a young woman peeking around the wagon. The ninja leaned forward slightly. The hero nodded and sat down on a log, an illusionary moon shone on the clearing the caravan was camped in. A moment later with a ring of bells a young woman stepped from the shadows to the light. Clare kept watching. The caravan musicians started up a haunting aria and the young woman, who upon closer inspection was revealed to be Anni, fell into the dance with an unearthly grace and not once did she open her eyes. She moved the motions gracefully and fluidly but there was no feeling behind them. The ninja just kept watching, concealing a yawn behind her hand. The bells on everything Anni had on barely made any noise as she moved, "See the difference?" Luke whispered.

"There's no feeling in her dancing..." Clare whispered back, having danced so long can make you critical about other's dancing.

"This is why I wanted you to see her when she was away from the lights of the stage..." Luke whispered. Clare hummed and kept watching. Anni's dance ended with the ribbons of her tambourine wrapped around her arm. She bowed then opened her eyes, and then turned on her heel and disappeared back into the shadows as almost all of the audience erupted in applause. Clare leaned back slightly and gave Anni a light applause. When the noise died down, the young hero spoke to the plump woman, "Who was she?" His eyes fixed on the spot where Anni disappeared.

"Her name is Crystal." The woman replied.

"She's amazing..." The hero said then rose and followed Anni as the stage went dark.

"That she is..."Clare muttered and leaned back again. When the stage relit, the hero was following Anni, "Follow me young hero of lore." She called as she danced in and out of everyone's line of vision, there was feeling behind her movements now.

"Wait!" The hero called after her. When Anni came to a stop, she was standing on the surface of the 'lake'. Clare sat up again and watched.

"Milady, tell me why have you brought me here?" The hero asked from the 'shore.'

"Come to me young hero and I shall tell you." Anni replied offering her hand to the young man. The young hero walked to the middle of the lake and there Anni whispered something in his ear.

"So like myself...the goddesses sent you a message saying you would fall in love under his moon. Who are you really sweet maiden?" The ninja rolled her eyes here, just like any legend expect hers, there was a love scene. With a skip, a jump and a spin, Anni moved to stand dead center on the lake. Then the lights flashed, and slight ripple of magic rolled over the crowd before Anni stood before the entire audience in her sage form. Yards of light blue fabric pooled around her body. In her hands was her staff which had changed since the first time Clare saw it. The ninja shook her head lightly.

"I am the High Sage and the goddesses have blessed me with the powers to assist you." And with Anni's words the scene ended.

"And that's what having kids can do to a sage's outfit..." Clare whispered and shook her head again. Luke looked at her in a 'wait what' kind of way.

"What, you didn't notice the change...Staff is different too..." Clare whispered.

"I've never seen Anni in full sage form..." Luke whispered as the next scene opened to Anni and the young hero standing on the lake. Clare shook her head once more and looked on. It was quiet before the lake exploded and an enormous water guardian appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The young hero and the High Sage...Crystal it has been far too long since I last saw you." The guardian rumbled.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I only now remembered myself." Anni said as she bowed before the guardian, the hero copied her action. The ninja stared at the water guardian.

"Arise young heroes..." The guardian rumbled. "You face many challenges ahead of you and many darkness's...be careful..." Clare took her eyes off the guardian and looked over at Anni.

"We will my friend..." Anni replied as she stood her outfit shifting back to her costume. The guardian nodded and sunk back into the lake. The hero turned to Anni, "Shall we go, my lady fair?" He asked bowing and offering a hand. Anni smiled in a way that only someone who knew her well would know that it was fake before taking the hero's hand and the act ended. Clare leaned back and stretched her arms up before dropping them back into her lap. The lights over the crowd turned back on. Luke stretched and stood.

"An intermission?" Clare asked him.

"Half an hour..." Luke replied, "Care to go for a drink?"

"Sure..." Clare smiled and stood. Luke offered his arm, "Let's go, Link and Anni are going to meet us at that cafe." Clare smiled and looped her arm through his. Luke smiled and led her to the small cafe that sat on the waterside. The ninja smiled and looked around. It was small with seating outside under a ivy covered roof. Anni and Link were already waiting for them, Sophie playing with the bells on her mother's bangles.

"Anni, you danced beautifully." Clare complemented.

"Thank you..." Anni said quietly. Link gestured for the others to sit. Luke being the gentleman he is, pulled Clare' s chair out for her. She smiled at him and thanked him lightly. Anni smiled and took a sip of her tea. Luke sat next to Clare. A waitress came by and asked for their orders. "A glass of red wine please..." Clare asked.

"I'll have the same..." Luke replied and the young lady left after nodding. Link raised an eye brow at the two older couple, "You two drink wine?"

"I don't know about Clare, but I only do during special occasions..." Luke replied. Clare nodded. The young lady came back and placed the two glasses on the table. Clare grabbed hers and took a gentle sip.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Anni asked.

"Yes, It's very interesting." Clare said. Anni smiled, "It only gets better..." Anni muttered then shuddered.

"Really, then I better keep your uncle awake." Clare said and gave Luke a poke.

"What, so I don't like hearing the brat talk like an idiot..." Luke defended and took a sip of his wine.

"Then I'll tell you that's how I used to talk too, while in the Sage's Temple." Clare said. Luke chuckled and took another sip of his wine, "I think this is the last year I'm going to do this..." Anni said quietly. Clare giggled lightly and sipped her wine. Link rubbed Anni`s shoulder, "Just one more act..." He whispered.

"How long is this act?" Clare asked.

"Maybe another four scenes." Anni replied.

"Okay." The ninja said and relaxed slightly. Anni looked at the little girl in her lap, "Last year..."

"So what do we do after the show?" Clare asked sitting up again.

"There's an after party, music, drinking, dancing, you get the point." Link answered.

"Oh, the festivals I used to go to are a bit different." Clare said and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, really do tell?" Link prodded.

"Okay, let's see, there was a performance, but it was earlier and it was of a different tale. There was drinking but only light stuff. Games and dancing no after party the performance went all day, once the actors were done they had a hour break then went back to restart it." Clare said then took another sip of wine.

"Glad I don't have to do that...the real festival starts the day after tomorrow." Anni said.

"Yeah, one time I got suckered into the show and I was not happy..." Clare said.

"It can be a pain..." Anni muttered finishing her tea. Clare nodded and sipped the rest of her wine. Anni handed Sophie to Link and then waved goodbye before disappearing into the ever shifting crowd.

"Well I guess we should get our seats..." Clare muttered.

"Yep, let's go..." Luke said placing the rupees on the table and standing before offering his hand to Clare. She smiled lightly to him and put her hand in his. Luke gently pulled her from her chair and led her back to their seats. When she sat down Clare looked around, her ear twitching slightly.

"Something up Angel?" Luke asked sitting down next to her.

"My ears were burning and I heard something..." Clare said and let her ear twitch again.

"Like what?" Luke asked quietly.

"I'm not sure...A woman's voice, I think..." She whispered.

"Probably Margret again..." Luke muttered angrily and looped his arm around her.

"Maybe...But I can't be sure, too much other noise." Clare whispered. The lights started to dim and the next scene started. Clare ignored the whispers behind her and looked forward towards the stage. The scene opened with Anni and the young hero walking into a town full of colourful dancers and entertainers. Clare had stopped her ears from twitched and tucked her bangs behind them. A young lady dressed in a very revealing outfit pulled the hero away from Anni and tried to tempt him into forgetting her and giving up his quest. But in the end the hero stood by Anni and they left the village quickly. Clare had to keep herself from snickering since her own temptress personality was fighting the ninja for control. As the next scene opened the stage went dark suddenly around Anni and the young hero. The hero unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Anni.

"Who goes there? What witchery is this?!" The hero growled.

"Even five hundred years ago we sure didn't say witchery..." The ninja muttered silently. Luke chuckled, as the person playing the Akaimara stepped from the shadows, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well...Link and Crystal, I've finally found you. A tricky little pair you are...eluding me this long." The evil shape shifter purred. Clare shuddered remembering her run in with the shape shifter and the licking of her ear.

"What do you want fiend?" The hero hissed.

"Oh nothing much...Just the girl." The Akaimara purred an evil glint in his eyes.

"You can't have her...I won't let you!" The hero said. The Akaimara laughed manically, "Unfortunately young hero...you don't have a choice." And with these words Anni disappeared in a swirl of darkness. The ninja let her ear twitch once before stilling it once more.

"What have you done with her?!" The hero yelled.

"Worry not young hero, I won't kill her until you've come to watch." The evil shadow purred as Anni appeared beside him bound and gagged, a blank look in her eyes.

"Come save her if you can little hero." And with that they both disappeared. The hero dropped to his knees and swore to rescue Anni as the scene ended. Clare leaned back and smoothed out her skirt. The next scene opened with the young hero walking through a forest when suddenly Anni stepped out into the hero's line of vision.

"Crystal!" The hero cried and rushed forward but Anni stepped back.

"Crystal? What's the matter...did he erase me from your memory?" The hero asked a saddened expression on his face. Clare leaned forward slightly. Anni shook her head and beckoned the hero towards her, only to dance back a few feet when she was within arms reach.

"Crystal my love...please let me take you in my arms, let me know that you are no illusion created by my lonely heart..." The hero begged his hand extended towards Anni. The ninja glanced at the real Link then back to the stage. Anni smiled and let the hero take her in his arms.

"Thank the heavens...you are real and in my arms once more." The hero said before pulling Anni into a deep kiss. Clare yet again glanced at Link. Then Anni disappeared and in her place was the young woman from the first scene after the intermission. The hero pulled back and pushed the woman away from him.

"What have you done?!" The young woman smiled impishly and laughed.

"What have I done, what have 'you' done but broken your poor gypsy's heart?" The woman laughed. The ninja shook her head sadly. And then she disappeared much like the Akaimara, the young hero dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the stage floor, "Crystal, my sweet, my love, I'm so sorry..." The hero sobbed as the stage when dark and the scene ended. Clare's ears twitched then they stilled once more. When the stage relit, the hero stood before the Akaimara and the hollow eyes of Anni.

"Well done young hero...I no longer have reason to kill your little gypsy for she is dying of a broken heart," The shadow sneered running his finger against Anni's cheek, "Look at those empty eyes...are they not the most beautiful thing ever?" A happy glint crossed the demon's eyes. Clare looked at Anni then watched the rest of the scene.

"Give her back!" The hero cried as he crumpled to the ground, "Give me back my sweet angel...for she means the world to me." He pleased.

"Link, my love, you came for me..." Anni said quietly as she climbed to her feet and dashed to him. She was struck in the back and fell to her knees with a gaping wound in her stomach. There was a collective gasp but Clare just kept watching.

"No Crystal!" The hero dashed to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"My love, I am so sorry..." Anni said quietly as she touched the tears streaming down the hero's face.

"No Crystal please...what will I do without you?" The hero pleaded. Clare glanced at Link once again.

"Carry on my love and vanquish the shadow from these lands..." Anni said as her breathing got shallower and her body started to fade.

"No...I can't...you are the only person I could ever love...I love you Crystal...please hold on." The hero sobbed.

"I'm sorry...I love you and I always will." Anni said and disappeared all together. Clare leaned back slightly. It was quiet as the hero rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword before charging at the shadow as the stage when dark. Clare took that second to stretch her legs forward then put them back and smoothed out her skirt once more. The next scene was an all out battle between the hero and the shadow. It went on for ten minutes before the hero disarmed the Akaimara and sunk his blade into the evil's chest. Falling to its knees, the hero yanked the blade out.

"No, it cannot be...how could I have been defeated so easily?" The Akaimara gasped clutching his wound. Clare continued to watch.

"Because you underestimated us..." The hero replied as the Akaimara died. The stage around the hero went dark who stood alone in the middle of the stage, tears streaming down his face. The young women playing the goddesses reappeared from the shadows. Clare leaned forward slightly.

"Oh sweet hero, do not cry." The young woman playing Farore said as she touched the young hero's cheek.

"We have seen how hard you fought...And we have decided..." the young woman playing Nayru said.

"That you deserve a second chance." The Din look alike said and directed everyone's direction to the left of the stage. A light turned on and Anni stood in a loose white dress. Clare smiled lightly and leaned back.

"Crystal..." The hero breathed.

"Hello hero..." Anni said quietly.

"Crystal!" The hero said and took Anni in his arms and the stage went dark, the end of the show. The audience applauded. The entire cast came onto the stage and did their bows and someone handed Sophie to Anni as the rest of the crew gave the young mother an armful of red roses. Clare smiled lightly and stood up to give the performers a standing ovation. The rest of the audience followed suit and the entire cast started smiling before giving one last bow and exiting the stage. Clare smiled and sat back down. They were already taking the stage apart as Anni came down and stood to the side to wait for her family to come find her. Clare stood again and looked over the tops of the crowd trying to look for Anni, "I hate being short." Luke chuckled and took her hand and led her to where Anni and Sophie stood. The ninja followed, letting her ear twitch, this time the female voice was talking to a male one.

"What did you hear Angel?" Luke asked as they came to stand next to Anni and the others.

"Either I'm being paranoid or someone's planning a plot against me..." She whispered so only Luke would hear her. Luke pulled her tight against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair as he scanned the crowd.

"Don't worry about it Luke, it's just my over active imagination." Clare said smiling softly. Luke rumbled angrily as he locked eyes with someone across the crowd. The ninja looked around then let her ear twitch before shrugging. Within ten minutes the stage was down and the musicians were already in full swing.

"Let's go dance." Clare said and pulled Luke towards the dancers. Luke smiled at her energy and let himself be pulled. Once they were deep within the dancers, she turned and smiled at him. Luke smiled and with a proper bow, offered his hand to her. Clare smiled again and gave him a proper curtsy then put her hand in his. Luke pulled her forward and led her through a waltz. She followed with perfect timing. Out of the corner of his eyes Luke could see Anni and Link going through the steps but adding their own flare to it. Clare spotted them and gave a light smile and a shake of her head. The song ended and a tango picked up. Clare glanced at Luke and gave him a smirk. Luke smirked as well and pulled her close. She looped one arm around his neck carefully and smiled lightly. As they moved through the steps they didn't notice everyone had stopped to watch. Luke picked her up and let her hang off his neck as he took a step forward, she had one arm around his neck for support while her other hand went behind her head. As Luke pulled her into a kiss the crowd erupted into applause. Clare blushed but kissed him back. Anni and Link had taken a seat for this dance and as a very eerie and haunting waltz started Link led his wife back onto the dance floor. Clare grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him off the dance floor, "Let them have their dance..." She whispered. Luke smiled and took them to a vacant table.

"Do you want something to drink?" Clare asked as they sat down.

"No, I'm good..." Luke replied and pulled her into his lap.

"Alright then..." She said and leaned against him. Luke smiled and kissed her jaw. Clare returned the smile and turned then kissed his cheek.

"Hey you two, mind watching the little one for a bit?" Tetra asked.

"Alright, hand her over..." Clare said holding her arms out. Tetra handed a now sleeping Sophie to Clare and then was dragged away to the dance floor. The ninja smiled and held the infant close. Luke rested his chin on his fiancée's shoulder and watched Sophie sleep in her arms.

"Luke can you hold her for a minute...I'm thirsty." Clare asked.

"Sure thing Angel..." Luke replied and released her waist.

"Thanks..." Clare said while standing. She put Sophie in his arms then kissed his cheek before weaving her way to the bar. Luke leaned back on his chair and cuddled his niece against his chest. Clare had a glass of wine and was making her way back to Luke when a man stepped in front of her. He was taller and wider than Gonzo and very dark.

"Um, excuse me please?" Clare said and tried to step around the man but he stepped back in front of her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't let you pass." The large man rumbled.

"Then I'll have to get around you now won't I..." Clare said and tried again. The man stepped in front of her again but not before she saw Margret moving towards Luke.

"Sir, I'd rather not hurt you but if you don't move I might have to take drastic measures..." Clare growled. The man growled and made a good impression of a gorilla. Clare huffed and disappeared into the crowd, muttering "Sometimes it's good to be short..." Back with Luke, Margret sat down in what had been Clare's seat. Luke looked over and automatically held Sophie tighter, "What do you want?" Luke growled quietly so as not to wake Sophie.

"You..." The woman said while crossing her legs attempting to look appeasing.

"I've already told you Margret, I'm taken." Luke stated flatly and adjusted his hold on Sophie.

"I don't care...I want you." She said and leaned forward pushing her breasts up.

"Well I don't want you..." Luke said rolling his eyes and running his fingers through Sophie's hair. Clare finally managed to get around the big man and she still had her wine. She smoothed out her skirt again and put her bangs behind her ears once more as she made her way over to Luke. He was doing everything in his power to ignore the whore hanging off his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that's my fiancé you're annoying, much appreciated if you left him be." Clare said as she came to stand in front of them.

"Oh the little whore's back...too bad." Margret sighed and stood up. Luke made a 'clock her' motion. Clare smiled lightly and put the wine glass on the table. She then grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her into the darkness then came back a big grin on her face. Luke shifted Sophie to one arm and patted his lap. The ninja walked over and sat in his lap gently.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked as he handed her her wine glass.

"Much." Clare smiled and sipped her wine.

"Will she be coming back?" Luke asked with a shudder.

"Not unless she wants more than a broken nose..." The ninja said and rubbed her knuckles lightly. Luke took her hand with his free hand and kissed her knuckles. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled the top of his head. Luke smiled and rested his head on her shoulder after settling Sophie in Clare's lap. She smiled and held the child close to her. Sophie automatically curled into Clare's stomach.

"Is it just me or is this one long song..." Clare muttered as she glanced up and watched Anni and Link dance.

"It's going to end now..." As Luke said these words the waltz came to a close. Clare shook her head good naturally and shifted on Luke's lap slightly. Anni came over with her head on Link's shoulder and his arm around her waist. The older woman smiled lightly and nodded to them. Anni smiled and sat on Luke's opposite side, "Okay, I'll take her."

"Here you go." Clare whispered and handed the infant to her mother. Anni slipped Sophie out of Clare's hands and into her own as she leaned against Link. Clare smiled lightly and leaned back against Luke.

"Shall we all head home?" Anni asked hiding her yawn behind her hand.

"Let's..." Clare said after her own yawn. Luke smiled and cradled Clare against his chest as he stood up. She smiled and yawned again, hiding it. Both men ended up carrying the women home while the girl's fought off sleep. Clare had her eyes at half mast and was trying to make herself as uncomfortable as possible but was failing horrible with her face close to Luke, who smelt of ocean waves, putting her to sleep faster. Link opened the door to the Inn and held it open for Luke and Clare, who headed straight up stairs. By the time Luke got to the top step, Clare was asleep. Luke set her on the bed and gently tapped her cheek, "Wake up Angel."

"Ugh...hmm, what?" Clare muttered opening her eyes.

"I don't think you want to sleep in your dress..." Luke said quietly.

"Oh...right..." She yawned and disappeared into the bathroom quickly. Luke smiled and stripped out of his outfit and pulled on his night pants before opening the window and staring up at the twin full moons. The ninja came out in her wind pyjamas and was already walking towards the bed again. Luke smiled and pulled the window shut and followed her. Clare crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up over her head. Luke slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder before smiling softly and putting her head back on the pillow. Luke smiled and pulled her back against his chest before settling in for the night. Clare yawned lightly again before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered before joining her.


	15. Sunday last day

Sunday

Silence crept into the ninja's subconscious and that was not what she was waiting for. Luke tightened his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She yawned and rolled over to snuggle into his chest. Yet still silence reigned over the Inn.

"It's quiet..." Clare muttered.

"I know...it's not right..." Luke whispered.

"We're leaving today aren't we?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes..." Luke replied quietly as he carded his fingers through her hair.

"No wonder it's quiet..." Clare whispered.

"Might as well get dressed and get this over with..." Luke sighed.

"Yeah..." Clare muttered and sat up slowly. Luke rolled on his back and sat up. The ninja sighed and slipped out of bed to get her shorts and top on. There was the almost inaudible sound of someone passing their door. When the ninja was dressed she slipped out the door and down the stairs, quietly. Luke not far behind, Volvagia on his shoulder. Clare peaked around the corner into the dining area and looked at all the sullen faces. But two people were missing, Anni and Sophie.

"Wonder where she is?" Luke mused.

"No clue...I can't hear her unless she's bare foot..." Clare said and walked into the dining area, the six pirates spotted her and all of them hugged her wishing a safe trip. Link walked over to Luke and surprisingly hugged him.

"Uh...Link...you feeling alright?" Clare asked worriedly.

"I'm going to miss having you guys around, house always feels so empty when you leave..." Link replied as he pulled her into a hug as well.

"I'll miss you guys too..." Clare whispered and hugged Link back. Link released his sister and sometime next year Aunt. She patted his shoulder and turned to Sheik and Tetra. Sheik promptly hugged her and Clare shook Tetra's hand.

"Come back soon alright?" Sheik whispered.

"Count on it, gotta come back for the wedding anyways." Clare smiled softly. Sheik smiled and released her, before going to Luke and pulling him into one of those brotherly hugs. Clare shook her head and looked over at Tetra who looked like she wanted to say something, "Yes Tetra?" The pirate shifted uneasily.

"Take care of Sheik for me...alright?" Clare asked of the pirate princess.

"Sure thing..." The younger blonde replied quietly.

"And don't worry about me, I'll take care of myself..." The ninja said patting her shoulder lightly. Tetra smiled faintly and pulled the ninja into a loose hug.

"You better come home in one piece." She whispered.

"Planning on it." Clare replied and hugged her back lightly. Tetra released her and gave her a light punch in the shoulder.

"Get going..." Tetra said as she was taken into Sheik's arms.

"Alright I'm going I'm going..." Clare muttered and walked out the door while looking back over her shoulder. Everyone waved goodbye as Luke looped his arm around her waist and led her out the door. Clare took a deep breath and tilted her head to the sky.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready..." She said and walked down to the ship. Standing on the dock with the sea breeze playing through her hair was Anni with Sophie. She was dressed in a navy dress with deep gray cuffs, a black turtle neck underneath and her white apron tied in place.

"So this is where you've been hiding..." Clare said as she walked up to the young mother.

"I wasn't hiding...just waiting..." Anni replied quietly.

"Do you want a hug?" Clare asked tilting her head to the side. Anni nodded and adjusted Sophie. Clare wrapped her arms around the two and nuzzled the top of Anni's head lightly. Anni wrapped her free arm around Clare and hugged her tightly. Clare hugged her then released her to hold out that one picture that was never given out, the last one she drew when she was two, "Here..." Anni gently took the picture. It was a picture of the four adults, Link, Anni, Clare and Luke, standing on the docks, all older, around mid seventies and eighties, "Just a little glimpse of the future..." Clare whispered. Anni smiled and started to tear up, "Thank you..."

"You're very welcome...Keep the Inn safe, actually I should rephrase that, Keep Link and Sophie safe, Uh, change your underwear, keep the Inn clean, uh...what else..." Clare said trying to lighten the mood. Anni smiled a little and pulled Clare back into a hug, "Take care of yourself."

"I will..." Clare whispered and hugged her back. Sophie placed one hand to Clare's collar bone, "Auntie, where are you going?"

"Out to sea Sophie, where exactly we don't know, but we'll be back in a year's time, so don't forget us alright?" Clare said and nuzzled Sophie cheek lightly.

"Okay..." Sophie said out loud and hugged Clare. The ninja smiled lightly and hugged her back gently, before letting Anni take her back.

"You guys come home safe okay?" Anni said quietly as the silent tears ran down her face.

"Already planning on it." Clare said and patted Anni's and Sophie's head gently before boarding the S.S. Linebeck.

"Be careful Uncle Luke..." Anni said squeezing his forearm gently.

"There's only two people I got to watch out for Anni, one's Jolene and the second is your Aunt on a bad day..." Luke said but hugged Anni, "I will..."

"Just come home in one piece..." Anni said as she released him.

"I will." Luke said and kissed Anni's forehead and the top of Sophie forehead before boarding his ship. Anni turned to watch them go as a breeze blew past once again, playing through the ends of her hair. Clare waved as the ship lurched forward and out of the bay. Anni waved until she couldn't be seen any longer and the mainland, home was a line on the horizon.

"And so...we left again..." Clare whispered then let her ear twitch. Luke looped his arms around her, "We'll be back we always are..."

"I know...And I'm more or less surprised you haven't gone and hid yet because..." Clare said pointing to the dot that was steadily getting bigger. Luke sighed and disappeared below deck. As soon as Jolene was within shouting range, "Go away Sea Cow!" A cannon when off but over shot and a very sloshed Jolene stumbled to the prow of her ship.

"Who are you...calling' a cow?" The black haired pirate slurred.

"...It's okay Linebeck you can come out now...Jolene is too drunk to hit the broad side of a barn." Clare shouted down to the cabin. Luke poked his head out the door just as Jolene tossed up straight alcohol.

"That's just gross...No self control..." Clare grumbled and turned away from the pirate. Luke frowned and walked onto the deck, "She's never been this drunk..." He muttered.

"Then leave her to her own problems..." The ninja said and crossed her arms.

"Alright let's go..." Luke said as Jolene collapsed over the railing of her ship, practically sobbing. Clare sighed then scratched her head before vaulting over to Jolene's ship and took the pirate to bed before coming back.

"Is she going to be all right?" Luke asked, he may not like her but he's still a nice guy.

"I took her to bed, she's not going to remember what happened or why she drank herself into a stupor...do you know how many bottles of vodka where on there...fifty!" Clare said.

"Wonder what set it off..." Luke mused as they sailed away.

"Don't know and have no intention of finding out...And I'm going to need a bath." Clare said as she smelt herself and made a face.

"First island with a hot spring?" Luke asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Please and thank you." She said and kissed his cheek. Luke smiled and went to go find the closest island. Clare sighed and plopped down on the deck to think.

"What's on your mind Angel?" Luke asked when he came back.

"Eh nothing..." Clare muttered. Luke sat next to her, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't sit too close if I were you, I smell like three day old vodka..." Clare grumbled again.

"I don't mind..." Luke said and pulled her close. Clare scrunched her nose then sighed, "I wonder where Jolene's kid is..."

"Hmm...maybe that's why she's so sloshed..." Luke mused, he didn't need to finish the sentence to get what he was think across.

"Maybe..." She said and sighed again. Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"How long till we get to the spring?" Clare asked breathing through her mouth.

"Three hours..." Luke replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ugh, that means I'm going to be smelling like stale vodka for three hours...Gross!" Clare whined but leaned against him. Luke chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
